Licht der Dunkelheit
by alika-chan
Summary: Harry erfährt mit elf Jahren, dass er ein Zauberer ist, geht allerdings alleine in die Winkelgasse. In Gringotts erfährt er, dass er der letzte Erbe eines Alten Adelgeschlechtes ist und nimmt seinen Titel als Lord an. slash
1. Kapitel 1

Sorry, dass das erste Kapitel so lange auf sich hat warten lassen. Als Entschädigung lade ich gleich das nächste hoch. Grund dafür, dass ich den Termin verpasst hab ist, dass meine Nichte am Samstag ihren ersten Geburtstag hatte. Da hab ich dann wohl die Abstimmung vergessen. Sorry noch mal, hoffe ihr seid mir nicht zu böse.

Hier das Ergebnis der Abstimmung und somit die Reihenfolge, in der ich die Storys on stelle (Nur die Stimmen von da die Operatoren von ff.de die Abstimmung gesperrt haben).

Licht der Dunkelheit:10 Stimmen

Engel der Finsternis: 7 Stimmen

Sklavenleben: 3 Stimmen

Eine neue Zukunft: 3 Stimmen

Zeitlos: 2 Stimmen

Familienehre: 2 Stimmen

Schein und Sein: 0 Stimmen

(Das bei der Beschreibung von Schein und Sein drinnen steht, dass er es zum Abschied schreibt, heißt nicht, dass er sterben muss. Ich vermute nämlich das ist der Grund, warum ich dafür keine einzige Stimme bekommen hab.)

Aber jetzt genug geredet, viel Spaß beim lesen.

Licht der Dunkelheit

Zeichenerklärung:

_Geschriebenes_

::Parsel::

„Reden"

/Gedanken/

gedankliche Gespräche

---Zeitsprung---

Kapitel 1

_Was ist Licht?_

_Was ist Dunkelheit?_

_Meine Klassenkammeraden sagen, dass Licht gut ist und Dunkelheit schlecht._

_Licht ist der Held, der immer alle rettet._

_Dunkelheit das Monster, das alle bedroht._

_Das sagen alle._

_Doch wenn Licht wirklich gut ist, warum tut es mir dann weh?_

_Warum blendet es mich und lässt zu, dass man mich verletzt?_

_Bin ich ein Monster und schlecht, dass das Licht mich verletzt?_

_Ich mag die Dunkelheit, die mich schützt._

_Niemand kann mich dort sehen um mich zu verspotten oder zu schlagen._

_Ich kann eins mit ihr werden._

_Lautlos, wie sie._

_Ein Schatten von vielen._

_Die Dunkelheit, ja, sie ist mein Element._

_Meine Heimat._

_Meine Familie._

_Und vielleicht...meine Zukunft._

Ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge saß auf einer umgedrehten Getränkekiste. Vor sich eine alte Holzplatte, die auf diversen Unterlagen stand und somit eine Art Tisch darstellte. Gedankenverloren legte der Junge den alten Bleistiftstummel weg, mit dem er in einem alten, vergessenen Terminplaner seine Gedanken niedergeschrieben hatte. Der Kerzenstummel, der auf einem Blech stand, war die einzige Lichtquelle in dem feuchten, steinernen Zimmer. Das kleine Fenster, welches an der obersten Kante des zwei Meter hohen Raumes angebracht war, gab den Blick auf einen sternenübersäten Himmel preis. Der Junge, der auf den Namen, Harry Potter hörte, ließ einen tiefen Seufzer los, als er einen kurzen Blick durch das kleine Fenster warf.

::Was hast du, Harry?::, erklang ein Zischeln neben dem Schwarzhaarigen.

::Es ist schon wieder so spät und ich hab mit meinen Hausaufgaben noch nicht mal angefangen.::, seufzte der Junge. Für ihn war es normal, sich in diesen zischelnden Lauten mit seiner besten, und einzigen, Freundin zu unterhalten. Es war eine kleine Viper. Ihr Vorbesitzer hatte sie, nachdem er das Interesse an ihr verloren hatte, einfach ausgesetzt und Harry hatte die schwarze Schlange zwischen den Rosen seiner Tante im Garten entdeckt.

::Schaffst du das?::, fragte die Schlange besorgt nach.

::Ich muss, oder ich krieg ärger mit meiner Lehrerin. Zum Glück haben wir morgen kein Sport. Das würde mir den Rest geben.::

::Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass ich deine Verwandten nicht beißen soll?::

::Ja, ich bin mir sicher.::, lächelte der kleine Harry die Schlange beruhigend an.

Seine Freundin hatte ihm dieses Angebot schon des öfteren unterbreitet. Das erste Mal, als sie die Wunden gesehen hatte, die Harrys Onkel ihm zugefügt hatte. Das war der Tag, an dem Harry sie gefunden hatte und jetzt ungefähr zwei Jahre her. Damals war er vier Jahre alt gewesen und kaum groß genug, um den Rasenmäher überhaupt festhalten zu können. Nichtsdestotrotz hatten seine Verwandten ihm die Aufgabe gegeben, den Rasen zu mähen, Unkraut zu jäten und die Blumen zu gießen. Nicht, dass er heute wesentlich größer wäre als damals. Höchstens zwei, drei Zentimeter.

Während der Schwarzhaarige langsam aufstand, um seine abgenutzten Schulbücher aus der Stofftasche, die er gnädigerweise als Schultasche benutzen durfte, zu holen um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit.

So lange er denken konnte, war er hier. Das Erste, an das er sich bewusst erinnern konnte, war ein dunkler Raum, selbst für ihn, klein. Damals war er zwei Jahre gewesen. Ein Mal täglich kam eine dürre Frau zu ihm und stellte ihm eine Babyflasche in den Raum, ehe sie die Tür wieder schloss. Dies war die einzige Zeit, in der er Licht sah. Sonst war alles um ihn herum dunkel. Und mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich an die Dunkelheit. Er lernte in ihr so zu sehen, wie im Licht.

Irgendwann kam dann ein großer, fetter Mann, der ihm aus den dunklen Raum, der, wie er heute wusste, ein kleiner Schrank unter der Treppe des Hauses war, herauszog und in sein jetziges Zimmer brachte. Damals konnte er weder sprechen, noch laufen, obwohl er schon fast drei Jahre alt war. Sein Zimmer war damals noch eine Abstellkammer für alles mögliche. Harry wurde auf eine freie Stelle gesetzt und dann verschwand der Mann wieder.

So abgestellt sah der kleine Harry sich erst mal in seiner neuen Umgebung um. Aus dem Fenster fiel leichtes Licht ein. Es hatte gerade gedämmert.

In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten lernte der kleine Harry das Krabbeln. Durch das konzentrierte Lauschen auf die Geräusche außerhalb des Kellerraumes, welcher sein Zimmer darstellte, konnte er auch bald stockend sprechen, angeregt durch die vielen verschiedenen Stimmen, die von draußen hereindrangen und welche er durch seinen bald äußerst gut entwickelten Gehörsinn hören konnte.

Beim stöbern in den vielen verschiedenen Kisten entdeckte der kleine Harry alles Mögliche. Von kaputten Spielsachen, über Lernhilfen für seinen Cousine, bis hin zu den alten Romanen seines Onkels und seiner Tante. Schnell hatte der kleine Harry verstanden, wie er die verschiedenen Gegenstände benutzen konnte. Über die Lernhilfen, die seine Verwandten angeschafft hatten, in der Hoffnung ihren Sohn in ein hochintelligentes Kind verwandeln zu können, lernte Harry schnell das ABC, ebenso wie die ersten Zahlen und leichte Rechenaufgaben. Bald machte er auch seine ersten Schritte.

Die dürre Frau, die sich später als seine Tante Petunia herausstellte, brachte ihm jetzt täglich einen Teller mit drei Scheiben trockenem Brot und eine Wasserflasche.

Aus Mangel an anderweitiger Beschäftigung und einer äußerst schnellen Auffassungsgabe hatte Harry bald die Lernhilfen seines Cousins durch und begann mit den alten Schulbüchern seines Onkels, die er in einer weiteren Kiste gefunden hatte.

Auch diese hatte er bald durch und somit stellten sich für den kleinen Harry die ersten Probleme ein. Die nächste Kiste mit alten Dingen, die ihn interessierte war im Regal zu weit oben für ihn.

Eine lange Zeit fixierte der kleine Harry die Kiste und funkelte sie böse an. Dann, ganz plötzlich, begann die Kiste ein paar Zentimeter zu schweben. Sie bewegte sich ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne, bis sie die Kante des Regals erreicht hatte und krachte dann in den Haufen an Kuscheltieren, die vor dem Regal lagen.

Glücklich strahlend öffnete Harry die Kiste, die so nett war und zu ihm kam (das glaubte Harry damals zumindest) und durchstöberte sie.

In der Kiste fand er weitere Schulbücher. Doch waren sie ganz anders, als die Bücher, die er bis jetzt gelesen hatte. Es waren Zauberbücher. Die Kiste hatte seine Tante von ihren Eltern zugeschickt bekommen, als Erinnerung an ihre Schwester. Petunia hatte sie umgehend in den Keller gestellt und sie innerhalb weniger Minuten vergessen.

Einem inneren Gefühl folgend versteckte er sämtliche dieser neuen Bücher und der restlichen Gegenstände aus der Kiste vorerst unter der alten, zerschlissenen Matratze, die ihm als Bett diente.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er dann bei Dämmerung von seiner Tante aufgeweckt und in die Küche geschleift.

Von dem Tag an musste Harry tagsüber die Hausarbeit erledigen. Was er auf Grund seiner geringen Körpergröße nicht erreichte, musste er mit Hilfe diverser Stühle oder ähnlichem erklettern. Bei Fragen, Widerworten, Fehlern oder Erschöpfung wurde er von seinem Onkel bestraft.

Einige Zeit später kam auch die Gartenarbeit zu seinen Pflichten. Dort traf er dann die kleine Viper und brachte sie durch das kleine Fenster in sein Zimmer, bevor sein Onkel oder seine Tante sie entdecken konnten.

Abends, wenn er von seiner Tante zurück in den Keller geschickt wurde, lernte er weiter. Die Viper, Rowena, blieb bei ihm und ernährte sich von dem Getier, dass sich im Keller oder im Garten umher trieb.

Mit Hilfe der Bücher über Zauberei lernte er auch diese. Zwar nur vereinzelte Sprüche und das über zwei Jahre hinweg aber in seinen Augen gar nicht mal so schlecht. (Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass man dazu eigentlich einen Zauberstab benötigte und stablose Magie etwas ganz besonderes und in diesem Alter eigentlich undenkbar war.)

Als er sechs Jahre alt war, wurde er von den Dursleys in die Schule geschickt, da überall bekannt war, dass Harry bei ihnen lebte und sie Probleme mit den Behörden bekommen hätten, hätten sie ihn nicht zur Schule geschickt. Allerdings wurden seine täglichen Pflichten, also Hausarbeit, Gartenarbeit usw., nicht etwa von seiner Tante ausgeführt, während er in der Schule war, nein, er musste sie Nachtmittags, gleich wenn er aus der Schule zurückkam, verrichten. Deshalb blieb ihm nur Abends, bzw. Nachts Zeit, seine Schulaufgaben zu erledigen. Auch übte er weiter in der Magie, da er in der Schule sehr bald bemerkt hatte, dass es etwas besonderes war, das nicht jeder konnte. Allerdings würde er sich hüten, es jemandem zu sagen.

So saß der kleine Harry auch heute wieder vor seinem provisorisch zusammen gezimmerten Tisch und hatte innerhalb einer halben Stunde seine Hausaufgaben erledigt.

Danach löschte er mit einer kleinen Handbewegung die Kerze neben sich, stand langsam auf und ging vorsichtig zu der alten Matratze. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die am Boden liegende Matratze und ließ seinen Blick durch sein ‚Zimmer' schweifen.

/Ich sollte mal wieder aufräumen./, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte in den zwei Jahren, die er hier lebte, eine Möglichkeit gefunden, in dem ziemlich voll gestellten Raum doch noch etwas Platz für sich selbst zu schaffen.

Die alten Teppichläufer, die aufgerollt an der Wand gelehnt hatten, bedeckten nun fast den gesamten Boden und wärmten ihn etwas. In den zwei Regalen, die hier standen, waren lauter Schachteln. Jede Schachtel war bis zum Bersten voll mit verschiedensten Dingen. Die für Harry wichtigsten Schachteln, also die in denen sich Bücher befanden, standen ganz unten im Regal. Die alten Kuscheltiere und Spielsachen seines Cousins ganz oben. Neben den zwei Regalen stapelten sich weitere Schachteln. Die Zauberbücher lagerte Harry unter seinem ‚Tisch'. Seine Kleidung entnahm er aus einem schwarzen Sack, der in der Ecke stand und die alten, abgetragenen Kleidungsstücke seines Cousins enthielt. Seufzend fuhr sich Harry durch sein schulterlanges Haar.

::Willst du heute Nacht noch raus zum jagen?::, fragte er seine Freundin, die es sich in seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte.

::Ja, bitte. Soll ich dich wecken, wenn ich wieder komme?::

::Nein, versteck dich einfach zwischen den Büschen vor dem Fenster. Ich ruf dich, wenn ich aufwache. Ist das in Ordnung?::

::Ja. Schlaf gut.::

Lächelnd machte Harry die schon so bekannte Handbewegung und dachte den dazugehörigen Spruch. /Wingardium Leviosa/.

Er hatte den Spruch aus einem der Zauberbücher. Es war der Erste, den er beherrscht hatte, sehr zu Rowenas Glück, da er sie so durch das Fenster aus dem Keller hinaus und wieder hinein schaffen konnte, ohne dass jemand es bemerkte.

Sanft ließ er die schwarze Viper aus dem Fenster schweben. Erst als er das gezischelte ::Bin draußen::, hörte, löste er den Zauber. Er hörte noch das rascheln des Gebüschs, als Rowena sich durchschlängelte, ehe er sich unter seiner dünnen Decke zusammenrollte, die Augen schloss und einschlief.


	2. Kapitel 2

Licht der Dunkelheit

Zeichenerklärung:

_Geschriebenes_

::Parsel::

„Reden"

/Gedanken/

gedankliche Gespräche

---Zeitsprung---

Kapitel 2

---Fünf Jahre später---

_Ist es eine Lüge, wenn man schweigt?_

_Wenn ja, habe ich seit fast sieben Jahren eine Lüge gelebt._

_Ich schwieg darüber, dass ich wusste, was ich bin._

_Gestern kam ein alter Mann. Er meinte, sein Name wäre Albus Dumbledore. Er ist der Direktor einer Schule Namens Hogwarts. Sie unterrichtet Hexen und Zauberer._

_Morgen soll ich da hin gehen. Dumbledore hat meine Verwandten dazu gebracht, mich heute nach London zu fahren._

_Er meinte, meine Tante wüsste ja, wo ich hin muss._

_Dann gab er mir einen Schlüssel, einen Brief und eine Liste wo drin steht, was ich kaufen muss._

_Ich mag den Mann nicht._

_Ich weiß nicht, warum._

_Es ist so ein Gefühl._

_Meine Verwandten scheinen Angst vor ihm zu haben._

_Mir soll es recht sein. So komm ich wenigstens von hier weg._

_Vielleicht finde ich ja dort Freunde._

_Schatten, so wie mich._

_Ich hoffe es._

„FREAK! Beeil dich, wir wollen los!", donnerte Vernon Dursleys Stimme durchs Haus. Harry zuckte zusammen, legte den Stift weg und stand auf.

::Nimm mich mit.::, hörte er Rowena zischeln.

::Dann komm, aber bleib versteckt.::, zischelte Harry ihr entgegen und streckte ihr seinen rechten Arm hin.

Rowena schlängelte sich um seinen Arm unter dem weiten Stoff von Dudleys alten Klamotten.

::Kann losgehen.::, meinte sie, als sie Halt gefunden hatte. Harry überprüfte noch schnell, ob man sie sehen konnte. Dann rannte er, so schnell wie möglich, aus den Keller in die Küche, wo sein Onkel und seine Tante schon auf ihn warteten.

Mit einem harschen „Ab ins Auto mit dir", begrüßte sein Onkel ihn.

Harry setzte sich ohne zu zögern in Bewegung und folgte seinem Onkel und seiner Tante.

-0-0-0-0-

Die Fahrt nach London war lang und schweigsam. Erst als sie die Stadtgrenzen von London kurz vor neun Uhr morgens erreicht hatten, begann seine Tante in einem kalten Tonfall zu reden.

„Wir werden dich vor einem alten, schäbigen Laden raus lassen. Da gehst du rein und fragst den Mann hinter der Theke, ob er dir das Tor zur Winkelgasse öffnen kann. Wenn er das gemacht hat, gehst du einfach gerade aus zu einem großen, weißen Gebäude. Dort gibst du jemandem den Brief, den Dumbledore dir gestern noch zusätzlich gegeben hat und den Schlüssel. Danach kaufst du dir die Sachen, die auf der Liste stehen. Zum Schluss gehst du zurück zum dem Laden, in dem du am Anfang warst und fragst den Mann hinter der Theke nach einem Zimmer für die Nacht. Morgen früh um elf Uhr fährt der Zug vom Bahnhof ab. Es gibt eine Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. Du gehst direkt darauf zu und wehe du bremst vor der Mauer ab! So kommst du zu einer roten Dampflok, mit der du nach Hogwarts fährst. Und ich warne dich, wehe du kommst vor den nächsten Sommerferien zurück, dann setzt's was! Verstanden?"

„Ja, Tante Petunia.", antwortete Harry monoton, so, wie sein Onkel und seine Tante es immer von ihm verlangten. Im Geiste ging er noch mal alles durch, was seine Tante zu ihm gesagt hatte. Das bedeutet er würde erst im nächsten Sommer seine Verwandten wieder sehen. Ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in Harry aus und er war plötzlich froh, dass Rowena mitkommen wollte. Sie hätte nie ein Jahr lang im Haus der Dursleys ohne ihn überlebt. Da war er sich sicher.

-0-0-0-0-

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Harry vor einem alten, heruntergekommenen Pub im Herzen Londons. Auf dem Schild über der Tür zum Schankraum konnte er in verblasster Schrift ‚Tropfender Kessel' lesen. Sollte das wirklich der Laden sein, den seine Tante gemeint hatte? Es schien so. Vor allem, was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als dort rein zu gehen. Sein Onkel und seine Tante waren so schnell weitergefahren, dass er kaum die Möglichkeit hatte, die Autotür zu schließen, nachdem er ausgestiegen war.

Seufzend setzte Harry sich in Bewegung und betrat den ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Die seltsamen Leute, die hier zu Hauf waren, nahmen gar nicht richtig wahr, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Harry straffte unbemerkt von allen anderen die Schultern und setzte einen Gesichtsausdruck auf, den er jahrelang bei den Dursleys und in der Schule perfektioniert hatte. Mit einem undurchdringlich und desinteressiert Ausdruck schritt er auf die Theke zu, hinter der ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mann stand und Gläser polierte.

„Verzeihung.", sprach er ihn in der selben Tonlage an, die auch sein Gesicht widerspiegelte. Doch innerlich zitterte er vor Angst und Unsicherheit.

Der glatzköpfige Mann hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ich soll in die Winkelgasse um dort meine Schulsachen zu kaufen, allerdings war ich noch nie dort. Könnten sie mir bitte den Weg zeigen?", fragte Harry und unterdrückte den Drang sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen.

„Klar Kleiner, komm mit.", meinte der Mann, warf das Tuch, mit dem er eben noch ein Glas poliert hatte, auf die Theke und führte Harry in den Hinterhof. Dort angekommen zog der Mann einen seltsamen Stock und berührte verschiedene Steine der soliden Mauer. Kaum hatte er den letzten Stein berührt, schon begannen sie sich alle zu verschieben und ein großer Torbogen öffnete sich. Harry zwang sich mit aller Macht dazu, nicht allzu interessiert, oder gar überrascht, dreinzublicken.

„Soll ich dir jemanden mitschicken oder kommst du alleine klar?", fragte der Mann, während er Harry von oben bis unten genau musterte.

„Nein, danke, ich komme alleine klar. Danke noch mal für die Hilfe. Auf Wiedersehen.", mit diesen Worten schritt Harry durch den Torbogen, der sich hinter ihm wieder schloss.

Noch immer äußerlich desinteressiert betrachtete sich Harry, innerlich begeistert, die Straße, die sich vor ihm erstreckte. Hunderte von Menschen in komischen Umhängen und mit spitzen Hüten auf dem Kopf wuselten umher. Langsam setzte Harry sich in Bewegung. Seine Augen fuhren äußerlich desinteressiert über die verschiedenen Auslagen der Geschäfte.

Nach einiger Zeit Fußmarsch, Harry konnte auf Grund der äußerst ungewöhnlichen und interessanten Umgebung nicht genau sagen, wie lange er unterwegs war, tauchte vor ihm ein großes, weißes Gebäude auf, das mit goldenen Lettern seinen Namen preisgab: ‚Gringotts Bank'

/Was soll ich denn in einer Bank? Warte mal. Der Schlüssel! Soll das heißen, ich hab hier ein Schließfach und weiß nichts davon? Na klar, irgendwie muss ich das alles ja bezahlen! Aber...warum erfahr ich erst jetzt davon?/

Neugierig betrat Harry die Bank und sah sich kurz in der großen, marmornen Halle um. Komische, kleine, schlechtgelaunte Wesen huschten umher. Einige saßen hinter Schaltern über Papiere gebeugt und schrieben eifrig. Andere bedienten weitere Kunden.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend trat Harry auf einen unbesetzten Schalter zu und räusperte sich kurz.

Ein miesgelauntes Exemplar der seltsamen Wesen hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ja?", fragte es unwirsch.

„Ich wurde mit diesem...", Harry holte den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, ohne den Brief, den Dumbledore ihm extra gegeben hatte weiter zu beachten, „...Schlüssel hier her geschickt." Mit diesen Worten legte Harry den Schlüssel auf den Schalter vor sich.

„Name?", fragte das Wesen weiter.

„Potter.", antwortete Harry kurz. Seine Verwandten hatten ihm eingetrichtert vor Besuch nie seinen vollen Namen, sondern immer nur seinen Nachnahmen zu sagen, damit sie ja nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden konnten.

Das Wesen betrachtete ihn kurz, nahm dann den Schlüssel, stand auf, trat aus dem Schalter vor und meinte nur: „Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Innerlich verwirrt, äußerlich immer noch desinteressiert, folgte Harry dem komischen Wesen durch die Halle in einen kleinen, hell erleuchteten Gang. Vor einer Tür auf der in silbernen Lettern ‚Geschäftsführer' stand, blieb das Wesen stehen und klopfte an.

Nach einem klar vernehmbaren „Herein.", öffnete das Wesen die Tür vor sich und deutete Harry mit einer kurzen Handbewegung an, ihm zu folgen.

Harry war komplett verwirrt. Hatte er irgendetwas angestellt um hier her geführt zu werden? Ihm fiel nichts ein. An den Brief in seiner Tasche dachte er gar nicht. Noch ein mal kurz tief durch atmend betrat Harry das Büro des Geschäftsführers. Dieser stellte sich als großer, schlaksiger Herr mit langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren und warmen blauen Augen heraus.

„Mr. Johnson, der junge Mr. Potter ist eben eingetroffen.", sagte das Wesen, verbeugte sich kurz und verließ anschließend das Büro wieder.

Der Mann, Mr. Johnson, lächelte Harry kurz an und deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, sich zu setzten. Misstrauisch ließ Harry sich am Schreibtisch gegenüber des Mannes nieder.

„Mr. Potter, es ist mir eine Freude, sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Matthew Johnson und ich bin der derzeitige Geschäftsführer von Gringotts. Was führt sie her?"

„Nun, gestern kam ein Herr zu mir und meinte, ich würde morgen nach Hogwarts gehen und solle heute meine Sachen kaufen. Ich erhielt den Schlüssel und die Anweisung hier her zu kommen. Mehr weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Harry kühl. Eine weitere Sache, die er bei den Dursleys gelernt hatte. Egal wie verunsichert oder ängstlich du bist, lass es dir nicht anmerken und tu so, als würde es dich kalt lassen, sonst würde die Bestrafung nur noch schlimmer ausfallen.

„Nun, so weit ich Informiert bin, sind sie bei Muggeln aufgewachsen?", fragte Mr. Johnson.

Harry hob nur irritiert eine Augenbraue. Der Ausdruck sagte ihm gar nichts. Auch Mr. Johnson schien dies zu bemerkten.

„Sind sie jemals mit anderen Hexen oder Zauberern oder aber Begriffen aus dieser Welt in Kontakt gekommen?", fragte der Braunhaarige weiter.

„Bis heute nicht, Sir. Leider.", antwortete Harry.

„Muggel sind Menschen, die nicht Zaubern können und auch nicht aus einer magischen Familie stammen."

„Oh. Wenn das so ist, dann ja. Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen."

„Was wissen sie über ihre Eltern?"

„Nichts."

Überraschung spiegelte sich kurzzeitig auf dem Gesicht des Geschäftsführers wieder, ehe er sich wieder fing und begann, zu erklären.

„Nun, ihre Familie väterlicherseits ist eine sehr alte, adelige Zaubererfamilie. Der Titel, den ihre Familie inne hat, ist Lord und es gibt in ganz Großbritannien nur vierzehn weitere Familien, dessen ältester männlicher Nachkomme diesen Titel tragen darf. Ihr Vater hat den Titel nie angenommen, da erst nach seinem Ableben ihr Großvater verstarb. Somit gehen der Titel, sämtliche Rechte, Ländereien, Verließe und Teilhaberschaften in ihren Besitz über, sollten sie den Titel jetzt schon annehmen. Allerdings sollten sie sich dann auch bewusst sein, dass sie vor dem Gesetzt als ein volljähriger Zauberer und Mann angesehen werden."

„Wollen sie damit sagen, wenn ich den Titel annehme, dass ich dann keinen Vormund mehr benötige und bei meinen Verwandten ausziehen kann?", fragte Harry interessiert nach.

„Natürlich. Sie haben ihr elftes Lebensjahr erreicht und durch den Beginn ihrer magischen Ausbildung sind sie berechtigt, diesen Titel anzunehmen. Dies ist ein äußerst altes Gesetzt und stammt noch aus dem Mittelalter, da durch die, selbst unter Zauberern, schlechte, medizinische Versorgung oftmals vor der Volljährigkeit des Erben der Vater verstarb. Es wurde eingeführt um den Besitz der Familie zu schützen, da sich damals viele Zauberer aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen durch eine schnelle Hochzeit mit der Witwe des verstorbenen einen gesellschaftlichen Aufstieg erhofften, dies allerdings zu großen politischen Problemen geführt hätte, da diese ‚Eingeheirateten' keine Ahnung von der damaligen Politik hatten und die fünfzehn Lords selbst heute noch mehr Macht besitzen, als die restlichen Personen im Ministerium.", erklärte Mr. Johnson bereitwillig. Irgendwie tat Harry ihm Leid, weshalb er versuchte, dem Jungen alles so gut wie möglich zu erklären.

„Welche Pflichten und Auflagen sind mit der Annahme des Titels verknüpft?", fragte Harry weiter. Er musste früh lernen, das nichts im Leben umsonst war und das hier, kam ihm einfach zu perfekt vor.

Mr. Johnson schmunzelte. Der Junge war nicht dumm. Er verstand, dass viel mehr dahinter steckte, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Nun, für die finanziellen und materiellen Angelegenheiten würde ich ihnen einen Fachmann zur Seite stellen. Es handelt sich hierbei um die Verwaltung der verschiedenen Anteile an Geschäften oder Einrichtungen. Den Potters, und somit ihnen, gehört, wie jedem Lord, z. B. fünf Prozent dieser Bank. Das bedeutet fünf Prozent sämtlichen hier erwirtschafteten Goldes gehört automatisch ihnen.

Ebenso sind die Potters, meines Wissens nach, im Besitz mehrerer Häuser, die über den gesamten Globus verstreut sind. Diese müssen ebenfalls verwaltet werden.

Des weiteren müssen sie als Lord bei mehreren politischen Sitzungen des Landes vertreten sein. Pflichtgemäß ist es jährlich eine Sitzung des Zaubergamots, das ist unser Gericht, eine Sitzung des Zauberrates, dort treffen sich die wichtigsten politischen Persönlichkeiten des Landes, und eine Sitzung der fünfzehn Lords.

Sie werden zwar zu sämtlichen weiteren Treffen eine Einladung erhalten, allerdings sind nur die jährlichen Hauptversammlungen Pflicht diese finden immer im August statt.

Nehmen sie den Titel an, Mr. Potter?"

In rasender Geschwindigkeit erschaffte Harry sich geistig einen Überblick über das eben gesagte. So wie er es einschätze, konnte er einen Großteil des ganzen an jemand anderen weiterleiten. Nur die drei Versammlungen musste er selbst hinter sich bringen.

„Ich nehme den Titel an.", meinte Harry nach knapp einer Minute des Nachdenkens mit fester Stimme.

Mr. Johnson nickte kurz, ehe er aufstand und aus einem Tresor hinter sich ein zusammengerolltes Dokument, dass mit einem purpurnen Band verschlossen war, holte. Der Geschäftsführer legte die Rolle vor Harry auf den Tisch und meinte: „Öffnen sie es bitte."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Das Dokument war Handgeschrieben und die Schrift dermaßen krakelig, dass Harry kein einziges Wort entziffern konnte. Am ende des Blattes befand sich eine Unterschrift: Elias Potter. Die Schrift war schon fast vollkommen verblasst.

Mr. Johnson hielt Harry einen kleinen Dolch, den er in der Zwischenzeit aus einer seiner Schubläden am Schreibtisch geholt hatte, hin und meinte:

„Um ihrem verstorbenen Großvater den Titel abzunehmen müssen sie einen Tropfen ihres Blutes auf das Pergament über seiner Unterschrift träufeln. Danach müssen sie selbst an dieser Stelle unterschreiben."

Harry überlegte nicht lange, nahm den Dolch an sich, ritze sich den Daumen seiner rechten Hand auf und ließ einen Tropfen seines Blutes über die Unterschrift laufen. Als das Blut das Dokument berührte, schloss sich die kleine Wunde an Harrys Finger wieder und es sah aus, als wäre nichts gewesen. Danach nahm er die ihm dargebotene Feder in die Hand und unterschrieb das Dokument. Während der ganzen Prozedur hatte er nicht ein mal das Gesicht verzogen. Den kurzen Schmerz, den der Dolchstich verursachte, nahm er gar nicht wahr. Er war schlimmeres gewohnt.

Als er unterschrieben hatte, gab er Mr. Johnson die Feder zurück, der ihn erleichtert anlächelte.

Einer inneren Eingebung folgend fragte er: „Mr. Johnson, was wäre geschehen, hätte ich den Titel heute nicht angenommen?"

„Nun, Lord Potter, sollte der Erbe des Titels bis zum exakt zehnten Todestag des letzten Trägers des Titels, selbigen nicht annehmen, geht dieser an die nächste Reinblütige Familie in der Rangordnung. Der Todestag ihres Großvaters ist der 1. November. Hätten sie den Titel heute nicht angenommen, wäre er, da sie ja bis zum besagten Tag in Hogwarts sein würden, an die Familie Dumbledore, besser gesagt an ihren derzeitigen Direktor, Albus Dumbledore, übergegangen.

Die Potters tragen diesen Titel jetzt schon mehrere Jahrhunderte lang und es wäre ein großer politischer Verlust gewesen, hätte der letzte Erbe den Titel nicht angenommen, da der Ruf der Potters äußerst gut und der Name äußerst einflussreich ist."

„Aha.", meinte Harry nur. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Brief des Direktors, den er immer noch unbeachtet in seiner Tasche hatte. /Weshalb hat dieser Kerl mir den Brief mitgegeben und mir von dem hier nichts erzählt? Wollte er etwa den Titel haben? Moment mal.../

„Mr. Johnson, wie viele Verließe beziehen sich auf den Titel?"

„Sämtliche bis auf eines. Die Verließe der Lords können nur mit Hilfe des entsprechenden Siegelringes, den sie gleich von mir erhalten werden, betreten werden. Nur das Verließ, dessen Schlüssel sie bei sich tragen, ist nicht an den Titel gebunden."

Harry wurde bei diesen Worten wütend. Hatte dieser alte Mann es auf sein Geld abgesehen und es ihm deshalb nicht gesagt? Wahrscheinlich.

„Muss ich sonst noch etwas als Lord beachten? Verhaltensregeln? Kleiderordnung?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Ja, natürlich, wie dumm von mir. Zum einen wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn sie sich mit den Gesetzen vertraut machen würden. Auch einige gewisse Regeln im Auftreten und ähnlichem müssen beachtet werden, allerdings muss ich ihnen gestehen, dass sie sich, seit sie dieses Büro betreten haben, wie ein Lord verhalten haben. Behalten sie das bei und alles ist in Ordnung, allerdings werde ich ihnen, mit ihrer Erlaubnis selbstverständlich, eine Auswahl an Büchern zusammenstellen, die sie in den nächsten Tagen erhalten werden, deren Inhalt sich auf ihre sämtlichen Aufgabengebiete, Wissensgebiete und Verhaltensregeln beziehen wird. Was die Kleidung angeht...", dabei warf er einen kurzen Blick auf die alten, abgetragenen und viel zu weiten Klamotten, die Harry anhatte, „...so werden sie sich komplett neu einkleiden müssen. Ich stehe ihnen dabei selbstverständlich gerne zur Seite. Des weiteren muss auf sämtlichen Roben, die sie besitzen, das Familienwappen sein. Auch auf ihren Schulroben.

Ich würde ihnen, Lord Potter, das Angebot machen, dass ich sie nun erst mal zu ihrem kleinsten Verließ begleite und wir etwas Gold holen. Danach begleite ich sie bei ihren Schuleinkäufen und helfe ihnen, sich hier zurecht zu finden. In der Zwischenzeit werden die Kobolde eine Auflistung ihres gesamten, derzeitigen Vermögens, materielles wie finanzielles, ihrer verschiedenen Wertanteile an Firmen, Geschäften etc. anfertigen, damit sie sich einen Überblick verschaffen können. Wir wären ihnen auch sehr verbunden, wenn sie uns weiterhin die Verwaltung ihres Vermögens gestatten."

Harry dachte kurz nach.

„Da meine Familie über lange Zeit hinweg gute Erfahrung mit der Arbeit dieser Bank hatte, werde ich dem selbstverständlich zustimmen, allerdings verlange ich eine monatliche Auflistung meines derzeitigen Vermögensstandes, damit ich sicherstellen kann, dass alles rechtens zugeht."

„Natürlich, Lord Potter. Ach ja, wir müssten spätestens heute Abend eine Meldung an das Ministerium senden, dass sie ihren Titel angenommen haben."

„Würden sie sich bitte darum kümmern, Mr. Johnson? Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen darauf, dass sie wissen, was sie tun.", meinte Harry kühl.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Lord Potter.", antwortete Mr. Johnson, während er das Dokument, auf dem Harry vor wenigen Minuten unterschrieben hatte, wieder zusammenrollte, das Band darum wickelte und es anschließend wieder in den Tresor hinter sich legte. Dabei nahm er eine kleine, rechteckige Schatulle heraus, schloss den Tresor, setzte sich wieder Harry gegenüber und stellte die Schatulle vor Harry.

„Dies, Lord Potter, ist ihr Siegelring.", meinte der Braunhaarige, als Harry die Schatulle öffnete. Auf blauem Samt strahlte ihm ein goldener Ring mit burgunderrotem Wappen entgegen. Im Wappen selbst sah man einen Zauberstab und eine Feder, die sich in der Mitte kreuzten. Sie waren in Gold hervor gehoben.

„Der Zauberstab in ihrem Wappen steht für Stärke. Die Potters gehören seit Jahrzehnten zu den mächtigsten Zauberern und Hexen ganz Großbritanniens.

Die Feder steht für Weisheit. Bis zum heutigen Tage genießt ihre Familie den Ruf, schwierigen Situationen mit Bedacht, Vorsicht und großem Wissen gegenüber zu treten. Kaum eine Entscheidung, die ein Potter im Laufe der letzten Jahrhunderte traf, war falsch, auch wenn sie anfangs oft als Narretei oder Träumerei betitelt wurde."

„Ich werde mit all meinen Kräften versuchen, dem Namen meiner Familie gerecht zu werden.", meinte Harry, ehe er sich den Siegelring über den kleinen Finger der rechten Hand zog. Er hatte mal in einem Buch gelesen, dass Siegelringe stets am kleinen Finger der rechten Hand getragen werden.

Der Ring passte sich sofort den kleinen und zierlichen Händen Harrys an und schrumpfte auf die entsprechende Größe.

„Ah, da fällt mir etwas ein. Ihr Großvater hat in ihrem Verließ Kleidung hinterlegt, die ihrem Stand angemessen sind und sich auf ihre Größe und Statur einstellen und dementsprechend schrumpfen. Ich würde ihnen empfehlen diese anzulegen, bevor wir ihre Schulsachen besorgen.", lächelte Mr. Johnson.

Harry nickte nur knapp und stand auf mit den Worten: „Wir sollten allmählich aufbrechen."

„Natürlich, Lord Potter.", mit diesen Worte erhob sich Mr. Johnson. Dabei meinte er zu Harry.

„Wenn sie wünschen, können wir ein Portal zu dem entsprechenden Verließ öffnen. Es wäre ihrem Stand unangemessen, die Karren zu benutzen."

Harry nickte wieder nur knapp.

Mr. Johnson deutete mit einer Hand an einen im Stein eingelassenen Bogen und meinte: „Würden sie bitte ihre Hand auf den Bogen legen und an das Verließ Nummer 687 denken. Dann wird sich das Portal für sie öffnen. Doch keine Angst, diese Art des Reisens innerhalb Gringotts Funktioniert nur für Träger des Siegelrings und mich als Geschäftsführer."

Harry wandte sich ohne Erwiderung dem Steinbogen zu.

„Weshalb Verließ 687?", fragte Harry, als er vor dem Bogen stand.

„Dies ist das Verließ, welches ihre Eltern auf ihren Namen angelegt haben. Dazu gehört der Schlüssel. Von dort werden auch sämtliche derzeitigen Finanziellen Transaktionen durchgeführt."

„Welche Transaktionen?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Er wüsste nicht, wofür er bezahlen müsste.

„Lord Potter, wenn sie eine genaue Auskunft wünschen, werde ich veranlassen, dass diese in der Auflistung hinzugefügt werden. Dies benötigt allerdings seine Zeit.", lächelte Mr. Johnson, leicht verlegen.

„Gut. Ich wünsche es.", meinte Harry dazu kalt, legte seine rechte Hand, an der sich der Siegelring befand, auf den Bogen und dachte fest an /Verließ 687/.

Das innere des Bogens begann in hellem weiß zu leuchten. Als das leuchten nach ließ hatte sich ein weißes schimmern im inneren des Bogens gebildet.

„Würden sie mir bitte folgen.", mit diesen Worten setzte Mr. Johnson sich in Bewegung und schritt durch den schimmernden Bogen. Noch ein mal tief durchatmend folgte Harry ihm. Rowena streichelte währenddessen schon seit geraumer Zeit mit ihrem Schwanzende Harrys Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen.

In Momenten wie diesem war er dankbar, eine so gute Freundin wie seine kleine Viper zu haben.

Als Harry durch den Schleier ging, verschwamm seine Sicht kurzzeitig und ein seltsames, nicht zuzuordnendes Gefühl durchströmte ihn.

Nachdem seine Sicht sich wieder geklärt hatte, sah er sich kurz um. Er schien sich in einer Art steinernem Tunnel zu befinden. Rechts von ihm ragte eine große, eiserne Tür auf, über der in Stein gehauen die Zahl 687 stand. Links von ihm verliefen Schienen. Harry vermutete, dass darauf die Karren, von denen Mr. Johnson vorhin gesprochen hatte, fuhren.

Der Geschäftsführer von Gringotts stand ihm gegenüber und wartete, dass Harry seine Musterung beendete. Leicht verwundert stellte er jedoch fest, dass Harry, obwohl er noch nie hier gewesen war, anders als alle anderen, die diese Ebenen zum ersten Mal betraten, vollkommen ausdruckslos, ja schon eher gelangweilt, alles betrachtete. So, als wäre es für ihn nichts neues sich in einer steinernen, modrigen, von Fackeln erhellten Umgebung wieder zu finden.

Nach kurzer Zeit, in der Harry seine Musterung beendet hatte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mr. Johnson zu und fragte gelangweilt: „Und was jetzt?"

Der braunhaarige lächelte kurz etwas unsicher und trat auf die eiserne Tür zu. Dann steckte er den Schlüssel, den er von dem Kobold erhalten hatte, ins Schloss und drehte ihn um. Langsam und leise quietschend, sprang die Tür auf. Harry schluckte und starrte mit kaum merklich vergrößerten, leicht leuchtenden Augen auf die Berge an goldenen, silbernen und bronzenen Geldstücke.

/Der Kerl hat doch gesagt, dass ist das kleinste Verließ...oh man, ich fass es nicht./

„Die goldenen heißen Galleonen, die silbernen Knuts und die bronzenen Sickel. Ihre Eltern haben den Inhalt so berechnet, dass das Gold ursprünglich für die sieben Jahre in Hogwarts als Schulgeld, Geld für die Schulsachen, Kleidung und Taschengeld ausreicht."

„Was meinen sie mit ursprünglich?", fragte Harry misstrauisch nach, den Blick nicht von den schillernden Bergen an Geld nehmend.

„Nun, durch die diversen Transaktionen dürfte das Gold mit Glück noch bis zu ihrem vierten, höchstens fünften Schuljahr reichen."

„Wer hat die Transaktionen in Auftrag gegeben?"

„Albus Dumbledore. Ihre Eltern vertrauten ihm die Verwaltung des Verließes an, sollte ihnen etwas zustoßen."

„Kann man die Transaktionen rückgängig machen? Ich bezweifle das es im Sinne meiner Eltern war."

„Sie besitzen jegliches Recht dazu, die Zahlungen zurückzufordern, da sie der Erbe sind und nicht Mr. Dumbledore."

„Gut.", mit diesen Worten betrat Harry selbstsicheren Schrittes das Verließ. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Art Schaufensterpuppe ohne Kopf. Sie trug eine schwarze, edel geschnittene Hose, ein dunkelgrünes, seidenes Hemd und darüber einen schwarzen, schimmernden Umhang. Vor der Puppe stand ein paar Lederstiefel, ebenfalls in schwarz. Auf dem Umhang war das Wappen der Potters eingestickt.

Harry ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Kleidung zu und strich schon fast ehrfürchtig über das Wappen.

„Dies ist die Kleidung, die ihr Großvater hier für sie gelagert hat. Er ließ ihnen ausrichten, dass er sich geehrt fühlen würde, würden sie diese Sachen bei ihrer Einwahl in Hogwarts tragen."

In Harrys Kopf entbrannte eine Idee.

„Mr. Johnson, ich wünsche, dass sämtliches Geld, bis auf exakt den Betrag, den ich jährlich für den Besuch auf Hogwarts zu zahlen habe, in eines der anderen Verließe verlegt wird. Sämtliche restlichen Transaktionen werden bis auf weiteres Stillgelegt, da ich erst wissen möchte, wofür das Geld genutzt werden sollte."

„Natürlich, Lord Potter.", meinte Mr. Johnson und deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an.

„Besitze ich hier in der Gegend eine Wohnung oder ein Haus?"

„Ja, Lord Potter. Ihre Eltern besaßen eine kleine Wohnung nur wenige Meter von Bahnhof und dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse entfernt."

„Ich wünsche zur dieser Wohnung den Schlüssel, damit ich dort die Zeit außerhalb der Schule verbringen kann."

„Sie erhalten den Schlüssel, sobald wir uns wieder in meinem Büro befinden."

„Gut. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Gold abzuheben, ohne hier her zu kommen?"

„Sie als Lord besitzen die Möglichkeit, ohne Gold zu zahlen. Dazu müssen sie nur auf der Rechnung mit ihrem Namen unterschreiben. Die Rechnung wird uns umgehend zugestellt, damit der Betrag nicht nachträglich verändert werden kann. Der Betrag wird dann von einem ihrer Verließe auf das Verließ des Geschäftes umgebucht. Allerdings würde ich ihnen raten trotz dieser Möglichkeit immer etwas Gold bei sich zu tragen, da es leider Situationen gibt, in welchen diese Art der Bezahlung nicht möglich ist."

„Gut.", meinte Harry. „Da ich selbst keinerlei Ahnung über den Wert des Goldes besitze würde ich sie bitten, mir einen Beutel mit ausreichend Gold vorzubereiten. Des weiteren hätte ich gerne einen Raum, in welchem ich mich umziehen kann."

„Selbstverständlich, Lord Potter. Ich werde veranlassen, dass die Kleidung umgehend in ihr hiesiges Büro gebracht wird, dort können sie sich in Ruhe umziehen. Danach wäre es mir eine Ehre, sie bei ihren Besorgungen zu begleiten."

Harry nickte kurz, wandte sich dann der offenstehenden Verließtür zu. Mr. Johnson trat zur Seite und ließ Harry den Vortritt, als dieser aus dem Verließ heraus trat. Dann zog er die Tür zu und folgte Harry durch den Steinbogen, zurück in sein Büro.

Dort angekommen deutete er dem Schwarzhaarigen an, ihm zu folgen und Schritt auf eine Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu. Harry folgte ohne zu zögern.

Mr. Johnson führte ihn einen kurzen Gang entlang in eine Art kleinere Halle. Fünfzehn Türen säumten die Wände der Halle.

„Dies sind die Büros der Lords.", meinte Mr. Johnson, mit einer kurzen Handbewegung in Richtung der Türen.

„Wie lauten ihre Namen und sind die Titel derzeit alle angenommen?", fragte Harry nach.

„Die Potters waren die einzigen, deren Titel nicht angenommen war. Nun zu ihrer ersten Frage.

Die Namen der anderen vierzehn Lords lauten:

Lord Malfoy, sie werden seinen Sohn in Hogwarts kennen lernen.

Lord Snape, einer ihrer dortigen Lehrer.

Lord Riddle, seit Jahren sah man ihn nicht, da er seine Angelegenheiten per Post klärt.

Lord Zabini, sein Sohn wird ihnen ebenfalls in Hogwarts begegnen.

Lord Brighton, er leitet inoffizielle die Strafabteilung im Ministerium.

Lord Hanson, er lebt sehr zurückgezogen, ist allerdings bei wichtigen Terminen stets anwesend.

Lord Hammond, er ist den Großteil des Jahres außer Landes.

Lord Chang, er erhielt seinen Titel durch die heirat mit der einzigen Erbin der Familie.

Lord Lacoure, er lebt in Frankreich und reist nur zu wichtigen Terminen an.

Lord McDoule, er lebt ebenso zurückgezogen wie Lord Riddle.

Lord Lokaren, er stammt ursprünglich aus Transsilvanien und es wird behauptet, er sei ein geborener Vampir.

Lord Lumenos, er ist der letzte, direkte Nachfahre von Lady Ravenclaw.

Lord Serantes, er erhielt seinen Titel durch die heirat mit der Nachfahrin von Lady Hufflepuff.

Lord Longbottom, der arme Kerl lebt zwar noch, ist aber auf Grund eines Fluches dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Sein Sohn wird den Titel an seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag annehmen."

„Mr. Johnson, aus ihrer Erzählung geht hervor, dass nur zwei der Gründer Nachfahren haben, was ist mit den anderen beiden?"

„Ah, ich vergaß es zu erwähnen. Lord Riddle ist der letzte Nachfahre Lord Slytherins und sie, Lord Potter, sind der letzte aus der Blutlinie Lord Gryffindors."

„Weshalb unterscheidet sich mein Wappen dann von seinem?"

„Jede adelige Zaubererfamilie besitzt ein eigenes Wappen. Bei der heirat zwischen Lord Gryffindors Nachfahrin und ihrem Nachfahren wurde beschlossen, dass Wappen des Ehegatten zu verwenden, bis einer der Nachkommen es anders wünscht. Allerdings muss der Nachkomme bei dieser Entscheidung seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts bereits beendet haben, da sonst die meisten Lehrer den Schüler in gewisser Weise bevormunden, da er ja der Erbe von Hogwarts selbst zum Teil ist und er somit auch eine gewisse Macht gegenüber den Lehrern hat."

Harry nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, Mr. Johnson. Ich werde mich rasch umziehen und dann zurück in ihr Büro kommen um alles weitere zu klären.", mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich um und schritt auf die Tür mit dem Wappen der Potters zu.

Nachdem er eingetreten war und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss hat fallen lassen, atmete er erst mal tief durch.

Dann breitete sich ein überdimensionales Grinsen, dass er bis jetzt mühsam zurückgehalten hatte, auf seine Züge.

/Ich bin jemand. Ich bin kein Nichts. Kein Freak oder eine Missgeburt. Ich bin ein Lord. Und das Beste ist, ich kann über mich selbst bestimmen. Ich muss nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück./

Sein Grinsen wurde, wenn möglich, noch breiter.

::Rowena, hast du das gehört! Ich bin jemand.::

::Ich habe es gehört und ich freu mich für dich, Harry. Aber lass dir das Ganze nicht zu sehr zu Kopf steigen. Versuch erst mal dich mit den anderen Lords anzufreunden. Sie werden dir sicher dabei helfen, dass du dich entsprechend benimmst.::

::Das hatte ich sowieso vor. Aber weißt du, was das Beste ist? Ich muss nicht mehr zurück zu den Dursleys. Keine Hausarbeit mehr, kein trockenes Brot mehr als einziges Essen, keine Gartenarbeit und keine Schläge mehr.::

::Das ist wahr, aber vergiss es bitte nie.::

::Weshalb nicht? Weshalb soll ich mich daran erinnern? Das Leben dort war für mich die Hölle auf Erden.::

::Damit du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, täglich schwere Arbeiten verrichten zu müssen oder aber zu hungern. Dir wird es sicher nicht mehr passieren, aber ich bezweifle, dass sich dein Haus, oder besser gesagt, deine Häuser, von selbst aufräumen. Denke an das Gefühl und behandle die, die für dich dasselbe tun müssen, wie du für deine Verwandten, so, wie du es dir gewünscht hättest. Werde nicht so wie die Dursleys.::

::Ich werde daran denken und sollte ich es doch ein Mal vergessen, dann erinnere mich bitte daran, ja?::

::Natürlich. Und jetzt zieh dich um, sonst vergeuden wir noch den ganzen Tag. Es ist schon fast Mittag.::

::Wirklich! Dann sollte ich mich beeilen.::

-0-0-0-0-

Zehn Minuten später stand Harry umgezogen vor der Tür des Geschäftsleiters. Die Kleidung hatte sich seiner Größe und Statur angepasst und sich entsprechend verändert. Unter dem Umhang hatte Rowena sich um seinen Hals geschlungen. Da sie die gleiche Farbe hatte, wie der Umhang, fiel sie nicht weiter auf. Zumindest, so lange sie die Augen geschlossen hielt. Rowena nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und schlief nun seelenruhig um den Hals ihres Herrn. Das schulterlange, schwarze Haar hatte sich Harry mit einem Band, welches sich in der Brusttasche des Hemdes befunden hatte, zurück gebunden. Nur eine einzelne Strähne verdeckte die Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

Harry setzte wieder seinen undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf und klopfte kurz an der Tür, ehe er ohne auf Antwort zu warten, eintrat.

Mr. Johnson war jedoch nicht alleine im Büro. Ihm gegenüber saß ein Mann Mitte 30 mit schulterlangen, silberblonden Haaren und stahlgrauen Augen. Seine Kleidung war edel. Seine rechte Hand war auf einen Gehstock gestützt, dessen Kopf den Kopf einer Schlange darstellte. Er saß schon fast gezwungen gerade auf dem Stuhl und musterte Harry kühl. Harrys Blick lag auf der rechten Hand des Mannes. Er sah darauf einen Siegelring, ähnlich dem seinen, nur das dass Wappen dunkelgrün war und einen silbernen Drachen zeigte.

Harry nickte beiden kurz zur Begrüßung zu und meinte: „Mr. Johnson, Lord...?", dabei sah er den Mann fragend an.

„Malfoy. Lord Lucius Malfoy. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Ich bin Lord Harry James Potter, sehr erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Ein kurzes ungläubiges Aufblitzen war in den Augen des Silberblonden zu sehen.

„Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie ihren Titel schon angenommen haben."

„Erst vor wenigen Stunden. Ich war gerade hier um meine Schulbücher zu kaufen, als ich die...interessante Neuigkeit über meine Herkunft und meinen Titel erhielt. Da ich nicht zulassen konnte, dass nur wegen meiner Unwissenheit der Titel in die falschen Hände gerät, nahm ich ihn an."

„Sie besorgen jetzt erst ihre Schulbücher? Morgen fährt der Zug nach Hogwarts doch schon ab."

„Da der Direktor mir gestern erst die Mitteilung über die Aufnahme an Hogwarts überbrachte, ist heute leider die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der ich meine Sachen besorgen kann.", meinte Harry kühl.

„Waren sie noch nie zuvor hier?", fragte Lord Malfoy verwirrt.

„Leider nein. Ich wuchs, gezwungener Maßen, bei Muggeln auf und da sie die Magie verabscheuen hatte ich leider keinerlei Möglichkeiten hier her zu kommen.", kurz blitzten Harrys Augen amüsiert auf. „Hätte ich von diesem Ort früher erfahren, wäre ich wohl hier her verschwunden.", dann wandte er sich wieder dem Geschäftsführer zu. „Mr. Johnson, sind die Auflistungen schon in Arbeit?"

„Natürlich, Lord Potter, es benötigt allerdings noch etwas Zeit, bis alles fertig ist."

„Gut, ich werde dann gegen fünf Uhr wieder da sein, bis dahin werde ich meine Schulsachen besorgen, Lord Malfoy, wenn ihre Geschäfte es zulassen würde ich sie gerne bitten, mich zu begleiten. Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, wuchs ich bei Muggeln auf und bin erst seit wenigen Stunden ein Lord. Ich würde sie gerne bitten mir zu helfen mich hier zurecht zu finden und mich meinem Stand angemessen auszustatten und zu verhalten.", bei diesen Worten lächelte Harry den Silberblonden vor sich charmant an.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen ihnen unsere Welt näher zu bringen und sie zu begleiten. Meine Geschäfte können auch noch warten.", damit erhob sich Lord Malfoy und wartete auf Harry. Dieser ging noch kurz zu Mr. Johnson, der ihm einen Beutel mit Gold überreichte. Nachdem Harry diesen in seinem Umhang verstaut hatte, nickte er Mr. Johnson noch einmal zum Abschied zu und machte zu Lord Malfoy eine Geste, dass sie aufbrechen können.

Lord Malfoy verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von Mr. Johnson und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Harry das Büro des Geschäftsführers.

Schweigend verließen die beiden Lords Gringotts und traten auf die Sonnen beschienene Straße der Winkelgasse.

„Nun, Lord Potter, da es schon beinahe Mittag ist, würde ich vorschlagen wir essen erst eine Kleinigkeit, ehe wir ihre Schulsachen besorgen."

„Ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung, Lord Malfoy. Doch vorher noch eine Frage. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn sie mich Harry nennen würden. Immerhin bin ich, trotz meines Titels, noch immer wesentlich Jünger als sie und es nicht gewohnt von Erwachsenen gesiezt zu werden."

„Nur wenn du mich Lucius nennst. Unter Lords ist es in Ordnung, sich mit dem Vornamen anzureden, allerdings solltest du vorsichtig sein, dies auch einem nicht Lord anzubieten, da es als große Ehre angesehen wird. Entscheide gut, wem du dieses Privileg zugestehst und wem nicht."

„Ich werde daran denken, Lucius."

„Ach ja und denke daran, dass du bei einem Gespräch, wie eben diesem im Büro von Mr. Johnson, den anderen Lord, auch wenn ihr euch im sonstigen Umgang duzt, mit sie anzusprechen."

„Auch bei den Versammlungen? Wie z. B. die Versammlung des Zaubergamots."

„Ja. Dies ist äußerst wichtig, da wir bei solchen Gelegenheiten ein Tadelloses Benehmen vorweisen müssen. Nicht, dass unser Name in den Schmutz gezogen wird, wegen eines kleinen Patzers."

„Ich werde daran denken, danke."

Während des Gespräches hatte Lucius Harry zu einem kleinen Restaurant geführt, wo sie in einer sichtgeschützten Nische Platz nahmen.

„Und sitz bitte gerade. Deine Haltung muss Würde, Eleganz und Macht ausstrahlen."

Harry straffte die Schultern und zwang sich, sich gerade hinzusetzten. Ein verschlafenes ::Ruckel nicht so rum.:: ertönte von Rowena, was Harry schmunzeln ließ. Leise antwortete er ::Beschwer dich nicht, oder ich steck dich doch noch in eine der Umhangtaschen.::

Daraufhin war Rowena ruhig. /Die ist wohl wieder eingepennt./, dachte er sich, ehe er seinen Blick wieder Lucius zuwandte. Diese sah ihn leicht entgeistert an.

„Du besitzt eine Schlange und kannst mit ihr reden?"

„Ja. Schlimm?", lächelte Harry.

„Nur ungewöhnlich. Parsel, also Schlangensprache, ist nicht weit verbreitet. Eigentlich beherrscht nur Lord Riddle dies."

„Sie...Du kennst ihn? Mr. Johnson meinte, er lebe sehr zurückgezogen."

„Wir sind befreundet. Ich hab ihn allerdings seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

„Aha."

Die Bedienung kam und beide bestellten. Lucius half Harry bei seiner Auswahl, da diesem keines der Gerichte auf der Speisekarte bekannt vorkam.

„Du scheinst nicht oft aus dem Haus gekommen zu sein.", lächelte Lucius ihn leicht an, als die Bedienung mit der Bestellung verschwunden war.

„Nie. Es ist schwer Freizeit zu finden, wenn man von morgens bis abends mit Arbeit zugepflastert wird.", meinte Harry gequält lächelnd. Er wusste nicht, warum er das Lucius erzählte, er hatte einfach dieses Gefühl, ihm vertrauen zu können.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lucius verwirrt. Er verstand nicht, worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

Dieser atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er erzählte:

„Mein Leben war bis jetzt alles andere als rosig. So lange ich zurück denken kann, wohne ich bei meinen Verwandten. Dort habe ich im Keller ein...nun Zimmer kann man es kaum nennen. Es ist ein Abstellraum, in welchem auf dem Boden eine alte Matratze liegt, auf der ich schlafe. Bis ich vier war, hab ich diesen Raum nicht verlassen, ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich vorher schon wo anders war. Das Laufen, Sprechen, Schreiben, Lesen und Rechnen habe ich mir selbst beigebracht, mit Hilfe der Sachen, die meine Verwandten dort abgestellt haben. Ebenso das Zaubern.", Harry holte Luft um weiter reden zu können, doch Lucius unterbrach ihn.

„Du kannst bereits zaubern? Aber ich denke du warst noch nie hier, woher hast du dann deinen Zauberstab?"

„Ja, ich kann bereits zaubern, allerdings ohne Stab. Es sind nur ein paar Zauber, die mir nützlich waren, wie ein Schwebezauber und ein kleiner Feuerzauber. Sonst wäre ich wohl schon recht bald erfroren, da es in meiner...Kammer, zwar ein Fenster gibt, dieses allerdings das ganze Jahr über offen steht und zu weit oben ist, als das ich es erreichen könnte."

„Du beherrscht stablose Magie? Beweis es, zünde die Kerze an.", meinte Lucius misstrauisch. Er hatte noch nie von einem Zauberer unter 25 gehört, der stablose Magie meisterte.

Harry lächelte kurz unsicher, ehe er mit einer kurzen Handbewegung und dem gedachten Spruch die Kerze, welche auf dem Tisch stand, zum brennen brachte.

Lucius schluckte schwer.

„Woher kennst du den Spruch?", fragte er leise.

„Meine Großmutter mütterlicherseits, hat meiner Tante in einem Paket als Erinnerung an meine Mutter deren alte Schulbücher und noch weitere Zauberbücher, Bilder usw. geschickt. Meine Tante hat das Paket ungeöffnet in den Keller zu den anderen Schachteln gestellt und es wohl vergessen. Ich hab es gefunden und die Bücher gelesen. Daher kenne ich den Spruch und besitze begrenztes, theoretisches Wissen über diese Welt."

„Weißt du, woher du die Narbe hast?", fragte Lucius unsicher. Sollte Harry schon Wissen über die Herkunft seiner Narbe besitzen und diese aus Sicht der Weißmagier sein, wäre der Junge für die Ziele der Schwarzmagier taub. Sollte er allerdings noch nichts wissen, würde Lucius versuchen ihm das Ganze neutral zu erklären, damit Harry selbst entscheiden konnte.

„Nein. Meine Verwandten haben mir verboten Fragen zu stellen, habe ich es doch getan, wurde ich geschlagen. So wie eigentlich täglich.", Harry war, während er dies sagte, immer leiser geworden. Der letzte Satz war fast unhörbar geflüstert, allerdings hatte Lucius seine Ohren gut genug gespitzt, um ihn zu hören. Völlig entgeistert sah er Harry an.

„Sie haben was getan? Harry, du solltest sie dafür anzeigen!", meinte Lucius.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun.", meinte Harry fest.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ganz einfach. Sie würden für ein paar Jahre ins Gefängnis kommen, aber es würde nichts ändern. Sie haben mir mein bisheriges Leben zur Hölle gemacht und dafür werde ich das ihrige zur Hölle machen, sobald ich es kann!", Harrys Stimme war, während er dies sagte, immer kälter geworden.

Lucius lächelte wieder. Der Junge war eindeutig mehr auf ihrer, als auf Dumbledores Seite.

„Dann tu dies. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Um zum Thema zurück zu kehren, möchtest du wissen, woher du diese Narbe hast?"

„Ja, wenn du es weißt, sag es mir bitte."

„Nun, du solltest vorher allerdings wissen, dass es Leute gibt, die dir diese Geschichte anders erzählen werden, als ich es jetzt tue. Ich werde natürlich versuchen, so neutral wie möglich zu bleiben, doch dies ist leider äußerst schwierig. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Ja, aber warte bitte noch einen Moment, unser Essen kommt.", meinte Harry, der die Schritte der Bedienung hörte.

Als diese das Essen gebracht hatte und wieder verschwunden war, begann Lucius, während er anfing zu essen, zu erzählen. Harry hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, während auch er mit dem Essen anfing.

„Vor etwas über dreißig Jahren fing hier in der Zauberwelt ein Krieg an. Offiziell kämpften die Schwarz- gegen die Weißmagier. Doch eigentlich war es anders. Es war mehr ein Kampf zwischen Minder- und Mehrheit. Der Anführer der einen Seite war Albus Dumbledore. Der Anführer der anderen Seite wird noch heute du-weißt-schon-wer genannt, da sich niemand traut, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Seine Anhänger reden von ihm aber als den Dunklen Lord."

„Hatte er den keinen Namen, Dunkler Lord ist ja nicht sonderlich furchteinflößend, sodass man es nicht aussprechen möchte."

Lucius lächelte.

„Ja, er hatte einen Namen, er nannte sich selbst Lord Voldemort. Seinen wahren Namen kannten nur seine treuesten Anhänger und besten Freunde."

„So wie du.", es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, das merkte Lucius sofort.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Harry grinste schief.

„Wissen ist zu viel gesagt. Ich habe es vermutet. Wenn seine Anhänger ihn mit Dunkler Lord, seine Feinde ihn mit du-weißt-schon-wer ansprechen, seine Freunde allerdings seinen Namen kennen, so werden diese Freunde auch gewiss keine Angst haben, ihn Lord Voldemort zu nennen und da du dies ohne zu zögern getan hast, habe ich es eben vermutet."

„Schlauer Junge, ja, ich bin einer seiner Freunde und einer seiner treuesten Anhänger, aber sag das bitte nicht weiter. Dafür steht lebenslang Askaban und ich hab hart gearbeitet, jeglichen Verdacht von mir zu wenden."

„Ich werde dich nicht verraten. Aber sag mir doch bitte genauer, wofür gekämpft wurde."

„Nun, der Dunkle Lord kämpfte dafür, dass die so genannte schwarze Magie wieder gelehrt und legalisiert wird. Des weiteren sollten die Reinblüter wieder ihr altes Ansehen erlangen."

„Reinblüter?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Es gibt bei uns zum einen Reinblüter, das sind Zauberer, die seit Generationen Zauberer und Hexen in der Familie haben, Halbblüter, bei denen ein Elternteil Reinblütig und das andere ein Muggel, oder aber Muggelgeboren ist und natürlich noch die Muggelgeborenen selbst. Dies sind Kinder von Muggeln, die magische Kräfte besitzen."

„Also hat er den Wert eines Menschen auf Grund seines Blutes gemessen?", fragte Harry nach.

„Jein. Er bezog dies nicht auf den Wert des Menschen an sich, sondern auf das Ansehen, dass diese in der Bevölkerung hatten. Es gibt heutzutage Reinblüter, die nicht einen Funken Stolz auf ihr reines Blut besitzen. Der dunkle Lord war der Meinung, dass reines Blut durchaus ein Grund wäre, darauf stolz zu sein."

„Natürlich ist es das. Allerdings meiner Meinung nach nicht nur für die Reinblüter, sondern auch für die Halbblüter. Ich selbst bin, laut deiner Definition, ein Halbblut und ich bin Stolz auf den Reinblütigen Teil meiner Familie. Ich kennen sie zwar nicht persönlich, allerdings habe ich bis jetzt nur Gutes über sie gehört. Und ich werde alles tun, um ihrem Ruf gerecht zu werden."

„Genau das ist die Einstellung, die der Dunkle Lord auch hatte. Die alten Traditionen und der Stolz auf das Blut und somit auch auf die Ahnen dieser Blutlinie ist verloren gegangen. Früher kannte jeder Reinblüter bis zu einem gewissen Punkt seinen Stammbaum und hörte von klein an Geschichten über seine Vorfahren, die ihn mit Stolz erfüllten und ihn anspornten, dem Namen, den er trug, gerecht zu werden. Dies ist heutzutage kaum noch der Fall. Es gibt Reinblütige Familien, die nichts über sich, über ihre Vorfahren, wissen."

„Das ist eine Schande. Wenn man schon die Möglichkeit besitzt, seine Vorfahren kennen zu lernen, wenn auch nur über Erzählungen, dann sollte man diese auch nutzen und stolz auf das sein, was sie geschafft haben."

„Du hast recht, leider gibt es nur sehr wenige, die dies tun."

„Hattet er sonst noch Ziele?"

„Hm? Oh ja, die Gleichstellung der so genannten dunklen Kreaturen und magischen Geschöpfen, mit den Zauberern."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Werwölfe, Vampire oder aber Elfen werden von den meisten Zauberern auf Grund ihrer Klassifizierung als dunkles bzw. magisches Geschöpf unterdrückt. Ehe man einem Werwolf eine Arbeit gibt, nimmt man lieber einen unqualifizierteren Zauberer."

„Aber weshalb? Es sind doch auch Lebewesen mit Gefühlen und einem gewissen Potential. Das ist Verschwendung von Talent auf Grund von Vorurteilen und Missgunst."

„Da hast du recht, allerdings denken die wenigsten so. Sie haben einfach Angst vor diesen Geschöpfen, da diese anders sind, als sie selbst."

„Aber das ist kein Grund, sie gleich zu diskriminieren oder auszunutzen. Man verletzt sie damit und...", Harry brach ab. Er hatte in diesem Moment etwas verstanden. Etwas, wonach er schon seit Jahren suchte. Dem Warum. Er verstand jetzt, warum seine Verwandten ihn so schlecht behandelt hatten. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm. Angst, weil er anders war, als sie selbst.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lucius unsicher.

„Sie werden sich damit selbst zerstören.", wisperte Harry.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ganz einfach. Irgendwann werden sich diese Geschöpfe zusammentun und zurückschlagen. Die Angst vor dem, was anders ist als sie selbst, wird die Zauberer in einen Krieg führen, gegen eben jene, vor denen sie sich fürchten. Doch nicht aus Boshaftigkeit, nein, diese Geschöpfe wollen nur Rache dafür, wie sie von den Zauberern behandelt wurden...Ich kann sie verstehen."

„Und genau das geschah vor über dreißig Jahren. Der Dunkle Lord, welcher ein Schwarzmagier somit ebenso gefürchtet und verachtet ist, wie die magischen Geschöpfe es sind, sammelte all jene, welche von den so genannten Weißmagiern verachtet und gefürchtet wurden unter sich und kämpfte mit ihnen um seine und ihre Rechte."

„Ich hätte auf seiner Seite gekämpft.", stellte Harry fest.

„Hättest du?"

„Ja. Jedes Lebewesen hat gewisse Rechte und wenn andere versuchen, ihm diese Rechte weg zu nehmen, sollte es dafür kämpfen. Ich hätte auf der Seite des dunklen Lords gekämpft."

„Würdest du dies auch jetzt tun?"

„Ja.", keine Unsicherheit, kein Zweifel war in Harrys Stimme, als er dieses eine Wort sagte, das seine gesamte Zukunft bestimmen könnte.

Lucius atmete ein mal tief durch.

„Der damalige Krieg war lang und unerbitterlich. Es gab viele verletzte und Tote, auf beiden Seiten. Deine Eltern standen auf der Seite Dumbledores."

„Warum? Warum kämpften sie nicht für die Gleichberechtigung aller, sondern halfen der Unterdrückung?"

„Ganz einfach, weil die Weißmagier das Gerücht verbreitet haben, der dunkle Lord würde Muggel und Muggelgeborene hassen und sie auslöschen, ohne Sinn und Verstand."

„Und meine Mutter war Muggelgeboren.", meinte Harry resignierend.

„Exakt. Dumbledore hatte schon immer sehr viel Einfluss auf die Leute. Er erzählte ihnen, der dunkle Lord würde dafür kämpfen, dass Reinblüter über allen anderen stehen und alle Muggel, Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter auszulöschen. Man glaubte ihm und unterstütze ihn. Im Ministerium wurde der dunkle Lord dafür gejagt, dass er die verbotene, schwarze Magie benutzte.

Es war damals eine harte Zeit. Es gab viele Anschläge auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene, die dem dunklen Lord in die Schuhe geschoben wurden. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass er selbst nicht auch welche Angriff, aber viele der Anschläge gehen nicht auf sein Konto. Bis heute weiß niemand, wer diese Anschläge verübt hat. Die Todesser, so werden die Anhänger des dunklen Lords genannt, wussten, dass der dunkle Lord es nicht war, alle anderen glaubten daran, dass er und seine Leute es waren."

„Also hat jemand versucht, den dunklen Lord unglaubwürdig zu machen und unbeliebt bei allen anderen?"

„Ja, seine Ziele wurden verfälscht dargestellt und er wurde als Monster beschrieben."

„Was geschah dann? Ich meine, es sieht hier nicht so aus, als würde ein Krieg herrschen."

„Es war vor ungefähr zwölf Jahren. Ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords hörte eine Prophezeiung die besagte, dass jemand kommen würde, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten.

Nach dem, wie die Prophezeiung lautete, schloss der dunkle Lord, dass du dieser jemand bist. Ein Jahr später wurdest du geboren. Der dunkle Lord benötigte fast ein weiteres Jahr, um den Aufenthaltsort deiner Eltern heraus zu finden. Dann, an Halloween vor zehn Jahren, griff er dich und deine Eltern an."

„Er hatte Angst davor, gestürzt zu werden, ehe er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, oder?"

„Ja. Er hat diesen Krieg begonnen um etwas zu ändern. Natürlich hat er vorher versucht, diese Änderungen friedlich herbeizuführen, aber er stieß auf taube Ohren.

Er hatte so viel für diesen Krieg, für sein Ziel geopfert und wollte nicht, dass all dies wegen einem kleinen Jungen sinnlos war. Deshalb griff er die Familie Potter an."

„Was geschah dann?"

„Er versuchte erst deine Eltern dazu zu bringen, ihm zuzuhören. Er wollte ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen, doch sie waren von den Lügen der Weißmagier schon so verblendet, dass sie nicht zuhörten. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als sie anzugreifen und zu töten.

Dann warst nur noch du übrig. Ich war damals dabei. Du lagst da in deinem Kinderbett und sahst uns aus deinen großen, grünen Augen einfach nur an. In dem Moment entschloss sich der dunkle Lord, dich nicht zu töten, sondern von einer liebevollen Familie aufziehen zu lassen. Am besten von Muggeln, die nichts von dem Krieg hier wissen, damit du unvoreingenommen deine Entscheidung, auf welcher Seite du kämpfen willst, treffen kannst.

Also nahm er dich aus deinem Kinderbett, um dich fort zu bringen.

In diesem Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Eine grüne Druckwelle die von dir aus ging, drückte den Lord von dir weg und schwächte ihn aufs äußerste. Wäre er nicht so mächtig gewesen, wäre er wohl gestorben.

Auf deiner Stirn bildete sich die Narbe und du fielst schreiend zurück ins Kinderbett.

Dann erinnere ich mich noch an ein kaltes Lachen und alles wurde schwarz um mich.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, warst du verschwunden und das komplette Haus zerstört. Ich suchte den entkräfteten Lord und verschwand vorn dort so schnell wie möglich, da mir bewusst war, dass jeder Zeit Leute vom Ministerium oder aber von Dumbledore auftauchen könnten."

Harry schluckte kurz.

„Daher kommt meine Narbe?"

„Ja."

„Ähm, Lucius, du sagtest, dass die Weißmagier es mir anders erzählen würden. Wie lautet ihre Version?"

„Die offizielle Version, also die, die die Weißmagier in Umlauf gebracht haben, lautete Folgendermaßen.

Der dunkle Lord drang in euer Haus ein, tötete ohne zu zögern deine Eltern und richtete den Todesfluch dann auf dich. Er sprach ihn aus. Dieser wurde jedoch von dir zu ihm zurück geschleudert, woher deine Narbe stammt. Der dunkle Lord soll danach verschwunden sein. Es gibt Gerüchte, er sei tot. Andere sagen, er wäre vollkommen entkräftet geflohen. Du bist in unserer Welt dafür berühmt, angeblich den Todesfluch, für den es keinen Gegenfluch gibt, überlebt zu haben. Sie haben dich zu ihrem Helden gemacht."

„Wie kann man so einen Schwachsinn nur glauben? Ich meine, warum sollte ausgerechnet ein Kind von gerade mal einem Jahr, diesen Fluch überleben, während seine Eltern von ihm getötet werden? Wie kann man so einen Humbug glauben?"

„Die Menschen glauben das, was sie glauben wollen. Sie suchten einen Helden, jemanden, der sie vor dem dunklen Lord schützt und sie von ihm erlöst. Und diesen jemand glauben sie in dir gefunden zu haben. Doch vergessen sie dabei, dass du nur ein Kind bist. Mächtig, wie ich eben gesehen habe, aber doch nur ein Kind."

Harry grinste schief.

„Ich fühl mich aber nicht wie ein Kind."

„Weshalb nicht?", fragte Lucius verwirrt nach.

„Ein Kind sollte frei sein, ohne Zwang und Pflicht. Es sollte spielen und toben können. Ich konnte das nie. Alles was ich tun konnte, oder besser gesagt, tun musste, war arbeiten. Als ich vier war, ließen meine Verwandten mich zum ersten Mal aus dem Raum im Keller. Nur, damit ich die Hausarbeit verrichte und meine Tante es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machen konnte. Bald kamen auch die Gartenarbeit und das Kochen dazu.

Bei meiner Arbeit im Garten, fand ich dann meine kleine Schlange. Ich taufte sie Rowena, nach Rowena Ravenclaw, da meine kleine Viper sehr klug ist, aber auch sehr stark, auch, wenn man es ihr nicht ansieht.

Sie ist die einzige Freundin, die ich habe.

Als ich dann in die Schule kam, musste ich sämtliche Hausarbeit nachmittags erledigen. Die Hausaufgaben hab ich meistens Nachts im Schein einer Kerze erledigt.

Wenn ich in den Augen meiner Verwandten irgend etwas falsch gemacht hatte, was eigentlich immer der Fall war, schlugen sie mich. Mein ganzer Körper ist deswegen schon vernarbt.

Zu Essen bekam ich täglich drei Scheiben trockenes Brot, zu Trinken eine Flasche Leitungswasser.

Dann kam gestern dieser Dumbledore und meinte, ich würde ab morgen nach Hogwarts gehen. Er gab mir die Liste mit den Schulsachen, einen Schlüssel für mein Verließ und einen Brief für die Kobolde in Gringotts.

Dann meinte er, meine Tante wüsste ja, wo sie hin müsste und ging wieder.

Heute morgen wurde ich von meinem Onkel und meiner Tante vor den Tropfenden Kessel gefahren. Meinte Tante gab mir Anweisungen was ich zu tun hatte und dann ließen sie mich hier zurück mit den letzten Worten, ich solle es ja nicht wagen vor den nächsten Sommerferien bei ihnen aufzukreuzen.

Hier angekommen stelle ich fest, dass ich ein Lord bin und nehme den Titel an, da er sonst für mich und meine Blutlinie verloren gegangen wäre.

Jetzt sitze ich hier und du erzählst mir, dass ich berühmt bin für etwas, dass nie so geschehen ist und wofür ich nichts konnte, an das ich mich ja nicht mal erinnern kann.

Wie soll ich mich da wie ein Kind fühlen?

Ich war doch nie eines.

Ich bin vom persönlichen Haushaltssklaven meiner Verwandten, zu einem Lord in der Zauberwelt geworden, von dem erwartet wird, dass er sich seinem Titel entsprechend verhält.

Wie bitte schön soll ich da ein Kind sein können?", leichte Tränen schimmerten in Harrys Augen, als er dies alles erzählte. Tränen, die er seit sieben Jahren zurück hielt. Harry schluckte schwer, schloss die Augen und zwang sich dazu, sie nicht fließen zu lassen. Mühelos gelang es ihm, war er es doch nicht anders gewohnt. Dann öffnete er wieder seine Augen und begegnete dem traurigen Blick von Lucius.

Der Silberblonde sagte nichts, aber allein sein Blick sprach für Harry mehr als Tausend Worte.

Nach einigen Stillen Minuten, in denen sich die Beiden nur angesehen haben, zog Harry den Brief von Dumbledore aus seiner Tasche.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lucius mit belegter Stimme nach. Harrys Erzählung schien ihm wirklich nahe gegangen zu sein.

„Der Brief, den Dumbledore mir für die Kobolde gab. Ich hab ihn nicht weiter gegeben."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich traue ihm nicht.", meinte Harry knapp und öffnete den Brief. Je weiter er las um so düsterer wurde seine Mine.

„Was steht drin?", fragte Lucius, als Harry wütend das Papier zerknüllte.

„Da steht drinnen, dass ich offizielle auf meinen Titel verzichte und ihn und sämtliche Verließe und Besitztümer, die dazu gehören, an Dumbledore überschreibe. Beigelegt eine unterschriebene Erklärung meiner Erziehungsberechtigten, sprich meiner Tante."

„Er will dich klein halten und seine eigene Macht ausbauen.", meinte Lucius kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, er hat nur nicht damit gerechnet, es nicht mit einem dummen, einfältigen Kind zu tun zu haben."

„Sein Fehler."

„Sein Todesurteil. Meine Verwandten kannten ihn, das heißt, er wusste, wie es mir bei ihnen erging. Dann versucht er auch noch, meine letzte Verbindung zu meiner Familie in dieser Welt, meinen Titel, an sich zu reißen. Das wird er mir büßen. Wegsehen ist ebenso schlimm, wie selbst zuzuschlagen."

„Du redest wie Tom.", meinte Lucius traurig.

„Tom?"

„Lord Riddle, oder aber auch der Dunkle Lord. Ihr seid euch ähnlich."

„Ist er wieder zu Kräften gekommen?"

„Nein. Wir wissen auch nicht, wie wir das anstellen können."

„Ich werde euch dabei helfen. Wir finden einen Weg, versprochen.", meinte Harry und sah Lucius ernst an.

„Wenn du mich so ansiehst, könnte ich es dir fast glauben."

„Glaube es. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende versuchen. Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben. Zu aller erst müssen wir herausfinden, was genau das für ein Fluch war, durch welchen er geschwächt wurde."

Lucius nickte.

„Gut. Helfen wir ihm. Doch zuerst sollten wir uns um deine Schulsachen kümmern.", meinte Lucius.

Damit rief er die Bedienung, bezahlte und verließ zusammen mit Harry das Restaurant.

-0-0-0-0-

„Wir sollten uns zuerst um deinen Zauberstab kümmern. Oder hast du einen anderen Ablauf geplant?"

„Nun, ich würde sagen, wir schauen jetzt erst mal, welcher der Läden, die wir besuchen müssen, am weitesten von Gringotts entfernt liegt. Dort beginnen wir und arbeiten uns langsam vor.

Das spart Zeit, da wir nicht sinnlos hin und her rennen müssen, was meinst du?"

„Du denkst praktisch. Gefällt mir.", lächelte Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich an.

„Ich hatte nie die Zeit, sie verschwenden zu können.", meinte Harry nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, dann gehen wir also zuerst zu Madame Malkins und besorgen deine Roben."

„Gibt es dort auch normale Kleidung? Ich besitze nämlich nur die, die ich gerade trage."

„Warum das?"

„Weil ich mich jetzt weigere, die alten, abgetragenen und viel zu großen Klamotten meines Cousins anzuziehen. Und das ist das einzige, was meine Verwandten mir zum anziehen gaben."

„Dann werden wir später noch nach Muggellondon gehen. Dort gibt es ein ausgezeichnetes Geschäft für Kleidung."

„Gut, aber denk dran, dass wir um fünf wieder in Gringotts sein müssen. Pünktlichkeit ist eine Art der Höflichkeit, die jeder besitzen sollte."

„Woher hast du den Spruch?"

„Aus dem Knigge Benimm Buch aus der Schulbibliothek.", grinste Harry frech.

Lucius lächelte.

„Jetzt siehst du zum ersten Mal, seit dem ich dich kenne, aus, wie ein Kind."

„Ich bin sicher, dass irgendwo in mir noch ein Kind steckt. Ich muss nur angestrengt suchen, um es zu finden, um ihm sagen zu können, dass es sich zeigen darf, sobald niemand anwesend ist."

Lucius lachte leicht auf.

„Tu das, aber ich bin sicher du wirst Leute finden, vor denen du dich wie ein Kind benehmen kannst."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Harry interessiert nach.

„Mir und meiner Familie. Komm doch heute Abend mit zu uns zum Essen. Ich bin sicher mein Sohn würde sich darüber freuen, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, ihre Einladung anzunehmen.", meinte Harry, als er das Geschäft von Madame Malkins betrat. Kopfschüttelnd folgte ihm Lucius.

„Lord Malfoy, kann ich etwas für sie tun?", fragte eine plump wirkende Frau mit kurzen, violetten Haaren Lucius und deutet einen Knicks an.

Harry zog irritiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. War er so leicht zu übersehen?

Lucius blickte die Frau vor sich kalt an.

„Nicht für mich. Allerdings benötigt Lord Potter eine Garnitur Roben. Sowohl für den Alltag, wie auch für die Schule und festliche Anlässe.", meinte Lucius kühl.

Die Frau schluckte schwer und warf einen Seitenblick auf Harry, der sie undeutbar ansah. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Siegelring an seiner rechten Hand. Wie konnte sie den nur übersehen?

„Natürlich, Lord Malfoy. Lord Potter, würden sie mir bitte folgen?", mit diesen Worten Knickste sie auch kurz vor Harry und führte ihn dann auf einen Schemel. Während sie Harrys Maße nahm fragte sie noch.

„Welches Material wünsche sie, dass ich für die Roben verwende und welche Farben?"

Harry warf einen schnellen, Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Lucius. Dieser reagierte sofort.

„Bei den Stoffen wünschen wir für die Alltagsroben Samt oder aber mit Samt durchzogene Baumwolle. Ebenso die Schulroben.

Die Festroben sollten aus Seide sein.

Was die Farben anbelangt, so vertrauen wir bei der Richtigen Wahl auf ihr Urteilsvermögen. Jedoch würde ich dunkle Farbtöne, Schwarz, Grün, Golden und Silbern vorschlagen."

„Natürlich, Lord Malfoy. Wollen sie die Roben später noch abholen oder aber sollen wir sie ihnen zuschicken?"

„Wir werden die Roben gegen sechs Uhr abholen. Sehen sie zu, dass sie bis dahin fertig sind."

„Wie viele genau?"

„Ich würde sagen, zwanzig Roben für den täglichen gebrauch, fünf Festtagsroben und zehn Schulroben dürften genügen und vergessen sie nicht das Wappen der Potters. Auf jeder Robe."

„Natürlich, Lord Malfoy.", mit diesen Worten notierte sie die Maße von Harry und die Anzahl der Roben auf einem Block und meinte dann: „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Die Roben werden allesamt bis heute Abend fertig sein.", damit deutete sie wieder einen Knicks an und verabschiedete die beiden Lords.

„Kann ich die Frau verklagen, wenn mir die Farben nicht gefallen?", fragte Harry, nachdem die beiden wieder auf der Straße waren.

„Warum?"

„Na ja, ihrer Haarfarbe nach zu urteilen hat die Frau keinerlei Geschmack und ich werde mich weigern eine knallig bunte Robe anzuziehen, egal wie teuer der Stoff auch sein mag."

Lucius grinste wieder.

„Sie wird kaum von meiner Vorgabe abweichen, also werden die Stoffe eher dunkel gehalten. Du musst also keine Angst haben wie ein Clown auszusehen. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, du kannst sie nicht verklagen, allerdings würde ihr und dem Geschäft ein negatives Wort deinerseits über ihre Arbeit gegenüber eines anderen sehr schnell die Runde machen und für sie Einnahmenlücken bedeuten."

„Dann ist ja gut."

„Bist du mir eigentlich böse?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du keine Chance hattest, selbst zu entscheiden, was du willst."

„Ich bin dir nicht böse, eher dankbar. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was für Stoffe man als Lord trägt. Und ich hab auch keine Ahnung, welche Farben mir stehen. Also war es ganz gut, dass du das erledigt hast."

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert. Ich fürchtete schon, dich verärgert zu haben."

„Ganz sicher nicht. Warum hat sie mich eigentlich übersehen? So klein bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

„Harry, sei mir nicht böse, aber zu siehst aus wie ein achtjähriger. Und wenn ein so kleines Kind, ohne Begleitung der Eltern ein Geschäft betritt, wird es meist ignoriert."

„Na toll. Ich sehe aus wie acht, bin allerdings elf und benehme mich wie ein erwachsener. Irgendwie stimmt bei mir gar nichts."

„Das wird schon. Iss anständig, dann kannst du auch anständig wachsen."

„Ich muss mich erst mal daran gewöhnen überhaupt mehr zu essen, als im Moment. Die drei Scheiben Brot dienten dazu, dass ich nicht verhungere, nicht dazu, dass ich satt werde.", brummte Harry.

„Das ändert sich ja jetzt. Aber sei anfangs vorsichtig. Nicht, dass du mehr isst, als dein Magen verkraften kann."

„Keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf. Nicht, dass sich das ganze dann wieder einen Weg nach draußen sucht, der so eigentlich nicht vorgesehen ist."

„Nette Umschreibung."

„Ich versuche, nicht zu vulgär zu klingen.", grinste Harry und öffnete die Tür zur Apotheke.

„Gute Tag, die Herrschaften, was kann ich für sie tun?", wurden beide von einem alten Herrn, der hinter einer Theke stand, begrüßt.

„Wir benötigen das Basiszutatenset für Schulanfänger. Ach ja, haben sie einen Trank oder eine Salbe da, die gegen Narben helfen?"

„Einen Moment bitte.", damit verschwand der Mann hinter einer Tür.

„Es gibt Mittel gegen Narben?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, allerdings nur gegen nicht-magisch verursachte Narben. Ich hab sie schon des öfteren für meinen Sohn benötigt, da er zu wild getobt hatte. Die Narbe auf deiner Stirn kannst du damit aber nicht verdecken."

„Kein Problem, dann mach ichs anders."

„Und wie?"

„Make up.", grinste Harry breit.

Als er jedoch die Schritte des Ladenbesitzers zurückkommen hörte, setzte er wieder seinen undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Hier hätten wir das Basisset.", meinte der Mann und stellte einen kleinen Koffer vor den Beiden auf den Tresen ab. „Dann hätte ich hier noch einen Trank und eine Salbe. Der Trank könnte schmerzhaft werden, muss jedoch nur ein mal eingenommen werden. 24 Stunden später ist nichts mehr zu sehen, egal wie viele und wie alte Narben man hat. Die Salbe ist sanfter, muss jedoch täglich nach dem Duschen aufgetragen werden und heilt die Narben über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg. Ältere Narben brauchen länger als Neuere und es kommt auch an die Größe und Tiefe der jeweiligen Narbe an. Allerdings ist es hierbei empfehlenswert, bei einer längeren Anwendung alle sieben Tage einen Tag Pause zu machen, damit die Haut und der Körper nicht darunter leiden."

„Wir nehmen den Trank.", meinte Harry fest, während Lucius noch zu überlegen schien.

„Sicher? Es könnte äußerst schmerzhaft werden.", fragte der Apotheker nach.

„Sicher.", bestätigte Harry.

Auf den Fragenden Blick des Verkäufers hin, nickte Lucius kurz zustimmend, obwohl es ihm überhaupt nicht zu gefallen schien.

„Das macht dann 25 Galleonen, 12 Sickel und 4 Knut.", meinte der Verkäufer, während er den Koffer schrumpfte und gemeinsam mit dem bläulich schimmernden Trank in eine Tüte steckte.

„Wir zahlen per Rechnung.", meinte Lucius.

„Auf Lord Malfoy?", fragte der Apotheker, während er die Rechnung schrieb.

„Nein. Auf Lord Potter.", antwortete Harry.

Der Apotheker warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann auf seine Stirn zur Narbe.

„Magisch verursachte Narben können durch den Trank nicht geheilt werden.", meinte er nur.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst und dazu ist er auch nicht gedacht.", antwortete Harry kühl.

Er mochte es nicht, wie der Verkäufer ihn ansah. Es war eine Mischung aus Ehrfurcht, Angst und Bewunderung.

Schnell wandte der Apotheker sich wieder der Rechnung zu, als er den Blick der wütend funkelnden Smaragde bemerkte.

„Unterschreiben sich bitte auf der Linie.", meinte der Mann, während er Harry die Rechnung zuschob und ihm einen Federkiel reichte.

Harry überprüfte noch kurz den Betrag und unterschrieb dann. Kaum hatte er die Feder zurückgegeben, leuchtete die Rechnung kurz auf und verschwand.

/Das meinte Mr. Johnson also mit umgehend./, dachte sich Harry, zuckte dann jedoch unmerklich mit den Schultern, nahm die Tüte vom Verkäufer entgegen und verließ zusammen mit Lucius das Geschäft.

Kaum auf der Straße schrumpfte Lucius die Tüte für Harry und steckte sie ihm in eine Umhangtasche.

„Es geziemt sich nicht für einen Lord, Tüten zu schleppen.", meinte er nur kurz.

„Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte Harry, während sie zum nächsten Geschäft, ein Laden für Kessel, Federkiele, Tinte und Pergament, weitergingen.

„Nein, aber ich versteh dich nicht. Du hattest die Wahl zwischen einer schmerzhaften und einer sanften Behandlung. Warum hast du die Schmerzhafte gewählt?"

„Dann hab ichs hinter mir. Glaubst du wirklich, das sieben Jahre alte, tiefe und lange Narben innerhalb kürzester Zeit durch die Salbe verschwinden? Lieber ein mal kurz und schmerzhaft, als über vielleicht Jahre hinweg langsam und sanft. Vor allem, was glaubst du, was das für ein Gerede gibt, wenn irgendjemand diese Narben sieht? Du selbst warst doch derjenige, der meinte, wir müssen als Lords einen gewissen Schein wahren und eine gewisse Ausstrahlung haben. Vor allem kann ich sie nicht länger sehen. Es sind für mich nicht einfach nur Narben. Jede einzelne von ihnen ist eine Erinnerung an meine Verwandten. Und ich will mich nicht jeden Tag an sie erinnern müssen.", bei den letzten beiden Sätzen war Harry immer leiser geworden.

„Schon gut. Allerdings lege ich dir nahe, den Trank an einem Wochenende zu nehmen und dich danach im Zimmer einzusperren. Der Verkäufer meinte, es dauert 24 Stunden, bis die Narben verschwunden sind, allerdings wissen wir nicht, wie lange die Schmerzen anhalten werden."

„Keine Sorge, das mach ich. In drei Tagen ist sowieso schon wieder Wochenende."

Damit betraten die beiden den nächsten Laden.

„Komm, bis auf den Kessel ist alles Selbstbedienung.", meinte Lucius und führte Harry zu einem Regal voller Tintenfässer.

„Irgendwelche bevorzugten Farben?"

„Ich würde sagen, schwarz für den Unterricht und entweder purpurrot oder smaragdgrün für meine persönlichen oder geschäftlichen Briefe."

„Warum eine dieser Farben?"

„Purpurrot ist die Farbe meines Wappens und smaragdgrün die Farbe meiner Augen. Meine Augen sind das einzige, was ich an meinem Aussehen mag, auch wenn diese doofe Brille lästig ist."

„Wir lassen später deine Augen richten und ich würde dir empfehlen, alle drei Farben zu nehmen. Purpur für die geschäftlichen und smaragdgrün für die persönlichen Briefe."

„Dann mach ich's so.", meinte Harry, nahm je ein Fässchen schwarze, purpurrote und smaragdgrüne Tinte und legte sie in den Korb, den Lucius am Eingang mitgenommen hatte.

Dann grinste er plötzlich frech.

„Ziemt es sich eigentlich für einen Lord einen Einkaufskorb zu tragen?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber für dich mach ich eine Ausnahme.", grinste Lucius zurück.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt.", meinte Harry deutete eine spielerische Verbeugung an und ging dann weiter zu den Federkielen.

Lucius folgte kopfschüttelnd. /Der Junge ist echt einmalig. Einerseits so ernst, besonnen und ruhig wie ein Erwachsener. Andererseits so kühl, undeutbar und abweisend wie ein Lord es sein sollte und dann wiederum so frech und ausgelassen wie ein Kind./, dachte sich Lucius, während er Harry folgte.

Mit angewidertem Gesicht betrachtete sich Harry eine pinke, buschige Feder.

„Wer kauft sich den so was?", fragte er, während er sich kurz schüttelte, als müsse er etwas ekliges abwerfen.

„Es gibt Leuten, denen gefällt so was.", meinte Lucius schlicht.

„Nicht mal, wenn man mich dafür bezahlen würde, aber die ist schön.", meinte Harry, während er nach einer schwarz silbernen Feder griff.

„Das ist eine Greifenfeder. Äußerst edel und genau das Richtige für dich. Allerdings solltest du mehrere nehmen. Es kann leicht passieren, dass sie in der Schultasche zerbrechen."

„Okay, wo bekomm ich eigentlich eine her?"

„Wie meinen?"

„Eine Schultasche, bis jetzt hatte ich keine."

„Und womit bist du dann bis jetzt ausgekommen?"

„Eine alte Stofftasche."

Lucius verzog missbilligend das Gesicht.

„In einem Laden nicht weit von hier gibt es Schultaschen und dann besorgen wir dir noch einen Koffer."

„Gut, dann brauchen wir hier noch Pergament und den Kessel.", meinte Harry, während er sich mehrere, verschiedenfarbige Greifenfedern nahm und sie vorsichtig in den Korb legte.

„Wir nehmen jetzt erst mal normales Pergament und werden danach noch eines in Auftrag geben, wo dein Wappen mit drauf ist."

„Ist gut.", meinte Harry, während er einen Stapel Pergament in den Korb legte. Etwas purpurnes Siegelwachs folgte wenig später, ebenso wie ein kleines, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Notizbuch.

Zusammen gingen sie dann zur Kasse, orderten noch einen Kessel und bezahlten dort wie vorhin schon. Dann gaben sie dort noch das Pergament mit Wappenprägung in Auftrag. Schließlich verließen sie, nachdem Lucius die Tüte abermals klein gezaubert und Harry sie in seinem Umhang verstaut hatte, den Laden.

Ihr nächster Halt war ein Laden für Lederwaren. Dort kauften sie eine Schultasche aus schwarzem Drachenleder, einen Schrankkoffer, mehrer paar Schuhe, vorzugsweise aus Drachenleder und Handschuhe, ebenfalls aus Drachenleder. Einige Ketten, Ringe und Gürtel, die Harrys Aufmerksamkeit weckten, wanderten ebenfalls in den Einkaufskorb.

Kopfschüttelnd musste Lucius feststellen, dass der Großteil der Schmuckstücke silberne Schlangen oder Totenköpfe darstellten. Schmunzelnd entdeckte er sogar einen Totenkopfanhänger, den er sich ebenfalls kaufte, mit der einfachen Begründung, dass dieses Schmuckstück dem dunklen Lord gefallen würde. Auf den fragenden Blick Harrys vertröstete er diesen auf später.

Kaum hatten sie den Laden mit den geschrumpften und verstauten Sachen verlassen, fragte Harry nach.

„Wieso glaubst du, Lord Riddle würde dieser Anhänger gefallen?"

„Der dunkle Lord besaß ein Zeichen, welches erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Anhänger hat. Es wurde das dunkle Mal genannt und war so etwas wie seine Unterschrift. Bei jedem seiner Überfälle hinterließ er dieses Zeichen. Auch seine Anhänger tragen es als Tattoo auf der Haut. Er kann sie damit zu sich rufen."

„Aha. Hat der Verkäufer deshalb so dämlich gekuckt?"

„Ja. Stell dir nur mal vor, du als Retter der Zauberwelt und sein Feind kaufst dir einen Anhänger der aussieht wie die Signatur des dunklen Lords."

„Wetten das steht morgen in der Zeitung."

„Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit."

„Was kommt als nächstes?"

„Eyelops Eulenkaufhaus. Du brauchst eine Eule für den Briefverkehr."

„Okay.", meinte Harry und folgte Lucius in den Laden.

Im Geschäft war es ziemlich dunkel. Harry ließ sich davon jedoch nicht stören und ließ seinen Blick über die verschiedenen Käfige gleiten. Eine Schneeweiße Eule fing seinen Blick ein. Mit sicheren Schritten ging er auf den Käfig zu und betrachtete sie genauer.

Bernsteinfarbene, kluge Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne.

„Die nehm ich.", beschloss Harry und holte den Käfig vom Hacken. Dann ging er zur Kasse und bezahlte. Lucius stand noch immer am Eingang und wartet auf ihn. Als er gesehen hatte, dass Harry hier alleine zurechtkam, hielt er sich zurück.

Wenig später betraten beide wieder die Straße.

„Hast du schon einen Namen für sie?", fragte Lucius, während er die Schneeeule betrachtete, die auf Harrys Schulter saß. Harry hatte den Käfig, sobald sie den Laden verlassen hatten, geöffnet mit der Begründung, er könne den Anblick von gefangenen Tieren nicht ertragen.

„Hedwig. Ich hab den Namen mal in einem Buch gelesen und finde ihn passend."

„Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen. Sie scheint dir schon treu zu sein, sonst wäre sie weggeflogen, sobald du den Käfig öffnest."

„Behandle die Wesen um dich so, wie du selbst behandelt werden willst, dann werden sie es dir mit Treue und Freundschaft danken."

„Noch so ein Satz aus einem Buch?"

„Ja. Ich glaub, ich les zu viel."

„Schon möglich. Aber du tust etwas, was die wenigsten tun."

„Und das wäre?"

„Du wendest das Wissen, das du aus den Büchern hast, auch an. Etwas zu wissen und danach zu handeln sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Es auch zu tun bedeutet, es wirklich verstanden zu haben und nicht einfach nur auswendig gelernt, so wie die meisten es tun."

„Ah ja. Und ist das schlimm?"

„Nein. Es ist sogar gut, denn wenn man etwas verstanden hat, vergisst man es nicht. Hat man es nur auswendig gelernt, ist es nur für den Moment. Man vergisst es sehr schnell wieder."

„Oh. Gut. Wohin jetzt?"

„Jetzt kommt dein Zauberstab und danach noch deine Bücher, eine Frage."

„Ja."

„Kann ich mir deine Hedwig kurz leihen. Ich würde meiner Frau gerne eine Nachricht schicken, dass ich dich zum Abendesse eingeladen habe. Sonst krieg ich Ärger mit ihr."

Harry schmunzelte.

„Das will ich ja nicht. Ich leih sie dir gerne. Sie kann ja da warten, dann nehm ich sie heute Abend mit heim."

„Wo bleibst du eigentlich die Nacht über?"

„Mr. Johnson sagte, meine Eltern hätten zwischen Bahnhof und Winkelgasse eine Wohnung. Dort werd ich heute bleiben."

„Weißt du, wo genau?"

„Ähm, nein."

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch bei uns über Nacht bleiben. Wir haben genügend Gästezimmer. Und morgen früh bringen wir dich zusammen mit Draco zum Bahnhof."

„Draco?"

„Mein Sohn."

„Oh, okay, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

„Aber nicht doch.", mit diesen Worten schrieb Lucius schnell mit geliehenem Pergament und Federkiel eine Nachricht an seine Frau und band die Nachricht Hedwig ans Bein.

Harry schickte sie dann mit der Anweisung, bis zum Abend bei den Malfoys zu bleiben, fort.

„Hoffentlich findet sie es.", meinte Harry.

„Eine Eule findet stets ihr Ziel, egal wie verborgen es auch sein mag.", erklärte Lucius.

„Dann ist gut. Komm, da ist ein Laden für Zauberstäbe.", meinte Harry und ging auf den Laden vor sich zu. Über dem Schild am Eingang stand der Name: ‚Olivander'.

Lucius folgte ihm.

Drinnen angekommen sah Harry sich irritiert um. /Irgendwie schäbig. Und geputzt müsste hier auch mal wieder werden./

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gedacht, tauchte auch schon ein Mann mit grauen, unheimlich funkelnden Augen auf.

Harry schluckte sein aufkommendes Unwohlsein runter und ergab sich seufzend in sein Schicksal. Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich den passenden Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Harry und Lucius staunten nicht schlecht als sie erfuhren, dass der Inhalt des Zauberstabs der selbe war, wie der des dunklen Lords. Schnell bezahlte Harry und sah zu, dass er wieder weg kam von diesem unheimlichen Mann und seinem seltsamen Laden.

Wieder auf der Straße atmete Harry erst mal tief durch und meinte dann zu Lucius, der hinter ihm stand.

„Nie wieder betrete ich diesen Laden."

Lucius lachte kurz auf und meinte dann: „Das sagt jeder und herkommen müssen sie doch irgendwann wieder."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry, während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte um den letzten Laden vor Gringotts zu betreten.

„Es gibt nur zwei Zauberstabmacher in ganz England. Einer davon ist Olivander, der andere hat seinen Laden in der Nokturngasse. Schwarzmagiergasse. Sie wird von Weißmagiern gemieden wie die Pest. Wenn man dann mal Probleme mit seinem Zauberstab hat, muss man eben doch noch mal her kommen.", meinte Lucius schulterzuckend.

„Lieber eine Schwarzmagiergasse als dieser Kerl noch mal.", entschied Harry für sich.

„Wenn du meinst."

Die beiden Lords betraten den Buchladen ‚Florish & Blotts'

Sofort wandte Lucius sich an eine Verkäuferin.

„Verzeihung Miss, wir benötigten einen Satz Bücher für den ersten Jahrgang in Hogwarts."

„Schon eine Ahnung, in welches Haus sie kommen könnten?"

„Ich würde sagen, Gryffindor oder Slytherin."

„Einen Satz für beide Häuser oder einen Satz für unbekanntes Haus?"

„Für beide.", entschied Lucius und die Frau eilte davon.

„Warum Slytherin?", fragte Harry, als er sich zusammen mit Lucius in Bewegung setzte, um sich umzusehen.

„Du benimmst dich wie einer. Gryffindor wegen deiner Eltern. Sie waren beide in diesem Haus, also ist es möglich, dass du dort hin kommst. Allerdings ist dein Wesen auch, zumindest so weit ich bis jetzt beurteilen konnte, sehr stark das eines Slytherin."

„Warum muss eigentlich ausgerechnet ich zwischen den beiden Häuser stehen, die sich am meisten hassen?"

„Künstlerpech.", grinste Lucius ihn an.

„Schlange.", entgegnete Harry.

„Danke."

Beide brachen in Gelächter aus. Zum Glück war außer ihnen gerade niemand in der Nähe.

„Meinst du, da könnte was drin stehen?", fragte Harry zweifelnd, während er eines der Bücher aus dem Regal zog, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Kommt drauf an wofür?", meinte Lucius nur.

„Um Lord Riddle zu helfen. Ich bezweifle, dass ein Weißmagier einen Schwarzmagier mit schwarzer Magie angreift."

„Stimmt schon. Aber glaubst du wirklich, der Fluch oder Bann ist so leicht zu finden?"

„Was ist, wenn der Sprecher genau so denkt. Er wird annehmen, dass ihr nur in alten und schwer zu findenden Werken sucht. Was ist dann besser als einen Spruch zu nehmen, der in einem Buch steht das leicht zu kriegen ist. Es würde als zu leicht angesehen werden und somit von vornherein ausgeschlossen werden. Also perfekt geeignet. So würd' ich's zumindest machen."

„Slytherin.", meinte Lucius nur und schnappte Harry das Buch aus der Hand um es sich genauer zu betrachten.

„Hey, such dir selbst eins.", protestierte dieser.

Lucius ließ sich nicht von Harrys Protest stören. Er hatte eine Seite in der Mitte des Buches aufgeschlagen und las sie sich aufmerksam durch.

„Oh oh.", meinte er dann.

„Warum?"

„Na ja, da steht schon drinnen, wie man ihm helfen könnte, besser gesagt, wie du ihm helfen könntest."

„Und warum dann oh, oh?"

„Schwer hier in der Öffentlichkeit zu erklären. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass du mitten im Laden umkippst."

„Gib mir das Buch.", meinte Harry nur.

„Vorschlag. Wir kaufen es und du kannst es später lesen, wenn wir bei mir zu Hause auf Malfoy Manor sind."

Harry überlegte kurz. Bis jetzt hatte Lucius ihm noch keinen schlechten Rat gegeben und ihm offen gesagt, was er davon hielt. Also nickte er kurz.

Bis die Verkäuferin mit den beiden Sätzen an Bücher wieder auftauchte, fand Harry noch fünf weitere Bücher, die er sich kaufen wollte. Lucius betrachtete sich das ganze nur Kopfschüttelnd und dachte sich/Wenn der immer so ist, bezweifle ich, dass man ihn in Hogwarts aus der Bibliothek kriegt./

Gemeinsam verließen sie, nachdem sie wieder per Rechnung bezahlt, die Tüten mit den Büchern verkleinert und verpackt hatten, den Laden.

„Wie spät ist es?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Halb fünf. Wir haben ziemlich lange bei Olivander gebraucht."

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir trinken noch einen Kaffe und gehen dann nach Gringotts. Danach holen wir meine Umhänge und gehen zu dir. Der Zug fährt morgen um elf Uhr. Die Geschäfte öffnen um neun. Wenn ich bei Geschäftsöffnung schon da bin, kann ich mir noch einiges an Kleidung kaufen und komme dennoch rechtzeitig zum Zug."

„Ich komme mit, dann können wir direkt aufs Gleis apparieren und sparen noch etwas Zeit, die wir sonst durch die Nutzung der anderen Verkehrsmittel zum Bahnhof benötigen würden."

„Gut, danke."

Damit setzten sich die beiden in einem kleinen Cafe, gegenüber von Gringotts in die Sonne und bestellten sich etwas zu trinken. Lucius einen Eiskaffe und Harry einen Eistee.

„Trinkst du keinen Kaffee?", wollte Lucius wissen.

„Doch schon, aber wenn ich jetzt Kaffee trinke, schlaf ich die ganze Nacht nicht."

„Dafür gibt's Tränke."

„Ich mag keine Schlafmittel.", meinte Harry leise.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Lucius vorsichtig nach.

„Mein Onkel hat mir an Feiertagen, wenn ich meine Arbeit erledigt habe, immer Schlafmittel gegeben, damit ich ihn, meine Tante und meinen Cousin nicht stören konnte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich von dem Zeug immer furchtbare Krämpfe weil ich das Mittel auf leeren Magen schlucken musste."

„Das wusste ich nicht."

„Konntest du ja auch nicht.", lächelte Harry ihn entschuldigend an.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Das ist...schwer zu glauben, wenn man immer für alles die Schuld bekommen hat."

„Es ist aber so. Nichts, was dir widerfahren ist, ist deine Schuld."

„Lucius...bitte...lass mir etwas Zeit, es...zu begreifen."

„Gut. Oh nein."

„Was?"

„Wir wollten doch deine Augen richten lassen. Jetzt haben wir keine Zeit mehr dafür."

„Dann ein andermal. Ich bin jetzt vier Jahre mit dieser Brille ausgekommen, da werden ein paar Wochen mehr oder weniger auch nicht so schlimm sein."

„Gut. Aber an Weihnachten machen wir das, verstanden."

„Ja, Sir.", grinste Harry ihn frech an.

Wenig später bezahlten beide und gingen zu Gringotts. Punkt fünf Uhr klopften sie an Mr. Johnsons Bürotür und traten kurz darauf ein.

„Lord Malfoy, Lord Potter, es ist eine Freude, sie wieder zu sehen. Die Auflistungen liegen zur Durchsicht breit. Die eingegangenen Rechnungen wurden auch schon überwiesen."

„Gut.", meinte Harry knapp. Dann wandte er sich an Lucius. „Würden sie mir bitte helfen bei der Durchsicht der Auflistungen? Wie sie wissen, kenne ich mich noch nicht so gut in der ganzen Sache aus."

„Gerne.", antwortete Lucius knapp.

Harry fühlte sich unwohl dabei Lucius plötzlich wieder siezen zu müssen, wo er ihn doch den größten Teil des Tages geduzt hatte.

Lucius, der das bemerkte, lächelte dem jüngeren kurz aufmunternd entgegen. Dann wandten sich beide wieder Mr. Johnson zu und setzten sich auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Womit möchten sie beginnen?", fragte Mr. Johnson.

„Ist es sehr viel zur durchsicht?", startete Harry eine Gegenfrage.

„Ja. Sie sind sehr vermögend, Lord Potter. Weshalb fragen sie?"

„Nun, ich würde sagen, wir klären erst mal die Angelegenheiten mit dem Verließ 687. Die restlichen Auflistungen kann ich dann mitnehmen und in aller Ruhe durchgehen."

„Natürlich, Lord Potter.", meinte Mr. Johnson und kramte in einem Ordner vor sich.

Dann zog er einen kleine Stapel Pergament hervor.

„Nun, ursprünglich wurden von ihren Eltern genau 7. 350 Galleonen in dem Verließ gelagert.

Gedacht war das ganze folgendermaßen:

Jährlich 200 Galleonen Schulgeld für Hogwarts.

Jährlich 150 Galleonen für Kleidung, egal ob für Schule oder Freizeit.

Jährlich 100 Galleonen für Bücher, ebenfalls egal ob für Schule oder Freizeit.

Und dann noch monatlich 50 Galleonen Taschengeld.

Derzeit befinden sich noch 3.500 Galleonen im Verließ.

Die Abgegangenen Zahlungen stellen sich wie folgt dar:

Insgesamt 1.000 Galleonen auf das Verließ von Albus Dumbledore.

350 Galleonen an eine Familie Dursley.

500 Galleonen an das Verließ des Ordens des Phönix.

500 Galleonen an eine Familie Weasley.

500 Galleonen an das Zaubereiministerium.

500 Galleonen an den Zaubergamot.

Und 500 Galleonen an das St. Mungo."

Harry atmete ein Mal tief durch um seine Nerven zu beruhigen und nicht gleich irgendetwas zu zerstören.

„Wurde das alles über die letzten 10 Jahre hinweg gezahlt?", fragte er dann, mit leichter Wut in der Stimme.

„Bis auf die beiden Zahlungen für das Zaubereiministerium und den Zaubergamot, ja."

„Wann waren die?"

„Kurz nachdem das Verließ in die Obhut Dumbledores übergegangen ist."

„Ist ersichtlich, wofür das Geld genutzt wurde?"

„Nun, wir haben etwas nachgeforscht und da das Geld unrechtmäßig erworben wurde, musste uns Auskunft erteilt werden.

Nur bei den Zahlungen an ein Familienverließ können wir leider nichts in Erfahrung bringen.

Die Zahlung an die Dursleys soll jedoch, laut Aussage Dumbledores, für ihre Versorgung genutzt werden."

„Jegliches Geld, dass an ein Familienverließ gegangen ist, fordere ich zurück.

Mr. Dumbledore hatte keinerlei Recht dazu, sich an meinem Erbe zu bereichern. Die Familie Weasley kenne ich nicht. Was die Dursleys angeht, so haben sie das Geld selbst eingesteckt und mich für ihre...Versorgung arbeiten lassen. Ich sehe es nicht ein dafür zu zahlen, dass sie mich wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt haben.

Weiter. Was ist der Orden des Phönix und wofür wurde das Geld benutzt?"

„Der Orden des Phönix wird von Albus Dumbledore geleitet und wurde von ihm als widerstand gegen sie-wissen-schon-wen gegründet. Das Geld wurde zum wieder Aufbau des Ordens nach Ende des Krieges genutzt."

„Es soll ebenfalls zurückgezahlt werden. Wenn sie Geld für den Wiederaufbau benötigen, sollen sie das ihrer Mitglieder nehmen und nicht meines.

Weiter. Was ist das St. Mungo und wofür wurde das Geld verwendet?"

„Das St. Mungo ist ein Hospital für Zauberer. Das Geld wurde für die...Behandlung des Ehepaares Longbottom verwendet."

„Lord Longbottom?", fragte Harry nach.

„Ja. Wie ich ihnen schon sagte, sind er und seine Frau dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Bis ihr Sohn an seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag das Erbe annimmt, sind die Verließe der Familie eingefroren, das heißt, es kann kein Gold mehr abgehoben werden. Der junge Mr. Longbottom wohnt bei seiner Großmutter, welche aus ihrem eigenen Verließ zahlt, allerdings würde ihr Gold zusätzlich für die Behandlung nicht reichen."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Mitleid für den Jungen den er nicht kannte, keimte in ihm auf. Der Junge hatte seine Eltern noch, allerdings waren sie dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Harry wusste nicht, was schlimmer wäre. Zu wissen, dass die Eltern tot sind, oder aber Eltern zu haben, die Wahnsinnig sind.

„Gibt es bei dem Ehepaar Longbottom eine Chance auf Heilung?", fragte Harry monoton. Die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Ja. Allerdings wäre die Behandlung äußerst Kostspielig. Die derzeitigen Zahlungen dienen für die Notwendigsten Behandlungen, reichen aber nicht für die Heilung aus."

„Dann wünsche ich, dass der Betrag, der für die erforderliche Behandlung nötig ist von einem meiner Verließe abzubuchen und die Behandlung in Auftrag zu geben.", antwortete Harry und öffnete seine Augen wieder.

„Wie gesagt, die Behandlung ist äußerst kostspielig. Sind sie sich sicher?"

„Ja."

„Wie sie wünschen, Lord Potter."

„Weiter. Was ist mit den beiden einmaligen Zahlungen?"

„Sie dienten der Verurteilung von Sirius Black."

„Wer bitte ist Sirius Black und weshalb wurde er verurteilt?"

„Sirius Black war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters und verriet diese an sie-wissen-schon-wen. Des weiteren jagte er eine Straße voller Passanten in die Luft, als er von einem Freund ihrer Eltern, Peter Pettigrew, gestellt wurde. Zwölf Muggel kamen dabei ums Leben, ebenso wie Mr. Pettigrew."

Harry schielte zu Lucius, der nur unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hatte er eine faire Verhandlung?"

„Nein. Er wurde umgehend nach Askaban gebracht."

„Dann war das Geld dazu gedacht, einer Verhandlung zu entgehen und Mr. Black gleich nach Askaban zu bringen, oder?"

„Es hat den Anschein."

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Verhandlung nachträglich abzuhalten?"

Mr. Johnson sah Harry nur verwirrt an.

„Natürlich. Sie müssten nur einen Antrag an das Ministerium stellen. Sie besitzen ein mal jährlich das Recht, einen Antrag wegen Gesetzesänderungen, Verhandlungen oder ähnlichem zu stellen.", mischte Lucius sich ein.

„Gut. Dann werde ich dies tun und das Geld zurückfordern. Wenn jemand ein Verbrechen begangen hat, soll er auch einen fairen Prozess erhalten und nicht wegen Bestechung gleich ins Gefängnis gesteckt werden."

„Wie sie wünschen, Lord Potter.", meinte der Geschäftsführer nur.

„Gut. Zum Verließ 687. Ich wünsche dass dort genug Geld für die Behandlung der Longbottoms und das jährliche Schulgeld gelagert wird. Keine weiteren Zahlungen von dort, nur die Behandlung und das Schulgeld. Sämtliches Gold, das ich ausgebe, soll aus einem der anderen Verließe entnommen werden."

„Wie sie wünschen, Mr. Potter."

„Sehr schön. Jetzt hätte ich bitte noch gerne den Schlüssel für die Wohnung hier in London und die restlichen Auflistungen. Wer hat zur Zeit außer mir noch Zugriff auf meine Verließe?"

„Mr. Dumbledore, da er sie verwalten soll. Allerdings müssten sie dazu eine Vollmacht unterschreiben, da sie nun durch ihren Titel als volljährig gelten."

„Ich wünsche, dass niemand außer mir Zugriff zu den Verließen hat."

„Natürlich. Wenn sie kurz warten würden, hole ich die für die Änderungen erforderlichen Formulare. Sobald diese Unterschrieben sind, sind wir fertig.", mit diesen Worten erhob sich Mr. Johnson und verließ das Büro.

„Warum bezahlst du die Behandlung der Longbottoms?", fragte Lucius, kaum dass die Tür sich wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Ich weiß wie es ist, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen und wenn ich die Möglichkeit besitze, einem Junge dieses Schicksal zu ersparen, werde ich sie nutzen. Weißt du eigentlich, was damals passiert ist?"

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Allerdings wird behauptet, es wäre die Tat von Todessern. Die Longbottoms sollen so lange mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, einem schwarzmagischen Folterfluch, belegt worden sein, bis sie dem Wahnsinn verfallen sind. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Das war nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lords."

„Und was ist mit diesem Sirius Black? Warum sollte Dumbledore ihn hinter Gittern sehen wollen?"

„Er ist dein Pate. Wäre Black frei gewesen, hätte er das Sorgerecht für dich erhalten, egal wie sehr Dumbledore sich auch dagegen gesträubt hätte. Bei uns stehen Paten über den Verwandten, wenn diese Verwandten Muggel sind."

„Ich...ich hab einen Paten?"

„Ja. Und er wird froh sein, dass du ihm geholfen hast."

Harry schluckte schwer.

::Freu dich doch. Du hast noch Familie.::, Rowena war anscheinend aufgewacht und hatte dem Gespräch zugehört.

::Und was ist, wenn er mich auch nicht haben will?::

::Lass es doch einfach mal auf dich zukommen. Vielleicht hast du dann ja einen Menschen, der dich so liebt, wie du bist.::

::Ich hoffe es, Rowena. Ich hoffe es.::

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mr. Johnson kam wieder zurück, er hatte mehrere Pergamente bei sich.

Harry unterzeichnete sie und gab somit seine Zustimmung zu den Besprochenen Veränderungen. Dann unterschrieb er noch die Einverständniserklärung, dass Mr. Johnson bekannt geben durfte, dass er den Titel als Lord angenommen hatte.

Anschließend verließ er zusammen mit Lucius das Büro von Mr. Johnson. Mehrer Ordner mit den Auflistungen und den Schlüssel zu seiner Londoner Wohnung in der Tasche.

Zusammen mit Lucius machte Harry sich dann auf den Weg zu Madame Malkins, um die Roben abzuholen. Nachdem auch das erledigt war, reisten beide per Portschlüssel, wie Lucius ein seltsames Medallion nannte, nach Malfoy Manor.

-0-0-0-0-

Bewundernd musterte Harry die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor, nachdem er wieder gefahrlos stehen konnte. Der Portschlüssel hatte ihm ziemlich zugesetzt.

Lucius stand schmunzelnd neben ihm.

Durch eine Seitentür rauschte eine blonde Frau herein, zusammen mit einen silberblonden Jungen, den Harry auf sein eigenes Alter schätzte.

„Lucius, schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist. Und sie sind sicherlich Lord Potter. Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie kennen zu lernen.", begrüßte sie die blonde Frau mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Lady Malfoy.", antwortete Harry elegant, und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Narzissa, Liebes, bitte hör auf. Und du auch, Harry. Ich hab dir doch heute Nachmittag gesagt, dass du dich hier ganz natürlich verhalten sollst.", meinte Lucius tadelnd.

„Ja, schon, aber es gehört zur Höflichkeit, sich selbst erst vorzustellen, bevor man eine Freundschaft aufbaut.", antwortete Harry nur und wandte sich dann wieder Lady Malfoy und dem blonden Jungen zu.

„Guten Abend, mein Name ist Lord Harry James Potter. Ich freue mich sehr, sie kennen zu lernen, Lady Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. Ich bitte sie jedoch inständig, mich mit Vornamen anzureden und mich zu duzen, da ich es weder von Gleichaltrigen, noch von Erwachsenen gewohnt bin, gesiezt zu werden und ich mich dabei äußerst unwohl fühle.", als Harry dies sagte, setzte er sein charmantestes Lächeln auf.

Lady Malfoy war schier entzückt über die Höflichkeit, die Harry an den Tag legte, während der blonde Junge sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste, da sein Vater gerade von einem elfjährigen gemaßregelt wurde. Dieser hingegen versuchte in der Zwischenzeit, Harry böse anzusehen, grinste aber selber, wodurch der beabsichtigte Effekt vollkommen zerstört wurde.

Der blonde Junge räusperte sich kurz.

„Guten Abend, Harry. Mein Name ist Draco Lucius Malfoy und ich würde mich freuen, von dir ebenfalls geduzt zu werden.", meinte Draco und streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen. Dieser nahm sie freundlich lächelnd an.

„Ich bin Narzissa Malfoy und fände es ebenfalls angenehmen, wenn du mich duzt. Ich freu mich, dich kennen zu lernen.", damit lächelte Narzissa Harry freundlich an und schloss ihn dann, zu Harrys maßlosem entsetzten, in die Arme. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, da Narzissa aus versehen eine seiner frischeren Wunden auf dem Rücken erwischt hatte und versteifte sich. Unsicher löste Narzissa die Umarmung.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung."

„Geht schon.", presste Harry aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

::Von wegen geht schon, eine deiner Wunden ist wieder aufgegangen. Ich rieche das Blut ganz genau.::

::Halt dich da raus, Rowena. Bitte.::

::Wovor hast du Angst?::

::Das sie mich nicht mehr sehen wollen, wenn sie es wissen. Ich möchte das hier nicht verlieren. Lucius war der Erste, der nett zu mir war. Ich will das nicht aufs Spiel setzten, nur weil Onkel Vernon sich gestern nicht beherrschen konnte.::

::Harry, bitte. Die Blutung muss gestoppt werden. Sonst kippst du wieder um.::

::Ich weiß, aber...::, Harry kam nicht dazu weiter zu reden. Nun, da Harry sich wieder etwas entspannte, schlugen die Anstrengungen des Tages wieder zu. Die Aufregung, die Gefühlsschwankungen, der Einkauf und auch das Reisen mit dem Portschlüssel forderten ihren Tribut und Harry klappte ohnmächtig zusammen. Lucius, der das Schwanken Harrys bemerkt hatte, fing ihn gerade noch auf, ehe der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Lucius hob Harry auf seine Arme und trug ihn in den Salon neben der Eingangshalle, wo er ihn auf einem Sofa ablegte.

„Zissa, ruf bitte Severus. Und sag ihm, er soll ein paar Heiltränke und Stärkungstränke mitbringen."

„Sofort.", meinte Narzissa und verschwand zum nächstgelegenen Kamin um Hilfe zu holen.

„Dad, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Draco, der verwirrt im Türrahmen stand.

„Das werden wir gleich sehen.", meinte Lucius nur. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie eingefallen und blass Harrys Gesicht eigentlich war.

Nach wenigen Minuten tauchte Narzissa zusammen mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mann auf.

„Lucius, was ist passiert?", fragte dieser.

„Severus, gut das du da bist. Würdest du Harry bitte untersuchen? Er ist gerade in der Eingangshalle umgekippt."

„Wenn du meinst. Draco, geh bitte raus.", antwortete der schwarzhaarige und ging zu Lucius, der neben Harry auf dem Sofa saß, während Draco den Raum verließ. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs hatte er Harry bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet und keuchte erschrocken auf. Ebenso Lucius, der geschockt auf den Körper vor sich blickte.

Harry war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, nur Haut und Knochen. Des weiteren gab es, bis auf Hände, Hals und Gesicht, nicht eine einzige Stelle an Harrys Körper, die nicht von Narben verunstaltet war. Wunden und Hämatome, die in den Farben blau, grün, gelb und teilweise auch schwarz schimmerten überzogen den Rest seines Körpers. Leicht sickerte Blut unter Harrys Rücken auf dem Sofabezug hervor.

„Bei Slytherin, wie hat der Junge das nur überlebt?", stieß Severus geschockt hervor.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was er meinte.", war Lucius einziger Kommentar.

„Dreh ihn mal bitte auf den Bauch. Zissa, sag den Hauselfen, sie sollen leichte Kost zubereiten. Der Junge ist vollkommen unterernährt, ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch stehen konnte.", meinte Severus ohne aufzublicken. Dem Geräusch der Tür nach war Narzissa nun ebenfalls gegangen.

Lucius befolgte die Bitte seines Freundes und drehte Harry vorsichtig und langsam auf den Bauch.

Aus einigen aufgerissenen Striemen sickerte das Blut. Andere waren schon halb verheilt und schimmerten rötlich auf der blassen Haut.

„Wie hast du deine Bemerkung vorhin gemeint?", fragte Severus nach, während er mit einem Zauber die Blutung des Junge stoppte. Dann wischte er das restliche Blut vorsichtig fort.

„Er hat sich heute in der Winkelgasse einen Trank gekauft, mit dem die Narben verschwinden. Der Trank ist mit Schmerzen verbunden. Er hätte auch eine Salbe benutzen können, diese wäre allerdings schmerzfrei gewesen. Er entschied sich für den Trank und erklärte mir, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen könne, die Narben zu sehen."

Severus nickte zum Zeichen, dass er zugehört und verstanden hatte. Als er fast fertig war mit dem entfernen des Blutes, hielt er inne. Lucius Blick folgte dem seines Freundes und auch er erstarrte. In der Haut des Jungen war ein Wort gut lesbar eingeritzt.

Hure.

Lucius und Severus tauschten beunruhigte Blicke, ehe Severus einen Diagnosezauber auf den Jungen sprach. Das Ergebnis war erschütternd. Der Junge war knapp vorm verhungern. Er hatte mehrere, nicht ordentlich verheilte Brüche, einige Prellungen und Quetschungen. Des weiteren wurde er seit mehreren Jahren regelmäßig Vergewaltigt.

Ein Schluchzen riss die beiden Erwachsenen aus ihrer Erstarrung und kündigte ihnen an, dass Harry aufgewacht war. Lucius lockerte Augenblicklich den Griff, mit dem er den Jungen festhielt. Dieser Rollte sich langsam aber sicher auf der Couch zusammen und weinte Herzzerreißend.

Lucius und Severus sahen sich unsicher an.

„Harry?", fragte der Silberblonde sanft.

Angesprochener begann zu zittern, ehe er sich aufrichtete, die Robe neben sich nahm, sie sich umlegte, aufstand und dann mit langsamen Schritten auf die Tür zu ging.

„Harry, wo willst du hin?", fragte Lucius und stand selbst auf.

„Weg.", hauchte dieser.

„Aber warum? Harry, du musst verarztet werden."

„Warum?", fragte Harry und blieb stehen. „Warum jagst du...jagen sie mich nicht fort. Ich passe nicht hier her, wie sie sehen, habe es nie getan. Ich war wirklich so naiv zu glauben, ich könne neu anfangen. Bitte verzeihen sie mir die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich ihnen bereitete habe. Ich werde jetzt gehen und sie nicht länger mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen, verzeihen sie mir, bitte."

::Rowena, komm wir gehen.::, mit diesen Worten setzte Harry sich wieder in Bewegung mit der Gewissheit, dass seine Schlange, welche noch auf der Couch lag, ihm folgen würde.

Doch noch bevor Harry die Tür erreicht hatte, hatte Lucius ihn den Weg abgeschnitten und stand jetzt vor ihm.

„Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, Harry.", meinte der Silberblonde ruhig.

„Was schulde ich ihnen?", fragte der jüngere.

„Was?"

„Was schulde ich ihnen für die Zeit, die sie für mich geopfert haben?"

„Nichts.", sagte Lucius kurz angebunden.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah Lucius einfach nur an. Dieser zuckte zurück, als er die Augen seines Gegenübers sah. Die klaren Smaragde, die den ganzen Tag über in den verschiedensten Gefühlslagen, von Freude bis Zorn hin, gefunkelt hatten, waren matt und leer.

„Nichts im Leben ist umsonst, also was schulde ich ihnen?"

Lucius atmete einmal tief durch.

„Gut, dann möchte ich, dass du dich jetzt zusammen mit mir auf das Sofa setzt und den Trank schluckst, den Severus dir gibt. Und dann wirst du mir meine Fragen beantworten. Einverstanden?"

Harry nickte, drehte sich um und ging mit langsamen Schritten zurück zum Sofa, wo er sich hinsetzte, den Trank von Severus entgegennahm und ihn ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, schluckte.

Die noch offenen und halbverheilten Wunden auf dem Körper des Jungen heilten binnen Sekunden und ließen nicht einmal Narben zurück.

Dann wandte Harry sich an Lucius, der sich inzwischen neben ihm auf die Couch gesetzt hatte. Abwartend sah er den Silberblonden an.

„Ich möchte, dass du wahrheitsgemäß auf meine Frage antwortest, okay?", begann Lucius.

Harry nickte.

„Wer war das?"

„Mein Onkel."

„Warum hat er das getan?"

„Weil ich existiere."

„Warum hat er dich vergewaltigt?"

„Er meinte, so eine Missgeburt wie ich ist sonst zu nichts nutze.", antwortete Harry monoton. So, als würde er von jemand anderem reden.

„Warum wolltest du eben einfach gehen?", mischte sich jetzt auch Severus ein, der auf einem Sessel gegenüber der Couch saß.

„Weil ich nicht hier her gehöre. Als Dumbledore mit gestern sagte, ich würde nach Hogwarts kommen, sah ich eine Möglichkeit, ein neues Leben aufzubauen und das Alte zu vergessen. Niemand sollte das alles je wissen. Als ich dann erfahren hab, das ich ein Lord bin und, wenn ich meinen Titel annehme, nicht mehr zu meinen Verwandten zurück muss, hab ich es getan. Dann traf ich auf Luc...Lord Malfoy. Er half mir, mich zurechtzufinden und ich erzählte ihm etwas, über mein bisheriges Leben. Doch verschwieg ich vieles, da ich wusste, dass er mich sonst ebenso hassen würde, wie alle anderen auch. Niemand sollte es je sehen. Deshalb hab ich den Trank gekauft. Doch jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie mich nicht mehr hier haben wollen und werde auch gehen. Ich verstehe, wenn sie jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Bitte, verzeihen sie meine Vermessenheit, hier her zu kommen und zu glauben, ich könnte hier her passen.", antwortete Harry traurig und eine einzelne Träne rann über seine ausgemergelten Wangen.

„Harry, wie konntest du das Leben bei denen Verwandten so lange durchhalten? Andere wären schon längst gestorben.", meinte Lucius, noch bevor Harry wieder aufstehen konnte.

„Die Dunkelheit hat mich beschützt. Doch im Licht war ich schutzlos.", wisperte Harry.

Die beiden Männer sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Wie meinst du das, Harry?", fragte Lucius vorsichtig.

Doch Harry antwortete nicht, sondern zog nur seine Robe noch näher um seinen schmalen Körper.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Salontür und Narzissa kam mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine Schale mit Suppe stand, in den Raum. Lächelnd stellte sie das Tablett auf den Couchtisch, setzte sich neben Harry und strich ihm langsam und vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Harrys Haarband hatte sich nämlich während des Sturzes gelöst und nun hingen ihm vereinzelte Strähnen seiner schwarzen, langen Haare ins Gesicht.

„Iss was, Harry.", meinte Narzissa lächelnd.

„Warum sind sie so nett zu mir?", wollte Harry unsicher wissen.

„Erstens, wir waren beim du, schon vergessen? Und zweitens, ich mag dich.", lächelte Narzissa weiter.

„Aber...", begann Harry wieder.

Narzissa legte ihm einfach einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern.

„Kein aber und jetzt iss, bevor es kalt wird."

Unsicher sah Harry sich die drei Erwachsenen an. Alle drei lächelten sie ihm entgegen.

„Harry,", begann Lucius nach einigen stummen Sekunden. Sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen. „Ich hab dir heute doch schon einmal gesagt, dass dich keine Schuld trifft. Du kannst nichts dafür, wie diese Muggel dich behandelt haben. Deshalb werden wir dich auch nicht dafür verurteilen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Also iss jetzt etwas und du bleibst heute hier. Wir haben das Gästezimmer für dich herrichten lassen. Okay."

Langsam und zögernd nickte Harry und begann ebenso langsam zu essen. Nach der Hälfte kapitulierte er aber, da sein Magen nicht mehr mit machte.

Anschließend trank er noch die Phiole, die Severus ihm hinhielt, aus.

„Was war das?", fragte Narzissa.

„Ein Stärkungstrank.", antwortete dieser. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu. „Harry, ich darf dich doch duzen oder? Gut. Also erst mal, ich bin Severus Snape und einer deiner Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ich möchte, dass du morgen Abend nach dem Festessen, oder aber übermorgen gleich nach dem Frühstück, zu mir kommst. Dort gebe ich dir dann einen kleinen Vorrat an Stärkungstränken. Bis sich dein Gewicht einigermaßen normalisiert hat, wirst du ein mal täglich einen davon nehmen. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Harry.

„Gut. Dann noch was, du kannst mich Severus nennen, wenn wir unter uns sind. In Ordnung?"

„Ja. Danke."

„Gern geschehen.", lächelte Severus.


	3. Kapitel 3

Vielen, vielen Dank für die ganzen Kommis. Hier die antworten auf eure Fragen:

Licht der Dunkelheit

Zeichenerklärung:

_Geschriebenes_

::Parsel::

„Reden"

/Gedanken/

gedankliche Gespräche

---Zeitsprung---

Kapitel 3

_Kann es sein, dass es Menschen gibt, die ohne Gegenleistung helfen?_

_Gibt es Menschen, die einen anderen so mögen, wie er ist?_

_Lucius scheint mich nicht anders zu sehen, als vorher. Es lag gestern kein Hass, keine Abscheu in seinen Augen, wie bei meinem Onkel. Nur Mitgefühl und Wärme._

_Ob Narzissa mich auch noch mag, wenn Lucius es ihr erzählt hat? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ... dieser Gesichtsausdruck. Ich kenne ihn. Auch wenn er nie mir galt. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte Tante Petunia immer, wenn Dudley krank war. Aufrichtige Besorgnis._

_Und da ist noch Severus. Wir haben uns gestern noch lange unterhalten. Er scheint nett zu sein. Seine zynische Art gefällt mir. Es hat mir auch etwas über meine Eltern erzählt. Und über meinen Paten._

_Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich einen Paten habe. Ich hoffe nur, ich lerne ihn bald kennen. Lucius hat mir gestern geholfen, den Antrag für eine Verhandlung für Sirius zu stellen. Ich hoffe nur, alles läuft gut._

_Und dann ist da noch die Sache mir Hogwarts._

_Severus meinte, ich solle mich vorsehen. Dumbledore hätte irgendetwas mit mir vor und er könne mir nur helfen, wenn ich in Slytherin bin._

_Ich hoffe, Lucius hatte in dieser Beziehung recht und ich kann wirklich nach Slytherin._

_Und dann sind da noch meine neuen Schulkameraden._

_Draco scheint ganz okay zu sein. Wir haben uns gestern nur noch kurz gesehen, ehe ich eingeschlafen bin. Irgendjemand scheint mich ins Bett gebracht zu haben, denn dort bin ich aufgewacht._

_Aber was ist mit den anderen? Laut dem, was Lucius mir gestern erzählt hat, bin ich ein Held. Wie werden die anderen Schüler auf mich reagieren? Sie können mich doch gar nicht unvoreingenommen sehen. Sie werden mich als Helden sehen. Aber nicht als Kind, wie sie es sind. Aber ... bin ich eigentlich ein Kind? Vom Aussehen her, ja. Aber vom Wesen? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie sich ein Kind verhält. Ich durfte doch nie Kind sein. Darf ich es jetzt? Vermutlich nicht. Immerhin bin ich ein Lord. Noch dazu ein Held. Helden dürfen nicht schwach sein. Aber...ich will kein Held sein. Ich will ein Kind sein, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie das ist, Kind zu sein._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich erwartet. Wie es wohl in Hogwarts wird? So viele Fragen und ich weiß keine Antwort. Ich hoffe, ich finde sie bald. Die Dunkelheit wird mir helfen, sie zu finden. Aber ich muss mich vor dem Licht in Acht nehmen: Vor Dumbledore._

_Mal sehen, was die Zukunft mir bringt. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie besser wird als die Vergangenheit._

Seufzend schloss Harry das schwarze Notizbuch, das er gestern in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Es würde ihm ab heute dazu dienen, seine Gedanken nieder zu schreiben, denn, das hatte er recht schnell bemerkt, wenn er seine Gedanken niedergeschrieben hatte, konnte er sich besser auf andere Dinge konzentrieren.

Dann packte Harry das Buch zurück in den schon gepackten Koffer. Obwohl es schon sehr spät war, als er einschlief, war er schon um halb sechs wach. Er war es einfach gewöhnt, spät ins Bett zu gehn und früh wieder auf zu stehen. Um sechs musste für Onkel Vernon das Essen auf dem Tisch stehen, deshalb wachte Harry meist schon um halb sechs auf.

Da er auch nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, war er aufgestanden und hatte seinen Koffer gepackt. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Muggelklamotten, die er in London noch kaufen musste.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, welche auf dem Schreibtisch stand, sagte ihm, dass es jetzt halb acht war. Also stand er auf, warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Rowena, die vor dem Kamin lag und schlief und verließ dann sein Zimmer.

Stumm lauschte er in den Gang hinein und erhaschte das leise Geräusch von Stimmen. Dann wandte Harry sich nach rechts, da aus dieser Richtung die Stimmen kamen, und ging dem Geräusch nach.

Vor einer angelehnten Tür kam er zum Stehen. Als er sie gerade öffnen wollte, stutze er. War nicht gerade sein Name gefallen? Neugierig lauschte er.

„...uns helfen kann?"

„Nun, Severus, Harry ist gestern über ein Buch gestolpert, in welchem steht, wie wir Tom seine Macht zurückgeben können. Jetzt bin ich ehrlich gesagt ganz froh, dass ich es ihm nicht gleich erzählt habe und er es gestern vergessen hatte."

„Wie meinst du das, Liebling?"

„Nun, laut dem, was in dem Buch steht, war das damals der Beginn eines alten, weißmagischen Rituals. Die wenigsten greifen noch darauf(auf es) zurück, da es zu gefährlich ist."

„Jetzt erzähl schon, du machst mich neugierig."

„Ist ja schon gut. Ihr wisst doch, dass die Weißmagier vor vielen Jahrhunderten sehr auf die Reinheit des Blutes und auf die Macht, die ihren Erben inne wohnen sollte, bedacht waren. Dafür erschufen sie ein Ritual, mit welchem zwei Kinder, die einander versprochen werden sollen, bedacht wurden.

Im Grunde ist es ganz simpel. Auf einen der beiden Kinder, meist auf das Mädchen, wird ein Bann gelegt. Das erste Wesen, dass das Kind berührt, wird auf seine eigene Macht hin geprüft, immerhin muss der Junge mächtiger sein, als das Mädchen. Um herauszufinden, ob dies auch so ist, wird die Kapazität der Macht des Mädchens von der Macht, die dem Jungen innewohnt, abgezogen.

Wie ihr wisst, ist die Macht von Babys, bei welchen das Ritual angewandt wurde, nicht sonderlich groß, wodurch die Eltern auch nicht Gefahr liefen, selbst entkräftet zu werden.

Nun kam es allerdings vor, dass bei solchen ‚Tests' eines der Kinder starb, da die Macht des einen größer war, als die Macht des anderen.

Es ist von einem Fall bekannt, bei welchem eine Narbe auf dem Körper des Mädchens hinterlassen wurde. Dem Jungen wurde fast sämtliche Macht entzogen und er überlebte nur knapp. Seine magische Kraft, war nie wieder so groß, wie bei der Durchführung des Rituals. Die Eltern des Jungen bestanden allerdings auf die Verbindung mit dem Mädchen. So kam es, dass die beiden an ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag heirateten. Bei der Hochzeitsnacht, also als das Ritual vollendet wurde, erhielt der Junge seine gesamte Macht wieder, während die Narbe des Mädchens verschwand.

Bis heute gibt es dafür keine Erklärung. Dieses Phänomen ist bis heute einzigartig.

Nun, so wie es aussieht hat irgendjemand dem Jungen diesen Bann auferlegt. Er hat bis zu dem Tag, an dem Tom zu den Potters kam, noch nie reagiert. Bei Tom allerdings schon. Das Ritual hat somit begonnen. Beendet wird es dadurch, dass Tom und Harry miteinander das Lager teilen."

„Du meinst, wenn Tom und Harry miteinander schlafen, erhält Tom seine Macht zurück und Harrys Narbe verschwindet?"

„Ja, Zissa. Es sieht ganz danach aus. Aber ... das können wir dem Jungen nicht sagen."

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?"

„Nein, Severus. Ich habe gestern Nacht noch Unmengen von Bücher gewälzt, nun, da ich einen Ansatz hatte. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

„Ich machs.", mit diesen Worten öffnete Harry die Tür und trat ein. Ruckartig schossen die Köpfe der drei Anwesenden zu ihm. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass Tom seine Macht verloren hat, also ist es auch meine Pflicht, ihm zu helfen, sie zurück zu bekommen."

„Oh nein, Harry. Vergiss das ganz schnell wieder.", meinte Narzissa.

„Warum?"

„Du bist zu jung."

Harry schnaubte. Da war sein Onkel aber ganz anderer Meinung gewesen.

„Wir könnten...", begann Lucius, brach dann allerdings ab.

„Was?"

„Warten. Tom hat zwar den Großteil seiner Magie verloren, allerdings könnten wir die beiden einander vorstellen. In ein paar Jahren können die beiden dann das Ritual zu Ende vollziehen."

„Ich werde Tom schreiben und es ihm vorschlagen.", mit diesen Worten stand Severus auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Komm her, Harry. Du solltest etwas essen. Warum bist du eigentlich schon wach?", fragte Narzissa neugierig nach.

„Gewohnheit. Ach ja, Lucius, ich müsste später noch nach London."

„Ach ja, die Kleidung. Ist gut, wir werden dann um neun hin apparieren. Mitten in Muggellondon ist ein Zauberergeschäft, das Muggelkleidung führt, dort können wir direkt hin apparieren. Aber jetzt sollten wir erst mal frühstücken."

Harry nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann begann er zu essen.

Nach wenigen Minuten war er fertig, was Narzissa einen besorgten Blick auf ihn werfen ließ. Noch ehe sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Esszimmertür wieder uns Severus kam in Begleitung eines Fremden wieder.

Harry keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf und presste seine Hände auf seinen dröhnenden Kopf. Sobald der Fremde den Raum betreten hatte, begann seine Narbe zu schmerzen. Dieser Schmerz breitete sich auf den gesamten Kopf aus. Je näher der Fremde kam, umso schlimmer wurde es. Als der Fremde Harry, ebenso wie die restlichen Anwesenden, die Aufgesprungen waren, als Harry aufgekeucht hatte, erreichte, sank der Schwarzhaarige in eine erlösende, schmerzfreie Bewusstlosigkeit.

Harry glitt kraftlos vom Stuhl und konnte gerade noch von Severus, der den Jungen als Erster erreicht hatte, aufgefangen werden, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Severus bettete ihn in seinen Armen und legte seine Hände auf den Kopf des Jungen, wo er einen stablosen Diagnosezauber sprach.

„Was hat der Junge?", fragte Narzissa sofort besorgt nach.

„Ein Fluch. Er sorgt dafür, dass Harry schmerzen hat, sobald Tom in der Nähe ist.", antwortete Severus ihr.

„Welche Art Schmerzen?", wollte Lucius wissen.

„Wie bei einem Cruciatus, nur dass der Schmerz sich auf seinen Kopf beschränkt."

„Kannst du was dagegen machen?"

„Er nicht, aber ich.", sprach der Fremde und legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf den schwarzen Haarschopf.

Dann murmelte er ein paar unverständliche Worte.

Harry leuchtete kurz auf. Der Fremde nahm seine Hände weg und Harry schlug die Augen auf.

„Was ... war das?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ein Fluch. Ich hab ihn gebrochen. Sei vorsichtig beim Aufstehen.", meinte der Fremde und hielt Harry eine Hand zur Hilfe hin.

„Danke. Mister...", sagte Harry, während er sich von dem Fremden aufhelfen ließ.

„Riddle. Lord Tom Vorlost Riddle."

"Oh, dann sind sie ... Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass sie meinetwegen ihre Kräfte verloren haben.", betreten betrachtete Harry den Boden.

„Schon gut. Du kannst ja, genau genommen, nichts dafür. Und so wie ich Severus verstanden habe, haben wir dank dir eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dass ich sie wieder bekomme.", lächelte Tom den Jungen vor sich an. Severus hatte ihm auf den Weg zum Esszimmer schon erzählt, was mit dem Jungen los war. Auch von den Verletzungen des Kleinen war er in Kenntnis gesetzt worden.

„Trotzdem. Ich werd ihnen helfen so gut ich kann.", meinte Harry ehrlich und hob seinen Kopf.

Der Mann vor ihm, Tom Riddle, lächelte nur leicht.

„Danke, aber ich finde, wir sollten uns erst mal setzten. Es gibt da nämlich noch etwas, was ich dir sagen möchte.", mit diesen Worten setzte Tom sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry, der sich jetzt ebenfalls, wie alle anderen, wieder setzte.

„Also. Lucius hat euch doch von dem Mädchen erzählt, das bei dem Ritual eine Narbe zurückbehielt, oder?"

Nicken aller beteiligten war die Antwort.

„Nun, so viel ich weiß war dieses Mädchen Helga Hufflepuff. In meiner Bibliothek gibt es Aufzeichnungen darüber. Da ich allerdings, wie alle anderen, angenommen habe, dass es unmöglich ein so leichter Weißmagischer Fluch sein kann, hab ich nicht daran gedacht. Als Lucius mir gestern dann schrieb, dass es sich allen Anschein nach aber tatsächlich um diesen Fluch handelt, hab ich die Aufzeichnungen durch gearbeitet. Darin steht auch eine Erklärung, warum Miss Hufflepuff die Narbe zurückbehielt und der Junge so weit entkräftet wurde. Die beiden waren Seelenverwandte. Die Kräfte der beiden waren also absolut gleich. Beim Ritual haben die beiden Seelen einander erkannt. Durch die Narbe wurde dafür gesorgt, dass die Kräfte des Jungen nicht, wie sonst, einfach verschwinden. Es wurden ja nur die Energien abgezogen, wobei bei einer vollständigen Leerung der Energien der Junge gestorben wäre. Durch das Ritual wurden die Energien zwar geleert, allerdings wurde auch eine Verbindung durch die Narbe zwischen den beiden geschaffen, damit der Junge nicht sterben muss. Sein Leben wurde dadurch erhalten, dass er durch die Verbindung die Lebenswichtige Energie von dem Mädchen, also Miss Hufflepuff, erhält. Als die beiden dann später heirateten und das Lager miteinander teilten, näherten sich ihre Seelen wieder so weit an, wie damals bei Beginn des Rituals. Dadurch wurden die Kräfte des Jungen wieder zurückgegeben. Die Narbe verschwand weil die Verbindung zwischen den beiden fortan über die Seelen verlief. Also wurde kein körperliches Merkmal benötigt. Die Narbe selbst sollte wohl dazu dienen zu zeigen, dass dieses Mädchen bereits ihren Seelenpartner gefunden hat und deshalb nicht mehr frei ist. Allerdings ist es so selten, dass man wirklich seinen Seelenpartner findet, dass an diese Möglichkeit damals, als die beiden noch klein waren, niemand gedacht hat. Miss Hufflepuff erfuhr erst später, nämlich nach der Bindung, über die Tiefe eben jener und teilte dieses Wissen auch nur mit ihren besten Freunden, den anderen drei Gründern. Mein Vorfahre hat dies, mit Erlaubnis seiner Freundin, niedergeschrieben, falls es in Zukunft noch einmal passieren sollte.

Was ich damit sagen möchte ist, Harry, du und ich, wir sind Seelenpartner."

Eisernes Schweigen legte sich über die Anwesenden. Diese Neuigkeiten mussten sie erst verdauen.

Harry überlegte schon die ganze Zeit. Er verstand nicht ganz, was Tom ihm damit sagen wollte. Was bedeutete es, dass die beiden Seelenpartner waren? Als er nach geraumer Zeit immer noch nicht zu einem Ergebnis kam, fragte er nach:

„Ähm, Lord Riddle, was bedeutet das? Ich meine, das wir Seelenpartner sind."

„Zuerst hätte ich gerne, dass du mich Tom nennst. Nun zu deiner Frage. Seit Anbeginn der Zeit wird für jede Seele, die erschaffen wird, ein perfekter Partner erschaffen. Du weiß sicherlich, dass jede Seele individuell ist. Es gibt keine gleichen Seelen. Allerdings ist die Seele einzeln nicht vollkommen. Sie ist mit sich selbst im Ungleichgewicht, da jede Eigenschaft in ihr unterschiedlich weit entwickelt ist. Deshalb ist die Seele auch so verletzlich. Nun gibt es die Partnerseele. Sollte eine Seele die dazugehörige Partnerseele finden, muss sie sie nicht zwangsläufig auch als solche erkennen. Es kommt nur äußerst selten vor, dass sie es tut. Wenn sie sich aber erkennen, was meist durch ein Ritual oder aber durch ein sehr großes Maß an körperlicher Nähe der Fall ist, dann streben sie immer wieder auf einander zu. Die Seelenpartner werden sich, unbewusst, immer wieder gegenseitig anziehen. Sie laufen sich also immer wieder über den Weg, ohne zu wissen, warum. Das liegt daran, dass die beiden Seelen in ihrer individuellen Art einander ausgleichen. Sollte dieser Ausgleich durch beispielsweise eine Bindung dauerhaft werden, so werden die Seelen langsam immer mehr miteinander verschmelzen und so eine vollkommene Seele erschaffen, welche in zwei Körpern verteilt wird. Dadurch findet ein Gleichgewicht in der Seele statt. Sie ist nicht mehr so leicht verletzbar. Genau genommen ist von dem Moment an nur noch der Partner in der Lage den anderen wirklich in der Seele zu verletzten. Dadurch verletzt er sich aber auch selbst, deshalb kommt es normalerweise nicht vor. Die beiden Seelenpartner schützen einander und stärken sich gegenseitig. Sie bilden also, wenn sie einander erkennen und sich binden, eine perfekte Einheit, der niemand mehr etwas entgegensetzten kann.

Mit anderen Worten, Seelenpartner gehören einfach zusammen. Sie sind, sozusagen, füreinander bestimmt."

Nachdem Tom mit seiner Erklärung geendet hatte, sah Harry ihm mit hoffnungsvollem Blick tief in die azurblauen Augen und fragt:

„Heißt das, ich bin nicht mehr allein?"

Tom lächelte sanft und antwortete:

„Du bist nicht mehr allein. Nie mehr. Ab heute, werd ich immer bei dir sein und auf dich aufpassen. Und selbst, wenn ich körperlich nicht anwesend bin, so werde ich dennoch wissen, wie es dir geht und dir bei Gefahr zu Hilfe kommen.

Ich war die letzten Jahre schon immer bei dir, ohne es zu wissen. Ich kenne den Schmerz, den du erduldet hast, da ich ihn selbst spürte, durch die Verbindung. Bis heute wusste ich nicht, woher der Schmerz kommt und warum ich ihn spüre, aber nun, da ich es weiß, werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn zu lindern und zu verhindern, dass du ihn noch einmal fühlen musst."

Mit diesen Worten hob Tom den Jungen vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß und schloss ihn sanft in seine Arme. Harry versteifte sich anfangs, als Tom ihn anhob, ließ sich dann aber in die sanfte, warme Umarmung fallen. Er wusste plötzlich mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Tom ihm nie weh tun würde. Er vertraute ihm. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm einfach, dass es richtig war. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Jungen leben fühlte Harry sich geborgen, geliebt und geschützt.

Narzissa, Lucius und Severus betrachteten sich das Ganze einfach nur sanft lächelnd. Sie wussten alle drei, dass auch Tom es in seiner Kindheit nicht leicht hatte. Dumbledore hatte damals bei ihm auch schon versucht, an den Titel ran zu kommen, was Tom allerdings glücklicherweise, ebenso wie Harry am vorherigen Tag, noch rechtzeitig verhindern konnte.

Die beiden würden einander gut tun. Schon jetzt strahlten sie, obwohl sie sich gerade erst kennen gelernt hatten, eine Ruhe und Wärme aus, die das Herz der Umstehenden berührte.

„Tom?", durchbrach Severus vorsichtig die entspannende und wohltuende Stille.

Angesprochener blickte auf.

„Ja?"

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Harry muss nach Hogwarts und Dumbledore plant irgendwas."

„Nun, erst möchte ich dich etwas fragen, Harry."

Der Junge löste sich leicht aus Toms Umarmung und sah ihn dann an, ohne seinen Platz auf dessen Schoß zu verlassen.

„Was denn?"

„Nun, da du gestern den Titel als Lord angenommen hast und die Nachricht davon in der heutigen Zeitung steht, giltst du als heiratsfähig. Das bedeutet du wirst in den nächsten Wochen haufenweise Anträge zur Verlobung bekommen. So ziemlich jede magische Familie, die eine Tochter hat, welche noch nicht Versprochen ist, wird dir ihr Aufgebot schicken. Ebenso wie einige Familien mit männlichen Kindern, welche noch nicht Versprochen sind, da das in unserer Welt eigentlich egal ist.

Wir sind beide Seelenpartner und obwohl wir uns erst seit kurzem kennen, möchte ich dich fragen, ob du bereit wärst, dich mit mir zu verloben. Du musst allerdings wissen, dass, anders als bei den Muggeln, eine magische Verlobung nicht mehr gelöst werden kann. Das heißt solltest du zustimmen, werden wir uns an deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag binden."

Tom verstummte und betrachtete gespannt den Kleinen auf seinem Schoß. Er wusste, wovon er sprach, ging es ihm doch bis zum heutigen Tag nicht anders. Doch hatte er sich bis heute nie für einen seiner Bewerber entschieden, da sein Gefühl ihm gesagt hatte, dass der oder die Richtige nicht dabei war. Aber jetzt, das spürte er ganz genau, saß eben diese Person auf seinem Schoß und sah ihn aus unschuldigen, smaragdenen Augen an. Er betete zu allen bekannten und unbekannten Göttern, dass Harry seinen Antrag annehmen würde oder aber zumindest nicht von vorneherein ablehnte.

Harry indes war am überlegen. Ja, er mochte Tom, seit er aus seiner kurzzeitigen Ohnmacht aufgewacht war und in dessen azurblaue Augen gesehen hatte. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die Tom in seiner Nähe war, mochte er ihn mehr. Er spürte die Verbundenheit, die er mit Tom hatte und fühlte sich hier in seinen Armen, auf seinem Schoß einfach nur wohl. Wenn es jetzt schon so war, würde es sich in Zukunft auch bestimmt nicht ändern.

„Ja. Ich nehme deinen Antrag an. Ich fühle einfach, dass es richtig ist.", antwortete Harry und schenkte seinem Gegenüber das erste aufrichtige Lächeln, welches er seit Jahren hatte.

Vorsichtig zog Tom Harry wieder enger an sich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Danke. Damit machst du mich zum glücklichsten Menschen überhaupt."

Lächelnd kuschelte Harry sich näher an Tom und genoss diese unbekannten Gefühle, die ihn dabei durchströmten.

„Dann sollte wir das wohl bekannt geben.", durchbrach Lucius die erneut aufkommende Stille.

„Ja. Macht das. Jetzt kann Dumbledore ihm auch nichts mehr tun. Er wird sich also ziemlich zurückhalten.", meinte Tom, während Harry sich in dessen Umarmung umdrehte, um wieder einen Blick auf die anderen Anwesenden am Tisch zu haben.

„Warum?", fragte der er dann.

„Ganz einfach. Wenn wir offiziell verlobt sind, hab ich das Recht, jeden, der versucht dich durch Wort oder Tat zu verletzten, oder aber verletzten zu lassen, zu bestrafen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Sollte es jemandem gelingen, dich absichtlich zu verletzten, habe ich sogar das Recht, denjenigen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und ihn zu bestrafen oder gar zu töten. Das ist ein altes Gesetzt, dass nur unter Lords Gültigkeit besitzt. Viele haben versucht, die oder den Versprochenen eines Erben anzugreifen, zu manipulieren oder ähnliches, um nach der Bindung der beiden selbst an Macht zu gewinnen. Deshalb wurde dieses Gesetz eingeführt, damit auch die Versprochene des Erben geschützt ist."

„Aha. Was ist eigentlich mit Draco? Ist der auch schon jemandem Versprochen?"

„Nein. Die Anträge für Draco kommen zu uns und wir haben beschlossen, dass Draco sich seine Verlobte oder seinen Verlobten selbst aussucht. Meine Eltern haben mir damals auch die Wahl gelassen und ich hab mich für Narzissa entschieden und bin froh, dass ich es getan habe.", meinte Lucius und lächelte seine Frau verliebt an.

Diese erwiderte das Lächeln ihres Mannes, rutschte mit dem Stuhl näher an ihn ran und schmiegte sich dann an ihn.

„Und ich bin heute noch glücklich, dass er sich für mich entschieden hat."

Ein sanfter und zärtlicher Kuss, den beide einander schenkten, zeugte von der Aufrichtigkeit der eben gesprochenen Worte und zeigte, dass sich die Beiden auch nach so vielen Jahren noch immer liebten, wie am ersten Tag.

Harry blieb, trotz dieses schönen Bildes, aber nicht der wehmütige Blick verborgen, den Severus auf das glückliche Paar warf.

„Was ist mit dir, Severus?"

Angesprochener seufzte ein mal schwer.

„Ich hab zwar viele Anträge bekommen und bekomme sie noch immer, aber der, dem mein Herz gehört, war nicht dabei."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe, ihr findet dennoch zueinander."

„Mal sehn. Vielleicht trau ich mich ja jetzt endlich, es ihm zu gestehen."

„Ich wünsch dir dabei viel Glück und ich hoffe, dass die Antwort positiv ist."

„Danke, das hoffe ich auch."

Wieder hüllte sich der Raum in angenehme Stille, die dieses Mal von Harry durchbrochen wurde.

„Ich glaub, wir müssen allmählich los."

„Wie meinst du das? Der Zug fährt doch erst in knapp zwei Stunden.", wollte Tom wissen, der nicht gewillt war, seinen Kleinen jetzt schon gehen zu lassen.

„Ja, aber ich brauch noch neue Muggelklamotten. Gestern hatten wir keine Zeit mehr dazu, darum müssen wir das heute Morgen erledigen.", erklärte Harry.

„Dann komm ich mit.", meinte Tom dazu.

„Wenn du möchtest, aber vorher, ihr habt doch gesagt, es steht in der Zeitung, das ich meinen Titel angenommen habe. Kann ich das lesen?"

„Natürlich.", meinte Lucius und reichte Harry die Zeitung, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry nahm sie entgegen. Er musste nicht lange nach dem Artikel suchen, den er befand sich direkt auf der Titelseite. Die erste hälfte der Seite enthielt ein großes Foto. Darauf zu sehen waren vier Personen. Ein älterer Mann und ein junges Ehepaar. Auf dem Arm der Frau saß ein etwa einjähriges Baby.

Über dem Foto befand sich die Schlagzeile:

_Letzter Erbe der Familie Potter nimmt den Titel an_

Darunter stand der Artikel:

_Jeder kennt die Geschichte von Harry James Potter, dem Jungen-der-lebt._

_Nach dem tragischen Tod seiner Eltern, James (Bild links) und Lily (Bild mitte) Potter und dem unerwarteten Ableben seines Großvaters, Lord Elias Potter (Bild rechts) wuchs der Junge Mister Potter bei seinen letzten Verwandten, einer Muggel-Familie in Surrey, auf. Dieses Jahr, fast zehn Jahre nach diesen schrecklichen Ereignissen, wird der junge Mister Potter seine magische Ausbildung an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beginnen._

_Gestern kam Mister Potter nach Gringotts um seine letzten Einkäufe für die heute beginnende Schule zu tätigen._

_Die Kobolde brachten Mister Potter, nach der Sicherstellung, dass er es wirklich war, zum Geschäftsführer Gringotts, Mister Johnson._

_Als Mister Johnson feststellte, dass der Junge-der-lebt, auf Grund seiner Kindheit bei den Muggeln, nichts von seinem Erbe als Titelnachfolger wusste, erklärte er ihm die gegebenen Umstände._

_Gegen Mittag erklärte sich der junge Mister Potter bereit, seinen Titel anzunehmen._

_Lord Malfoy, der sich zufällig ebenfalls in Gringotts befand, erklärte sich bereit, dem neuen Lord Potter bei seinen Einkäufen behilflich zu sein und ihn in die Pflichten eines Lords einzuweisen._

_Lord Potter hat bereits seinen ersten Antrag gestellt._

_Für viele unverständlicherweise stellte Lord Potter kurz nach seiner Titelannahme den Antrag auf eine Wiederaufnahme des Verfahrens gegen Sirius Black._

_Black hat vor 10 Jahren seine besten Freunde, die Eltern des Jungen Lords, an Sie-wissen-schon-wen verraten und nach dem Fall des Unnennbaren bei seiner Flucht eine Straße voller Muggel in die Luft gejagt und dabei zwölf Muggel und einen Zauberer, seinen ehemaligen Freund Peter Pettigrew, getötet._

_Black wurde danach, aus heute noch unbekannten Gründen, ohne Verfahren nach Askaban gebracht._

_Die Frage, die uns nun beschäftigt, ist, warum der junge Lord Potter einen Antrag auf ein Verfahren für den Mitschuldigen am Mord seiner Eltern beantragt._

_Leider war es unseren Reportern noch nicht möglich mit Lord Potter oder Lord Malfoy, welcher bei der Stellung des Antrages behilflich war, zu sprechen._

_Die Verhandlung gegen Sirius Black findet in zwei Wochen statt. Wir hoffen bis dahin auf ein Interview mit Lord Potter, doch vorerst wird Lord Potter sich wohl in Hogwarts befinden._

_Der Direktor von Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, hat uns bereits gestern Abend versprochen, dass er einem unserer Reporter in zwei Tagen, also am Samstag, die Erlaubnis erteilt, mit Lord Potter zu sprechen. Wir erhoffen uns von diesem Interview Antworten auf unsere Fragen und werden sie selbstverständlich von dessen Verlauf unterrichten._

_Lexx Anderson_

„Das sind also meine Eltern?", fragte Harry und strich mit der Hand über das sich bewegende Bild.

„Ja. Hast du keine Fotos von ihnen?", meinte Severus.

„Ich hab Bilder von meiner Mutter, als sie noch jünger war, aber keine, als Erwachsene. Von meiner Familie väterlicherseits besitze ich gar keine Bilder."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich in einem deiner Häuser ein paar Fotoalben und Portraits deiner Familie befinden.", lächelte Lucius den Jungen beruhigend an.

„Hm, mal sehn. Aber zuerst kommt der Samstag. Warum wollen die ein Interview mit mir?"

„Nun, zum einen bist du ja ihr Held. Zum anderen bist du nun ein Lord. Jeder von uns musste dieses Interview hinter sich bringen. Mal sehn, welchen Reporter sie dir schicken."

„Warum?"

„Na ja, dieser Lexx Anderson ist ja noch ganz in Ordnung. Aber bei Rita Kimmkorn wär ich an deiner Stelle vorsichtig. Die dreht einem das Wort im Mund um, nur um eine gute Story zu bekommen."

„Oh. Mal sehen, wer kommt. Aber da kann ich dann ja auch gleich die Verlobung bekannt geben, oder?"

„Wenn du möchtest.", war Toms einziger Kommentar dazu.

„Sehr gut, dann gehen wir jetzt, sonst komm ich zu spät zum Zug.", meinte Harry und stand auf. Lucius und Tom taten es ihm gleich.

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann in die Eingangshalle, in der Harry schon gestern Abend ankam.

„Wo hast du deine Schlange?", fragte Lucius noch, bevor sie apparierten.

„Rowena schläft noch im Zimmer."

„Gut. Wir gehen jetzt erst mal nach Muggel-London. Die Sachen lassen wir dir nach Hogwarts schicken. Sollten wir bis spätestens halb Elf fertig werden, kommen wir noch schnell her und holen deine restlichen Sachen. Wenn nicht, bringt Zissa sie mit zum Bahnhof."

„Okay."

„Sehr gut. Tom, nimmst du Harry mit, oder soll ich?"

„Ich nehm ihn mit und teleportiere. Das ist besser für ihn."

„Okay. Einverstanden?", wollte Lucius von Harry wissen.

Dieser nickte nur. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass Tom von den Verletzungen wusste.

Dieser merkte es auf Grund der Verbindung durch die Narbe. Vorsichtig schloss er den Kleineren in seine Arme.

„Es muss dir nicht peinlich oder unangenehm sein. Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Du bist doch noch ein Kind und kannst dich nicht gegen einen Erwachsenen wehren."

„Aber..."

„Kein 'Aber', mein Kleiner. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht und es war auch nicht deine Schuld. Schuld haben deine Verwandten. Sie hätten dich beschützen müssen, immerhin bist du ein Kind. Stattdessen haben sie dich verletzt. Das war nicht richtig. Du kannst nichts dafür."

„Passt...passt du dann jetzt auf mich auf?"

„Ja mein Kleiner. Versprochen."

Lächelnd schmiegte Harry sich näher an Tom und murmelte ein: „Dann ist ja gut."

Schmunzelnd erwiderte Tom die Umarmung.

-0-0-0-0-

Fünf Minuten später standen Harry, Tom und Lucius in einem großen Raum, in welchem sie sofort von einer jungen Dame angesprochen wurden.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herren, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ich benötige eine komplette neue Ausstattung.", antwortete Harry gelangweilt, so, wie schon am vorherigen Tag in der Winkelgasse.

Die Augen der Verkäuferin leuchteten bei diesen Worten auf.

„Sehr wohl. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, wir kümmern uns zuerst um die Alltagskleidung."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Tom, Lucius und Harry folgten ihr.

„Welche Farben wünschen sie?", wollte die Frau wissen, als sie auf einen Ständer mit T-Shirts zuging.

„Grün, Schwarz und Silber.", antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Bevorzugte Motive?"

„Schlangen."

„Wie sie wünschen.", mit diesen Worten zog die Frau systematisch mehrere T-Shirts aus dem Ständer vor sich und häufte sie dem überrumpelten Tom mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Arm.

Dann führte sie die drei zu einer Umkleidekabine.

„Wenn sie die Kleidung bitte anprobieren würden. In der Zwischenzeit suche ich ihnen ein paar Hosen heraus, wenn sie gestatten."

Noch bevor Harry, Tom oder Lucius antworten konnten, war die Verkäuferin verschwunden.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Anprobieren. Du brauchst auf jeden Fall auch Kleidung, die du zu Hause tragen kannst und nicht nur Sachen, mit denen du in die Öffentlichkeit gehen kannst."

„Ja, Ja.", brummte Harry, schnappte sich den T-Shirtstapel von Toms Arm und verschwand in der Umkleidekabine, welche er für die Nächste Zeit nicht verlassen würde.

Kaum war er mit dem Anprobieren des einen Stapels fertig, tauchte die Verkäuferin mit einem anderen Stapel aus Hosen, Hemden, Pullovern, T-Shirts usw. auf.

Harry kam sich vor, als würde die Frau ihm jedes Kleidungsstück, dass sich im Laden befand und seine Größe hatte, unter die Nase halten.

Als sie endlich fertig waren hatten sie insgesamt fünfzehn Tüten mit Muggelkelidung. Nur für die Freizeit, versteht sich.

Danach ging es in einen anderen Bereich des Geschäftes, wo bei Harry Maß genommen wurde, um anschließend seine ‚Ausgehkleidung', wie Tom sie nannte, schneidern zu lassen.

Schnell gingen sie noch zur Kasse und zahlten. Nachdem die Tüten klein gezaubert und verstaut waren, warf Harry einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Geschockt sah er wieder auf die Zeiger seiner Uhr, welche immer noch unmissverständlich die derzeitige Zeit ansagten.

„Tom, Lucius, es ist viertel nach elf. Ich hab meinen Zug verpasst."

„Was. So spät schon?", fragte Tom und sah jetzt ebenfalls auf die Uhr.

„Na toll und jetzt?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Gehen wir erst mal zurück nach Malfoy Manor, dort können wir alles in Ruhe besprechen.", meinte Lucius und zusammen teleportierten sie sich zurück nach Malfoy Manor.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen fiel Lucius sofort eine aufgelöste Narzissa um den Hals.

„Zum Glück ist euch nichts passiert. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ihr nicht gekommen seid.", schniefte sie.

Lucius nahm seine Frau in den Arm und streichte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ssh. Schon gut, Zissa. Wir haben nur die Zeit vergessen. Uns ist nichts passiert."

Langsam beruhigte Narzissa sich wieder, jedoch kamen auch Harry und Tom nicht um eine Umarmung ihrerseits herum, wobei sie bei Harry besonders vorsichtig war.

-0-0-0-0-

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die vier im Kaminzimmer von Malfoy Manor und berieten, wie es jetzt weiter ging. Harry hatte inzwischen seine neuen Klamotten zu seinen anderen Sachen in den Koffer gepackt.

„Der Zug nach Hogwarts kommt erst heute Abend gegen halb sieben in Hogsmead an. Von dort aus geht es dann nach Hogwarts. Ich denke, es ist kein Problem, wenn wir dich nach Hogsmead bringen und du dann von dort aus mit den anderen weiter nach Hogwarts fährst.", meinte Lucius nachdenklich.

„Gut. Und was machen wir bis dahin?", fragte Harry.

„Wir könnten deine Augen richten lassen und danach einen Termin mit dem Tagespropheten ausmachen. Dann könntest du das Interview heute noch hinter dich bringen und hättest am Samstag deine Ruhe um den Trank zu nehmen."

„Gut. Dann gehen Tom und ich in die Winkelgasse und kümmern uns um meine Augen und du kontaktierst den Tagespropheten. Einverstanden?"

Lucius nickte nur und stand dann auf um einen Brief an den Propheten zu schreiben.

Harry und Tom erhoben sich ebenfalls und reisten dann gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse.

-0-0-0-0-

Gegen ein Uhr Mittags trafen Tom und Harry wieder in Malfoy Manor ein.

Nach dem Besuch bei der Augenkorrektur waren beide noch in der Winkelgasse essen gewesen. Anschließend hatte Tom darauf bestanden, Harry einen Verlobungsring zu schenken. So prangte jetzt an Harrys Hand ein silberner Ring, verziert mit einer goldenen Schlange, die sich um das Silber wand.

Der Ring war, so wie Harrys Siegelring, so verzaubert, dass er sich an die Größe des Trägers anpasste.

Lucius begrüßte die beiden, als sie in der Eingangshalle wieder auftauchten.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Harry, der Reporter ist da. Sein Name ist Lexx Anderson. Er erwartet dich im Kaminzimmer."

„Ist gut. Tom, kommst du mit?"

„Natürlich, wenn du mich dabeihaben willst."

Zur Antwort nickte Harry nur leicht nervös und ging dann, gefolgt von seinem Verlobten, ins angrenzende Kaminzimmer.

Am Fenster des Zimmers stand ein Mann mit kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren. Als er das Öffnen der Tür vernahm, drehte er sich ihr zu.

„Mister Anderson.", grüßte Harry höflich. Tom tat es ihm gleich.

„Lord Potter, Lord Riddle. Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen und dieses Interview führen zu dürfen.", antwortete Mister Anderson und verbeugte sich kurz vor den beiden Neuankömmlingen.

„Setzten sie sich doch. Dann können wir beginnen."

Mister Anderson kam Toms Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf eine der beiden Couchen im Zimmer.

Tom setzte sich ihm gegenüber und zog Harry gleich auf seinen Schoß, welcher dieses Verhalten nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete der Reporter sich das Schauspiel.

„Verzeihen sie, aber dürfte ich fragen, weshalb sie beide so...vertraut miteinander umgehen?"

„Nun, Mister Anderson, ich denke, dass ich das Recht besitze, mit meinem Verlobten ‚vertraut' umzugehen.", antwortete Tom kalt.

„Natürlich. Entschuldigen sie, das wusste ich nicht."

„Wir sind auch erst seit heute morgen verlobt, also können sie es gar nicht wissen.", antwortete Harry versöhnlich.

„Nun gut...", meinte Mister Anderson, während er aus einer Aktentasche, die neben ihm stand, eine Feder und eine Rolle Pergament hervorholte. „...mit ihrer Erlaubnis, können wir dann beginnen.", meinte er, während er das Pergament auf den Couchtisch legte und die Feder darauf abstellte.

„Lord Potter, dürfte ich zuerst erfahren, warum sie sich nicht zusammen mit den anderen Hogwartsschülern im Zug befinden?"

„Ich hatte heute morgen noch dringende Geschäfte zu erledigen, deren Ausführung sich leider mit der Abfahrt des Zuges überschnitten haben. Deshalb werde ich erst heute Abend nach Hogsmead reisen, um mich dort den anderen Schülern anzuschließen."

Während Harry sprach beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Feder jedes gesprochene Wort mitschrieb, ohne, dass jemand sie führte.

„Verstehe. Wie kam es gestern dazu, dass sie ihren Titel annahmen. Es würde meine Leser sicherlich sehr interessieren, da es ja doch recht kurzfristig war."

„Nun, nachdem Mister Johnson mir gestern von meiner Familie und dem Titel erzählte beschloss ich ihn anzunehmen. Wobei der Hauptgrund wohl der ist, dass ich nicht mehr zu meinen Muggelverwandten zurück muss."

„Lord Potter, verstehe ich sie richtig. Sie erfuhren erst gestern davon, dass ihre Familie väterlicherseits Lords sind und nahmen den Titel an um nicht zurück zu ihren Verwandten mütterlicherseits zu müssen?"

„Ja."

„Weshalb wollen sie nicht zurück?"

„Nun, meine Verwandten mütterlicherseits sind Muggel und sie verabscheuen alles was mit Magie zu tun hat. Genau das ließen sie mich die letzten Jahre spüren."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Aber, wie haben sie nun von dem Titel erfahren? Laut unseren Quellen hat Professor Dumbledore ihnen schon vorher den Brief zukommen lassen. Hat er ihnen nichts gesagt?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit vorher meinen. Professor Dumbledore kam vorgestern Nachmittag zu uns, redete eine Zeit lang mit meinem Onkel und meiner Tante und sagte mir dann, dass ich am 1. September nach Hogwarts fahren würde und meine Tante mich in die Winkelgasse bringen würde um meine Schulsachen zu besorgen. Dann gab er mir eine List der benötigten Dinge, einen Brief, den ich in Gringotts abgeben sollte und den Schlüssel zu einem Verließ in Gringotts und verschwand ohne Erklärung."

„Sie wussten also gar nicht, was sie in Hogwarts sollten?"

„Doch. In meinem...Zimmer im Keller des Hauses meiner Verwandten stehen mehrere Kisten. Eine davon wurde meiner Tante von meiner Großmutter zugeschickt und enthielt persönliche Gegenstände meiner Mutter. Darunter auch ihre Schulbücher und 'Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts'. Dadurch wusste ich, was Hogwarts ist."

„Sie lebten in einem Zimmer im Keller?"

„Eher ein Abstellraum und ja. Meine Verwandten wollten so wenig Geld wie möglich für mich ausgeben."

„Oh...nun. Wie ging es weiter, ich meine...gestern."

„Meine Verwandten setzten mich gestern Vormittag vor dem Tropfenden Kessel aus und ließen mich mit einer kurzen Erklärung wo ich hin musste, zurück mit der Warnung, ich solle ja nicht vor den nächsten Sommerferien zurückkommen.

Der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels öffnete mir den Weg in die Winkelgasse und ich lief, wie von meiner Tante angeordnet, nach Gringotts wo ich meinen Schlüssel vorlegte. Der Kobold brachte mich, nachdem ich ihm meinen Name gesagt hatte, sofort zum Geschäftsführer, welcher mir dann alles erklärte. Als er damit fertig war, erklärte ich mich bereit, den Titel anzunehmen."

„Was ist mit dem Brief, den sie erhalten haben? Stand dort irgendeine Erklärung oder ähnliches drinnen?"

„Nein. Ich las den Brief erst später, als ich mit Lord Malfoy zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Professor Dumbledore sagte zu mir, ich solle ihn den Kobolden mit dem Schlüssel geben, doch auf Grund eines Gefühles tat ich es nicht, was sich im nachhinein als richtig herausgestellt hatte."

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Nun, in dem Brief befand sich eine von meinem Onkel und meiner Tante unterschriebene Erklärung, dass ich offiziell auf meinen Titel, von dem ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das Schriftstück ausgestellt wurde, noch nicht ein mal wusste, verzichte. Und zwar zu Gunsten von Professor Dumbledore.

In Gringotts selbst erfuhr ich dann auch noch, dass Professor Dumbledore, der mein Verließ bis zu meiner Volljährigkeit verwalten sollte, mehrere Transaktionen ohne mein Wissen zu Gunsten von sich, einer mir unbekannten Familie, einer Einrichtung für Schüler, die ihr Schulgeld selbst nicht zahlen können, meinen Verwandten und des Ordens des Phönix durchgeführt hat. Ach ja und für die Versorgung von Lord und Lady Longbottom im St. Mungo."

„Er wollte ihnen ihren Titel unterschlagen?", fragte Mister Anderson zusehends geschockt.

„Es hat den Anschein."

„Und er hat sie bestohlen."

„Ja. Mister Johnson hat schon alles in die Wege geleitet, die von mir nicht gebilligten Transaktionen Rückgängig zu machen."

„Von ihnen nicht gebilligten Transaktionen? Gibt es welche, mit denen sie einverstanden waren?"

„Ja. Ich habe gestern veranlasst, dass die Behandlung von Lord und Lady Longbottom fortgesetzt und vertieft wird."

„Wirklich? Weshalb? Sie kennen die Familie nicht."

„Das stimmt, aber ich weiß wie es ist, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Meine Eltern kann nichts und niemand mehr zurückholen, aber ich kann wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass ein anderer Junge seine Eltern zurückbekommt."

„Verstehe. Wie kommt es, dass sie nun bei Lord Malfoy residieren?"

„Ich traf Lord Malfoy gestern im Büro des Geschäftsführers von Gringotts. Er half mir, mich in der Winkelgasse zurecht zu finden und wir unterhielten uns. Er erzählte mir auch etwas über meine Familie und meine Vergangenheit. Als er erfuhr, dass ich noch keinen meiner Wohnsitze kenne und somit auch nicht wusste, wo ich die Nacht verbringen würde, bot er mir an, hier zu übernachten. Ich nahm das Angebot an und traf hier auf Lord Snape und Lord Riddle."

„Und wie kommt es, dass sie sich so schnell mit Lord Riddle verlobten? Sie lernten ihn doch gestern erst kennen, oder irre ich mich?"

„Sie irren sich. Lord Riddle und ich lernten uns erst heute morgen kennen. Durch einen Zufall erfuhren wir, dass wir Seelenpartner sind und beschlossen so, uns an meinem 17. Geburtstag zu binden."

„Nun dann, lassen sie mich ihnen, wenn auch etwas verspätet, meine Glückwünsche aussprechen."

„Danke.", meinte Harry.

Tom lächelte nur leicht.

„Zu einem anderen Thema. Weshalb haben sie den Antrag auf die Wiederaufnahme des Verfahrens gegen Sirius Black gestellt?"

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass jeder, der einer Tat beschuldigt wird, auch einen fairen Prozess verdient. Dies war bei Mister Black nicht der Fall.

Doch das Verfahren liegt mir auch persönlich sehr am Herzen. Lord Malfoy erzählte mir gestern, dass Mister Black ein guter Freund meiner Eltern und zudem mein Pate ist. Ich denke, es wäre auch im Sinne meiner Eltern, dass er eine faire Verhandlung bekommt und nicht ohne Verhandlung verurteilt wird."

„Verstehe. Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass die Verhandlung zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausfällt. Ich danke ihnen vielmals für das Interview, hätte aber noch eine bitte an sie."

„Und die wäre?"

„Ein Foto von ihnen und ihrem Verlobten. Genau so, wie sie jetzt sitzen."

Harry warf einen fragenden Blick zu seinem Verlobten. Dieser nickte nur schmunzelnd.

„Sehr gern."

Dankbar lächelnd zog Mister Anderson einen Fotoapparat aus seiner Aktentasche und schoss ein Foto von den frisch verlobten.

Danach verabschiedete er sich höflich von Harry und Tom, die ihn in die Eingangshalle begleiteten und von Narzissa und Lucius, die sie in der Eingangshalle trafen.

Dann verschwand er mit der, bis jetzt, wohl größten Story seines Lebens.

„Was macht ihr zwei hier?", fragte Harry an Lucius und Narzissa gewandt, als Mister Anderson verschwunden war.

„Wir warten auf Severus. Er hat vorhin eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er her kommen würde und dich mit nach Hogwarts nimmt."

„Wirklich? Wie spät ist es?"

„Fast sechs.", lächelte Zissa ihn an.

„Schon?"

„Ja. Ihr wart ziemlich lange da drinnen."

Ein lautes Plop kündigte den vier Anwesenden das Eintreffen von Severus an.

„Hey Sev.", grüßte Tom den Neuankömmling als Erster. „Was grinst du so?"

Tatsächlich hatte der Tränkemeister Hogwarts' ein amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Gleich. Setzten wir uns erst mal, wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor wir los müssen."

Zu fünft gingen sie dann zurück in das Kaminzimmer und setzten sich, wobei Tom es sich auch diesmal nicht nehmen ließ, Harry auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen.

„Dumbledore hat sich heute tierisch darüber aufgeregt, dass Harry den Titel angenommen hat, obwohl er doch alles dafür getan hat, selbst an den Titel ran zu kommen."

„Dann wird er morgen erst recht toben.", meinte Tom grinsend.

„Warum?", wollte Zissa wissen.

„Na ja, der Reporter wollte eben wissen, was gestern passiert ist und wie Harry dazu kam den Titel anzunehmen und dabei hat Harry auch erwähnt, dass Dumbledore versucht hat sich den Titel unter den Nagel zu reißen und mehrere Transaktionen über sein Konto aber ohne sein Wissen zu tätigen."

„Meinst du, die Menschen glauben es?"

„Narzissa, ich bin elf Jahre alt und seit gerade mal einem Tag in der magischen Welt. Welchen Grund hätte ich Dumbledore zu diffamieren? Allein vom logischen her müsste ich die Wahrheit sagen, denn warum sollte ich über jemanden herziehen, den ich noch nicht mal kenne, sondern nur ein einziges Mal für wenige Minuten gesehen habe?"

Die vier Erwachsenen sahen Harry eine Zeit lang nur stumm und ungläubig an.

„Was? Hab ich irgendetwas falsches gesagt?"

„Woher hast du so einen gehobenen Wortschatz?", fragte Severus verwundert.

„Na ja. Das einzige, was ich in meinem ‚Zimmer' machen konnte, war, die alten Bücher meiner Verwandtschaft zu lesen, wobei schon einige dabei waren, die ziemlich anspruchsvoll waren. Zum Glück hatte ich auch ein gutes Wörterbuch."

„Junge, du bist einfach unglaublich.", meinte Narzissa ungläubig.

Harry grinste daraufhin nur leicht verlegen.

-0-0-0-0-

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Harry mit Severus auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmead. Der Hogwarts-Express war noch nicht angekommen.

Still standen beide nebeneinander und genossen die Ruhe um sich. Immer noch zierte ein Lächeln Harrys Gesicht. Tom, Lucius und Narzissa hatten sich alle drei ausgiebig von Harry verabschiedet und ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, regelmäßig zu schreiben. Harry war noch immer gerührt von der Fürsorge Narzissas, den warmen Worten Lucius' und der sanften Umarmung Toms. Noch nie hatte er sich so wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Noch nie so dermaßen angenommen. Sie mochten ihn, einfach so, weil er da war. Dieses Gefühl war vollkommen neu für den Schwarzhaarigen. Noch nie hatte sich jemand um ihn gesorgt oder ihm gezeigt, dass er ihn gern hatte. Nun, vielleicht mit einer Ausnahme. Und genau diese Ausnahme lag jetzt um seinen Hals geschlungen auf seinen Schultern und döste vor sich hin.

„Harry.", durchbrach Severus die Stille.

„Ja?"

„Dort hinten kommt Hagrid. Er hat die Aufgabe, die Erstklässler nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Ich geh dann jetzt. Ach ja, gib mir bitte Rowena mit, ich bring sie dir heute Abend wieder, aber wenn Dumbledore sie sieht, wird er dich dazu zwingen, sie weg zu bringen."

„Warte, ich sag ihr nur schnell bescheid, damit sie dir nichts tut."

::Rowena?::

::Ja?::, kam es verschlafen von der Viper.

::Ich geb dich jetzt an Severus weiter. Er bringt dich später wieder zu mir. Es sieht nicht sonderlich gut aus, wenn ich mit einer Giftschlange um den Hals nach Hogwarts komme.::

::Wenn du meinst::, nuschelte Rowena, was Harry unwillkürlich ein Grinsen entlockte. Eine nuschelnde, verschlafene Schlange war einfach zu komisch.

Grinsend übergab Harry Rowena an Severus und meinte:

„Lass sie einfach schlafen. Dann hast du deine Ruhe."

Vorsichtig, fast schon ehrfürchtig, nahm Severus die Viper entgegen und legte sie sich um die Schultern.

„Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse. Die Schüler nennen mich Professor, lass das Lord also weg. Privat nenn mich weiter Severus."

„Geht klar. Dann bis später, Severus."

Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedete sich Severus von Harry und ging auf einen riesengroßen Mann zu, der gerade den Bahnsteig betreten hatte. Kurz blieb Severus stehen und redete mit diesem Mann, bevor er weiterging.

Der Mann kam auf Harry zu und lächelte. Zumindest nahm Harry das an, denn wegen des Gestrüppes, auch Bart genannt, das der Mann im Gesicht hatte, konnte der Schwarzhaarige nur dessen Augen erkennen, die im Schein der Fackeln, die am Bahnsteig verteilt waren, leicht schimmerten.

„Guten Abend, Lord Potter. Mein Name ist Rubeus Hagrid und ich habe die Aufgabe, die Erstklässler nach Hogwarts zu bringen."

„Guten Abend, Mister Hagrid.", war Harrys neutrale Antwort.

„Nur Hagrid reicht. Na dann komm mal mit, nicht, dass du von den anderen Schülern beim Aussteigen umgerannt wirst.", mit diesen Worten ging Hagrid zu einer etwas entfernteren Ecke des Bahnsteiges. Harry folgte ihm Schulterzuckend.

„Ähm...Hagrid, wissen sie, ob meine Eule schon angekommen ist? Lord Malfoy war der Meinung, dass ihr das Apparieren nicht bekommen würde, weshalb ich sie hier her hab fliegen lassen."

„Die Schneeeule?"

„Ja, ihr Name ist Hedwig."

„Ja, sie ist vor knapp ner halben Stunde angekommen. Sie haben eine sehr schlaue Eule, Lord Potter."

„Danke.", meinte Harry und lächelte leicht.

In diesem Moment erklang der Pfiff einer Dampflok und wenige Minuten später fuhr eine purpurne Lok mit mehreren Waggons im Schlepptau auf dem Bahnsteig ein und kam zum Stehen.

Ein paar Sekunden später öffneten sich die Türen und hunderte schwätzende Kinder und Jugendliche stiegen aus.

Harry schluckte leicht und versteifte sich. So eine große Masse an Menschen war er nicht gewöhnt und es machte ihm Angst.

Hagrid neben ihm begann nach den Erstklässlern zu rufen und wenig später kämpften sich auch schon die Ersten zu ihm durch. Neugierige Blicke gingen in Harrys Richtung.

Dieser entspannte sich erst wieder, als er einen blonden Haarschopf durch die Menge auf sich zukommen sah. Draco lächelte leicht, als er Harry erkannte und ging gleich auf ihn zu.

„Warum warst du nicht am Gleis?", fragte er leise, mit einem erfreuten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Haben die Zeit vergessen und den Zug verpasst.", flüsterte Harry ihm zu und lächelte leicht.

Draco erwiderte kurz das Lächeln, ehe er sich zu einem Jungen mit etwas längeren, braunen Haaren umdrehte und meinte:

„Blaise, komme her, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen."

Der Braunhaarige kam auf die beiden zu und blieb neben Draco stehen.

„Blaise, darf ich vorstellen, Lord Harry James Potter. Harry, dass ist Blaise Zabini, ein guter Freund von mir."

Lächelnd bot Blaise Harry die Hand an, welche dieser auch annahm.

„Hallo Lord Potter. Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen."

„Hallo Blaise, nenn mich Harry. Dracos Freunde sind auch meine Freunde.", erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

Blaise nickte nur grinsend.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich dann in Bewegung und folgten Hagrid, der alle Erstklässler zu einem kleinen See führte. Misstrauisch beäugte Harry die Boote, wenn man diese modrigen Kisten überhaupt so nennen konnte, die auf dem Wasser vor sich hin trieben.

„Und da soll ich einsteigen?", flüsterte er Draco zu.

„Sieht so aus. Wieso, Angst rauszufallen?"

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen, also, ja."

„Keine Angst. Wenn was passiert, fisch ich dich wieder raus.", meinte Draco nur und stieg, gefolgt von Blaise, in eins der Boote.

Harry brummte noch ein sarkastisches: „Wie beruhigend.", ehe auch er sich, sich seinem Schicksal ergebend, zu Blaise und Draco ins Boot setzte.

Das Boot setzte sich, wie alle anderen, in Bewegung und fuhr über den See.

„Du Draco, sag mal, hast du am Bahnhof oder im Zug einen der Weasleys gesehen? Meine Schwester ist mit zweien davon in einem Jahrgang und meinte, dass dieses Jahr ein weiterer eingeschult werden soll."

„Nee, ich hab keinen gesehen. Vielleicht ist ihnen das Geld ausgegangen, bei so vielen Kindern."

„Ist es.", meinte Harry nur dazu.

Blaise und Draco sahen ihn neugierig an.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Blaise.

„Nun, Dumbledore hat ohne mein Wissen Tranksaktionen über mein Verließ getätigt. Eine der Begünstigten Familien war eine Familie Weasley und da ich die Transaktionen gestoppt habe und eine Wiedergutmachung eingefordert habe, denke ich, dass es die Familie Weasley ist von der ihr redet."

„Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, wie sie das Schulgeld bezahlen konnten. Bei so vielen Kindern war mir das bis jetzt immer ein Rätsel.", meinte Draco darauf.

„Wie viele Kinder haben sie denn?", wollte Harry wissen.

„So viel ich weiß sechs Söhne, von denen ab diesem Jahr vier nach Hogwarts gehen sollten und eine Tochter, die noch eingeschult werden sollte.", meinte Blaise nachdenklich.

„Woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Mein Vater ist Heiler und da die Zwillinge der Familie schon immer ziemliche Rabauken waren, hatte er sie schon öfters bei sich in Behandlung."

„Ach so."

Die staunenden Laute der anderen Erstklässler ließ die drei Aufblicken. Direkt vor ihnen auf einer Klippe stand ein großes, altes Schloss. Die Fenster hell erleuchtet und im Hintergrund der schon dunkle Himmel. Die ersten Sterne waren schon aufgegangen. An sich ein wirklich faszinierendes Bild, doch Harry war viel zu nervös, um die Begeisterung der anderen Erstklässler zu teilen.

Wenig später stießen die Boote auf Land und die Erstklässler stiegen aus. Nachdem Hagrid kurz kontrolliert hatte, ob auch alle heil angekommen waren, ging er vor in Richtung Schloss, welches man jetzt schon ganz deutlich sehen konnte.

Am Eingangsportal übergab er die Gruppe einer streng aussehenden Frau. Diese führte die Erstklässler ins Schloss. Vor einer großen Tür blieb sie stehen.

„Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall und ich freue mich sie alle hier auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Bevor wir nun die Halle betreten und sie sich zu ihren Schulkameraden gesellen können, werden wir feststellen, in welches Haus sie gehören. Es gibt Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Während ihrer Zeit hier in Hogwarts wird ihr Haus gleich sein wie ihre Familie. Für gute Leistungen, die sie erbringen, werden ihrem Haus Punkte gut geschrieben, bei Regelbrüchen oder Verstößen Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Schuljahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal. Und nun möchte ich sie bitten, mir in Zweierreihen zu folgen, damit die Verteilung auf die Häuser beginnen kann.", mit diesen Worten drehte die Frau sich um und öffnete die Tür vor sich.

An der Spitze der Erstklässler betrat sie die Halle. Harry ging neben Draco, welcher seinen Blick leicht erstaunt auf die Decke der Halle gerichtet hatte. Man hatte das Gefühl, im Freien zu sein. Der Himmel, wie auch die Sterne waren dort zu erkennen.

„Das ist ein Zauber.", meinte Harry leise zu Draco.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Aus ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts'. Genaueres erklär ich dir später, okay?"

„Okay."

Vor dem großen Lehrertisch blieben die Erstklässler stehen. Zwischen Tisch und Erstklässler stand ein Hocker, auf welchem ein alter, ziemlich abgewetzter Hut lag. Das leise Tuscheln in der Halle war verstummt und alle Augen auf den Hut gerichtet.

Dieser begann plötzlich zu singen:

Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen

sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regiert, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft dem andern, wo man kann und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nur los, setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!

Der Hut verstummte und ein Beifallssturm brach in der Halle los. Dann verneigte sich der Hut vor den vier Haustischen und lag nun still da und wartete.

Professor McGonagall entrollte ein Pergament und meinte dann zu den Erstklässler gewandt.

„Kommt vor, wenn ich euch aufrufe und setzt den Hut auf."

Die Einteilung begann und je mehr Zeit verging, umso unruhiger wurde Harry.

Dann wurde Draco aufgerufen.

„Bis später.", flüsterte er Harry noch zu, ehe er, erhobenen Hauptes nach vorne ging. Elegant setzte er sich auf den Hocker. Kaum hatte der Hut ihn berührt, rief er auch schon das Haus aus: „Slytherin."

Draco erhob sich wieder, warf einen aufmunternden Blick auf Harry und ging dann in Richtung Haustisch von Slytherin, wo er von seinen neuen Mitschülern begrüßt wurde.

Nach schier endloser Zeit, so kam es Harry zumindest vor, war er selbst an der Reihe.

„Lord Harry James Potter."

Mit einem Schlag war die Halle totenstill, während Harry sich, äußerlich vollkommen ruhig, innerlich vor Angst tausend Tode sterbend, in Bewegung setzte, sich auf dem Hocker niederließ und sich den Hut aufsetzten ließ. Das letzte was er sah, bevor ihm der Hut über die Augen rutschte, waren Hunderte von Augenpaaren, die neugierig auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Ah, was seh ich da, der Nachfahre eines Gründers, interessant. Und noch dazu seit kurzem mit dem Nachfahren eines anderen Gründers verlobt, wirklich sehr interessant. Ein sehr kluger Bursche bist du, noch dazu mutig, aber auch tückisch. ...Hm, lass mich überlegen...du könntest in drei der Häuser...entscheide selbst, in welches du möchtest, alles außer Hufflepuff steht dir offen., ertönte eine piepsige Stimme in Harrys Kopf

Ich möchte nach Slytherin.

Ah, ja, eine ausgezeichnete Wahl. Nun dann ist dein Haus ab heute... „...Slytherin.", das letzte Wort hatte der Hut gut vernehmlich in die Halle gerufen.

Leicht aufatmend nahm Harry den Hut ab, reichte ihn an eine geschockt dreinblickende Professor McGonagall weiter und setzte sich Richtung Slytherinhaustisch in Bewegung.

Erst nachdem er einige Schritte gegangen war, erwachten die Schüler wieder aus ihrem Schockzustand und ein gewaltiger Beifall am Slytherintisch entbrannte.

Draco zog Harry, als dieser den Tisch erreicht hatte, direkt auf den Platz neben sich und grinste seinen neuen Hauskameraden an.

„Was hat das so lange gedauert?"

„Der Hut wusste nicht, wo er mich hinstecken soll, also hat er mich letztendlich selbst wählen lassen."

„Echt? Wo hättest du denn sonst noch hin gekonnt?"

„Nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw."

„Na dann bist du ja doch im richtigen Haus gelandet."

„Jep."

Harry ließ seinen Blick über den Lehrertisch schweifen.

Severus lächelte leicht und nickte ihm freundlich zu. Die restlichen Lehrer sahen alle ziemlich erschrocken aus, bis auf Dumbledore. Dieser blickte Harry leicht wütend an.

„Scheint dem Alten ja gar nicht zu passen.", flüsterte Draco ihm zu.

„Ist mir ziemlich egal. Glaub mir, spätestens morgen wird er noch wütender auf mich sein.", grinste Harry seinen Freund an.

„Warum?"

„Wirst schon sehen."

Nachdem der Schock sich gelegt und die Schüler, wie auch Lehrer sich wieder beruhigt hatten, ging die Auswahl weiter. Eher desinteressiert folgten Harry und Draco ihr.

Als letzter wurde Blaise eingeteilt.

Wie auch Harry und Draco kam er nach Slytherin.

Nachdem die Auswahl beendet und der Hut samt Hocker verräumt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore und bat mit einer Handbewegung um Ruhe.

„Willkommen, liebe Erstklässler. Und alle anderen Willkommen zurück. Wie einigen unter ihnen sicherlich schon aufgefallen ist, sind einige Schüler aus verschiedenen Häuser nach den Ferien nicht mehr hier her zurückgekehrt, was daran liegt, dass die betreffenden Familien es sich nicht mehr leisten können, ihre Kinder hier her zu schicken. Ich wünsche ihnen allen dennoch einen guten Appetit, möge das Festessen beginnen.", mit diesen Worten setzte Dumbledore sich wieder und auf allen Tischen erschienen die verschiedensten Speisen.

Harry nahm sich etwas der leicht verdaulicheren Speisen und begann langsam zu essen.

Blaise, der das mitbekam warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und fragte leise:

„Harry, was ist denn? Warum isst du nur so wenig?"

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, viel zu essen. Bis jetzt bekam ich bei meinen Verwandten gerade so viel, dass ich nicht verhungerte.", meinte Harry leise.

„Ach so. Keine Sorge, wir päppeln dich ab jetzt auf."

„Danke, aber mein Magen muss sich erst mal daran gewöhnen."

„Schon klar.", lächelte Blaise den Schwarzhaarigen an und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

Narzissa hatte ihm und Draco schon am Bahnhof erzählt, dass es Harry bei seinen Verwandten nicht leicht hatte und die beiden Jungen gebeten, ein bisschen auf ihn aufzupassen, was beide auch gerne taten.

Nach dem Essen und einer kurzen Ansprache Dumbledores, folgten Harry, Draco und Blaise einem Fünftklässler Namens Marcus Flint, welcher Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin war, in die Kerker von Hogwarts. Vor einer komisch aussehenden Statue blieben sie stehen und der Fünftklässler sprach das Passwort:

„Silberschuppe."

Die Statue sprang zur Seite und gab den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins frei.

Flint versammelte die Erstklässler im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, ehe er zum Sprechen ansetzte:

„Willkommen in Slytherin. Unser Hauslehrer, Professor Snape, wird in wenigen Minuten kommen und euch die hiesigen Regeln erklären. Sollten danach noch irgendwelche Fragen sein, scheut euch bitte nicht davor, sie mir, einem anderen Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin oder aber einen älteren Slytherin zu stellen. Euer Gepäck befindet sich bereits in euren Schlafräumen. Links sind die Räume der Mädchen, rechts die der Jungen. Ihr werdet euch immer zu zweit ein Zimmer teilen, mit Ausnahme von Lord Potter, der ein Einzelzimmer erhält. Solltet ihr im Laufe des Jahres Probleme mit eurem Zimmergenossen haben, wendet euch bitte an mich oder an Professor Snape, damit wir diese Probleme lösen können oder ihr, gegebenenfalls, das Zimmer wechseln könnt."

Kaum hatte Flint zu Ende gesprochen, öffnete sich wieder der Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Severus betrat den Raum. Ein Zischeln ließ die Erstklässler erschrocken auseinander fahren und durch die so gebildete Gasse schlängelte sich Rowena auf Harry zu.

Dieser ging in die Knie und ließ sie sich seinen Arm hinauf und um seinen Hals winden. Dann wandte er sich an Severus.

„Ich hoffe, sie war brav."

„War sie.", antwortete Severus nur knapp. Er schien leicht enttäuscht zu sein, dass er die Schlange schon so schnell wieder hergeben musste, was Harry und Draco ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

Dann wandte Severus sich an die leicht verängstigten Erstklässler.

„Ich möchte sie alle noch einmal herzlich in Slytherin begrüßen. Bitte setzt euch doch.", mit diesen Worten setzte Severus sich in Bewegung und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nahe des Feuers nieder. Harry, Draco und Blaise folgten als Erste seiner Aufforderung und setzten sich Severus gegenüber auf eine Couch. Langsam und mit gebührendem Abstand zu Rowena, folgten auch die restlichen Erstklässler.

Harry warf Severus einen kurzen Blick zu, mit welchem er ihn bat, kurz etwas sagen zu dürfen, woraufhin dieser ihm nur aufmunternd zunickte.

„Ihr müsst keine Angst vor Rowena haben, so lange ihr weder mich noch sie verletzt, wird sie keinem von euch weh tun."

„Beweis es.", erklang die Stimme eines braunhaarigen, etwas dickeren Mädchens.

Harry stand auf, nahm Rowena vorsichtig von seinen Schultern in beide Hände, ging auf das Mädchen zu und legte ihr die Viper in den Schoß. Rowena sah sich kurz das Mädchen an, ehe sie sich auf deren Schoß zusammenrollte und friedlich liegen blieb.

„Siehst du, sie tut dir nichts."

Langsam und vorsichtig hob das Mädchen eine Hand und streichelte, hauchzart, über Rowenas Schuppenkleid. Diese drückte sich den sanften Berührungen leicht entgegen, liebte sie doch diese Streicheleinheiten, die sie von Harry leider, ihrer Meinung nach, viel zu selten bekam.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Mädchens.

Harry indes ging zurück auf seinen Platz zwischen Draco und Blaise, Rowena bei dem Mädchen zurücklassend.

Diese folgte Harry mit den Augen, bis sie sich absolut sicher war, dass ihrem Herrn hier nichts geschehen würde, ehe sie ihre Augen schloss und die Streicheleinheiten des Mädchens weiter genoss.

„Nachdem das nun geklärt ist, möchte ich euch die Regeln hier erklären.", übernahm Severus das Wort. „Wie die meisten von euch sicherlich wissen, wird das Haus Slytherin von den anderen Häusern gemieden und fertig gemacht. Deshalb müssen wir, anders als die anderen Häuser, als Einheit auftreten. Solltet ihr untereinander Probleme haben, klärt dies bitte im Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Lehrern werde ich euch keine Hauspunkte abziehen. Jeder von euch hat ein Punktekonto bei mir. Für Regelverstöße erhaltet ihr Punkte. Am ende des Monats wird jeder, der solche Strafpunkte erhalten hat, Strafen von mir erhalten, je nach Anzahl der Strafpunkte. Ich werde jeden Abend um halb neun hier her kommen und denjenigen, welche an diesem Tag Strafpunkte erhalten haben, mitteilen, wofür und wie viele. Ich erwarte also, dass ihr um diese Uhrzeit alle hier seid.

Am letzen Tag des Monats wird hier im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Haussitzung abgehalten. Auch hier erwarte ich volle Anwesenheit. Ihr habt diese und nächste Woche Zeit einen Vertreter eures Jahrgangs zu wählen. Dieser Vertreter ist in erster Linie für die Erstklässler Verantwortlich. An ihn könnt ihr euch wenden, solltet ihr Probleme untereinander oder aber mit jemandem aus einem anderen Haus haben. Dies dient als Entlastung der Vertrauensschüler.

Der Vertreter ist auch dafür Verantwortlich, dass die Räume der Erstklässler in tadellosem Zustand sind, wie auch für eure vollzählige Anwesenheit in der großen Halle oder aber im Unterricht. Sollte sich einer von euch also nicht wohl fühlen, muss er dem Vertreter bescheid sagen, damit dieser euch bei den Lehrern abmeldet.

Zurückgreifend auf die Anwesenheit. Wie schon gesagt ist das Haus Slytherin nach außen hin eine Einheit. Deshalb wird das ganze Haus geschlossen zu den Mahlzeiten erscheinen, weshalb ihr alle auch jeden Morgen um punkt sieben Uhr hier im Gemeinschaftsraum zum Frühstück treffen werdet. Am Wochenende gilt dasselbe, allerdings für punkt neuen Uhr.

Nach dem Essen gehen alle Slytherins wieder geschlossen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und von dort aus in Jahrgänge unterteilt in die verschiedenen Klassenräume.

Solltet ihr Freistunden oder ähnliches haben erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr gemeinsam eine Zeit und einen Ort ausmacht, an dem ihr euch trefft um wieder geschlossen zum nächsten Unterricht zu gehen. Sollten Fragen oder Probleme auftauchen, wendet auch bitte zuerst an euren Vertreter. Dieser wird sich dann gegebenenfalls mit den Vertrauensschülern oder aber mir in Verbindung setzten.

Um noch einmal auf diesen Vertreter zurückzukommen, bitte wählt ihn, oder sie, mit Bedacht, da die Person diesen Posten bis Ende eurer Schulzeit innehaben wird. Solltet ihr nicht mehr mit dem Vertreter einverstanden sein, müsst ihr alle geschlossen eine Absetzung bei mir beantragen um eine Neuwahl stattfinden zu lassen.

Habt ihr bis hier her alles verstanden?"

Ein mehrstimmiges: „Ja, Sir.", erklang.

„Sehr gut. Dann wünsche ich euch allen eine gute Nacht. Ach ja, Harry, kommst du bitte kurz mit?"

„Natürlich.", meinte Harry, stand auf und folgte Severus. Rowena nahm dies beruhigt zur Kenntnis, kannte sie Severus ja schon und wusste, dass er Harry geholfen hatte.

Severus führte Harry zu seinen Privaträumen, die nur wenige Meter vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt waren.

„Setz dich doch.", meinte der Tränkemeister, während er den Raum noch ein mal kurz verließ.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich auf das schwarze Sofa, dass in der Nähe des brennenden Kamins stand. Neugierig ließ er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Der Boden war von einem grünen Teppich bedeckt, mehrere Türen führten in weitere Räume. Die kahlen Steinwände waren von Bücherregalen oder Wandteppichen bedeckt. Über dem Kamin hingen zwei Wappen. Zum einen das Wappen der Slytherins und, direkt daneben, ein Wappen mit einem schwarzen Raben, mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, welcher einen silbernen, langen Stab in den Klauen hielt.

„Das ist mein Familienwappen.", meinte Severus, als er den Raum mit einer kleinen Tasche wieder betreten hatte und dem Blick Harrys gefolgt war.

„Es ist schön.", meinte Harry und lächelte dem Tränkemeister entgegen, welcher sich neben ihn setzte.

„Und, wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt in Slytherin?"

„Ganz gut, auch wenn ich meine Klassenkameraden noch nicht wirklich kenne. Aber ich hab ja Draco und Blaise scheint auch ziemlich nett zu sein."

„Das ist er. Ich bin froh, dich in Slytherin zu haben, dann kann ich besser auf dich Acht geben. Sollte irgendetwas sein, zögere nicht zu mir zu kommen, in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich, danke Severus. Aber sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich dieses Angebot anfangs vergesse. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich über Probleme oder ähnliches sprechen kann. Ich muss mich wohl erst daran gewöhnen."

„Keine Sorge, ich werd dir nicht böse sein. Hier, die versprochenen Stärkungstränke. Ach ja und ich hab noch eine bitte an dich. Könntest du deinen Hauskameraden morgen die Stundenpläne geben? Sie sind nach Jahrgängen sortiert, gib sie einfach an Flint weiter, dann muss er morgen früh nicht extra her kommen."

„Klar mach ich das.", meinte Harry und nahm das Täschchen mit den Stärkungstränken und sieben Kuverte die von eins bis sieben beschriftet waren, entgegen.

„Danke. Soll ich dich noch zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum bringen? Es ist bald Sperrstunde."

„Nein, ist ja nicht weit. Also dann, gute Nacht, Severus, bis morgen beim Frühstück."

„Nacht, Harry. Ich wünsche dir einen ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf."

„Danke.", Harry erhob sich und ging zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass die anderen Erstklässler noch alle zusammensaßen und scheinbar auf ihn gewartet hatten. Auch einige ältere Schüler waren zu sehen.

Nach einen kurzen Blick über den Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckte Harry Marcus Flint, der mit einigen anderen zusammensaß und redete. Zielstrebig ging er auf ihn zu und meinte:

„Mister Flint. Professor Snape gab mir die Stundenpläne mit, damit sie ihn morgen früh nicht extra aufsuchen müssen.", mit diesen Worten hielt er dem Fünftklässler die Kuverte entgegen.

„Danke, aber sag doch bitte Marcus zu mir.", meinte dieser nur nahm die Kuverte für die zweite bis siebte Klasse entgegen. Dann stand er auf und gab einem Schüler aus jedem Jahrgang das für diesen Jahrgang vorgesehene Kuvert.

Harry ging wieder zu den anderen Erstklässlern zurück und verteilte dort die Stundenpläne für den ersten Jahrgang. Dann setzte er sich zwischen Blaise und Draco, reichte den beiden noch ihre Stundenpläne und sah sich dann seinen genauer an.

Dieser lautete:

Montag:

2 Stunden Verwandlung (Slytherin/Gryffindor)

2 Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

2 Stunden Zauberkunst (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)

Dienstag:

2 Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

2 Stunden Kräuterkunde (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)

2 Stunden Zaubertränke (Slytherin /Gryffindor)

Mittwoch:

2 Stunden Zauberkunst (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)

2 Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

2 Stunden Verwandlung (Slytherin/Gryffindor)

3 Stunden Astronomie (Slytherin/Gryffindor)

Donnerstag:

2 Stunden Kräuterkunde (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)

2 Stunden Zaubertränke (Slytherin/Gryffindor)

2 Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

Freitag:

2 Stunden Zauberkunst (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)

2 Stunden Verwandlung (Slytherin/Gryffindor)

2 Stunden Zaubertränke (Slytherin/Gryffindor)

„Wir haben morgen zwei Stunden mit Hufflepuff und vier mit Gryffindor.", durchbrach Harry die Stille.

„Hm. Kann einer von euch schon ein paar Sprüche?", wollte ein blondes Mädchen unsicher wissen.

„Nur ein paar einfache, aber die auch nicht wirklich. Aber Zaubertränke kann ich schon einige.", meinte Draco darauf.

„Bei mir ist es das gleiche.", bekräftigte Blaise.

Ein paar wenige nickten zustimmend.

„Wie sieht's bei dir aus Harry? Ich darf dich doch Harry nennen, oder?", wollte das Mädchen, welches noch immer Rowena auf dem Schoß hatte, wissen.

„Ich kann schon ein paar Zauber, aber ob ich die mit Zauberstab hinkrieg weiß ich nicht. Und ja, ihr dürft mich alle Harry nennen, sonst komm ich mir mit der Zeit irgendwie blöd vor."

„Was meinst du mit, du weißt nicht, ob du sie mit Zauberstab hin kriegst?", wollte Blaise wissen.

Harry seufzte einmal tief, machte die für ihn schon so vertraute Handbewegung Richtung eines Tisches, der neben der Couch, auf der er saß, stand und dachte den dazugehörigen Spruch.

Sofort hob der Tisch vom Boden ab und schwebte in paar Meter über der Erde.

Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ er den Tisch zurück auf den Boden schweben.

Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum war während dieser kleinen Vorführung verstummt und alle sahen Harry verwundert und bewundernd an.

„Du kannst stablose, stumme Magie?", fragte jemand schon fast ehrfürchtig.

„Ja, aber nur etwa zehn bis fünfzehn Sprüche.", meinte Harry beschämt grinsend.

„Nur??? Es gibt auf der ganzen Welt vielleicht zehn Zauberer, die stablose Magie überhaupt beherrschen und in dem Maß in dem du es kannst sind die bis jetzt Jüngsten davon mindestens 30.", erklang eine andere Stimme.

„Ich finde, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schwer ist.", murmelte Harry beschämt vor sich hin. Es behagte ihm nicht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„Wie lange kannst du das schon?", fragte Draco interessiert.

„Ähm...seit ich ungefähr fünf Jahre alt bin. Da hat's das erste Mal geklappt. Ich hatte aber leider immer nur ein zwei Stunden täglich Zeit um zu üben, sonst wärens, glaub ich, mehr."

„Was für Zauber kannst du den?", wollte ein Mädchen wissen.

„Ähm, lass mal überlegen...einen Schwebezauber, einen Feuerzauber, einen Reinigungszauber, einen Aufräumzauber, zwei Verwandlungszauber, einen Lähmzauber, eine Ganzkörperklammer, einen Entwaffnungszauber, einen Lichtzauber, einen Bewässerungszauber und...,ach ja, einen Aufrufzauber."

Ein unruhiges Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum. Die meisten schienen jetzt mit ihren Freunden über die eben Erfahrenen Neuigkeiten zu Diskutieren.

Harry sank, ziemlich beschämt, immer tiefer in die Polster der Couch, sich den Blicken seiner Klassenkameraden durchaus bewusst.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns in einem der Zimmer versammeln und schon mal ein bisschen üben?", durchbrach Draco die Stille, die sich um die Erstklässler gelegt hatte.

„Tolle Idee, was sagst du dazu, Harry?", wollte Blaise wissen.

Angesprochener nickte nur leicht.

„Super. Dann holt jeder die Bücher für morgen und wir treffen uns vor dem Zimmer von Harry."

„Warum vor meinem?", wollte dieser Wissen.

„Weil du das größte Zimmer hast. Warst du schon dort?", fragte Blaise.

Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Du hast das Zimmer bekommen, dass für den Schulsprecher vorgesehen ist, sollte er aus Slytherin kommen, da das nicht der Fall ist, wohnst du da jetzt drinnen.", erklärte Draco.

„Ach so. Na, wenn ihr meint.", seufzend stand Harry auf, gefolgt von Blaise und Draco. Er holte noch kurz Rowena von dem Mädchen zurück und ging dann, gefolgt von den anderen Erstklässlern, in Richtung Schlafräume.

-0-0-0-0-

Blaise und Draco hatten nicht gelogen, wie Harry feststellen musste. Sein Zimmer war wirklich um einiges größer, als das der anderen. Besser gesagt, seine zwei Zimmer.

Nachdem er den Raum, auf dessen Tür sein Name stand, betreten hatte, blieb er erst mal ziemlich baff an der Tür stehen.

Er befand sich in einem hell eingerichteten Raum. Gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein Kamin, was in Schülerzimmern eigentlich ziemlich selten der Fall ist. Vor dem Kamin stand eine beigefarbene Couch und zwei Sessel. Dazu ein kleiner Couchtisch.

An der rechten Wand befand sich ein Schreibtisch aus hellem Holz, direkt unter einem Fenster. An den Wänden standen mehrere, noch, leere Regale. Zwischen den Regalen waren zwei Türen auszumachen, wovon eine in ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer, welches in silbern und weiß gehalten wurde, führte und die andere in ein hellgrün gefliestes Badezimmer.

Seufzend legte Harry Rowena auf dem hellen Teppich im ersten Zimmer ab. Rowena schlängelte sich sofort auf den Kamin zu, wo sie sich zusammenrollte und friedlich vor sich hin döste.

Währenddessen packte Harry, gefolgt von Draco und Blaise, seinen Koffer aus, wobei er es vorzog die Sachen durch eine leichte Handbewegung dazu zu animieren, sich selbst in die dafür vorgesehenen Schränke, Regale und Schubladen zu verräumen.

Draco und Blaise sahen dem nur staunend zu.

Zehn Minuten später hatten sich alle Erstklässler in Harrys ‚Wohnzimmer', wie Millicent, das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches mit Rowena geschmust hatte, es taufte.

„Okay, wird sollten uns erst mal überlegen, was wir alles üben wollen.", durchbrach Harry die eintretende Stille.

„Na ja, in Zaubertränke kann man ja nicht wirklich viel üben, also würd ich sagen fällt das schon mal weg.", meinte Blaise dazu.

„Das seh ich nicht so, Blaise. Wir können hier zwar keine Tränke brauen, aber wir können uns sie Rezepte ansehen und herausfinden, ob es irgendetwas gibt, dass man bei der Zubereitung beachten muss. Und auch das Theoretische darf nicht zu kurz kommen, sonst hat die ganze Übung keinen Sinn.", warf Harry ein.

„Was schlägst du also vor?", wollte Draco wissen und alle Augen waren gespannt auf Harry gerichtet.

„Na ja, wir sollten uns an den Stundeplan halten. Wir haben morgen Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke, also sollten wir damit beginnen, wobei wir uns auf eine Sache daraus beschränken sollten.

Bei Zauberkunst würde ich mit dem Wingardium Leviosa beginnen. Das ist der Schwebezauber, den ich vorhin schon angewandt habe und es war auch der erste, den ich hinbekommen hab. Er steht bei uns im Buch im ersten Kapitel und zählt als Grundwissen.

Bei Verwandlung auch erst was leichtes, wie zum Beispiel ein Streichholz in eine Nadel. Die beiden Dinge sind nicht unterschiedlich groß und haben auch ein ähnliches Aussehen, weshalb es für den Anfang geeignet sein dürfte.

Und in Zaubertränke...na ja, vielleicht, dass jeder von uns sich einen Trank aus dem Buch vornimmt, das Rezept durcharbeitet und den anderen dann kurz sagt, was bei der Zubereitung vielleicht Probleme bereiten könnte. Wir sollten die Rezepte auf jeden Fall durchgehen, denn wenn man ins Brauen vertieft ist, glaub ich, kann es ziemlich leicht passieren, dass man was überließt. Wenn man das aber vorher schon mal gehört hat, wird man leichter darauf aufmerksam."

„Dann machen wirs doch so, oder hat jemand eine andere Idee?", fragte Blaise in die Runde.

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Dann würd ich sagen, fangen wir mit Zauberkunst an, wartet mal kurz.", mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf, ging zum Schreibtisch und holte sich Elf seiner Federkiele.

Dann reichte er jedem der Anwesenden einen.

„Man sollte immer mit was leichtem beginnen und da ich nicht weiß, ob ich's mit Zauberstab hin krieg, fang ich auch mit der Feder an.

Also, jeder von euch sucht sich eine freie Stelle im Zimmer und legt die Feder vor sich hin.

Wir üben jetzt erst mal die Handbewegung und danach die Betonung. Alle einverstanden?"

Ein allgemeines „Ja.", war zu hören und jeder suchte sich einen freien Platz.

Harrys Anweisungen folgend begannen alle zusammen den Spruch zu üben.

Nach ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde hatte auch der letzte seine Feder zum Schweben gebracht.

„Hey, Harry, versuchs doch mal mit was schwererem.", meinte Blaise, als Harry die Federn, die die Übungsstunde Gott sei Dank alle heil überstanden hatten, zurück in den Schreibtisch räumte.

„Und womit?", fragte dieser Neugierig. Er hatte überhaupt keine Probleme damit gehabt, die Feder schweben zu lassen, trotz Zauberstab.

„Dem Sessel.", schlug Draco vor.

„Wenn ihr meint.", schulterzuckend ging Harry in die Mitte des Zimmers, während alle anderen Platz für ihn machten.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen der beiden Sessel am Kamin, machte die vertraute Handbewegung und sagte den Spruch.

Wie ein Pfeil schoss die Couch in die Höhe, direkt auf Harry zu.

Aufschreiend brachten sich alle in Sicherheit und der Sessel krachte an die Mauer, direkt neben der Zimmertür und landete, in mehreren Einzelteilen auf dem Boden. Einige Sekunden war geschocktes Schweigen zu vernehmen.

„Ups.", entkam es Harry leise.

Augenblicklich füllte sich der Raum mit Lachen. Nach einiger Zeit fiel auch Harry mit ins Lachen ein.

Dann wurde plötzlich die Zimmertür geöffnet und Severus schaute verwirrt ins Zimmer.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte der Tränkemeister, mit einem Blick auf die Überreste des ehemaligen Sessels.

Augenblicklich war Ruhe eingekehrt.

„Ähm...na ja, wir wollten ein wenig üben, für morgen und...", begann Blaise kichernd.

„Und was?"

„Da ich ja ein paar Zauber schon stablos kann, hab ich ihnen den Wingardium Leviosa mit Stab beigebracht und ihn selbst noch mal mit Stab ausprobiert. Bei den Federn war ja noch alles in Ordnung und da meinte Blaise, ich soll es doch mal mit dem Sessel versuchen...das Ergebnis siehst du ja?", antwortete Harry grinsend.

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Du kannst stablose Magie?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Jep.", meinte Harry, setzte mit einer einfachen Handbewegung den Sessel wieder zusammen und ließ ihn langsam zurück auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz schweben.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum es nicht geklappt hat?"

Seufzend betrat Severus den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Wolltet ihr noch mehr üben oder wars das für heute?"

„Wir wollten eigentlich noch Verwandlung üben und ein paar Rezepte in Zaubertränke durchgehen."

„Dann erklär deinen Hauskameraden, was sie machen sollen und während sie beschäftigt sind, erklär ich es dir.", meinte Severus, durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Schulterzuckend ging Harry zum Schreibtisch, kramte dort ein paar Streichhölzer, welche zum Anzünden von Kerzen gedacht waren, hervor, verteilte sie an seine Hauskameraden und erklärte ihnen wieder Schritt für Schritt, wie sie das Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln sollen.

Als alle beschäftigt waren, ging er zu Severus und setzte sich neben ihn.

Erwartungsvoll sah er den Tränkemeister an.

„Du zauberst schon lange stablos, oder?"

„Seit ein paar Jahren. Warum?"

„Deine Magie ist daran gewöhnt. Stablos zaubern, noch dazu stumm ist sehr schwierig, da es ein hohes Maß an Magie und sehr viel Konzentration erfordert. Wenn du auf ein mal mit Stab zauberst, musst du, um den Zauber auszuführen, weniger Magie freisetzten, als vorher. Bei dir ist es allerdings so, dass du schon automatisch das für stablose Magie benötigte Maß an Magie freisetzt."

„Und wie schaff ich es, dass unter Kontrolle zu bringen?"

„Musst du dich bei der Ausführung der Zauber stark konzentrieren?"

„Nein, ich denke eigentlich nur daran, was ich machen möchte."

„Dann versuch es mal ohne Denke. Anstatt zu denken, welchen Gegenstand du schweben lassen möchtest, zeigst du einfach mit dem Zauberstab drauf und sagst den Spruch. Versuchs mal mit dem Buch.", meinte Severus und holte sich mit einer leichten Handbewegung ein Buch aus Harrys Regal, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und legte es auf den Tisch.

Schulterzuckend probierte Harry, was Severus ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Langsam hob das Buch vom Tisch ab.

„Hey, es klappt. Danke Severus."

„Nicht dafür, Harry. Aber denk bitte dran, wenn du mit Stab einen Zauber ausführst, den du stablos schon problemlos beherrscht, dann stell dir nicht vor, was du tun möchtest, sondern tu es einfach."

„Okay."

„Macht ihr das jetzt eigentlich täglich?", wollte Severus wissen, als er einen kurzen Blick in den Raum warf, wo alle dabei waren, ihr Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln.

„Wenn die anderen wollen, warum nicht. Zusammen lernen ist bestimmt einfacher, als einzeln."

„Macht aber nicht mehr zu lange. Denk dran, ihr müsst morgen früh raus."

„Geht klar. Tschau Severus."

„Tschüß.", damit verschwand der Tränkemeister wieder und ließ die Erstklässler Slytherins schwer mit dem Verwandlungszauber kämpfend zurück.


	4. Kapitel 4

Licht der Dunkelheit

Zeichenerklärung:

_Geschriebenes_

::Parsel::

„Reden"

/Gedanken/

#gedankliche Gespräche#

---Zeitsprung---

4. Kapitel

_Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr sich ein Leben innerhalb kürzester Zeit ändern kann._

_Dinge, die man sich immer herbeigesehnt hatte, waren sie noch so banal, wie ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, oder für die meisten doch so alltäglich, wie ein warmes Bett, hat man auf einmal._

_Doch bleibt die Angst. Die Angst davor, das alles wieder zu verlieren._

_Für mich, wird es nie selbstverständlich sein._

_Rowena hat Recht. Ich darf meine Vergangenheit nicht vergessen, denn nur so kann ich das alles wirklich schätzen._

_Ja, ich schätze, was ich besitze._

_Für mich ist das hier der Himmel._

_Ich wache in einem warmen, kuscheligen Bett auf. Ich kann mich waschen, wann ich es möchte und ich habe Kleidung, die mir gefällt._

_Doch das wichtigste für mich ist: Ich habe Freunde!_

_Ich werde alles dafür tun, sie nicht zu verlieren._

_Nie wieder will ich allein sein._

_Ich fühle mich hier so wohl, so geborgen, wie noch nie._

_Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Aber ein wunderschönes._

_Eine Einheit._

_Das hat Severus gestern gesagt. Wir müssen eine Einheit sein. Und ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, zu dieser Einheit zu gehören._

_Aber dennoch ... dennoch bleibt die Angst._

_Angst, dass das alles hier nur ein schöner Traum ist._

_Angst, dass die anderen mich nicht in ihrer Einheit akzeptieren._

_Ich bin wieder anders. Anders als sie._

_Ich will das nicht. Ich will diese Blicke nicht. Diese Blicke, die mich bewundernd ansehen, so als wäre ich etwas besonderes. Ich will nichts besonderes sein. Ich will einfach nur dazu gehören._

_Das ist mein größter Wunsch._

_Einer von ihnen zu sein. Zu ihnen gehören. Als ich selbst. Nicht wegen meines Titels. Nicht wegen meiner angeblichen Berühmtheit. Nicht wegen meiner Magie. Einfach nur, weil ich ich bin._

_Ich hoffe, dass geht. Und ich hoffe, dass es irgendwann so sein wird. Denn dann wäre mein Leben wirklich perfekt, so wie es jetzt ist._

_Wenn ich zu ihnen gehöre._

_Zu den anderen Schatten, die hier in den Kerkern von Hogwarts im Haus Slytherin Zuflucht gesucht haben._

Seufzend legte Harry den Federkiel weg, schloss das schwarze Buch und verstaute es in einer Schublade des Schreibtisches, welche er mit einem Schließzauber, den er gestern Abend, nachdem seine Klassenkameraden gegangen waren, noch gelernt hatte.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die kleine Uhr, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, erhob er sich, nahm die Schultasche, die er kurz nachdem er aufgestanden war gepackt hatte, und verließ, nach einem kurzen Blick auf Rowena und einem gezischelten ::Ich geh jetzt. Sei brav.::, sein Zimmer.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch nicht wirklich viel los.

Die wenigen Schüler, die sich dort aufhielten, schienen schon fast wieder eingeschlafen zu sein.

Stirnrunzelnd warf Harry noch mal einen kurzen Blick auf die Standuhr, die sich in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes befand.

/Kurz nach halb sieben. Eigenartig, müssten dann nicht schon mehr Leute wach sein? Immerhin sollen wir uns hier alle um sieben treffen./

Harry machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief den Gang zu den Zimmern der Jungen entlang. Vor der Tür zum Zimmer von Blaise und Draco blieb er stehen. Gut vernehmbar klopfte er an.

Ein verschlafenes „Ja?", war zu hören.

Schmunzelnd öffnete Harry die Tür.

Auf einem der beiden Betten lag ein angezogener, jedoch schon halb wieder eingeschlafener Draco.

„Wo ist Blaise?"

„Bad.", brummte Draco und erhob sich sichtlich unwillig von seinem bequemen Bett.

Das Öffnen einer Tür war zu hören und ein gut gelauntes „Morgen Harry.", ertönte.

„Morgen Blaise. Sag mal, hilfst du mir?"

„Wobei?"

„Nachgucken, ob der Rest schon wach ist, im Gemeinschaftsraum ist nämlich noch keiner von ihnen."

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz nach halb sieben und um sieben sollen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum sein."

„Klar helfen wir dir.", grinste Blaise, schnappte sich zwei Schultaschen und zog dann einen sichtlich verschlafenen Draco hinter sich her aus dem Zimmer. Harry folgte breit grinsend.

-0-0-0-0-

Nachdem Harry, Draco und Blaise die anderen vier Jungs aus ihrem Jahrgang abgeholt hatten und Harry Rowena zu den Mädchen geschickt hatte, um nachzusehen, ob sie schon wach waren, saßen jetzt die elf jüngsten Mitglieder des Hauses Slytherin auf einer Sitzecke nahe des Kamins und unterhielten sich.

Besser gesagt: Harry, Blaise und Milli unterhielten sich, während Draco, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Michal Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, Elischa Kleith und Mandy Green vor sich hin dösten.

Zehn Minuten vor sieben öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Severus betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit einem kurzen Blick stellte er fest, in welcher Jahrgangsstufe noch Leute fehlten.

Mit missbilligendem Blick ging er zu Anthony Goldstein, einem Siebtklässler und Vertrauensschüler und schickte ihn los, die restlichen Slytherins zu holen. Das selbe machte er bei Melissa Silver, welche ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler der Siebten war.

Dann ging er auf die einzige Klassenstufe zu, die vollständig anwesend war. Die Erstklässler.

„Morgen allerseits. Wer hat euch den vollständig aus den Betten geschmissen?", fragte Severus lächelnd, als er sich zu den Jüngsten setzte.

„Harry hat alle zusammengetrommelt.", antwortete Blaise und versuchte nebenbei Draco wieder wach zu bekommen, der an seiner Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen war.

„Die Mädchen auch?", fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd.

„Hab Rowena zu ihnen geschickt.", grinste Harry. Pansys Schrei, als Rowena sie geweckt hatte, hatte man bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehört.

„Mach das nie wieder.", brummte eben diese gerade und blitze ihn aus halb schlafenden Augen an.

„Wenn du wach bist, braucht Rowena dich nicht wecken. Steh also früher auf und es passiert nicht noch mal."

Ein Schnauben war Pansys Antwort, was Harrys Grinsen noch verbreiterte.

-0-0-0-0-

Punkt fünf Minuten nach Sieben öffnete sich die Flügeltür zur großen Halle.

Das Bild, das sich den schon anwesenden Schülern und den Lehrern nun bot, ließ alle verstummen.

Hinter Severus Snape, dem Hauslehrer Slytherins und Tränkemeister Hogwarts', trat, geschlossen, das gesamte Haus Slytherin ein. Doch dies war nichts ungewöhnliches, hatten die Schüler sich daran eigentlich schon gewöhnt, nein, ungewöhnlich war die Formation, in der sie eintraten.

Jeder Schüler, der schon eine Zeit lang nach Hogwarts ging, wusste, dass die Reihenfolge, in der die Schüler aus Slytherin die Halle betraten, die Rangfolge innerhalb des Hauses wiederspiegelte.

Und ganz vorne gingen die Erstklässer. An der Spitze Lord Harry James Potter, flankiert von Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Millicent Bullstrode. Hinter ihm die restlichen Erstklässler und danach erst die Siebtklässler, angeführt von den Verstrauensschülern Slytherins.

Alle Schüler, die dieses Schauspiel mitverfolgten, fragten sich, was Lord Potter wohl am vergangenen Abend getan hatte, um nun, nur wenige Stunden nach seiner Einwahl in Slytherin, von ihnen allen als ihr Anführer angesehen zu werden.

Die Gruppe Slytherins ging gemächlich auf ihren Haustisch zu, jeder genau wissend, welcher Platz ihm gehörte. Harry saß direkt in der Mitte des Tisches. Die Wand im Rücken und einen guten Blick auf die gesamte Halle. Rechts von ihm Draco. Links Blaise. Ihm gegenüber Milli.

Erst als alle Schüler an ihrem Platz standen, setzte sie sich hin.

Severus betrachtete sich das Bild, unbemerkt von allen Nicht-Slytherins, lächelnd. Er selbst war erstaunt gewesen, als alle anderen Jahrgangsstufen Harry und den Erstklässlern den Vortritt gewährten, als sie gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten. Und doch verstand er sie, denn trotz seines zerbrechlichen Körperbaus strahlte Harry eine Macht und Erfahrung aus, die nicht ein mal ein Siebtklässler hatte. Es wirkte einfach richtig ihn an die Spitze zu setzten. Dabei wussten die Slytherins noch nicht mal, dass Harry mit Tom verlobt war. Doch das würde sich gleich ändern, denn während sich die Halle weiter mit einzelnen Schülern oder Schülergruppen der restlichen drei Häuser füllte, kamen die Posteulen an und brachten Briefe, Päckchen und Zeitungen.

Auch Harry bekam Post.

Eine Schleiereule brachte ihm den Tagespropheten, eine weitere einen Brief mit dem Zeichen von Gringotts. Eine schwarze Eule lieferte einen weiteren Brief bei ihm ab. Während die beiden Schleiereulen sofort wieder verschwanden, setzte sich die schwarze Eule vorsichtig auf Harrys Schultern und wartete auf Antwort.

Also legte Harry die Zeitung und den Brief von Gringotts erst mal zur Seite, während er den zweiten Brief näher betrachtete. Mit einem Lächeln stellte er fest, dass er das Siegel der Familie Riddle trug, eine silberne geflügelte Schlange auf grünem Grund.

Schnell öffnete er den Brief und las ihn.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Severus hat uns gestern Abend noch die freudige Nachricht über deine Einwahl ins Haus Slytherin überbracht. Wir, dass heißt ich, Lucius und Narzissa, möchten dir erst ein mal herzlichst dazu gratulieren. Ich hoffe, dass du dich im Hause meines Vorfahren gut einlebst und auch alle nett zu dir sind. Bitte schreib mir doch, wie es dir geht._

_Es ist schon erstaunlich, denn obwohl ich dich gestern erst kennen lernen durfte, vermisse ich dich schon. Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass mir ein Wesen in so kurzer Zeit ein mal so viel bedeuten könnte, wie du._

_Ich hoffe nur, ich erschrecke dich mit diesen Worten nicht, aber ich musste es dir einfach schreiben. Sollte es dir unangenehm sein, so sag es mir bitte, denn nichts liegt mir mehr am Herzen, als dein Wohlbefinden._

_Auch wenn ich mich wiederhole, aber bitte, schreib mir. Wenn auch nur ein Satz._

_Meine Eule, Shadow, wird auf Antwort warten._

_In Liebe_

_Tom Vorlost Riddle (Slytherin)_

Lächelnd holte Harry ein Pergament, Federkiel und seine smaragdene Tinte aus seiner Schultasche und schrieb eine Antwort.

_Lieber Tom,_

_ich danke dir und auch Lucius und Narzissa für eure Glückwünsche._

_Keine Sorge, deine Worte ängstigen mich nicht, fühle ich doch das selbe. Du fehlst mir. Trotz der geringen Zeit, die wir miteinander verbringen konnten, kommt es mir doch vor, als würde ich dich schon ewig kennen und ich vermisse dich auch, mehr als ich es für möglich hielt._

_Um deine Neugier zu befriedigen, ich fühle mich sehr wohl in Slytherin. Meine Klassenkameraden sind sehr nett zu mir und ich verstehe mich äußerst gut mit ihnen. Auch die älteren Slytherins sind ganz in Ordnung und Severus gibt auf mich Acht._

_Doch habe auch ich eine Frage an dich und bitte um Antwort._

_Wie du sicher weißt, verlässt das Haus Slytherin gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum und begibt sich zur Großen Halle um zu frühstücken._

_Heute morgen ließen die älteren Schüler mir und meinen Freunden und Klassenkameraden den Vortritt und erst nach uns gingen die anderen Schüler, abgestuft von den Klassen sieben bis zwei._

_Severus warf mir daraufhin nur einen erstaunten Blick zu, doch erklärte er mir nicht, was ihn so in Staunen versetzte. Könntest du mir sagen, weshalb er mich so ansah? Ist es denn so seltsam, dass ich zusammen mit meinen Freunden vor den anderen Slytherins und direkt hinter Severus den Gemeinschaftsraum verlasse und die Große Halle betrete? Denn auch die anwesenden Schüler der restlich Häuser und die Lehrer sahen ziemlich erstaunt aus, als wir eintraten._

_Ich hoffe, du kannst mir meine Frage beantworten und schreibst mir bald wieder, denn so fühle ich mich dir doch ein bisschen näher._

_In Erwartung auf Antwort_

_Und in Liebe_

_Harry James Potter (Gryffindor)_

_P.S. Grüße bitte Lucius und Narzissa von mir._

Lächelnd faltete Harry das Pergament zusammen, versiegelte es so, wie Lucius es ihm am vorherigen Tag gezeigt hatte und übergab es dem wartenden Shadow mit der Bitte, den Brief möglichst schnell zu Tom zu bringen.

Shadow erhob sich mit einem zustimmenden Schuhuhen in die Luft und verschwand wieder, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen.

Dann öffnete Harry den Brief von Gringotts.

_Sehr geehrter Lord Potter,_

_der von Ihnen gestellte Auftrag, bezüglich der Rückerstattung der von Mister Dumbledore in Auftrag gegebenen Transaktionen, wurde zum größten Teil von uns ausgeführt._

_Allerdings weigert sich die Familie Dursley, das Geld zurückzuzahlen, weshalb wir Sie kontaktieren um zu erfahren, ob Sie uns die Erlaubnis erteilen, die Familie, wegen unrechtmäßiger Bereicherung am Geld Dritter, anzuzeigen._

_Des weiteres fragt die Familie Weasley, ob Sie es Ihnen gestatten, das Geld in Raten zurückzuzahlen, da eine einmalige Rückzahlung des Gesamten Betrages über die finanziellen, wie auch materiellen Besitztümer der Familie hinausgehen. Teilen Sie uns bitte ihre Entscheidung in diesem Falle mit oder aber kontaktieren Sie direkt die Familie Weasley um die Angelegenheit zu klären._

_Mit der Hoffnung in ihrem Ermessen gehandelt zu haben_

_Und Hochachtungsvoll_

_Matthew Johnson_

_Geschäftsführer Gringotts_

Seufzend zog Harry ein weiteres Pergament und ein Fässchen burgunderroter Tinte. Nach kurzem überlegen begann er zu schreiben.

Sehr geehrter Mister Johnson, 

_hiermit erteile ich Ihnen die Erlaubnis, die Familie Dursley in meinem Namen anzuzeigen._

_Ich bitte Sie, mich in dieser Angelegenheit auf dem Laufenden zu halten._

_Um die Angelegenheit mit der Familie Weasley werde ich mich persönlich kümmern und Ihnen, sollte ich eine Entscheidung getroffen haben, eine entsprechende Nachricht zukommen lassen._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

Dann versiegelte Harry den Brief ebenfalls und schrieb noch den Empfänger: _Mister Matthew Anderson, Gringotts Bank _darauf, um ihn anschließend in seine Tasche zu stecken. Er würde den Brief später abschicken, zusammen mit dem an die Familie Weasley.

Kurz überlegte er noch, wie er sein Anliegen am besten formulieren konnte, dann begann er auch den nächsten Brief zu schreiben.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Weasley,_

_sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley,_

_ich erhielt vor wenigen Minuten einen Brief von Gringotts, in welchem mir Ihre Bitte bezüglich der Ratenzahlung mitgeteilt wurde. Ich würde über dieses Thema gerne persönlich mit Ihnen sprechen und wollte Sie deshalb bitten, mir einen Termin mitzuteilen._

_Allerdings bitte ich Sie, bei der Wahl des Termins zu bedenken, dass ich meine Schulpflicht nicht vernachlässigen möchte. Auch dieses Wochenende fehlt mir leider die Zeit dazu. Unter Beachtung dessen steht es Ihnen frei ein Datum vorzuschlagen._

_Ich hoffe wir werden uns in dieser Angelegenheit einig werden._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

Harry versiegelte auch diesen Brief und räumte ihn dann, zusammen mit dem Federkiel und den wieder verschlossenen Tintenfässern, so wie dem restlichen Pergament, zurück in seine Schultasche.

Dann griff er nach dem neben ihm liegenden Tagespropheten, entfaltete ihn und begann die Zeitung nach einem ihn ansprechenden Artikel zu durchforsten, während er von dem Marmeladenbrötchen abbiss, das Draco ihm in der Zwischenzeit zubereitet hatte.

Kurz betrachtete er das Foto, dass auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten prangte. Es zeigte einen attraktiven, augenscheinlich zwanzigjährigen Mann mit dunklen, schulterlangen Haaren, auf dessen Schoß ein Junge mit ebenfalls schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren saß, der nicht älter als acht, höchstens neun Jahre wirkte.

Sofort sprang ihm die Überschrift des Artikels ins Auge:

Interview mit Lord Harry James Potter und seinem Verlobten Lord Tom Vorlost Riddle 

Schmunzelnd faltete Harry die Zeitung wieder zusammen und steckte sie in seine Schultasche. Mit einem kurzen Blick den Tisch entlang ging er sicher, dass alle restlichen Slytherins schon mit dem Frühstück fertig waren. Schnell trank er noch seine Tasse Tee aus, nickte dann kurz zum Zeichen dass er fertig war und stand, gefolgt von seinen Hauskameraden auf.

In der selben Formation wie schon vorhin verließen die Slytherins die Halle, welche wieder vollkommen verstummte, als die Slytherins aufstanden. Kaum hatte sich die Flügeltür hinter dem Letzten geschlossen, begannen alle Zurückgelassenen wild miteinander zu diskutieren, wobei alle wohl die selbe Frage hatten: Was hatte Lord Potter getan, um innerhalb von wenigen Stunden der unangefochtene Anführer der Slytherins zu sein?

-0-0-0-0-

Die Slytherins waren gemeinsam zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, damit auch die letzten ihre Schulsachen holen konnten. Die Schüler, die jetzt eine Freistunde hatten, machten es sich auf den verschiedenen Sitzgelegenheiten bequem.

Während die Mädchen noch schnell ihre Schulsachen aus dem Zimmer holten, warteten die Jungs der ersten Klasse.

„Ähm, Leute, weiß einer von euch, wo das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst ist?", fragte Harry plötzlich in die Runde.

Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Ich bezweifle, dass wir es alleine in knapp zwanzig Minuten finden werden.", meinte Draco.

„Ich frag mal jemanden.", meinte Harry und ging zu einer Gruppe Sechstklässler, welche es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Entschuldigung, könnte uns einer von euch den Weg ist Zauberkunstklassenzimmer beschreiben oder zeigen?", fragte er selbstsicher.

Sofort verstummte das Gespräch der Angesprochenen. Ein blondes Mädchen ergriff das Wort.

„Ich kann euch den Weg zeigen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Das wäre nett, danke."

Lächelnd stand das Mädchen auf und begleitete Harry zu den anderen Erstklässlern. Die Mädchen waren inzwischen zurückgekommen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Zauberkunstklassenzimmer.

Das Mädchen, Alina, zeigte ihnen auch einige Abkürzungen und Geheimgänge, die zu den verschiedensten Klassenzimmern führten.

Zehn vor Acht kam die Gruppe vor dem Zauberkunstklassenzimmer an und Alina verabschiedete sich von den Erstklässlern mit dem Angebot, ihnen jederzeit gerne wieder zu helfen.

Gemeinsam betraten die Slytherins das Klassenzimmer und setzten sich in die ersten Reihen. Von den Hufflepuffs war noch nichts zu sehen.

Wenig später betrat auch der Professor, ein Zwerg mit Namen Flittwick, das Klassenzimmer, begrüßte die Slytherins und stellte sich auf einem Stapel Bücher hinter dem Pult, damit er das Klassenzimmer auch überblicken konnte.

Harry entschuldigte sich kurz bei seinen Klassenkameraden und trat aufs Pult zu.

„Professor Flittwick, ich hätte eine Frage."

Verwirrt sah der Professor den Jungen vor sich an.

„Und welche, Lord Potter?"

„Nun, in unserem Buch steht als Basiswissen der Wingardium Leviosa, als Schwebezauber. Es wird auch erwähnt, dass es der einzig gültige Spruch ist. Allerdings besitze ich auch Bücher, welche meine Mutter während ihrer Schulzeit hatte und in einem von diesen steht der Schwebezauber Ingerdios Levanos. Welchen Unterschied gibt es bei der Wirkung dieser beiden Sprüche und warum wurde einer von ihnen als ungültig erklärt?"

Lächelnd antwortete der Professor:

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie sich schon im Vorfeld sehr mit dem Unterricht befasst. Nun der Unterschied ist, dass der Wingardium Leviosa eine geringere Reichweite hat, als der Ingerdios Levanos. Letzterer wurde vor sieben Jahren für ungültig erklärt, da man herausfand, dass er seinen Ursprung in einem anderen schwarzmagischen Spruch besitzt. Somit wird er selbst auch als schwarzmagisch eingestuft und somit verboten oder aber auch ungültig."

„Verstehe. Vielen Dank, Professor.", damit kehrte Harry auf seinen Platz zurück.

Inzwischen waren auch die Hufflepuffs eingetroffen und hatten interessiert der Erklärung des Professors gelauscht.

Dieser eröffnete, als Harry wieder saß, den Unterricht, stellte sich vor und verlas die Namensliste.

Danach zeigte er ihnen den ersten Spruch, den sie in diesem Fach lernen würden.

Die Slytherins mussten grinsen, als sie hörten, welchen: Den Wingardium Leviosa.

Professor Flittwick staunte nicht schlecht, als alle Slytherins den Spruch problemlos ausführten und das beim ersten Versuch.

Er gab jedem von ihnen fünf Punkte für die Leistung und erlaubte ihnen dann schon mal mit der Hausaufgabe, der Bearbeitung des Abschnittes über Schwebezauber im Buch und die Beantwortung der dort enthaltenen Fragen, zu beginnen.

-0-0-0-0-

Am Ende der Doppelstunde Zauberkunst hatten alle Slytherins ihre Hausaufgabe ausführlich erledigt und machten sich jetzt gemeinsam, den Geheimgang, den Alina ihnen gezeigt hatte, nutzend, auf den Weg in Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

Dort angekommen warteten die Slytherins darauf, dass die Professorin die Tür öffnen würde, um sie rein zu lassen. Immerhin musste sie noch die Dinge, die sie in der vorherigen Stunde benötigt hatte, verräumen und die Dinge, die sie in der nächsten Stunde benötigen würde, herräumen.

Zehn Minuten später tauchten auch die ersten Gryffindors auf. Die meisten von ihnen warfen den Slytherins giftige Blicke zu. Vor allem Harry.

Doch einer von ihnen, ein etwas dicklicher Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, dunklen Augen und schüchternem Gesichtsausdruck, löste sich von den anderen Gryffindors und ging auf die Slytherins zu.

Diese beobachteten das mit Argwohn, taten jedoch nichts, solange Harry nicht darauf reagieren würde. So war es schon immer. Der Anführer des Hauses entschied, was getan wurde.

Harry beobachtete den Jungen, im Gegensatz zu seinen Hauskameraden, mit Neugier. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren bei seinen Verwandten ein äußerst gutes Gespür dafür entwickelt, ob ihm jemand etwas tun wollte, oder nicht. Von dem Jungen, der unsicher auf sie zukam, ging keinerlei Gefahr aus. Deshalb war er neugierig, was ein Gryffindor von ihnen wollen könnte.

Der Gryffindor kam direkt vor Harry stehen und sah ihn unsicher an.

Mit einer Stimme, die seinen Gesichtsausdruck und seine Körpersprache, er zitterte, wiederspiegelte, sagte er:

„Ähm...Hallo...Ich...ich bin Neville Longbottom und...und ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken."

„Hallo. Keine Angst, keiner von uns wird dir was tun. Du musst dich nicht bedanken, das war doch selbstverständlich.", antwortete Harry freundlich und lächelte Neville leicht an.

Die Slytherins entspannten sich sofort wieder und nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf. Harry hatte den Jungen in seiner Nähe akzeptiert, womit sie es auch taten. Nur Draco und Blaise standen weiterhin schweigend neben Harry. Ihre Körperhaltung verriet allerdings, dass sie Neville nichts tun würden.

Blaise schien sogar leicht neugierig zu sein.

„So selbstverständlich ist das gar nicht. Zumindest nicht für mich.", antwortete Neville leise.

„Aber für mich ist es das.", antwortete Harry. Dann wandte er sich an Blaise. „Jetzt frag schon, bevor du platzt."

Blaise warf Harry einen leicht beleidigten Blick zu, ehe er auch schon begann zu reden.

„Hi, mein Name ist Blaise Zabini. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Sag mal, warum bist du so unsicher?", rasselte der Slytherin, ohne Luft zu holen, herunter.

Neville blinzelte zwei Mal, bis er das Gesagte, da es wirklich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit war, verstanden hatte.

„Na ja ... ich bin doch in Gryffindor und ... und Slytherins mögen doch eigentlich keine Gryffindors.", meinte Neville leise.

Harry war derjenige, der antwortete.

„Weißt du, Neville, ich glaube nicht, dass man das so sagen kann. So viel ich bis jetzt erfahren hab, haben wir Slytherins in Hogwarts keinen recht guten Ruf, aber deshalb können wir nicht gleich jemanden, der nicht in unserem Haus ist, nicht leiden. Es kommt darauf an, wie der- oder diejenige uns behandelt. Wenn jemand dich angreift, wehrst du dich doch auch, egal ob dieser jemand in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin ist und genau so machen wir das auch. Das heißt, solange du einem Slytherin nichts tust, tun sie dir auch nichts. Wir sind vielleicht vorsichtiger, als andere, aber wir würden nie jemanden angreifen, nur weil er in einem anderen Haus ist. So etwas geht immer von beiden Seiten aus. Okay."

Neville sah Harry einen Augenblick nachdenklich und skeptisch an, ehe er nickte.

„Heißt...heißt das, wir können trotzdem Freunde sein? Auch wenn wir in verschiedenen Häusern sind?", fragte Neville vorsichtig.

Harry lächelte wieder.

„Natürlich. Wenn du möchtest.", meinte er und streckte Neville seine Hand entgegen.

Dieser nahm sie erleichtert lächelnd an.

„Nenn mich Harry. Das tun all meine Freunde.", meinte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin dann.

„Neville.", meinte dieser nur und erwiderte leicht Harrys Lächeln.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Die Verwandlungslehrerin und Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall, besah sich skeptisch das ihr gebotene Bild.

Ein Gryffindor stand in Mitten einer Horde Slytherins, unverletzt, und lächelte einen von ihnen, auch noch Lord Potter, den neuen Anführer Slytherins, erleichtert an.

Irgendwie verstand die Professorin gerade nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Mit dem stillen Entschluss, die Sache zu beobachten, scheuchte sie die Erstklässler ins Klassenzimmer.

Blaise, der wieder jemanden gefunden hatte, den er Vollquatschen konnte, zog den jetzt wieder leicht unsicheren Neville mit sich und platzierte ihn neben sich auf der Bank. Harry und Draco folgten ihm und setzten sich auf die freigehaltenen Plätze der vordersten Reihe. Hinter ihnen die restlichen Slytherins und ein unsicherer Gryffindor. Harry grinste leicht vor sich hin, während Draco schmunzelnd den Kopf über Blaises Verhalten schüttelte.

Die restlichen Gryffindors setzten sich ans andere Ende des Klassenzimmers, immer wieder misstrauische oder giftige Blicke zu den Slytherins und Neville werfend.

Die Stunde begann, wie schon die vorherige, damit, dass Professor McGonagall sich erst vorstellte und dann die Anwesenheitsliste kontrollierte.

Dann erklärte sie ihnen, womit sich die Klasse in der ersten Stunde beschäftigen würde.

Wieder erschien ein Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Slytherins.

Sie würden heute lernen, wie man ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandelte.

Auch hier hatten die Slytherins keinerlei Probleme, hatten sie den Zauber doch am vorherigen Abend so lange geübt, bis alle ihn konnten.

Mit einem missmutigen Blick und einem gemurmelten: „20 Punkte für Slytherin.", kommentierte Professor McGonagall das ganze und erlaubte den Slytherins wieder, mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen.

Harry, der recht bald fertig damit war, verbrachte den Rest der Stunde damit, Neville, der immer noch mit dem Verwandlungszauber kämpfte, zu erklären, was er beachten musste.

Somit schaffte es auch Neville bis zum Ende der Stunde, sein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln, was Professor McGonagall nur mit einem skeptischen Blick bedachte.

Gemeinsam mit Neville verließen die Slytherins das Klassenzimmer, um zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Auf halbem Weg wurden sie von ein paar Gryffindors aufgehalten.

„Sag mal Neville, spinnst du, du kannst dich doch nicht einfach zu den Schlangen setzten.", giftete ein Mädchen die Gruppe an.

Neville schluckte schwer. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm die Situation mehr als nur unangenehm war.

„Und warum nicht? Schließlich ist das ein freies Land.", schnarrte Draco das schwarzhaarige Mädchen an.

„Misch du dich nicht ein, Schlange. Ich hab mit Neville geredet."

„Reden würde ich das nicht nennen.", meinte Harry ruhig. „Solltest du also wieder in der Lage sein, ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen, meld dich, dann können wir das bestimmt einrichten. Und jetzt entschuldige uns bitte, aber wir würden nur ungern das Mittagessen verpassen."

Mit diesen Worten griff Harry nach Nevilles Hand und zog ihn an dem Mädchen vorbei, weiter Richtung Große Halle. Die restlichen Slytherins folgen augenblicklich, eine empörte Gruppe Gryffindors zurücklassend.

Als die Slytherins zusammen mit Neville die Große Halle betraten, verstummten, mal wieder, sämtliche Gespräche. Harry nahm dies Augenrollend zur Kenntnis, ließ Nevilles Hand los und ging weiter.

Neville, der stehen geblieben war, als Harry ihn los ließ, wurde jetzt von Blaise mitgezerrt, der munter auf ihn einredete.

Sie setzten sich an ihren Haustisch, auf die selben Plätze, wie am Morgen schon, nur mit dem unterschied, dass Neville neben Blaise saß und Theodore Nott einen Platz weiter gerutscht war, um dem Gast Platz zu lassen. Die älteren Slytherins warfen nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Gryffindor, ehe sie zu essen begannen. Bis jetzt hatten sie damit nämlich noch auf die Erstklässler gewartet.

Verwundert sah Neville sich am Tisch um.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte Harry ihn, als er den Blick bemerkte und stocherte in seinem Gemüseauflauf. Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hungern, nach einem eindringlichen Blick von Severus begann er aber brav ein paar Gabel mit Auflauf runter zu würgen.

„Na ja, hätt ich einen von euch mit nach Gryffindor an den Tisch genommen, hätten die Älteren ihn wahrscheinlich verjagt und mich zusammengestaucht.", meinte Neville leise.

„Sollte jemand was dagegen haben, würden wir das im Gemeinschaftsraum klären. Sollte das also der Fall sein, sag ich dir bescheid und jetzt iss.", meinte Harry nur, während er seinen eigenen Teller von sich schob.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Hab keinen Hunger mehr."

„Aber...du hast doch kaum was gegessen."

„Lass mal, Nev. Mir reicht das Bisschen.", meinte Harry lächelnd, zog den Tagespropheten aus seiner Schultasche, entfaltete ihn und begann zu lesen. Am Morgen hatte er ja keine Zeit dafür gehabt.

Da fiel ihm ein... „Draco, würdest du mich später in die Eulerei begleiten? Ich hab zwei Briefe abzuschicken.", fragte Harry ohne aufzublicken.

„Geht klar.", meinte Draco nur und aß weiter.

„Harry, du bekommst wieder Post.", meinte Milli nach einer Weile und löste somit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit von der Zeitung. Stirnrunzelnd blickte Harry auf. Als er die schwarze Eule sah, hellte sein Gesicht sich allerdings merklich auf. Sofort verstaute er seine Zeitung wieder in seiner Tasche.

Wenige Sekunden später landete Shadow auf seiner Schulter und hielt ihm sein Bein hin, an dem der Brief befestigt war. So schnell er konnte löste Harry den Brief, reichte Shadow ein Stück Brot vom Tisch, öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_deine Frage hat mich wirklich erstaunt, auch die Situation, wie du sie mir geschildert hast._

_Ich werde natürlich versuchen, es dir zu erklären._

_Seit jeher ist es so, dass ein Schüler aus Slytherin der Anführer aller Slytherins ist. Die anderen Schüler handeln nach seinen Wünschen, schützen seine Freunde und verhalten sich so, wie er es von ihnen verlangt._

_Dieser Anführer wird innerhalb Slytherins gewählt und ist der Mächtigste von Ihnen._

_Ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast, um diese Position inne zu haben, allerdings ist es so._

_Nach außen hin wird der Anführer Slytherins dadurch deutlich, dass er immer an erster Stelle, aber hinter Severus, einen Raum betritt. Rechts und Links neben ihm seine engsten Vertrauten, dahinter in Abstufung die restlichen Schüler._

_Ich selbst habe ein Jahr gebraucht, um Anführer in Slytherin zu werden, obwohl ich der Erbe Slytherins bin. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich._

_Und ich freue mich, dass es dir nicht unangenehm ist, wenn ich dir schreibe._

_Ich beglückwünsche dich noch einmal ganz herzlichst dazu._

_Gib gut auf dich acht. Die restlichen Slytherins werden jetzt auch ein Auge auf dich werfen. Erst recht nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass du mein Verlobter bist._

_Sei vorsichtig, ich weiß immer noch nicht, was Dumbledore plant._

_Solltest du weitere Fragen haben, scheue nicht davor zurück, sie mir zu stellen. Ich bin jederzeit gerne bereit dir weiter zu helfen._

_In Liebe_

_Tom_

_P.S. Lucius und Narzissa grüßen dich und Draco ganz herzlich._

„Schönen Gruß von deine Eltern, Draco.", meinte Harry, als er den Brief zusammenfaltete und ihn zu den anderen Briefen in seiner Tasche stopfte.

„Hm.", meinte dieser nur zum Zeichen, dass er es gehört hatte. Dann legte er seine Gabel weg, schob Harry seinen Teller wieder hin, drückte dem schwarzhaarigen seine Gabel in die Hand und meinte kurz „Iss."

Harry war auf Grund der Neuigkeiten aus Toms Brief so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, tat, was Draco zu ihm sagte.

Der Blonde sah dies zufrieden grinsend und aß weiter. Er hatte genau bemerkt, dass Harry mit seinen Gedanken abdriftete und, ganz Slytherin der er ist, nutzte er diesen Zustand zu seinem Vorteil. Nämlich um den jungen Lord dazu zu bringen, noch etwas mehr zu essen, denn von den Paar Bissen, die er den Tag über gegessen hatte, konnte er ja nicht kräftiger werden.

Auch Severus besah sich das vom Lehrertisch aus erleichtert. Sollte Harry später Magenschmerzen wegen des ungewohnten Essens bekommen, hätte er einen Trank für den Jungen. Das sah er also nicht als großes Problem an.

Das größere Problem saß ein paar Stühle neben ihm.

Dumbledore.

Er sah den Jungen so seltsam an und Severus hoffte nur, dass nichts schlimmes passieren würde. So ganz traute er dem Direktor nämlich nicht. Er hatte durch den Tagespropheten in letzter Zeit zu viele Rückschläge einstecken müssen.

Erst erfuhr er, dass Harry seinen Titel als Lord annahm und dieser somit für Dumbledore verloren war, dann bekam er von Gringotts einen Brief, in dem stand, er müsse das Geld, welches er selbst und der Orden des Phönix über die letzten zehn Jahre eingesteckt hatten, zurückzahlen, dann erhielt er die Nachricht, dass das Verfahren gegen Sirius Black, Harrys Patenonkeln, wieder aufgenommen werden sollte und heute morgen erfuhr er dann auch noch, dass Harry und Tom verlobt waren und sich an Harrys siebzehnten Geburtstag binden würden.

Durch Zufall hatte Severus mitbekommen, wie der Alte in einem Tobsuchtsanfall sein gesamtes Büro zerlegt hatte. Sogar dessen Phönix, Fawkes, war beleidigt und beachtete den Schulleiter seit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht mehr.

Auch ein paar andere Lehrer hatten schon mitbekommen, dass der Direktor sich auffällig anders verhielt. Seine Augen funkelten nicht mehr so selbstgefällig wie sonst. Einige machten sich schon Sorgen um den alten Mann, hatte Professor Donovan, der derzeitige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, doch mitbekommen, wie der Schulleiter, mit sich selbst sprechend, einen der Gänge von Hogwarts entlang schlich.

Ein paar der Lehrer munkelten schon, dass Dumbledore allmählich zu alt für den Posten des Schulleiters wurde.

Severus hoffte nur, dass aus den paar bald mehr werden würden, denn dann könnte man einen Antrag an die Schulräte stellen, dass sie Dumbledore seines Amtes enthoben.

Doch so weit war es leider noch nicht.

Es gab immer noch Lehrer, die geschlossen hinter Dumbledore standen, so wie McGonagall oder aber Professor Sinistra, die Astronomielehrerin.

Seufzend erhob sich Severus und verließ die Große Halle über den Lehrereingang.

Wenig später folgte auch das Haus Slytherin, zusammen mit Neville, der einfach von Blaise mitgezogen wurde.

Auf halben Weg in die Kerker, als Harry sich sicher war, dass keine anderer Schüler sie belauschen konnte, blieb Harry einfach mitten im Gang stehen und wandte sich den restlichen Slytherins um.

Als er die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Leute, der Gryffindor neben Blaise ist Neville Longbottom, er ist unser Freund. Deshalb wollte ich euch bitten, ein bisschen auf ihn aufzupassen, wenn von uns keiner da ist. Vorhin haben uns schon ein paar Gryffindors abgefangen und ich bezweifle, dass sie sich mit uns, besser gesagt mit Neville, nur unterhalten wollten. Kann ich mich in dem Punkt auf eure Hilfe verlassen?"

Zustimmendes Nicken allerseits war die Antwort.

„Gut, dann noch etwas wegen Neville. Ich wollte Fragen, ob ihr es ihm erlaubt, in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Natürlich werden wir ihm die Ohren zuhalten, damit er das Passwort nicht erfährt. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob einer von euch ein Problem mit seiner Anwesenheit dort hat."

„Also ich hab kein Problem damit, solange er keinen von uns beleidigt oder angreift.", meinte ein Junge weiter hinten, wofür er zustimmendes Gemurmel erhielt.

„Werd ich nicht.", meinte Neville dazu nur.

„Dann haben wir keine Probleme damit, allerdings solltest du auch Professor Snape bescheid sagen. Sonst könnte es Probleme geben.", meinte ein anderer Slytherin.

„Gut. Dann geht ihr jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich geh derweil zu Professor Snape und kläre dass. Draco, Blaise, wartet ihr bitte mit Neville vorm Gemeinschaftsraum, bis ich wieder da bin."

Mit diesen Worten trennte Harry sich von den restlichen Slytherins, welche jetzt gemeinsam mit Neville weiter Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gingen, und ging zu Severus' Büro.

Er klopfte an und wartete auf das obligatorisch kalte „Herein." des Tränkemeisters, ehe er eintrat.

Severus stand in einer Ecke seines Büros, neben sich, auf einem Tisch, verschiedene Phiolen, daneben ein Pergament. Er warf nur kurz einen Blick auf den Neuankömmling, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit, was auch immer das war, widmete.

„Was tust du da, Severus?", wollte der Jüngere neugierig wissen.

„Ich überprüfe die Proben der Tränke, die die Schüler heute Vormittag gebraut haben.", meinte dieser, ohne aufzusehen.

„Warum?"

„Damit ich weiß, was sie falsch gemacht haben und ihnen eine dementsprechende Note geben kann."

„Sagst du es ihnen auch?"

„Was?"

„Was sie falsch gemacht haben, dann können sie sich beim nächsten Mal daran erinnern und der Fehler passiert ihnen kein zweites Mal."

„Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie viel Arbeit das wäre, jedem einzeln zu sagen, was er an seinem Trank falsch gemacht hat?"

„Wie überprüfst du, was falsch ist?"

„Es gibt einen Spruch, mit dessen Hilfe man die komplette Zusammensetzung und Brauweise eines Trankes nachvollziehen und mit der Originalbrauweise vergleichen kann. Man nimmt einfach einen Tropfen des Trankes, träufelt ihn auf ein Pergament und spricht einen Zauber und den Namen des Trankes darüber, dann zeigt das Pergament die Zusammensetzung und die Fehler an.

„Und so korrigierst du das?"

„Ja."

„Wäre es dann so schwer, darunter eine Bemerkung zu schreiben, auf was geachtet werden muss und das Ganze dann zu kopieren, um dem Schüler dann das Ergebnis der Analyse seines Trankes zu geben. Wenn er es dann beim zweiten Mal wieder falsch macht und er genau denselben Fehler hat, ist er selbst Schuld, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es einigen helfen würde."

„Hm.", brummte Severus zum Zeichen, dass er Harry zugehört hatte.

„Weswegen ich gekommen bin. Ich hab mich mit einem Gryffindor angefreundet und würde ihn, natürlich mit dem Einverständnis der anderen Slytherins und unter der Bedingung, dass er das Passwort nicht hört, mit in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum nehmen. Die anderen meinten, ich soll dir Bescheid sagen."

„Solange du ihm das Passwort nicht sagst und er keinen der anderen Slytherins stört, bin ich einverstanden."

„Gut, danke. Ich geh dann mal wieder. Bis später in Zaubertränke.", damit verließ Harry Severus Büro, wobei der Tränkemeister ihn ebenfalls noch ein „Bis später.", hinterher rief, ehe er sich wieder auf die Proben der Tränke konzentrierte.

-0-0-0-0-

Zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn standen die Slytherinerstklässler, gemeinsam mit Neville vor der Tür zum Tränkeklassenzimmer.

Die letzte Stunde hatten die zwölf damit verbracht, zurückgezogen in Harrys Zimmer, noch mal die Trankrezepte durchzugehen, die sie am vorherigen Abend schon durchgearbeitet hatten, diesmal zusammen mit Neville, den sie dazu eingeladen hatten, ihnen bei ihrer allabendlichen Übungsstunde beizuwohnen und ihm bei seinen anfallenden Hausaufgaben zu helfen.

Neville entspannte sich mit der Zeit zusehendes und blühte sogar richtig auf, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum gemeinsam verließen.

Nach und nach trudelten jetzt auch die ersten Gryffindors ein. Besser gesagt, die erste Gryffindor. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen stand, leicht unsicher, der Gruppe Slytherins gegenüber und betrachtete betreten den Boden.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Harry Neville leise. Irgendwie tat sie ihm Leid, wie sie da so ganz alleine stand. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an sich selbst. Auch er war bis jetzt immer allein gewesen.

„Sie heißt Hermine Granger. Sie scheint schon ziemlich viel über Zauberei gelesen zu haben und obwohl sie eine Muggelgeborene ist, weiß sie schon fast mehr als die meisten anderen aus unserem Jahrgang.", antwortete Neville vorsichtig.

„Also ein Schlammblut.", schnaubte Draco, ebenso leise wie die anderen beiden.

„Schlammblut?", fragte Harry.

„Ein anderer Begriff für Muggelgeboren. Sie sind weniger Wert als Reinblüter, weil sie ‚dreckiges Zaubererblut' in sich haben, da sie ja keine Ahnen hatten, die zaubern konnten.", erklärte Neville.

Harry blitze Draco an.

„Vielen Dank auch."

„Du bist doch kein Schlammblut.", verteidigte der sich.

„Aber laut dir war meine Mutter eins.", damit löste Harry sich von den anderen Slytherins, die zischelnd die Luft bei seiner Antwort eingezogen hatten, und ging, Neville hinter sich, auf Hermine zu.

„Hi.", meinte er, als er sie erreicht hatte, das leise Getuschel der anderen Slytherins hinter sich ignorierend.

„Hallo.", antwortete Hermine und lächelte ihn leicht an.

„He.", meinte jetzt auch Neville.

„Kriegt ihr keinen Ärger, wenn ihr mit mir redet?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die anderen Slytherins.

„Warum?"

„Na ja, ich bin muggelgeboren und die anderen Gryffindors sagen, dass Slytherins sich als Reinblüter für was besseres halten und darum keine Muggelgeborenen mögen."

„Meine Mutter war auch eine Muggelgeborene und weißt du was?"

„Was?"

„Der einzige noch lebende Erbe Slytherins ist auch ein Halbblut, sein Vater war ein Muggel.", meinte Harry lächelnd. So viel hatte Tom ihm am vorherigen Tag schon erzählt. „Und er ist der Meinung, dass man zwar stolz auf den Reinblütigen teil seiner Herkunft sein und das Gedenken seiner Ahnen in Ehren halten soll, aber darum nicht gleich andere, wie Halbblüter oder Muggelgeborene verurteilen soll. Und ich selbst bin der Meinung, dass jeder Mensch sich über einen anderen sein eigenes Urteil bilden soll und sich nicht von irgendwelchen Vorurteilen verblenden lassen soll."

„Wow...aber, werden die anderen Slytherins nicht sauer sein?"

„Und, ist mir doch egal."

„Oh oh.", war Hermines einziger Kommentar, als sie, über Harrys Schulter blickend, die restlichen Slytherins auf sich zukommen sah.

Harry drehte sich um und sah seine Hauskameraden einfach nur an.

Draco blieb direkt vor Harry stehen und senkte beschämt seinen Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry, war nicht so gemeint."

„Ist okay, aber sag so was bitte nicht noch mal. Red doch mal mit deinem Vater über das Thema Klassifizierung, er hat mir das in der Winkelgasse vorgestern wirklich gut erklärt und ich teile seine Ansichten."

„Wie meinst du das? Er hat doch immer zu mir gesagt, dass wir stolz darauf sein sollen, Reinblüter zu sein."

„Ja, aber stolz auf das eigene, reine Blut, ist weder eine Entschuldigung, noch eine Rechtfertigung, auf andere herabzusehen, nur weil sie Halbblüter oder Muggelgeborene sind. Oder hat er dir das auch beigebracht?"

„Nein.", nuschelte Draco beschämt.

„Siehst du. Man kann ruhig Stolz auf eine Sache sein, ist ja nichts schlimmes daran, aber man sollte sich das nicht zu sehr zu Kopf steigen lassen, da es auch andere Dinge gibt, die zählen und einem sonst der eigene Stolz im Weg steht, diese Dinge kennen zu lernen und zu verstehen."

Bevor Draco noch etwas antworten konnte, unterbrach ihn ein Räuspern. Als die Gruppe zur Quelle des Geräusches blickte, sahen sie direkt in Severus' Gesicht, welches zwischen Belustigung, über einen sich schämenden Draco Malfoy, Erstaunen, wegen eines für sein Alter viel zu erwachsenen Harry Potters und Missbilligung, wegen der Nichtbeachtung der Tatsache, dass der Unterricht gleich beginnt und die Gruppe sich noch nicht im Klassenzimmer befand, lag.

„Entschuldigung, Professor Snape.", meinte Harry, stellvertretend für alle und ging dann, Hermine hinter sich herziehend und von den restlichen Slytherins und Neville, der mal wieder von Blaise vollgequatscht wurde, gefolgt.

Im Klassenzimmer setzte Harry sich, zusammen mit Hermine, in die noch frei gelassene, erste Reihe, welche direkt gegenüber des, in einiger Entfernung stehenden, Lehrerpultes war.

Draco setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry, von dem Schwarzhaarigen nur durch den Gang zwischen den Doppeltischen getrennt. Blaise und Neville saßen hinter Harry und Hermine, die anderen Slytherins um sie herum verteilt. Dann kam eine leere Bankreihe und erst danach kamen die Plätze der anderen Gryffindors, die inzwischen nur noch zu sechst waren. Zwei Jungen, vier Mädchen.

Severus begann, wie die beiden Professoren vor ihm, damit, die Namensliste zu verlesen, wobei er sich die Namen der beiden Gryffindors, welche sich mit den Slytherins inzwischen schon zusammengetan hatten, genau zu merken schien.

Danach begann er mit dem Unterricht.

Durch die gemeinsame Bearbeitung der verschiedenen Rezepte konnten die Slytherins und Neville Severus' Fragen problemlos beantworten. Auch Hermine schien dabei keinerlei Probleme zu haben. Dafür aber die anderen Gryffindors um so mehr, wodurch sie auch gleich Severus' Unmut, in Form von Punktabzug, zu spüren bekamen.

Danach sollte jeder von ihnen den Trank brauen, den Severus mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes an die Tafel schrieb. Das dazugehörig Rezept fanden die Schüler in ihren Büchern, die Zutaten durften sie aus dem Vorratsschrank nehmen.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten die meisten Slytherins ganz annehmbare Resultate. Ebenso Neville. Zum Erstaunen aller hatten sogar drei ein perfektes Ergebnis, wie Severus der Klasse, leicht stolz, verkündete.

Diese drei waren, Draco, Harry und, zur Verwunderung aller, Hermine.

Alle drei bekamen dafür jeweils fünf Punkte.

Danach sammelte er von jedem anderen Trank eine Probe ein, welche mit dem Namen beschriftet wurde, gab ihnen als Hausaufgabe eine Ausarbeitung der Auswirkungen bei Gebrauch eines falsch gebrauten Trankes. Severus war sogar so nett, den Schülern zu sagen, welche Zutat falsch verwendet worden war. Die Slytherins verabredeten sich gleich dazu, die Hausaufgaben in einer Stunde gemeinsam zu machen.

Draco begleitete Harry noch in die Eulerei, wo dieser dann die Briefe an die Weasleys und Gringotts verschickte.

Dann gingen sie wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

-0-0-0-0-

Am Abend trafen sich alle Slytherins, zusammen mit Neville und Hermine, in Harrys Zimmer im Kerker, wo sie wieder gemeinsam Zaubern übten.

Da am nächsten Tag Samstag war, wurden an diesem Abend Zauber geübt, die Harry bereits stablos beherrschte.

Hermine war am Anfang zwar noch etwas skeptisch, als Harry ihr dann aber vorführte, was er schon konnte und Draco ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie die Zauber heute im Unterricht nur so gut konnten, weil sie am vorherigen Abend schon mit Harry zusammen geübt hatten, machte sie mit.

Zum Erstaunen aller hatte auch Hermine schon einige Zauber mit dem Zauberstab drauf, die sie den anderen schüchtern lächelnd beibrachte.

Eine halbe Stunde vor Ausgangssperre, begleiteten die Slytherinerstklässler Hermine und Neville zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes und wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht.

Dann wandte Harry sich, zum Erstaunen aller, an alle Slytherins.

„Hey Leute, hört mir mal bitte kurz zu."

Als Harry sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Slytherins gesichert hatte, sprach er weiter.

„Ich hab mir, vor ein paar Tagen, in der Winkelgasse einen Trank gekauft. Warum und wofür möchte ich nicht sagen, allerdings werde ich diesen Trank morgen nach dem Frühstück nehmen, weshalb ich danach die nächsten 24 Stunden in meinem Zimmer verbringen werde, welches ich mit einem Verschließ- sowie einen Lautloszauber belegen werde. Ich wünsche in dieser Zeit nicht gestört zu werden und hoffe, dass ihr mir diesen Wunsch erfüllt. Severus weiß auch schon bescheid. Ich wollte es euch nur sagen, nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht."

Danach ging Harry, ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, in sein Zimmer und zu Bett.

Die im Gemeinschaftsraum ausbrechende Diskussion bekam er nicht mehr mit.

-0-0-0-0-

Den Samstag, wie auch den Morgen und Vormittag des Sonntages, verbrachte Harry in seinem Zimmer, sich erst vor Schmerzen auf dem Bett windend, um gegen Ende des Samstags in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aus welcher er erst wieder Sonntag Mittag erwachte.

Erstaunt musste er, als er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, feststellen, dass er im Zimmer nicht alleine war.

Severus saß in seinem Wohnzimmer in einem Buch lesend.

„Severus, was tust du hier?", fragte Harry, als er, geduscht und angezogen, ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Ich wollte warten, bis du aufwachst. Sind alle Narben verschwunden?"

„Ja. Zum Glück.", meinte Harry, schwach lächelnd, während er sich neben Severus setzte.

Erst als er saß bemerkte er den Teller mit Broten, die Kanne mit Saft und die beiden Gläser, die auf dem Couchtisch standen.

„Ich war der Meinung, du hättest vielleicht Hunger, wenn du aufwachst.", meinte Severus auf den fragenden Blick Harrys entschuldigend fächelnd.

„Danke.", meinte dieser nur, nahm sich ein Brot und ließ es sich schmecken.

Severus sah dies wohlwollend.

„Ach ja, du hast gestern zwei Briefe bekommen. Draco hat sie mir gegeben. Zum Glück hast du den anderen Slytherins Bescheid gesagt, sonst hätte es Probleme geben können."

„Warum?"

„Nun, da jeder Slytherin, inklusive mir als Hauslehrer, wusste, dass du dich übers Wochenende auf dein Zimmer zurückgezogen hast und nicht gestört werden wolltest, haben die Anderen Slytherins Dumbledore nicht durchgelassen. Er war der Meinung nach dir sehen zu müssen, da du ja am Samstag weder zum Mittag- noch zum Abendessen gekommen bist. Während die Älteren Slytherins Dumbledore abgelenkt haben, hat Draco mich geholt. Ich hab dem Alten dann erklärt, dass das seine Richtigkeit hat und ich bescheid wusste, woraufhin er wieder gehen musste. Hast du's nicht mitbekommen? War ein ziemlicher Tumult da draußen und dein Zauber war ja so gedacht, dass Geräusche von hier drinnen zwar nicht draußen, aber Geräusche von draußen hier drinnen zu hören sind."

„Hab's nicht mitgekriegt. Lag wohl daran, dass mein ganzer Körper wie Feuer gebrannt hat und ich irgendwann umgekippt bin.", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Worüber?"

„Deine Zeit bei den Dursleys. Es ist nicht gut, so was in sich rein zu fressen."

„Ich würde schon gerne darüber reden...hab ich mit Rowena auch immer gemacht...aber...ich hab Angst, dass...dass ihr mich dann nicht mehr mögt und das..."

„Harry, bitte. Lucius hat dir doch schon gesagt, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Wir mögen dich doch auch jetzt noch, obwohl Lucius und ich die Narben gesehen haben. Also werden wir dich auch noch mögen, wenn du uns sagst, wie es dazu kam. Du kannst nichts dafür."

Lange schwieg Harry, ehe er begann, Severus etwas aus seiner Kindheit zu erzählen. Dieser hörte geduldig zu und je länger Harry erzählte, um so größer wurde Severus' Achtung vor diesem Jungen. Die meisten Kinder, die so eine Behandlung über sich hätten ergehen lassen müssen, wären wohl daran zugrunde gegangen. Doch Harry hatte das Ganze nicht nur überlebt, nein, er war trotzdem zu einem positiv denkenden, liebenswerten und weltoffenen Menschen geworden, obwohl er genug Grund hätte, die Welt und die Menschen, die ihn so verletzt hatten, zu hassen.

Nachdem Harry fast den ganzen Nachmittag über geredet hatte, war er weinend in Severus Arme gekuschelt eingeschlafen.

Severus betrachtete sich traurig den Jungen in seinen Armen und ihn ihm wuchs wie von selbst der Wunsch, diese unschuldige, geschundene aber dennoch reine Seele zu schützen, so gut es ihm möglich war.

-0-0-0-0-

Gegen Abend wachte Harry, immer noch in Severus' Armen liegend, wieder auf. Peinlich berührt wand er sich aus den Armen des Tränkemeisters und nuschelte ein „Sorry."

„Schon gut. Hier, die Briefe.", meinte Severus nur und reichte Harry die beiden Briefe, die am letzten Tag für Harry angekommen waren.

„Danke.", meinte Harry und nahm die beiden Briefe entgegen. Auf einem von ihnen war das Zeichen von Gringotts, auf dem anderen stand nur sein Name als Empfänger.

Neugierig wie Harry nun mal war, öffnete er den Brief mit unbekanntem Absender zuerst.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_wir waren höchst erfreut, als wir ihre Nachricht bezüglich der Ratenzahlung erhalten haben._

_Bezüglich des Termins würden mein Mann und ich Sie sehr gerne am nächsten Samstag in unser bescheidenes Heim einladen. Es wäre unserer Familie eine Ehre, sie am Samstag zum Mittagessen einladen zu dürfen, wobei wir selbstverständlich über die Ratenzahlungen reden können._

_Natürlich gilt diese Einladung auch für ihren Verlobten._

_Sollte der Termin oder aber die Örtlichkeit ihnen nicht genehm sein, so bitten wir Sie uns einen anderen Termin bzw. eine andere Örtlichkeit per Brief mitzuteilen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Molly Weasley_

#Na toll. Wie soll ich das denn entscheiden? Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wo die wohnen!#

#Harry?#

Angesprochener, der gerade dabei war, einen Schluck zu trinken, verschluckte sich vor Schreck an seinem Getränk. #Tom!!?? Okay, jetzt ist es amtlich. Ich dreh durch.#

In seinem Kopf ertönte das sanfte, warme Lachen Toms, welches ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

#Nein, Harry, keine Angst, du drehst nicht durch. Das kommt von der Verbindung, durch die Narbe.#

#Wie meinst du das?#

#Dadurch, dass wir uns nahe gekommen sind und du den intensiven Wunsch nach Beistand hattest, wurde die Verbindung zwischen uns aktiviert. Das heißt, wir können uns jetzt jederzeit gedanklich unterhalten, allerdings nur, wenn wir das auch wollen. Du musst also keine Angst haben, dass ich deine Gedanken lese.#

#Hab ich nicht. Ich bin, ehrlich gesagt, froh, dass wir uns so miteinander unterhalten können. Sag mal, hast du nächsten Samstag schon was vor?#

#Nein, warum?#

#Ganz einfach. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich das, was Dumbledore von meinem Verließ aus hat auszahlen lassen zurückgefordert habe. Ich hab am Freitag einen Brief von Gringotts bekommen. Zum einen wollten sie wissen, ob sie die Dursleys anzeigen dürfen, weil sie die Zahlung verweigern und zum anderen haben sie mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die Familie Weasley um eine Ratenzahlung gebeten hat, da sie das ganze Gold nicht auf ein mal zurückzahlen können. Ich hab die Erlaubnis wegen der Anzeige gegeben und wegen der Ratenzahlung mit der Familie Weasley Kontakt aufgenommen. Du weißt doch, dass ich gestern den Trank genommen habe, oder?#

#Ja, Lucius hat mir davon erzählt. Wie geht's dir, ist alles glatt gegangen?#, echte Besorgnis war aus Toms mentaler Stimme zu hören und Harry fühlte sich, als würde der andere ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen.

#Keine Sorge, ist alles glatt gegangen. Auf jeden Fall kam gestern die Antwort von den Weasleys. Severus hat mir den Brief gebracht, weil ich mich wegen des Trankes im Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte. Die Weasleys fragen, ob es mir recht wäre, am nächsten Samstag zu ihnen zum Mittagessen zu kommen, damit wir das klären können. Du, als mein Verlobter, bist auch eingeladen.#

#Und da willst du wissen, ob ich mitkomme, oder?#

#Genau. Und ob du weißt, wo die Familie Weasley wohnt. Ich hab da nämlich keine Ahnung.#

#Ja, ich hab Zeit und ja, ich weiß, wo die Familie Weasley wohnt. Die Weasleys sind eine der Familien, die zwar auf Dumbledores Seite stehen, allerdings nur, weil sie mit der Familie Malfoy schon seit Jahrzehnten eine Fehde hat. Und da überall gemunkelt wird und wurde, dass Lucius Malfoy einer meiner besten Todesser ist, haben sie angenommen, dass ich sie nich aufnehmen würde, da Lucius ja mein engster Berater ist.#

#Mal sehen, was sich da tun lässt. Blaise meinte, die Weasleys hätten ziemlich viele Kinder, stimmt das?#

#Ja. Soll ich dir die Familienmitglieder aufzählen?#

#Wenn du sie kennst, bitte. Es ist immer gut etwas über die Leute zu wissen, mit denen man zu tun hat.#

#Stimmt. Also. Das Oberhaupt der Familie ist, ob du's glaubst oder nicht, Molly Weasley. Keiner meiner Todesser würde es wagen auch nur daran zu denken, die Familie Weasley anzugreifen, wenn Molly Weasley zu Hause ist und ihre Kinder schützen müsste. Sie ist in der Beziehung ein wahrer Drachen. Verscherz es dir also nicht mit ihr.

Arthur Weasley, Mollys Mann, arbeitet im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Frag lieber nicht. Sein Gehalt ist, wie bei Angestellten des Zaubereiministeriums, zwar nicht übel, aber es reicht nicht aus. Er ist, so viel mir gesagt wurde, ein ziemlich genügsamer Mann, den man nicht so leicht aus der Fassung bringen kann und der die Dinge nicht zu ernst nimmt, es sei denn ein Mitglied seiner Familie ist in ernster Gefahr.

Bill, der älteste Sohn, arbeitet schon und zwar für Gringotts in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher. So viel ich weiß unterstützt er seine Familie finanziell, so weit es möglich ist, allerdings bringt das nicht viel, da er ja in Ägypten selbst von irgendetwas leben muss.

Charlie, der zweitälteste, arbeitet mir Drachen, frag mich aber bitte nicht, wo.

Percy, der drittälteste, hätte dieses Jahr sein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts begonnen.

Fred und George Weasley, Zwillinge und sie lieben es, anderen Streiche zu spielen. Sie sind richtige Tunichtgute. Die Zwei hätten dieses Jahr ihr zweites Jahr in Hogwarts begonnen.

Dann ist da noch Ronald. Er ist der jüngste Sohn und genauso alt wie du. Er wäre dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen.

Und. Last but not least, Ginerva, genannt Ginny. Sie ist das einzige Mädchen der Familie und ein Jahr jünger als du. Sie würde nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen.#

#Sieben Kinder. Respekt. Da war bestimmt immer was los.#

#Stimmt. Aber, wie gesagt, sie haben sehr wenig Geld. Zwar sind die beiden Ältesten schon aus dem Haus und versuchen die Familie so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen, aber die Weasleys haben nun mal, im Gegensatz zu dir, kein riesiges Erbe. Sie haben nur das, was sie verdienen. Sonst nichts, keine Sicherheiten, keine Ersparnisse. Da kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie sehr froh waren, als Dumbledore ihnen dann finanzielle Unterstützung anbot. Ich bezweifle, dass sie überhaupt wussten, dass das Geld eigentlich von dir kommt, sonst hätte Molly, aus reiner Dankbarkeit schon, Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, dich kennen zu lernen, um dir persönlich zu danken.#

#Das sehen wir am Samstag. Also, kommst du jetzt mit?#

#Natürlich, wenn du mich dabeihaben willst.#

#Wenns nach mir ginge, wärst du auch jetzt bei mir.#

#Ich weiß. Mir geht es genauso.#, seufzte Tom und zog seinen Liebling in eine mentale Umarmung.

#Also kommst du mich dann am Samstag gegen halb zwölf in Hogsmead abholen, damit wir dann weiter können?#

#Natürlich. Ich freu mich schon jetzt darauf, dich am Samstag wieder zu sehen.#

#Ich mich auch. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt Schluss machen, Severus guckt mich schon seit einiger Zeit so komisch an. Bye Liebling.#

#Bye, mein Kleiner. Pass auf dich auf und meld dich, wenn irgendetwas ist.#, damit verschloss Tom die Verbindung, allerdings so, dass er jederzeit wieder mit Harry Kontakt aufnehmen konnte.

Harry seufzte. Während des Gespräches, hatte er es gar nicht richtig wahr genommen, aber jetzt spürte er es. Ein Gefühl, dass ihn von innen heraus wärmte. Er spürte, dass er nicht alleine war. Dass da jemand war, mit dem er sich jederzeit unverzüglich in Verbindung setzten kann, egal, wo er sich befindet.

Dann lächelte er Severus an, der ihn besorgt musterte.

„Was schaust du so?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit dem Tränkemeister.

„Na ja...du warst eben so komisch. Dein Gesichtsausdruck. Es war so...als wärst du ganz weit weg mit deinen Gedanken."

„War ich auch. Ich hab mit Tom geredet. Durch die Narbe haben wir ja eine Verbindung und dadurch, dass wir uns jetzt kennen gelernt haben und uns dadurch näher gekommen sind, kann ich mich über diese Verbindung mit ihm unterhalten."

„Ach so. Irgendetwas wichtiges?"

„Ja, Tom und ich wurden am Samstag zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurückkomme. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ist in Ordnung. Du als Lord hast ja das Recht, die Schule jederzeit zu verlassen, da du ja Termine hast, welche du hier nicht einhalten kannst. Sag mir aber bitte bescheid, wenn du nicht da bist. Nicht, dass es Dumbledore auffällt, dass du nicht da bist und ich nicht weißt, wo du bist."

„Damit du's ihm ganz genau sagen kannst. Mein Verlobter und ich sind am Samstag bei der Familie Weasley zum Mittagessen eingeladen, um mit ihnen die Angelegenheit bezüglich der Rückzahlung der, ohne meine Zustimmung vollzogenen, Zahlungen zu klären.", meinte Harry verschmitzt grinsend.

„Na ,dann wünsch ich euch jetzt schon mal viel Spaß.", antwortete Severus kopfschüttelnd.

-0-0-0-0-

Die nächste Woche zog nur so an Harry vorbei.

Hermine und Neville wurden immer mehr in Slytherin integriert. Kaum einer der Erstklässler konnte sich jetzt noch eine abendliche Übungsstunde ohne die Beiden vorstellen.

Die Übungsstunden an sich waren ein voller Erfolg.

Harry und seine Freunde übten nicht nur die Sprüche, die sie im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten noch ein mal, nein, sie übten auch neue Sprüche. Somit hatten sie bald gegenüber den restlichen Erstklässlern einen großen Vorsprung und für ihr jeweiliges Haus schon sehr viele Punkte geholt.

Das war anscheinend auch der Grund, weshalb die Gryffindors es zuließen, dass Neville und Hermine so viel Zeit mit den Slytherins verbrachten. Eigentlich waren die beiden Gryffindors nur noch zum Schlafen in ihrem Turm, während sie die restliche Zeit mit den Slytherins verbrachten. Inzwischen warteten die beiden sogar jeden Morgen schon vor der großen Halle, um dann gemeinsam mit den anderen Slytherins den Raum zu betreten. Auch hatten beide schon einen Stammplatz am Haustisch der Slytherins. Hermine saß meistens zwischen Pansy und Milli, mit denen sich die Braunhaarige Hexe erstaunlich gut verstand. Neville hingegen hatte immer noch seinen Platz neben Blaise und Theodore.

Obwohl Harry und Tom sich gedanklich unterhalten konnten, schrieben sie sich täglich mindestens einen Brief. So war es schon bald ein alltägliches Bild, dass eine schwarze Eule auf der Schulter von Harry saß und auf eine Antwort wartete.

Auch mit Gringotts stand Harry in regem Briefkontakt.

Die Angelegenheit mit den Dursleys war doch schwieriger als gedacht. Harrys Verwandte weigerten sich weiterhin das Geld zu zahlen. Auch die Anzeige vor dem Zaubergamot nahmen sie nicht ernst. Auch wurde jegliche Stellungnahme oder aber auch Kontaktaufnahme mit einem Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft, sei es jetzt eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer vom Tagespropheten, die von der ganzen Angelegenheit auch schon Wind bekommen hatten, oder aber jemand aus dem Ministerium, der die gerichtliche Anordnung, bezüglich der Zahlungen, überbrachten oder vollstrecken sollten, verweigert.

Schlussendlich wurde ein Gerichtstermin festgelegt, an welchem die Angelegenheit verhandelt werden sollte. Je nachdem, wie das Gericht entschied, konnten die Dursleys sogar für einige Wochen nach Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, kommen, wegen Behinderung der Justiz.

Harry konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Er verstand nicht, wie seine Verwandten auf der einen Seite so viel Angst vor Magiern haben konnten, dass sie jeglichen Kontakt verweigerten, allerdings das Geld, welches eindeutig von einem magischen Wesen, nämlich ihm selbst, stammte, einfach so annahmen.

Auch ein Verhandlungstermin im Fall Sirius Black war festgelegt worden. Am zweiten Freitag des Monats Oktober würde die Verhandlung stattfinden. Als Harry Severus den Termin genannt hatte, da er ja Freitagnachmittag eigentlich Unterricht hatte, allerdings an der Verhandlung teilnehmen wollte, hatte der Tränkemeister ihm auch schon für den Nachmittag des entsprechenden Tages eine Entschuldigung geschrieben.

-0-0-0-0-

Am Samstag gegen elf machte Harry sich dann auf den Weg nach Hogsmead, um dort Tom zu treffen. Severus begleitete ihn um sicherzugehen, dass der junge Lord auch bei seinem Verlobten ankam und sich in Hogsmead nicht verlief, immerhin war er dort noch nie.

Als Harry dann an der Ortsgrenze von Hogsmead Tom erblickte, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. In diesem Moment vergas er einfach, dass er als Lord eigentlich Würde und Eleganz ausstrahlen sollte. Er rannte einfach auf ihn zu und warf sich dem Älteren in die Arme, die dieser ausgebreitet hatte, als er den Jüngeren auf sich zukommen sah. Glücklich lächelnd lagen sich die Beiden nun in den Armen und achteten gar nicht auf die Zauberer und Hexen um sie herum, die angesichts des süßen Bildes, das die beiden abgaben, einfach nur schmunzeln konnten.

Harry selbst wusste es zwar nicht, aber mit dieser, eigentlich unbedachten, Aktion, hatte er sich in die Herzen der Bewohner von Hogsmead geschlichen, denn diese sahen, dass der junge Lord auch nicht anders war, als sie selbst. Er freute sich einfach nur, einen Menschen wieder zu treffen, den er eine Zeit lang nicht gesehen hatte.

Nachdem Harry und Tom, sich immer wieder gegenseitig beteuernd, wie sehr sie sich doch vermisst hätten und Severus verabschiedet und wieder zurück in die Schule geschickte hatten, apparierte Tom mit seinem Verlobten im Arm.

Sie landeten auf einer Art Bauernhof.

Auf dem Hof selbst liefen Hühner durch die Gegend. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Haus, das offensichtlich nur noch durch Magie daran gehindert wurde, in sich zusammenzufallen. An dem ursprünglich wohl recht kleinen Häuschen waren so viele Zimmer in alle Himmelsrichtungen hinzugebaut, dass es gar nicht anders sein konnte.

„Da wohnen sie?", fragte Harry skeptisch seinen Verlobten

„Ja.", antwortete dieser.

„Na dann. Sieht doch lustig aus.", meinte Harry grinsend, als er sich von Tom löste und Richtung Haustür ging. Tom folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.

An der Haustür angekommen klingelte Harry.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete ihnen eine korpulente, rothaarige Frau. Sie sah ziemlich besorgt aus, was angesichts des Grundes von Harrys und Toms Besuch verständlich war.

„Guten Tag, Lord Potter, Lord Riddle. Mein Name ist Molly Weasley, sehr erfreut, sie kennen zu lernen. Kommen sie doch herein.", meinte die Rothaarige schwach lächelnd, öffnete die Tür weiter und deutete den beiden Schwarzhaarigen an, einzutreten.

Harry lächelte die Frau beruhigend an und betrat das Haus. Interessiert sah er sich um. Das Haus war sauber, aber nicht so klinisch gesäubert wie das der Dursleys. Komischerweise fühlte Harry sich hier sofort wohl. Es sah hier alles so gemütlich aus, so warm. Harrys Blick wanderte zurück zu Molly Weasley, die leicht nervös neben der geschlossenen Tür stand.

„Sie haben es sehr schön hier.", meinte dieser nur warm lächelnd.

Die Rothaarige Frau konnte gar nicht anders als zurückzulächeln.

„Danke, Lord Potter. Würden sie mir bitte folgen. Das Essen ist in wenigen Minuten fertig.", mit diesen Worten führte die Frau die beiden Schwarzhaarigen durch eine Tür in ein weiteres Zimmer, zweifelsfrei die Küche mit integriertem Esszimmer. Der in der Mitte des Raumes stehende Tisch war schon gedeckt. An ihm saß die restliche Familie.

Mister Weasley erhob sich, als die beiden hohen Gäste eintraten. Auch er sah ziemlich nervös aus. Allen Anschein nach waren sogar die beiden ältesten Söhne, Bill und Charlie, anwesend.

„Guten Tag, Lord Potter, Lord Riddle. Ich bin Arthur Weasley, sehr erfreut, sie kennen zu lernen.", meinte der Hausherr unsicher lächelnd.

Während Tom zurückgrüßte war Harrys Blick an einem der Rotschöpfe hängen geblieben. Seine Haare waren in etwa schulterblattlang und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Seine hellblauen Augen sahen Harry ungläubig an.

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln aus, das nach wenigen Sekunden von seinem Gegenüber reflektiert wurde.

„Bitte, setzten sie sich doch. Das Essen ist in wenigen Minuten fertig, anschließend können wir uns unterhalten.", meinte Molly Weasley und deutete den Gästen an, sich an den Tisch zu setzten, was diese auch taten. Harry saß jetzt direkt neben dem Jungen, der ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen war.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte dieser auch gleich, während seine Mutter Richtung Herd ging.

Die anderen Rotschöpfe zogen erschrocken die Luft ein, immerhin hatte er Harry geduzt. Tom hingegen sah seinen Verlobten und den Weasley nur fragend an.

„So gut wie nie. Danke der Nachfrage, Bill.", antwortete Harry einfach nur.

Der Rothaarige schien beruhigt.

#Liebling, kennst du ihn?#

#Ja, er hat mir mal geholfen als die Dursleys mich mal wieder in London ausgesetzt hatten. Das war vor drei oder vier Jahren.#

#Mal wieder?#

#Ja, alle paar Monaten sind sie nach London gefahren, um wichtige Besorgungen zu machen. Mich haben sie dann mitgenommen und in irgendeinem Geschäft stehen lassen. Die Polizei hat mich meistens wieder zu ihnen gebracht. Bill aber hat mich, als er mich gefunden hatte, zu einem Eis eingeladen, als Aufmunterung, wie er sagte, und hat mich erst danach wieder zu den Dursleys gebracht. Er hat wohl mitbekommen, dass es mir dort nicht so gut ging. Ich hab ihn danach noch ein oder zwei Mal in London gesehen.#

#Ach so.#

Das Essen verlief, zu Harrys erstaunen, sehr ruhig. Die Eltern schienen ihre Kinder wohl über die Wichtigkeit des Treffens in Kenntnis gesetzt zu haben, denn diese verhielten sich einfach nur vorbildhaft.

Harry unterhielt sich die ganze Zeit, gedanklich, mit Tom. Er mochte zwar die Ruhe, fühlte sich aber nicht wirklich wohl in dieser bedrückenden Stille.

Nachdem alle gegessen und Molly Weasley mit Hilfe ihrer Tochter den Tisch abgedeckt hatten, verschwanden die vier jüngsten Kinder, Ginny, Ron, Fred und George, aus der Küche.

Harry war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass die vier lauschen würden. Das sagte schon alleine das Glitzern in den Augen der Zwillinge.

„Nun, Mister Weasley, wie haben sie sich das vorgestellt?", fragte Harry, als die Frau des Hauses sich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Nun wir...wir könnten ihnen monatlich 2 bis 4 Sickel zurückzahlen. Sollten...sollten wir in der Zeit der Rückzahlungen etwas zur Seite legen können, erhalten sie es natürlich...wenn...wenn sie damit einverstanden sind."

Harry überschlug gedanklich kurz die Zeit, in der die Rückzahlungen bei diesem Betrag dauern würde. (AdA.: Ich habs ausgerechnet. 500 Galleonen entsprechen 8500 Sickel. Bei einer monatlichen Zahlung von 3 Sickel würden sie 236 Jahre und zwei Monate lang zahlen müssen.)

Kurz musste Harry schlucken, als er fertiggerechnet hatte.

„Dann würden sie es nicht mal in drei Leben zurückzahlen können.", meinte er dann trocken.

„Mehr können wir aber nicht zahlen, es tut uns Leid.", meinte Molly Weasley entschuldigend.

Harry atmete ein mal tief durch.

Er hatte sich die letzte Woche schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie man die Sache regeln konnte, wollte aber warten, was die Weasleys für einen Vorschlag hatten.

„Ich selbst habe mich in der letzten Woche mit diesem Problem beschäftigt und hätte ihnen ebenfalls ein Angebot zu machen.", meinte er dann. Tom schwieg die ganze Zeit. Harry hatte die Sache mit ihm besprochen und er befand den Vorschlag seines Verlobten als ziemlich gut. Für beide Seiten.

„Und der wäre?", fragte Bill.

„Wie sie sicher wissen ‚ruhte' der Titel für fast 10 Jahre. Das Anwesen meiner Familie, also Potter Manor, wurde zwar im letzten Jahrzehnt von den Hauselfen in Schuss gehalten, zumindest nehmen ich das an, da ich selbst noch nicht dort war, allerdings würde ich mich wohler fühlen, hätte ich dort eine Person, die sich um alles kümmert und welche mit mir, sollte es nötig sein, Kontakt aufnimmt.

In Anbetracht der derzeitigen Situation würde ich ihnen folgendes Anbieten.

Sie ziehen nach Potter Manor, um das Haus zu verwalten. Diese Aufgabe können sie, Mrs. Weasley, übernehmen. Dafür erhalten sie von mir ein Gehalt, von welchem ich schon vor der Auszahlung einen gewissen Betrag abzweige, welcher für die Zückzahlung gedacht ist.

Da ich annehmen, dass ihre Kinder die Schulausbildung beenden sollen, biete ich ihnen des weiteren an, das Schulgeld zu übernehmen, welches mir nach Ende der Schulausbildung von jedem zurückgezahlt werden soll. Die Form der Rückzahlung können ihre Kinder selbst entscheiden. Entweder sie Arbeiten bei mir dafür, oder aber sie suchen sich eine Anstellung und zahlen es im Laufe der Zeit zurück.

Was sagen sie dazu?"

Die Anwesenden Rotköpfe schluckten schwer. Molly Weasley sah den Schwarzhaarigen einfach nur ungläubig an. Damit hatte keiner gerechnet.

Harry schmunzelte.

„Wenn sie dieses Angebot erst überdenken müssen, schlage ich vor, dass eines ihrer Kinder uns das Haus zeigt. Es würde mich sehr interessieren, wie sie hier wohnen. In der Zwischenzeit können sie sich darüber einigen."

„Na...Natürlich. Bill, würdest du Lord Potter und Lord Riddle das Haus zeigen?", meinte der Hausherr mit belegter Stimme.

„Klar. Würden die Herrn mir bitte folgen.", damit erhob sich Bill und führte die beiden Lords aus dem Raum.

Vor der Tür stießen sie auf die Zwillinge, welche Harry aus großen Augen ansahen.

Dieser grinste. Hatte er also doch recht mit der Annahme, zumindest die beiden würden lauschen.

„Ich hörte, ihr beiden spielt gerne Streiche?", fragte Harry unvermittelt an die Zwillinge gewandt.

„Ja...", meinte einer

„...wieso?", vollendete der Zweite.

„Es interessiert mich nur. Ich hab von meinen älteren Hauskameraden schon ziemlich lustige Geschichten darüber gehört."

„In welchem Haus sind sie?", fragte einer der beiden. Harry glaubte, er hatte sich vorhin als Fred vorgestellt.

„In Slytherin. Ich wollte bei meinem Freund bleiben."

„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte der zweite. George.

„Nun, der Hut ließ mir die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor, Slytherin und Ravenclaw. Da Draco vor mir eingeteilt wurde und nach Slytherin kam und er der einzige war, den ich kannte, mir Ausnahme des Hauslehrers von Slytherin, entschied ich mich für dieses Haus."

„Sie hatten die Wahl?"

„Ja, der Hut konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Mir gefällt es in Slytherin ganz gut."

„Schade. Fred und ich sind in Gryffindor. Wir hätten mit ihnen, sollten wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, gerne Kontakt gehabt."

„Wo liegt da das Problem? Zwei meiner Freunde sind in Gryffindor. Auch wenn sie mehr Zeit in Slytherin verbringen, als in ihrem eigenen Haus."

„Und die anderen Slytherins haben nichts dagegen?"

„Nein. So lange sie uns nichts tun, tun wir ihnen nichts. Sie werden akzeptiert."

„Uns würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht akzeptieren."

„Warum?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun...die meisten Slytherins haben etwas gegen Muggelgeborene und da wir in dem Punkt keinen Unterschied zwischen Muggelgeboren, Halbblut oder Reinblut machen, werden sie auch was gegen uns haben."

Harry lachte bei der Erklärung etwas. Als er sie wieder gefangen hatte, erklärte er den verwirrten Rotschöpfen, was er so lustig fand.

„Hätten sie etwas gegen euch, müssten sie etwas gegen mich, alle anderen Erstklässler in Slytherin und teilweise gegen sich selbst haben. Hermine, eine der beiden Gryffindors, von denen ich euch erzählt habe, ist Muggelgeboren und versteht sich blendend mit den restlichen Slytherins aus meinem Jahr. Teilweise auch mit den Slytherins aus den älteren Jahrgängen."

„Wirklich?", fragte George verblüfft.

„Ja. Das dürfte also kein Problem sein. Ach ja, selbst wenn eure Eltern das Angebot von mir ablehnen, könnt ihr selbstverständlich mein Angebot annehmen, um die Schule zu beenden. Es bleibt euch selbst überlassen."

„Vielen Dank, Lord Potter.", meinten die beiden Zwillinge im Chor.

„Gern geschehen. Denkt ihr, wir können schon zurück oder ist es zu früh?", fragte Harry. Während er mit den Zwillingen geredet hatte, hatten sie das Haus besichtigt. Nur die privaten Zimmer hatten sie ausgelassen.

„Wir können ja mal nachsehen.", meinte Tom, der sich die ganze Zeit mit Bill über seine Arbeit bei Gringotts und das Fluchbrechen allgemein unterhalten hatte.

So machten sich die fünf wieder auf in die Küche.

Die vier sich dort befindlichen Weasleys waren allen Anschein nach schon fertig mit ihrer Besprechung.

„Und, was sagen sie zu meinem Angebot?", fragte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Fred und George hatten sich, unter den missbilligenden Blicken ihrer Mutter, ebenfalls an den Tisch gesetzt.

„Wir nehmen ihr Angebot gerne an.", antwortete die Frau des Hauses lächelnd.

„Sehr schön. Dann würde ich sie bitten, mich nach Potter Manor zu begleiten, damit sie, und auch ich, ihr neues zu Hause sehen. Danach können wir uns noch über alle dadurch anfallenden Dinge unterhalten."

-0-0-0-0-

Gegen Abend saßen Harry, Tom und Molly und Arthur Weasley in einem der Salons in Potter Manor. Sie hatten die vorherigen Stunden damit zugebracht sich das riesige Anwesen, geführt von einer Hauselfe, zu besichtigen.

Bei einer Tasse Tee besprachen sie jetzt alles weitere.

„Kommen wir nun zu dem, für sie, relevanten Thema. Die Bezahlung. Sie erhalten von mir monatlich und ohne Abzug, 50 Galleonen. Ausbezahlt bekommen sie dann 41 Galleonen 11 Sickel und 9 Knuts. Nach knappen fünf Jahren ist ihre Schuld dann beglichen und sie erhalten, sollten sie weiterhin für mich tätig sein wollen, den vollen Betrag.

Ihre Familie kann, solange sie für mich arbeiten, selbstverständlich hier wohnen. Das Manor ist ja groß genug. Sind sie einverstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich. Wir sind ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, dass sie uns die Möglichkeit geben.", antwortete Molly Weasley.

„Sehr schön. Dann noch etwas. So lange keine Gäste anwesend sind, möchte ich sie bitten, mich zu duzen. Das macht das Zusammenleben leichter."

„Sehr gerne."

„Gut. Dann würde ich sagen ihr geht jetzt nach Hause und organisiert den Umzug. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr den Einzug hier selbst regeln könnt. Ach ja und vergesst nicht euch mit Hogwarts in Verbindung zu setzten. Vielleicht können eure Kinder ja schon nächste Woche zur Schule zurückkehren. Ich werde Gringotts dementsprechend unterrichten. Ich wünsche euch noch einen angenehmen Abend.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Harry von den beiden Weasleys, welche von der Eingangshalle des Manors aus nach Hause apparierten.

Kaum waren die beiden verschwunden, schon zog Tom seinen Verlobten auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn. Dieser ließ sich das gerne gefallen und lehnte sich weiter an Tom.

„Musst du schon gehen?", fragte der Ältere traurig.

„Ich hab noch etwas Zeit, aber bis zum Abendessen möchte ich wieder in Hogwarts sein.", seufzte Harry.

„Hm.", war Toms einziger Kommentar dazu. Dann ließ er sich, mit Harry im Arm, auf die Couch fallen, sodass sie, aneinandergekuschelt, zum liegen kamen.


	5. Kapitel 5

Licht der Dunkelheit

Zeichenerklärung:

_Geschriebenes_

::Parsel::

„Reden"

/Gedanken/

#gedankliche Gespräche#

---Zeitsprung---

Kapitel 5

---zwei Monat später---

_Heute ist es so weit._

_Heute werde ich zum ersten Mal meinen Paten sehen._

_Wie er wohl ist? Ob er mich mag?_

_Severus scheint ihn nicht wirklich zu mögen. Er meinte, mein Pate und mein Vater hätten ihm in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit übel mitgespielt._

_Hoffentlich klären sie das miteinander. Ich möchte Severus als Freund nicht verlieren, aber Sirius ist mein Pate. Er kann mir sicher sehr viel über meine Eltern erzählen._

_Wie sie wohl waren? Die Dursleys haben mir ja nichts über sie erzählt. Auch Mister Johnson kannte sie nicht wirklich. Severus ist zwar des öfteren mit meinem Vater aneinandergeraten, aber meine Mutter scheint er gemocht zu haben._

_Und wie Sirius wohl so ist._

_Hoffentlich ist er nett._

_Zum Glück hat Severus mir für den ganzen Tag eine Entschuldigung geschrieben, weil ich gestern so hibbelig war, ich bezweifle, dass ich mich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren könnte._

_Hoffentlich kommt Tom bald._

_Er meinte gestern Abend, als wir uns mental unterhalten haben, dass er mich heute morgen in Hogwarts abholt und mit mir schon mal nach London geht, bis die Verhandlung beginnt._

_Ich glaub, er will mich ablenken._

Ob Lucius auch zur Verhandlung kommt? Tom kommt auf jeden Fall mit mir. Severus bleibt in Hogwarts.

_Tom will mit mir heute ins Sankt Mungo, damit ich die Longbottoms kennen lerne._

_Die Behandlung schlägt allmählich an. Ihre klaren Momente werden immer häufiger. Neville will sie, zusammen mit seiner Großmutter, am Sonntag besuchen. Er strahlt jetzt schon übers ganze Gesicht._

_Ich freu mich für ihn. Wenigstens er hat seine Eltern jetzt wieder...obwohl, eigentlich sind sie ja immer noch da. Meine Eltern werden immer bei mir sein, weil sie ein Teil von mir sind._

_Es ist wie mit den Slytherins._

_Das ganze Haus ist eine Einheit. Wir sind eins._

_Bei einer Familie ist es doch das Gleiche, oder? Eine Familie gehört zusammen. Jeder ist Teil des anderen. Sie sind auch eins. Also können meine Eltern auch nicht sterben, da ein Teil von ihnen immer bei mir ist, auch, wenn ich ihn nicht sehen kann. Sie werden immer bei mir sein. In meinem Herzen. In mir._

_Ebenso wie Sirius. Er ist mein Pate und somit Teil meiner Familie._

_Ich hoffe nur, er denkt genauso. Ich wünsche mir so sehr eine eigene Familie._

_Bei den Malfoys ist es zwar schön, Severus ist auch eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft, ebenso die anderen Slytherins, aber...sie sind keine Familie._

_Und Tom...ja, Tom kommt für mich einer Familie am nächsten und irgendwann, in ein paar Jahren, werden wir zwei auch eine Familie sein, aber...muss ich bis dahin warten?_

_Muss ich bis zu meiner Bindung warten, um eine Familie zu bekommen?_

_Die Dursleys zählen nicht...sie wollen mich nicht._

_Ob Sirius mich will? Ob wir zwei eine kleine Familie werden können? Ich hoffe es so sehr. Ich hoffe, dass noch bevor dieser Tag zu Ende geht, ich endlich eine wirkliche Familie habe. Eine Familie, in der ich auch Willkommen bin. Zu der ich gehöre. Deren Teil ich bin._

„So trübe Gedanken an einem so schönen Herbsttag?"

Harry schreckte aus einen Gedanken hoch und blickte direkt in Toms Gesicht. Ein paar Mal tief durchatmend versuchte er sein rasendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen.

„Hast du mich erschreckt. Was machst du hier?"

„Dich abholen. War doch abgemacht. Severus war so nett mir das Passwort zu verraten und da du auf mein Klopfen nicht reagiert hast bin ich einfach mal so reingekommen."

„Sorry, ich war in Gedanken."

„Das seh ich.", mit diesen Worten nahm Tom sich das Notizbuch, in dem Harry noch vor wenigen Minuten geschrieben hatte und blätterte es durch.

„Was ist das? Ein Tagebuch auf jeden Fall nicht."

„Nein. Ich hab schon vor einiger Zeit festgestellt, dass ich mich besser konzentrieren kann, wenn ich meine Gedanken vorher niederschreibe. Dafür hab ich mir das Buch besorgt. Ich schreib jeden Morgen ein bisschen was rein, um mich am restlichen Tag besser konzentrieren zu können."

„Ach so. Eine Art Denkarium also, nur in schriftlicher Form."

„Denkarium?"

„Ein spezielles Steinbecken, in welches man seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen legt, um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und sie jeder Zeit wieder ansehen zu können. So gehen sie nicht verloren."

„Ach so."

„Guter Gedanke. Von so einem unscheinbaren Buch erwartet niemand, dass es so etwas wichtiges beinhalten könnte."

„Warum wichtig?"

„Du schreibst darin deine Gedanken und Gefühle nieder, das heißt, sollte jemand, der dir schaden will, es finden, könnte er deine Ängste gegen dich verwenden."

„Du könntest, sonst niemand."

„Warum?"

„Siehst du das nicht?"

Tom runzelte die Stirn und warf erneut einen Blick in das Buch und auf die Zeichen, die darin standen.

„Das ist Parsel in Schriftform.", meinte er dann nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja, Rowena hat es mir gezeigt. Ich hab das schon bei den Dursleys gemacht und da ich nicht wollte, dass, sollten sie es finden, sie es lesen, hab ich's in Parsel geschrieben. Außer mir kannst nur noch du es lesen."

„Raffiniert. Ich schreib meine privaten Sachen auch meist in Parsel, damit niemand es lesen kann."

„Siehst du, ist doch praktisch.", meinte Harry lächelnd. Dann verfinsterte sich allerdings sein Gesicht.

„Hey, mein Kleiner, was ist denn?"

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Nur raus damit."

„Na ja...bei meinen Verwandten sind doch noch die Sachen von meiner Mutter. Fotos, Bücher und so weiter...ich...ich würde sie gerne abholen aber...alleine will ich da nicht hin und da wollte ich wissen, ob du mitkommst.", während Harry sprach, war er immer leiser geworden und fixierte inzwischen den Boden unter sich. Es war selten, dass Harry über seine Verwandten sprach. Bis auf Severus hatte noch niemand etwas Näheres von seiner Zeit dort erfahren. Es tat ihm einfach weh darüber zu reden, immerhin waren sie dennoch ein Teil seiner Familie...auch wenn sie ihn nicht wollten.

Tom ging vor seinem jungen Verlobten auf die Knie, nahm dessen Gesicht in beide Hände und hob es an, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Aufkommende Tränen schimmerten in Harrys Smaragden, die Tom jetzt zärtlich mit seinen Daumen wegwischte.

„Natürlich begleite ich dich, sehr gerne sogar. Keine Angst, ich pass auf dich auf. Möchtest du vor oder nach der Verhandlung dort hin?"

„Davor, dann hab ich's hinter mir.", wisperte Harry.

„Okay, dann würd ich sagen, wir gehn jetzt erst mal irgendwo frühstücken und dann zu deinen Verwandten. Severus meinte nämlich, du hast noch nichts gegessen."

„Okay."

-0-0-0-0-

Eineinhalb Stunden später standen Tom und Harry vor dem Haus im Ligusterweg Nummer vier.

Verwundert betrachtete Harry es sich.

Der Garten sah aus, als wäre er seit Wochen nicht beachtet worden.

Auf der Einfahrt und dem gepflasterten Weg, der zur Haustür führte, sprießte das Unkraut.

Durch einen Blick in die Einfahrt stellte Harry fest, dass sein Onkel nicht da war. Zumindest stand das Auto nicht dort.

„Die sollten sich mal um ihren Garten und ihre Einfahrt kümmern.", durchbrach Tom die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Das war bis jetzt immer meine Aufgabe. Meine Tante wollte zwar immer einen gepflegten Garten, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass sie weiß, wie eine Heckenschere aussieht, geschweige denn, wie man sie benutzt.", meinte Harry schulterzuckend und ging auf das Haus, in welchem er die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte, zu. Tom folgte ihm. Er hatte versprochen, auf Harry Acht zu geben und genau dieses Versprechen gab dem Jüngeren die Kraft dazu, an der Tür zu läuten.

Hinter der Tür waren Schritte zu vernehmen und eine spindeldürre Frau öffnete. Ihr Blick ging fragend zwischen Tom und Harry, den sie nicht erkannte, da er sehr edle Kleider trug, inzwischen ein normales Gewicht erreicht, seine Haare so gelegt hatte, dass man seine Narbe nicht sah und seine Brille nicht mehr benötigte, hin und her.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Dürften wir reinkommen. Wir wollen diese Angelegenheit nicht zwischen Tür und Angel besprechen.", antwortete Tom höflich. Auch wenn man, sollte man ihn kennen, die Wut in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Tom musste sich wirklich sehr zurückhalten, immerhin war diese Frau dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Verlobter jahrelang leiden musste und er die Schmerzen über die Verbindung gespürt hatte.

„Sie kommen aber nicht von diesem komischen Ministerium, oder?"

„Nein, kommen wir nicht.", antwortete Tom nur.

Zögernd öffnete Petunia Dursley die Tür und ließ Harry und Tom eintreten.

Harry schluckte ein mal schwer, als er im Haus stand.

Als er noch hier wohnte musste alles immer pikobello sauber sein. Kein Staubkorn durfte auf den Möbeln liegen.

Jetzt sah es hier aus wie im Schweinestall.

Da die Küchentür geöffnet war, konnte er die Küche sehen. Überall stand benutztes Geschirr und Harry konnte schon sehen, dass einige Essensreste schon begonnen hatten, zu schimmeln.

Eine Staubschicht lag auf den Möbeln.

Das Wohnzimmer, welches direkt gegenüber der Eingangstür lag, sah katastrophal aus. Stapel von dreckiger Wäsche türmten sich neben einem kleine Stapel gewaschener, zerknitterter Kleidung. Auch hier standen benutzte Teller und Tassen.

Tom verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

#Hier bist du aufgewachsen?#

#Jep, aber im Gegensatz zu meiner Tante konnte ich einen Haushalt führen. So schlimm sah es hier ja noch nie aus. Komm, wir gehen in den Keller und holen die Sachen, ich will hier so schnell wie möglich wieder weg.#

Damit setzte Harry sich in Bewegung, ging an der überraschten Petunia vorbei und direkt in den Keller.

Tom folgte ihm wieder.

Harry öffnete die Tür zu seinem ‚Zimmer' und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es hier noch immer so aussah, wie an dem Tag, als er es verlassen hatte. Nur der Staub zeigte an, dass das Zimmer nicht benutzt wurde. Anscheinend hatten die Dursleys sich nicht mehr in diesen Raum gewagt, da Harry ja dort gewohnt hatte.

Wenn der Schwarzhaarige so überlegte stellte er fest, dass weder seine Tante noch sein Onkel, geschweige den sein Cousin, dieses Zimmer jemals betreten hatten, seit dem er hier gewohnt hatte.

Diese Erkenntnis mit einem Kopfschütteln abtuend ging Harry zu dem zusammengebastelten Tisch, kroch unter ihn und holte seine Schätze in Form von Büchern, Fotoalben und einer kleinen Schmuckschatulle hervor. Dann nahm er sich einen der im Regal stehenden, leeren Kartons und legte die Sachen dort hinein.

Tom hatte sich währenddessen im Raum umgesehen.

„Hier sieht's zumindest besser aus, als im restlichen Haus.", meinte Tom dazu nur.

„Ich hab versucht, den Raum so gut wie möglich zu nutzten. Sieht so aus, als trauen sie sich hier immer noch nicht rein.", meinte Harry schulterzuckend. „Wärst du so lieb und würdest den Karton verkleinern, damit wir ihn mitnehmen können, dann können wir von hier verschwinden."

Mit einem Lächeln für Harry und einem Schwenker seiner Hand hatte Tom den Karton verkleinert. Nachdem dieser ihn verstaut hatte, stellte er sich zu seinem Liebsten, um mit diesem zu apparieren.

An der Tür sah Harry seine Tante stehen, welche ihn ungläubig ansah.

„Tschau, Tante Petunia.", meinte Harry frech grinsend.

Wenige Sekunden später waren die beiden Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Haus der Dursleys verschwunden.

Wie Petunia Dursley durch den Schock über die Veränderung ihres Neffen in Ohnmacht fiel, sahen sie nicht mehr.

-0-0-0-0-

Tom apparierte die Beiden in eine Seitenstraße in der Nähe des ‚Tropfenden Kessels'.

„So einen Schweinestall hab ich echt noch nie gesehen.", meinte Tom, als sie die Seitenstraße verließen.

„Meine Tante hat sich die letzten sieben Jahre nicht um den Haushalt kümmern müssen, weil das meine Aufgabe war. Ich schätze, sie ist jetzt einfach zu faul dazu, es selbst zu machen."

„Erbärmlich sich so auf ein Kind zu stützen."

„Du meinst, so wie Dumbledore, das Ministerium und die Weißmagier sich auf den Jungen-der-lebt stützen?"

„Ja, das ist echt bescheuert."

„Hast Recht, aber so sind die Menschen nun mal. Sie suchen sich immer jemanden, den sie als Sündenbock hinstellen können, auch wenn dieser jemand noch ein Kind ist."

„Ich weiß, aber ich finde es trotzdem bescheuert."

„Ich auch. Sag mal, was ich nicht verstehe, wie ist das eigentlich mit dieser Versiegelung der Kräfte, bei dem Ritual. Du hast ja noch Magie."

„Ja, schon, aber meine Magie ist nicht mehr so stark, wie damals. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich überhaupt wieder Magie einsetzten konnte.

Weißt du, das Magiepotential eines jeden wird in ein Level eingeteilt.

Level eins sind die Muggel und Squibs. Sie benötigen Magie, dass sie überhaupt leben können, so wie jedes Wesen, ihr Potential ist allerdings so gering, dass sie selbst keine Magie einsetzten können.

Level zwei sind meist Kinder von Muggelgeborenen oder Squibs. Ihre Magie ist zwar stark genug, dass sie sie einsetzten können, allerdings ist ihr Potential nur so groß, dass sie gerade so die Anforderungen der Schule meistern. Diese Kinder haben dabei meist ein Spezialgebiet, auf dem sie besonders gut sind.

Level drei sind dann Halbblüter und auch ein paar Muggelgeborene fallen in das Raster. Ihr Potential ist weit aus größer als das der anderen. Es kann aber auch sein, dass ein Halbblut, oder auch ein Reinblut, diese Kategorie nicht mehr erfüllt und auf Level zwei zurückfällt. Ist nur ein etwaiger Richtwert.

Level vier sind die Hexen und Zauberer, die Stumme Magie hinbekommen. Das wird zwar in Hogwarts gelehrt, aber die meisten haben damit Schwierigkeiten, da es ein hohes magisches Potential und viel Konzentration und Selbstkontrolle erfordert. Nur wenige Halbblüter oder Muggelgeborene erreichen dieses Level.

Level fünf ist stablose Magie mit Spruch. Noch seltener als Stumme Magie mit Zauberstab. Es gibt nur an die hundert Hexen und Zauberer weltweit, die das können und die meisten davon sind schon über vierzig.

Level sechs ist stablose stumme Magie. Das können nur circa fünfzig Leute auf der ganzen Welt. Das ist das Level, das ich, wie auch du, jetzt inne haben.

Level sieben ist das höchste Level. Diese Leute beherrschen die sogenannte Geistmagie. Auf dem Level war ich früher und ich bin mir sicher, dass du es auch problemlos erreichen wirst. Es gibt nur sehr wenige Hexen und Zauberer, die diese Magieform jemals erreicht haben. So viel ich weiß waren die einzigen Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Morgan LeFai, Luzifer Satanus, also der Herr der Unterwelt und ich selbst."

„Wow, aber, was ist Geistmagie?"

Tom blieb stehen, ebenso Harry. Sie waren nur noch wenige Schritte vom ‚Tropfenden Kessel' entfernt.

„Schließ mal deine Augen und lass deine Magie einfach durch deinen Körper fließen und sag mir, was du um dich herum spürst."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen und schloss die Augen.

Es ließ seine Magie fließen und stand einen Augenblick einfach nur so da. Sein Herzschlag wurde in seinen Ohren immer lauter, gleichmäßiger, ruhiger.

Dann spürte er es. Um ihn herum floss in einem gleichmäßigen Storm reine Magie. Ab und zu kam eine größere Ansammlung dieser Magie und floss an ihm vorbei.

Ebenso kleinere Ansammlungen.

Vor ihm war eine gewaltige Magie, die einfach stillstand.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah direkt in Toms Gesicht. Um seinen Verlobten herum pulsierte eine starke, magische Aura.

Harry sah sich weiter um.

Auch die Muggel, die geschäftig an ihnen vorbeiliefen, hatten eine solche Aura.

Bei den einen war sie stärker, als bei den anderen. Einige waren gleichmäßig, andere wirr. Doch nicht nur die Menschen hatten diese Aura.

Auch die Bäume, die am Wegrand von Steinen umgeben waren, die Bänke, die auf der Fußgängerzone standen, die Autos, die vorbeifuhren, die Gebäude um sie herum. Alles, jeder Stein, jedes Metall oder Lebewesen hatte eine Aura um sich. Mal stärker, mal schwächer. Immer verschieden in der Beschaffenheit, aber dennoch auch irgendwie gleich. Selbst die Luft um ihn herum hatte eine leichte, magische Aura.

„Wow.", entfuhr es Harry ehrfürchtig.

„Du kannst es sehen?"

„Ja. Und spüren. Das ist...unglaublich."

„Ich weiß. Das ist der Ursprung. Magie ist in allem. Und die Geistmagier können sich diese ursprüngliche Magie, die wirklich überall zu finden ist, zu Nutze machen. Besonders mächtige Geistmagier können aus ihr auch ein Abbild erschaffen, welches ihnen gehorcht.

Weißt du, jedes Mal, wenn wir Magie einsetzten, bündeln wir etwas von der uns innewohnenden Magie und geben sie an unsere Umgebung ab.

Das heißt, die Magie, die wir benutzen, geht nicht verloren, wenn der Spruch gesprochen wurde, sondern sie verbindet sich mit der Magie, die um uns herum existiert, nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe, zum Beispiel etwas schweben zu lassen, erfüllt hat.

Wir selbst regenerieren unsere Magie dann, in dem wir, unbewusst, etwas Magie von Außen aufnehmen, das passiert ganz automatisch und je nachdem, wie groß das gesamte Potential ist und wie viel Magie man verwendet hat, dauert es länger.

Hier, wo so viele Menschen leben, gleicht die Magie sich immer wieder aus, doch dort, wo kaum noch Menschen leben, wie zum Beispiel in der Wüste oder auf dem Meer, fällt die Magie dadurch, dass die Weißmagier die Schwarzmagier unterdrücken, in Ungleichgewicht und es kommt zu starken Störungen. Nicht nur in der Magie, sondern auch in der Umgebung.

So verschwand damals Atlantis.

Das liegt daran, dass wir, durch das Verbot, zwar schwarze Magie aus dem Ursprung, also dem Planeten, aufnehmen, allerdings nicht zurückgeben oder zu wenig zurückgeben.

Der Mensch besitzt grundsätzlich schwarze und weiße Magie, nur dass man sich verschieden spezialisiert.

Wäre die schwarze Magie legal, würde sie öfter eingesetzt, der Planet würde das, was wir aufgenommen haben, zurückbekommen und der Kreislaus würde funktionieren, doch durch das Verbot wird der Kreislauf durchbrochen. Die aufgenommene Magie wird nicht mehr, oder nur gering, zurückgegeben. Der Planet stellt ein Ungleichgewicht fest und macht die Menschen durch Naturkatastrophen oder ähnliches darauf Aufmerksam. Doch es ändert nichts daran.

Sollte dies nicht bald der Fall sein, wird der Planet das Ungleichgewicht nicht mehr ausgleichen können, wenn wir die Magie aus ihm aufnehmen. Uns wird die Aufnahme der Magie untersagt, wir werden schwächer und sterben, damit der Planet sich wieder ausgleichen kann.

Doch das wird erst dann der Fall sein, wenn wirklich alle Lebewesen ausgelöscht worden sind.

Und genau das möchte ich verhindern.

Darum kämpfe ich für die Legalisierung. Weil die Weißmagier uns sonst alle vernichten.

Wohl nicht wissend, aber dennoch."

„Warum hast du ihnen das nicht gesagt? Ich meine, das müssen sie doch verstehen. Es ist ein ewiger Kreislauf, der durch das Verbot der schwarzen Magie unterbrochen wurde, womit er irgendwann vollständig zusammenbricht und alles Leben auslöscht. Ist doch nicht so schwer zu verstehen."

„Aber sie glaubten es mir nicht. Sie haben Dumbledore geglaubt, der darauf pochte die schwarze Magie zu verbieten, da sie schlecht ist und sehr großen Schaden anrichtet."

„Warum? Warum behauptet er so etwas."

„Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass jeder weiße und schwarze Magie in sich hat.

Allerdings ist es immer verschieden ausgeprägt. Die einen haben mehr schwarze, die anderen mehr weiße Magie. Allerdings ist es häufiger der Fall, dass die weiße Magie stärker ist.

Um dieses Defizit auszugleichen ist die schwarze Magie mächtiger.

Und genau deshalb haben die Weißmagier Angst. Mit schwarzer Magie kann man mächtigere Zauber sprechen als mit weißer, eben weil sie seltener so stark ausgeprägt ist, wie die weiße."

„Verstehe. Es ist traurig, dass wir uns selbst vernichten, nur, weil wir Angst davor haben, es zu verstehen."

„Ich weiß, mein Kleiner. Ich weiß."

-0-0-0-0-

Tom und Harry betraten wenig später gemeinsam die Winkelgasse.

Da der Ältere unbedingt in die Nocturngasse wollte, folgte ihm der Jüngere. Er war selbst neugierig, wie es dort aussah, war er doch weder mit Lucius, noch mit Tom schon dort gewesen.

Doch auch nachdem sie die Schwarzmagiergasse betreten hatten, dachte Harry noch an das vorhin geführte Gespräch.

„Du, Tom?", durchbrach er nach einiger Zeit die Stille.

„Ja?"

„Denkst du nicht, dass das Ministerium der Legalisierung zustimmen würde, wenn sie dafür Frieden bekommen würden?"

„Nein. Ich hab es schon mal versucht, kurz bevor das mit dir passiert ist. Durch den schlechten Ruf, den Dumbledore mir verpasst hat, glaubt mir niemand, dass ich es ernst mit dem Friedensvertrag meinen würde. Sie denken, ich würde so versuchen das Ministerium zu untergraben und vielleicht sogar es bei der Unterzeichnung einzunehmen."

„Ach so. Warum kannst du dich eigentlich frei auf offener Straße bewegen?"

„Ganz einfach, der dunkle Lord hat ein schlangengleiches Gesicht, pupillenlose, rote Augen, weiße Haut, keine Haare und eine zerbrechliche Gestalt. Dass das nur eine Illusion ist, weiß kaum einer.

Dumbledore allerdings weiß, dass ich der dunkle Lord bin, allerdings glaubt ihm das keiner, weil ich ja ein Lord bin und das wäre ja Verleumdung. Und beweisen konnte er es bis jetzt auch nicht.

Also wird der schlangengesichtige dunkle Lord gejagt, während der normal aussehende Tom Vorlost Riddle gern gesehen ist.", meinte Tom grinsend.

Wieder verfiel Harry in nachdenkliches Schweigen und folgte Tom einfach mal. Der würde schon aufpassen, dass er sich nicht verlief.

„Wie viele Lords sind in deinen Reihen?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit unvermittelt.

„Außer mir noch Malfoy, Snape, Zabini, Lokaren, Hammond und Lacour.

Auf Dumbledores Seite stehen die Brightons, Hansons, Changs, McDoules, Lumenos, Serantes und Longbottoms.

Also ein Patt."

„Und ich? Ich zähl wohl gar nicht, oder wie?"

Tom blieb abrupt stehen und sah Harry aus großen Augen an. welcher die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt hatte und schmollend seinen Verlobten aus vorwurfsvollen Augen ansah.

„Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Bei der letzten Abstimmung bezüglich der Gesetzte zur schwarzen Magie wurde eine Wiedereinführung abgelehnt, weil ein Patt zustande kam. Das war kurz nach dem Tod deines Großvaters, aber noch vor der Folterung der Longbottoms.

Dieses Mal hätten wir die Mehrheit und das Ministerium müsste auf Beschluss der Lords die schwarze Magie wieder einführen. Das heißt, solltest du dafür stimmen. Bei einer solchen Entscheidung müssen nämlich alle amtierenden Lords anwesend sein.

Die Longbottoms sind allerdings auf Grund ihres Zustandes ausgeschlossen und Neville hat den Titel noch nicht übernommen.

Das heißt, wir könnten es dieses Mal durchbringen."

„Kluges Kerlchen, auch schon gemerkt. Und was das mit Neville angeht, ich werde so oder so mit den Slytherins und auch mit Neville und Hermine darüber reden.

Ach ja, wegen der Magielevel, muss man sich da irgendwo bezüglich des Levels registrieren lassen? Wenn nämlich bekannt ist, dass man auf Level sieben ist und damit Geistmagie beherrscht, müssen die Menschen einem bezüglich des Ungleichgewichtes auch glauben. Oder nicht?"

„Hm, ja eigentlich schon. Ich selbst hab mich im Ministerium niemals auf Stufe sieben registrieren lassen, eben weil Dumbledore sonst bestärkt worden wäre und alle ihm hätten glauben können, dass ich der dunkle Lord bin. Als solcher hab ich nämlich Geistmagie eingesetzt."

„Hat das irgendeine Auswirkung auf meine Schulausbildung, wenn ich mich im Ministerium auf Level sechs registrieren lasse?"

„Ja. Du hättest damit das Recht in Hogwarts auf ein Selbststudium. Das heißt, du müsstest den Unterricht nicht mehr besuchen, sondern nur zu Prüfungen anwesend sein und die Aufgaben abgeben wegen der Benotung."

„Ach so. Aber ich dürfte dennoch im Unterricht anwesend sein, oder?"

„Ja, du hättest nur keine Anwesenheitspflicht mehr. Wenn du teilnimmst, okay, wenn nicht ist es auch in Ordnung, warum?"

„Na ja, dann könnte ich mir die Lernerei selbst einteilen und auch Fächer lernen, die erst in höheren Klassenstufen angeboten werden, oder?"

„Ja, du dürftest sogar am Unterricht der höheren Teilnehmen, wenn du eine Prüfung abschließt und somit beweißt, dass du die Entsprechenden Grundlagen dazu beherrscht."

„Kann ich dann auch meine Schulausbildung abkürzen?"

„Theoretisch schon."

„Wow. Das wär echt praktisch."

„Glaub ich dir gerne. Aber warum fragst du?"

„Na ja, wenn du sagst, ich könnte die Geistmagie erlernen, dann möchte ich das auch versuchen. Der Unterricht ist sowieso langweilig, weil ich zusammen mit den Slytherins schon viel mehr kann, als die anderen. Wir haben nämlich gemeinsam vorgelernt.

Ich könnte dann also in der freien Zeit die Geistmagie, wie auch die dunklen Künste erlernen und müsste nicht noch ein paar Jahre warten."

„Das ist eine tolle Idee. Aber du solltest mal das Magiepotential deiner Freunde austesten. Wenn ihr es wirklich so leicht habt, das ganze vorzulernen, dann sind sie irgendwo zwischen Stufe drei und fünf."

„Mal sehen. Kann man das so einfach testen?"

„Ja. Du bist zur Zeit auf Stufe sechs, allerdings schon an der Grenze zur siebten Stufe, das heißt, du siehst die Aura, anstatt sie nur zu spüren, so wie ich es zur Zeit kann.

Dadurch kannst du die Stufe auch leichter bestimmen, ohne den Test des Ministeriums zu benötigen."

„Was ist das für ein Test?"

„Die Stufen werden durch einfache Sprüche durchprobiert. Du musst einen Spruch auf der jeweiligen Stufe beherrschen, damit du in der entsprechenden Stufe eingetragen wirst."

„Ach so. Wie lange dauert das?"

„Ungefähr eine Stunde. Je nachdem, wie gut derjenige ist, der Geprüft wird. Du hast, pro geforderter Stufe, zehn Minuten Zeit, einen Spruch korrekt auszuführen. Stufe sieben ist so selten, dass dafür keine Zeitvorgabe besteht."

„Aha. Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor Elf. Für eins sind wir im St. Mungo als Besucher gemeldet. Wenn du möchtest können wir noch zum Ministerium und die Sache durchziehen. Die Verhandlung fängt erst um drei an."

„Dann machen wir das. Mal sehen, wie weit ich komme.", meinte Harry lächelnd.

Tom nickte nur, legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und apparierte mit ihm in die Vorhalle des Ministeriums.

-0-0-0-0-

Keine Viertelstunde später standen Harry und Tom, der als seelischer Beistand für seinen Verlobten anwesend sein durfte, vor den Prüfern des Ministeriums.

Es waren drei Personen. Ein etwas dickerer Zauberer mit Halbglatze und Schnurrbart, eine Hexe, die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Vogelscheuche hatte und ein weiterer Zauberer, der, Merlin sei dank, normal aussah. Im Stillen hatte Harry sich nämlich schon gefragt, ob alle Prüfer des Ministeriums aussahen, als würden sie aus einem Gruselkabinett stammen.

Tom hatte seinen Verlobten bei diesem Gedanken nur verwirrt angesehen und ihn mental gefragt, was ein Gruselkabinett sei, woraufhin Harry ihm versprochen hatte, es ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit zu zeigen.

Die Prüfung begann und Harry schaffte es problemlos bis Level fünf, was die Prüfer doch schon staunen ließ. Als er dann auch noch Level sechs bestand, waren sie zu Tiefst beeindruck über ihren ‚Retter'.

Jetzt kam das Schwierigste.

Harry war ganz sicher ein Zauberer mit dem Magielevel sechs. Jetzt kam die Prüfung zum siebten Level.

Die drei Prüfer lagen vor Neugier schon fast auf den Tischen bei dem Versuch, so nah wie möglich bei Harry zu sein, um ihm zuzusehen, allerdings ihren Platz dabei nicht zu verlassen.

„Zum erreichen des letzten Levels müssen sie aus der Magie um sich herum eine Art Magiekugel formen. Ab einer gewissen Dichte der Magie wird sie sichtbar. Zeitvorgabe ist eine Stunde, da das Ansammeln der Magie seine Zeit benötigt.", erklärte die Vogelscheuche gespannt.

Harry schloss als erst mal die Augen und ließ seine Magie, wie schon vorhin auf der Straße, fließen. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah nun die Magie um sich herum.

Er streckte die Hände aus, konzentrierte sich so stark er konnte und bat den Planeten stumm darum, sich etwas Magie für kurze Zeit ausleihen und bündeln zu dürfen.

Einige Zeit geschah nichts.

Dann sah Harry, wie sich die Magie in seiner hohlen Hand begann zu sammeln. Der Planet hatte seine Bitte gehört und erfüllte sie ihm.

Langsam wuchs die Ansammlung der Magie in seiner Hand zu einer Faustgroßen Kugel, die einige Zentimeter über der offenen Hand schwebte.

Immer dichter wurde die Magie darin, während sie innerhalb der Kugel gleichmäßig weiterfloss.

Nach weiteren konzentrierten Minuten begann die Kugel an konzentrierter Magie leicht zu leuchten.

Dieses Leuchten wurde immer stärker und stärker, bis es zu einem Strahlen anschwoll.

Über seiner offenen Hand schwebte nun eine kleine Kugel reiner Magie. Schwarze, wie auch weiße Magie. Die Kugel leuchtete in allen Regenbogenfarben und gab ein sanftes Strahlen ab.

Ein paar Minuten lang hielt er die konzentrierte Magie fest, ehe er sie langsam wieder in den natürlichen Storm fließen ließ und sich mit einer kleinen Spende seiner eigenen Magie bei dem Planeten dafür bedankte.

Mit zitternden Knien und ziemlich geschwächt stand Harry jetzt vor den drei Prüfern, die ihn ehrfürchtig ansahen.

Tom kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn in seine Arme, ehe er aus Kraftmangel zu Boden gehen konnte.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Harry. Ich bin beeindruckt.", flüsterte Tom seinem Verlobten zu und schenke ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Harry selbst brachte nur einen kraftlosen Abklatsch davon zustande, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf die Prüfer richtete.

„Hab ich bestanden?", fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Diese Aktion hatte doch sehr an seinen Kräften gezehrt.

„Na-Natürlich, Lord Potter. Das war äußerst beeindruckend. Sie werden als Magier der siebten Magiestufe eingetragen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", meinte der Glatzkopf atemlos, während die anderen beiden nur energisch nickten.

Harry selbst lehnte sich erschöpft an seinen Verlobten und ließ sich von diesem aus dem Raum führen.

-0-0-0-0-

Tom war mit Harry danach zurück in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' gegangen, wo er für sie beide ein Zimmer für die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden mietete und etwas zu Essen hochbringen ließ.

Nach einem reichhaltigen Mittagessen legten die beiden sich ins im Zimmer befindliche Bett und schliefen bis kurz vor eins, damit Harrys Magie sich besser regenerieren konnte.

-0-0-0-0-

Um Punkt eins standen Tom und ein noch immer müder und leicht entkräfteter Harry an der Rezeption im Sankt Mungo, um ihren Besuch anzukündigen.

Eine Schwester war so nett, die Beiden zu den Longbottoms zu führen, welche, wie die Schwester erzählte, schon vor einiger Zeit die Station gewechselt hatten. Von einem geschlossenen in einen offenen Bereich.

Allerdings mussten Harry und Tom vor der Tür noch kurz warten, da bei den Longbottoms gerade Visite war und der behandelnde Heiler anwesend war.

Die Schwester sah Harry besorgt an, wie er da, halb an der Wand, halb an seinem Verlobten mit müden Augen lehnte und sich kaum wach halten konnte.

„Fühlen sie sich nicht wohl, Lord Potter?", fragte sie schüchtern. Sie schien noch ziemlich jung zu sein.

„Es geht schon. Ich hatte vorhin im Ministerium eine Prüfung zur Erfassung meines Magielevels und das hat ziemlich geschlaucht, darum bin ich noch nicht ganz fit.", meinte Harry müde lächelnd. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass die Schwester ihn darauf ansprach. Er kannte es nicht, dass sich jemand Sorgen um ihn machte.

„Soll ich ihnen einen Stärkungstrank bringen? Er hält zwar nur sechs Stunden, aber bis dahin dürfte sich ihre Magie wieder insoweit regeneriert haben, dass sie ihn nicht mehr benötigen."

„Das wäre wirklich nett."

Die Schwester verschwand und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Phiole mit blassblauem Inhalt wieder.

„Hier, bitte.", meinte sie schüchtern lächelnd, während sie Harry den Trank reichte.

„Danke.", antwortete dieser und erwiderte ihr Lächeln müde.

Dann leerte er die Phiole in einem Zug.

Nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er, wie der Trank wirkte. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr so matt und schläfrig.

-0-0-0-0-

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis die Visite vorbei war und der Heiler das Zimmer verließ.

Der Besuch bei den Longbottoms war recht angenehm.

Die Longbottoms begrüßten die Gäste freundlich und bedankten sich herzlichst bei Harry, dass er nicht nur jahrelang ihre Versorgung, sondern auch noch ihre Heilung zahlte.

Mister Longbottom schwor sogar hoch und heilig das Geld zurückzuzahlen.

Außerdem hätte Harry etwas gut bei ihnen.

Dieser aber schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte, die Freundschaft zu Neville sei für ihn Lohn genug.

-0-0-0-0-

Viertel vor drei verabschiedeten sich Tom und Harry von den Longbottoms und machten sich, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, auf den Weg ins Ministerium.

Tom führte den Jüngeren in den Gerichtssaal und setzte sich mit ihm auf die den Lords zugedachten Plätze.

Lucius saß schon dort und wartete auf den Beginn des Prozesses. Neben ihm saßen noch weitere Personen, die Harry nicht kannte.

Insgesamt waren von den fünfzehn amtierenden Lords neun Anwesend.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht setzte sich Harry neben Lucius. Tom nahm neben seinem Verlobten Platz.

„Ich hab gehört, ihr habt heute morgen eine Prüfung zur Ermittlung ihres Magieleves absolviert?", fragte Lucius Harry nach einer kurzen Begrüßung.

„Ja. Es war etwas kräftezehrend, weshalb ich leider noch nicht wieder ganz fit bin.", antwortete dieser bereitwillig.

„Darf man fragen, welches Level sie erreicht haben?"

„Man darf. Ich bin jetzt als Magier des Levels sieben eingetragen."

Dieser eine Satz brachte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Lords ein, welche ihn nun, mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, jedoch Unglauben in den Augen, ansahen.

Tom hingegen nahm stolz die Hand seines Verlobten in die eigene und lächelte leicht.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich eine kleine Seitentür und ein abgemagerter Mann mit langem, zerzaustem, schwarzem Haar und Bart trat ein, flankiert von vier weiteren Personen.

Der Mann, Harry nahm an, dass das sein Pate, Sirius Black, war, wurde von den vier Personen, welche, wie Tom ihm mental mitteilte, Auroren waren, zu einem, sich in der Mitte des Raumes befindlichem Stuhl geführt, wo er sich setzte.

Die sich am Stuhl befindlichen Arm- und Beinfesseln aktivierten sich und schlossen sich mit einem lauten Knall, der im stillen, großen Raum wiederhallte, um die Hand- und Fußgelenke von Sirius.

„Mister Black.", begann Cornelius Fudge, amtierender Zaubereiminister und somit vorsitzender des Zaubergamots, mit der Verhandlung. „Auf Grund des Antrags, auf Wiederaufnahme ihres Verfahrens, welcher vor einigen Wochen von Lord Potter gestellt und vom Gamot gebilligt wurde, haben wir sie aus Askaban hier her gebracht.

Sie wurden vor zehn Jahren dem Mord an einem Zauberer und zwölf Muggeln beschuldigt. Des weiteren stehen sie im Verdacht für Du-weißt-schon-wer zu arbeiten.

Wie bekennen sie sich?"

„Nicht schuldig."

Gemurmel kam auf und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Fudge wieder für Ruhe gesorgt hatte.

„Wären sie dazu bereit unsere Fragen auch unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum zu beantworten?"

„Ja."

Fudge nickte einem der Auroren, die immer noch Sirius flankierten, zu. Dieser holte eine Phiole mit glasklarer Flüssigkeit aus seiner Robe und flößte den Inhalt dem Gefangenen ein, welcher es bereitwillig trank.

Dann kehrte der Auror auf seinen vorherigen Platz zurück.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte man eine leichte Veränderung in Sirius' Haltung. Seine Augen wurden leicht glasig und der ganze Körper schien sämtliche Spannung verloren zu haben, er saß nun schlaff auf dem Stuhl und wurde Augenscheinlich nur von den Hand- und Fußfesseln in diesem gehalten.

„Wie ist ihr Name?", begann Fudge zu sprechen.

„Sirius Andrew Black.", antwortete dieser monoton.

„Sind sie ein Todesser oder Anhänger des dunklen Lords?"

„Nein."

„Haben sie die Familie Potter vor zehn Jahren an den dunklen Lord verraten?"

„Nein."

„Wer war dann der Geheimniswahrer der Potters?"

„Peter Pettigrew."

„Warum nicht sie?"

„Dumbledore meinte, es wäre zu auffällig, wenn ich den Geheimniswahrer mache. Mit Peter würde niemand rechnen."

„Wer wusste davon, dass Peter Pettigrew anstatt ihrer der Geheimniswahrer war?"

„Dumbledore und ich."

„Haben sie damals die Straße mit den zwölf Muggeln und Peter Pettigrew in die Luft gejagt?"

„Nein. Peter hatte hinter seinen Rücken seinen Zauberstab und die Straße mit den Muggeln in die Luft gejagt, dann hat er sich in seine Animagusform, eine Ratte, verwandelt, und ist mit den anderen Ratten in die Kanalisation untergetaucht."

„Peter Pettigrew ist ein unregistrierter Animagus?"

„Ja."

„Wie haben sie es geschafft, in Askaban bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben?", wollte eine Hexe, die neben Fudge saß, neugierig wissen.

„Ich war unschuldig verurteilt und durfte nicht zu meinem verwaisten Patensohn. Das war kein glücklicher Gedanke, weshalb die Dementoren ihn mir nicht nehmen konnten und ich bei Verstand blieb."

„Danke. Gebt ihm das Gegenserum.", meinte Fudge und beendete damit die Verhandlung.

Einer der Auroren trat wieder vor, gab Sirius das Gegenserum und stellte sich dann zurück auf seinen Platz.

Nach wenigen Sekunden spannte sich Sirius Körper wieder an und seine Augen wurden wieder klar. Neugierig sah er zu Fudge und den anderen Hexen und Zauberern, welche das Urteil verkünden würden.

„Wer ist der Ansicht, dass Sirius Black schuldig ist?", fragte Fudge und blickte sich im Raum um. Nicht einer hob die Hand.

„Wer hält ihn für unschuldig?"

Alle Mitglieder des Gamots hoben ihre Hände, ebenso die anwesenden Lords. Als Harry das sah, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Hiermit erkläre ich Sirius Andrew Black für unschuldig. Sie erhalten ihr Vermögen und ihren Familiensitz zurück, ebenso wie eine Entschädigung für die zu Unrecht erlittene Haftstrafe.

Die Verhandlung ist damit geschlossen."

Mit diesen Worten beendete Fudge die Verhandlung. Die Hand- und Fußfesseln von Sirius lösten sich.

Die Auroren gingen wieder, gefolgt von den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots, einigen geladenen Reportern und den Lords.

Zurück blieben Sirius Black, der ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, während glückliche Tränen aus seinen geschlossenen Augen liefen.

Lucius und Tom, die auf Harry warteten. Und Harry selbst, der mit unsicheren Schritten auf seinen Paten zuging.

Vor ihm blieb er stehen und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Im Moment fühlte Harry sich vollkommen überfordert und hilflos.

Hilfe suchend sah Harry zu Lucius und Tom, welche auch sofort zu ihm kamen.

„Stell dich doch einfach mal vor.", meinte Tom leise, als er bei Harry angekommen war.

„Aber...was ist wenn er...", weiter kam Harry nicht. Eine kratzige Stimme unterbrach ihn.

„Harry?"

Angesprochener wandte seinen Blick zu Sirius und sah ihn unsicher an. Dann nickte er leicht.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Sirius auf, ging auf Harry zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Bei Merlin, wie sehr hab ich mir gewünscht, dich wieder zu sehen.", ertönte die kratzige Stimme glücklich.

Lächelnd erwiderte Harry die Umarmung. Er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl in den Armen seines Paten. Und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht hatte. Sein Pate wollte ihn bei sich haben. Glückliche Tränen liefen seine Wangen herab. Endlich. Endlich hatte er eine Familie, bei der er auch willkommen war.

-0-0-0-0-

Eine Stunde später saßen Harry, Tom, Lucius und Sirius gemeinsam in Potter Manor. Die Weasleys waren schon eingezogen und die Kinder gingen nach Hogwarts. Bis auf Ron. Er würde im nächsten Jahr mit Ginny eingeschult werden, da seine Anmeldung in Hogwarts verfiel, als er am ersten September nicht gekommen war.

Sirius hatte sich inzwischen sogar damit abgefunden, dass Harry mit Lucius und Severus befreundet war. Immerhin hatten beide Harry geholfen, als dieser Hilfe benötigt hatte. Da war Sirius dann auch bereit, sich mit ihnen zu arrangieren, solange es seinen Patensohn glücklich machte.

Die Nachricht von Harrys Verlobung mit Tom nahm er da wesentlich schlimmer auf, doch nachdem sie ihm erklärt hatten, dass sich beide sicher waren, dass sie Seelenpartner sind, hatte er es doch akzeptiert, auch wenn er seitdem peinlichst genau darauf achtete, dass Tom seinen Patensohn nicht bedrängte.

Sirius erzählte Harry viel von seinen Eltern und ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in der Schule.

Dieser hörte mit leuchtenden Augen zu und konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, wenn Sirius von den vielen Streichen erzählte, die sein Vater und Sirius zusammen anderen gespielt hatten.

Er hatte zwar von Severus schon einiges davon gehört, aber Sirius erzählte so begeistert davon, dass Harry sich fühlte, als wäre er dabei gewesen. Auch Tom und Lucius konnte sich das ein oder andere Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Tom freute sich einfach nur für Harry, dass alles so gut ausgegangen war.

Als Molly dann gegen sechs Uhr kam und meinte, das Abendessen wäre fertig, sah sie erst ziemlich geschockt auf Sirius, der mit den anderen drei auf der Couch im Kaminzimmer saß.

„Sirius...was...aber wie?", dann stockte sie und nach einiger Zeit breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Du wurdest freigesprochen?"

„Ja. Hallo Molly.", meinte dieser nur, stand auf und umarmte Molly zur Begrüßung.

„Bei Merlin, du warst also doch all die Jahre unschuldig."

„Ja und dank Harry weiß es jetzt auch jeder. Ich bin sicher, es steht heute Abend noch in der Zeitung."

„Wie fühlst du dich? Du bleibst doch hier, oder?"

„Nun, wenn Harry es mir erlaubt, würde ich schon gern erst mal hier bleiben, bis das Ganze mit meinen Verließen und meinem Haus geregelt ist."

„Natürlich darfst du bleiben. Von mir aus für immer.", meinte Harry nur lächelnd.

Molly beäugte sich inzwischen kritisch ihren Gegenüber.

„So setzt du dich aber nicht an den Tisch. Du gehst jetzt erst mal Duschen und ziehst dir war ordentliches an, ich leg dir was von Arthur raus, das müsste in etwa passen. Und dann kannst du zum Essen kommen. Weißt du, wo das Esszimmer ist?"

„Ja, ich kenn das Haus, hab hier ja oft genug meine Ferien verbracht."

„Dann ist gut und jetzt Abmarsch. Ich erwarte dich in einer Viertelstunde im Esszimmer.", meinte Molly und scheuchte Sirius aus dem Zimmer.

„Ist die immer so?", fragte Harry leise Tom und Lucius.

„Ich glaub schon.", meinte Tom nur.

„Aha."

„Lord Malfoy.", wandte Molly sich an Lucius und nickte ihm höflich zu. „Bleiben sie zum Essen?"

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich denke, ich werde jetzt wieder nach Hause gehen. Bevor Zissy noch sauer wird.", den letzten Satz sagte Lucius so leise, dass Molly ihn nicht hören konnte. Dafür aber Tom und Harry, welche sich jetzt amüsiert angrinsten.

-0-0-0-0-

Das Essen verlief angenehm.

Molly, Arthur und Sirius unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit, während Harry und Tom sich ebenfalls leise unterhielten.

Ron und Ginny waren ziemlich ruhig, sahen jedoch immer wieder unsicher zu Sirius.

Dieser hatte sich, wie Molly es ihm befohlen hatte, geduscht, rasiert und umgezogen.

Der leicht gehetzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen und seine abgemagerte Gestalt waren die einzigen Anzeichen davon, dass er zehn Jahre in Askaban gesessen hatte.

„Ich werde dir morgen ein paar Bücher zur Geistmagie schicken, damit du daran üben kannst.", meinte Tom gerade.

„Ist okay. Aber sag mal, ist das immer so anstrengend?"

„Nein, nur am Anfang ist es ziemlich hart. Man muss ja nicht nur die fremde, äußere Magie, die man benutzen will, kontrollieren, sondern auch noch aufpassen, dass man bei der Auflösung des ganzen nicht zu viel eigene Magie abgibt.

Vor allem, Harry, du bist elf. Deine Magie ist gerade erst dabei sich wirklich zu entwickeln. Mit der Zeit wird dein Magiepotential immer mehr steigen, einfach, weil du täglich Magie benutzt und du dich daran gewöhnst. Auch, wenn der Spruch stärker ist und mehr Magie fordert.

Dass du jetzt schon Geistmagie beherrscht heißt, dass du ein extrem mächtiger Magier werden kannst. Ich habe bis heute von noch keinem gehört, der diese Art der Magie vor seinem dreißigsten Lebensjahr erlernt hat.

Das magische Potential, das du jetzt hast, ist schon enorm stark, aber dadurch, dass du noch so jung bist, wird sich dein magisches Potential bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit noch mindestens verdoppeln, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr."

Harry sah seinen Verlobten ungläubig an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Oh doch. Ich selbst hab die Geistmagie erst erlernt, als ich schon ein paar Jahre aus Hogwarts draußen war. Ich bin wirklich unglaublich stolz darauf, dass du mein Verlobter bist."

„Oh weh, das kann lustig werden."

In diesem Moment kam eine Schleiereule und brachte den Abendpropheten.

Harry nahm ihn entgegen, bezahlte und öffnete die Zeitung.

Ungläubig sah er auf die Titelseite.

_Siebtes Magielevel seit mehreren Jahrhunderten wieder erreicht_

_Am frühen Mittag vollzog das Zaubereiministerium eine Prüfung zur Feststellung bezüglich des innehabenden Magielevels von Lord Harry James Potter._

_Begleitet wurde der junge Lord von seinem Verlobten und war, wie wir vor kurzem erfahren haben, wegen der Verhandlung seines Paten Sirius Black (Bericht auf Seite 10) von seinem Hauslehrer Lord Severus Snape, für den ganzen Tag entschuldigt._

_Diesen Tag nutzte der junge Lord dazu das Ehepaar Longbottom, dessen Behandlung in Sankt Mungo er freundlicherweise übernimmt, zu besuchen._

_Doch Entschloss sich Lord Potter, wohl auf Geheiß seines Verlobten Lord Riddle, dazu, den Test zur Feststellung des Magielevels zu absolvieren._

_Die drei Prüfer, Mister Miller, Miss Granzel und Mister Long, waren, nach eigenen Angaben, schon sehr überrascht, als Lord Potter, trotz seiner Jugend (er ist 11 Jahre alt) problemlos das fünfte Level erreichte._

_Doch noch viel erstaunter waren sie, dass der junge Lord es sogar ohne Probleme auf die sechste Stufe schaffte._

„_Es sah so aus, als würde er seit Jahren diese Form der Magie nutzten, so sicher und mächtig war seine stablose stumme Magie.", erzählte uns Mister Miller._

„_Eben das war der Grund, weshalb wir auch die Prüfung zum siebten Level vollzogen hatten. Es war uns ab diesem Moment klar, dass Lord Potter wahrscheinlich ein Geistmagier sein oder werden könnte.", erklärte uns auch Miss Granzel._

_Die absolute Überraschung war allerdings, dass Lord Potter es jetzt schon schaffte das siebte Magielevel zu erreichen._

„_Noch nie hat ein so junger Zauberer es geschafft über das dritte Level hinaus zu kommen. Es ist erstaunlich, dass ein Elfjähriger das siebte Magielevel erreicht. Wohlmöglich entdeckt der junge Lord noch ein weiteres Level, welches bis heute noch nie erreicht wurde. Doch schon jetzt ist klar, dass die magische Karriere des jungen Lords höchst interessant sein wird, immerhin haben auch die bis heute bekannten Inhaber des siebten Magielevels eine Eindrucksvolle Kariere hinter sich. Ich selbst würde es niemandem raten, es sich mit dem jungen Lord Potter zu verscherzen, denn er ist eindeutig sehr gut dazu in der Lage, sich und die, die ihm wichtig sind, zu verteidigen."_

_Diese Prognose stellte Mister Zeralon, welcher als Magieforscher im Ministerium tätig ist._

_Auch wir sind jetzt schon gespannt, wie die künftige Kariere des jungen Lord Potters sich gestalten wird und halten sie selbstverständlich darüber auf dem Laufenden._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

„Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen, dass ich auf Schritt und Tritt von diesen Zeitungsfritzen überwacht werde?", fragte Harry seinen Verlobten.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wenn ja, dann geh zum Ministerium und besorg dir ne einstweilige Verfügung, damit die dich in Ruhe lassen.", antwortete dieser und gab seinem Verlobten einen aufmunternden Kuss auf die Wange, was Tom ein wütendes Knurren von Sirius einbrachte.

Harry musste daraufhin schmunzeln, während Tom ein entnervtes Seufzen entfloh.

Kopfschüttelnd blätterte Harry weiter, bis zur Seite, auf der der Bericht bezüglich Sirius' Verhandlung stand.

Harry überflog den Bericht.

Es war eigentlich nichts anderes als das Protokoll der Verhandlung.

Gelangweilt legte Harry die Zeitung zur Seite und unterhielt sich wieder mit Tom.

„Wie machen wir das eigentlich mit der Abstimmung bezüglich der Legalisierung?"

„Nun, ich denke, wir sollten eine Vollversammlung einberufen. Dabei können wir auch gleich deine offizielle Vorstellung machen."

„Offizielle Vorstellung?"

„Ja. Innerhalb des ersten Amtsjahres ist es die Pflicht eines Lords, alle anderen Lords zu Versammeln und sich ihnen vorzustellen. Meist ist das ganze gekoppelt mit einem Ball, den der neu ernannte Lord ausrichtet. Geladen werden die Lords samt Familien, die höchsten Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums samt Familien und meist auch die reichsten reinblütigen Familien und Freunde des Gastgebers. Wir können dabei sogar drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen."

„Wie meinst du das jetzt schon wieder?"

„Na ja, deine offizielle Vorstellung, die Vollversammlung samt Abstimmung bezüglich der Legalisierung und unser Verlobungsball."

„Machen wir's an Weihnachten, dann können wir noch den Weihnachtsball als viertes dazunehmen. Vor allem hätte ich da die meiste Zeit, weil Ferien sind.", überlegte Harry.

„Dann machen wir es doch einfach so. Da du ja in Hogwarts bist, würde ich mich dazu bereit erklären das Ganze zusammen mit Narzissa zu planen und durchzuziehen. Ich bin sicher, dass Sirius und Molly uns auch helfen. Bezüglich der Gästeliste treffen wir uns dann einfach mal an einem Wochenende und besprechen das mit dir. Immerhin sind es deine Gäste."

„Na ja, ich kenn ja eigentlich niemanden. Draco wird so oder so zusammen mit seinen Eltern kommen. Blaise ebenso. Laut dem, was der Heiler gesagt hat, werden die Longbottoms bis dahin wieder aus Sankt Mungo draußen sein und kommen zusammen mit Neville.

Severus kommt auch, ebenso Sirius.

Dann müssten wir von meiner Seite aus eigentlich nur Hermine und ihre Eltern einladen und das wär's dann. Hermine ist zwar muggelgeboren und nicht grade reich, aber ich hätte zumindest sie schon gern dabei und da der Ball zur Weihnachtszeit stattfinden wird, können wir ihre Eltern auch gleich einladen. Ist doch das Fest der Familie."

„Hm, gut. Damit zeigst du auch gleich, dass du keinen Unterschied zwischen den verschiedenen Schichten machst. Ich nehme an, da wir hier feiern, werden die Weasleys auch da sein. Also hättest du eine Mischung aus Schwarz- und Weißmagiern, ebenso wie eine Mischung aus allen Gesellschaftsschichten. Das ist gut. Bringt dir bei denen, die davon hören, ziemlich viele Pluspunkte."

„Das ist mir egal. Hauptsache meine Freunde und meine Familie sind bei mir."

„Und wen zählst du als Familie?"

„Na ja, dich, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Zissa und Draco. Warum?"

„Ich bin sicher Severus, Lucius, Zissy und Draco werden sich freuen, das zu hören.", antwortete Tom.

„Oh nein, wehe du sagst ihnen das. Das ist doch peinlich.", entrüstete sie Harry.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich finde es toll, dass du meine Freunde als Familie ansiehst und ich bin sicher, sie würden sich geehrt fühlen. Auch, wenn ihr nie öffentlich eine Familie sein könnt, so wie du und Sirius. Und später natürlich wir beide und unsere Kinder."

Bei Toms letzten Satz verschluckte sich Harry, der gerade trank, an seinem Saft und begann zu husten, während er Tom aus ungläubigen Augen und mit roten Wangen und Ohren anstarrte.

„Was!", fragte er entsetzt, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Na ja, ich war eigentlich schon der Meinung, dass wir zwei irgendwann mal Kinder haben könnten. Warum? Hast du was dagegen?"

„Tom, ich bin elf Jahre alt, an so was denke ich noch nicht. Lass mich doch erst mal die Schule fertig machen und uns binden, dann können wir über das Thema reden, okay?"

„Na gut, wenn du meinst.", gab Tom sich geschlagen, aber wahrscheinlich nur wegen Sirius' bösem Blick. Als Harry sich verschluckt hatte, waren nämlich auch die anderen fünf auf das Gespräch der beiden Aufmerksam geworden und als Sirius verstanden hatte, um was es ging, schickte er Tom mehrere warnende Blicke, die Eindeutig sagten ‚Komm ihm zu nahe und ich brech dir sämtliche Knochen.'

Und da Tom nun mal sehr an seinem Leben hing, gab er besser klein bei. Das man nicht darüber redete bedeutete ja nicht, dass er es nicht planen durfte, oder?

-0-0-0-0-

Gegen halb sechs kam Harry wieder in Hogwarts an.

Der Trank hatte nachgelassen und Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ein Flugzeug ihn gestreift. Das war auch der Grund, dass er die neugierigen, ehrfürchtigen und neidischen Blicke der Schüler, an denen er auf den Weg in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum vorbeikam, nicht bemerkte.

Müde nuschelte Harry das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum und schleppte sich durch den Durchgang.

Dass sämtliche Gespräche der restlichen Slytherins bei seinem Eintritt verstummten, merkte er auch nicht. Er schleppte sich einfach nur geradewegs in sein Zimmer, wo er sich, ohne sich umzuziehen, ins Bett fallen ließ und wenige Sekunden später wegdämmerte.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry hätte am nächsten Morgen wohl zum ersten Mal verschlafen, hätte Rowena ihn nicht liebevoll geweckt, in dem sie mit ihrer Zunge über sein Gesicht gefahren war.

Etwas erholter, aber immer noch Todmüde schleppte Harry sich unter die Dusche, in der Hoffnung, eiskaltes Wasser würde ihn wachbekommen.

Es funktionierte auch, zumindest für einige Zeit. Als Harry nämlich eine halbe Stunde später im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, um auf Severus und die letzten Langschläfer zu warten, dämmerte er wieder weg.

-0-0-0-0-

Als Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen geweckt wurde sah er direkt in besorgte schwarze Augen.

Severus hatte sich anscheinend ein Herz gefasst und ihn wieder geweckt. Jetzt sah er ihn besorgt an. Harry war das peinlich. Er war doch tatsächlich mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen.

„Alles okay bei dir? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus.", fragte Severus sanft.

„Ich hatte doch gestern diese Prüfung im Ministerium und da hat sich meine Magie noch nicht vollständig regeneriert. Darum bin ich noch ziemlich müde.", antwortete Harry gähnend.

„Soll ich dir einen Stärkungstrank holen?"

„Nein, schon okay. Ich leg mich nachher einfach noch etwas hin. Zum Glück ist heute Samstag, da ist es nicht so schlimm. Aber ich müsste später noch mal unter vier Augen mit dir reden."

„Ist gut. Kommst du mit zum Frühstück oder gehst du wieder ins Bett?"

„Ich komm mit.", meinte Harry nur und stand auf.

Die restlichen Slytherins standen alle schon in der Nähe des Ausgangs und schienen nur noch auf ihn zu warten. Entschuldigend lächelte er sie an und ging dann zu Draco und Blaise.

Severus warf Harry noch einen besorgten Blick zu, ehe er, gefolgt von den restlichen Slytherins, den Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung große Halle verließ.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Pansy Harry besorgt, als sie Severus folgten.

„Geht schon, nur etwas müde. Ach ja, ich würde euch, Neville und Hermine heute Nachmittag gerne in meinem Zimmer sehen."

„Warum das denn?", fragte Draco.

„Ich möchte was überprüfen. Keine Angst, ist nichts schlimmes."

„Um wie viel Uhr denn?"

„Na ja, ich würd sagen, so gegen drei. Ich geh dann nachher in die Küche und frag die Hauselfen, ob sie uns um die Uhrzeit Kaffee und Kuchen bringen können, dann können wir das alles ganz entspannt besprechen."

„Ist okay. Wir haben Zeit."

„Sehr gut. Was hab ich gestern verpasst?"

„Eigentlich nicht viel. Haben wir alles schon geübt. Bei Severus haben wir einen Verwirrungstrank gebraut. Finnigan hat es tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft, seinen Kessel in die Luft zu jagen. Sein Gebräu ist auf der Brown gelandet. Die liegt jetzt total von der Rolle im Krankenflügel. Severus hat nen Wutanfall bekommen und Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Des weiteren hat Finnigan nächste Woche jeden Abend Nachsitzen beim Hausmeister. Filch ist deshalb schon den restlichen Tag gestern mit einem fetten, fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht rumgelaufen.", erzählte Blaise bereitwillig.

„Ach ja, ich hab deine Aufgaben mit abgegeben. Nicht dass es heißt, du hättest sie nicht gemacht. War doch okay, oder?", fragte Milli.

Harry hatte seine Hausaufgaben für gestern zwar gemacht, sie allerdings auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt und vergessen Draco bescheid zu sagen.

„Ja, danke. Ich hätte euch gestern eigentlich fragen wollen, hab's aber komplett vergessen."

„Kein Thema. Hab ich doch gern gemacht. Ach ja, ich geb dir später dann noch die Hausaufgaben, die wir gestern aufbekommen haben. Wir haben alle noch nicht angefangen, weil wir sie wieder gemeinsam machen wollen."

„Ist gut. können wir heute Abend oder morgen machen."

„Morgen Leute.", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Neville, welcher zusammen mit Hermine auf die Slytherins zukam.

„Morgen Herm, Morgen Nev.", begrüßten die Slytherins ihre Freunde.

„Hey ihr zwei, habt ihr heute Nachmittag Zeit? Ich würd euch nämlich gern zu Kaffe und Kuchen heute um drei bei mir im Zimmer einladen.", meinte Harry, als sie gerade die große Halle betraten. Zum Glück war Samstagmorgen und kaum ein Schüler aus den anderen Häusern war schon anwesend. Harry sah nämlich wirklich alles andere als fit aus.

„Klar haben wir Zeit, aber sag, geht's dir auch gut? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus.", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur müde. Ist das ein Verbrechen?", fragte Harry. Allmählich fühlte er sich komisch dabei, dass alle ihn fragten, wie es ihm ging.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Warum hast du auf einmal so schlechte Laune."

„Ganz einfach, ich bin hundemüde und die bist heute schon die dritte Person, die mich fragt, wie's mir geht. Wenn jetzt noch einmal jemand nachfragt, dreh ich durch."

„Ich glaub, wir lassen dich jetzt erst mal wach werden. Du bist ja echt brummig, wenn du müde bist.", meinte Neville dazu nur kopfschüttelnd.

Ein Todesblick aus smaragdenen Augen war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

Für den Rest des Frühstücks wurde Harry in Ruhe gelassen.

Da er gerade an seiner dritten Tasse Kaffee war und allmählich wacher wurde, fielen ihm jetzt auch die seltsamen Blicke auf, die ihm die wenigen Personen, welche von den anderen Häusern schon wach waren, und die Lehrer zuwarfen.

Vor allem der Direktor hatte einen finsteren Gesichtsaudruck und in seinen Augen standen Neid und Missgunst.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte Harry sich an Draco.

„Ähm, Dray, warum gucken die mich alle so komisch an?", fragte Harry leise.

„Merkst du das jetzt erst?", fragte dieser verwundert nach.

„Öh, ja, wieso?"

„Die sehen dich schon so an, seit dem du die Halle betreten hast. Harry, gestern im Abendpropheten stand, dass du ein Magier siebter Stufe bist. Wenn das stimmt, bist du hier an der Schule, wenn nicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt, das derzeit mächtigste Wesen und das mit elf Jahren. Natürlich starren dich da alle an."

„Na toll. Ich hätts nicht machen solln.", brummte Harry.

„Also stimmt es?", fragte Blaise. Das inzwischen sämtliche Gespräche in der Halle verstummt waren und alle anwesenden gebannt auf Harrys Antwort warteten, beachtete er dabei gar nicht.

Harry jedoch fiel es auf und er verdreht genervt die Augen. Er war jetzt schon froh, wenn das Frühstück vorbei war und er sich wieder in den Kerkern verkriechen konnte. Dieses Gestarre hielt ja kein Mensch aus.

„Ja, es stimmt.", antwortete er dennoch in bemüht ruhigem Ton. „Ich war gestern im Ministerium und hab die Prüfung zur Erfassung meines Magielevels gemacht. Jetzt bin ich im Ministerium als Magier der siebten Stufe eingetragen."

„Ist ja cool.", meinte Draco lächelnd. „Aber eine Frage hab ich noch."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Wie ist dein Pate so?"

Schlagartig besserte sich Harrys Laune und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Dann begann er von Sirius zu erzählen. Von den ganzen Streichen, die dieser früher mit seinem Vater immer gespielt hatte und und und.

Alle anderen Slytherins waren Draco in diesem Moment furchtbar dankbar. Hatte er es doch irgendwie geschafft, Harrys Laune wieder zu verbessern. Bei einem so mächtigen Zauberer wusste man ja nie was passierte, wenn das Temperament doch mal mit ihm durch ging, so wie es bei Tom schon des Öfteren der Fall gewesen war. Der hatte dann meist den Teil des Hauses, in dem er sich befand, dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Harry war ja jetzt genauso mächtig, wie Tom es zu dem Zeitpunkt war, also war Vorsicht geboten. So dachten zumindest die älteren Slytherins, welche Tom als Dunklen Lord noch kennen lernen durften, so wie Severus, der schon anfing sich ernsthafte Sorgen um die Kerker zu machen.

-0-0-0-0-

Nach dem Frühstück war Harry so sehr mit Koffein vollgepumpt, er hatte insgesamt fünf Tassen schwarzen Kaffee mit Zucker getrunken, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, dass er noch müde war.

Deshalb machte er sich auch gleich auf den Weg zu Severus' Büro.

Wenig später saß er dem Tränkemeister gegenüber, der ihn neugierig ansah.

„Also, Harry, was wolltest du von mir?"

„Nun, zum Einen würde ich dich schon jetzt gerne persönlich zu meinem Ball an Weihnachten einladen. Der Ball dient zu vier Zwecken. Einmal als Weihnachtsball, einmal als Verlobungsball, einmal als Ball zur offiziellen Bekanntmachung mit den anderen Lords und als letztes möchten Tom und ich an dem Tag eine Vollversammlung der Lords einberufen, um ein Gesetz zur Legalisierung der dunklen Künste zu beschließen.

Das genaue Datum ist noch nicht sicher, aber ich hoffe, du wirst trotzdem kommen."

„Natürlich werde ich kommen, aber ich bezweifle, dass das mit dem Gesetz hinhaut. Hat bis jetzt noch nie geklappt."

„Ja, aber bist jetzt waren von fünfzehn Lords acht auf Dumbledores Seite und Weißmagier. Jetzt haben wir acht schwarzmagische Lords, die auf Toms Seite stehen."

„Da hast du recht, aber mit nur einer Stimme Mehrheit kann uns da das Ministerium quer kommen, da es keine einheitliche Entscheidung ist."

„Stimmt, aber ich werde vorher versuchen allen die Wichtigkeit der Legalisierung zu erklären. Nun, da ich als Geistmagier anerkannt bin, müssen die anderen Lords mir zuhören. Ich bin sicher, wenn wir ihnen alles in Ruhe erklären und ihre Fragen beantworten, dass dann mehr der Legalisierung zustimmen werden."

„Wir können es versuchen, aber Tom war auch ein Geistmagier und es hat trotzdem nichts gebracht."

„Ja, schon, aber Tom ist ein unregistrierter Geistmagier. Er hat sich dieses Level nie im Ministerium bestätigen und eintragen lassen. Ich bin ein geprüfter und registrierter Geistmagier. Das ist ein Unterschied."

„Da hast du allerdings recht. Ist das alles?"

„Nein. Ich hab in den Gesetzten bezüglich der Ausbildung von Junghexen und Jungzauberern (GAJJ) nachgesehen und da steht unter Paragraph 40 Absatz 1 Satz 2, dass, sollte eine Junghexe oder ein Jungzauberer bei einer im Ministerium geprüften und bestätigten Erreichung des 5. Magielevels den Wunsch verspüren, ihr oder sein Studium der Magie selbstständig durchzuführen, so muss dies gestattet werden.

Im Paragraphen 45 steht außerdem, dass, sollte es jemals wieder einen Geistmagier geben, diesem keinerlei Beschränkung bei der Erlernung seiner magischen Fähigkeiten auferlegt werden dürfen, sei es jetzt in Form von entsprechenden Verordnungen, Beschlüssen oder Gesetzen.

Nur um sicherzugehen, dass ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, ich darf zum einen vom Unterricht unentschuldigt fernbleiben, da ich selbstständig alles Erlernen möchte und weder ein Lehrer, noch der Direktor können mir das verbieten, oder?"

„Richtig. Paragraph 40 erlaubt dir damit sogar, dass du in einer Ecke deines Zimmers einen Kessel stellen und ohne Aufsicht Tränke brauen darfst, wenn du es möchtest."

„Das werd ich wahrscheinlich auch machen, aber ich komm trotzdem in den Unterricht. Sicher ist sicher.

Dann zu Paragraph 45.

So wie ich das verstanden habe, erlaubt mir dieser Paragraph, dass ich, trotz des Verbotes der dunklen Künste, eben diese erlernen und anwenden darf, ohne, dass sie mich dafür bestrafen können. Richtig?"

„Ja. Der Grund ist, dass ein Zauberer mit einem so hohen Magielevel nicht nur, wie andere Hexen und Zauberer mit geringerem Level, schwarze oder weiße Magie beherrscht, sondern, eben dadurch, dass er sich gegebenenfalls Magie von seiner Umwelt ‚leiht' beide Magiearten gleich gut meistert.

Auch ist bei dir das innere magische Gleichgewicht wesentlich wichtiger, als bei allen anderen Hexen und Zauberern, eben da dein Potential so hoch ist. Deshalb hat Merlin damals diesen Paragraphen eingeführt. Ich denke, das Ministerium hat ihn einfach vergessen, da es so lange keinen offiziellen Geistmagier mehr gab. Aber wie du an Tom siehst, muss das nicht heißen, dass es wirklich nur euch beide gibt.

Viele lassen ihr Level nie prüfen. Dadurch kann es vorkommen, dass ein großes Potential nicht erkannt und deshalb auch nicht genutzt wird."

„Vielleicht sollten wir da auch ein Gesetz für beschließen. Ich meine, es ist kein Wunder, dass einige ihr Potential gar nicht kennen, wenn es keine Pflicht ist, es zu testen. Ich selbst wüsste gar nichts von diesem Test, hätte Tom es mir gestern nicht gesagt.

Er meinte auch, dass die Slytherinerstklässler, Nev und Herm höchstwahrscheinlich zwischen Level drei und fünf stehen. Wir üben ja jeden Abend und sind deshalb schon sehr viel weiter als die anderen Erstklässler."

„Nun, Harry, da kann man nichts machen. Ich selbst bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass einige, die hier nach Hogwarts hätten kommen können und das alles hier problemlos geschafft hätten, gar nicht angenommen wurden, während andere, die stark an der Grenze der ersten Stufe sind und damit erhebliche Probleme in der Schule haben werden und den gesamten Unterricht behindern, aufgenommen wurden.

Das alles wird viel zu wenig kontrolliert."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich werd später mit Tom darüber reden. Das geht so nicht. Wir können nicht schwache Hexen und Zauberer aufnehmen, während wirklich starke keine Ausbildung erhalten. Aber das ist eigentlich Arbeit des Rektors."

„Da hast du Recht, aber er verwährt vielen Kindern aus schwarzmagischen Familien, die nicht so hoch angesehen und bekannt sind, wie zum Beispiel die Malfoys oder die Parkinsons, die Aufnahme an der Schule."

„Das geht nicht. Wenn er seinen Job nicht anständig machen will, dann muss er abgesetzt werden. Damit zerstören wir uns langsam unsere Zukunft. Wir selbst merken es zwar noch nicht, aber ein paar Generationen später werden es zu spüren bekommen. Wir können nicht einfach ein magisches Talent verschwenden, nur weil es dem Direktor nicht in den Kram passt, dass hier schwarzmagisch begabtere Schüler unterrichtet werden."

„Du willst darüber im Rat der Lords reden, oder?"

„Ja. Es bringt nichts, wenn man das Problem kennt, es aber unter den Tisch kehrt. Man muss auch aktiv werden und etwas dagegen tun."

„Gut. Dann werden wir den Rat der Lords bei der nächsten Versammlung auf die gesamten Missstände des derzeitigen Schulsystems aufmerksam machen.

Ich hoffe nur, sie hören uns auch zu."

„Keine Angst, Severus. Das werden sie.", meinte Harry ernst und bannte Severus schon mit seinen smaragdenen Augen. Und in genau diesem Augenblick begann dieser zu glauben, dass die anderen Lords dieses mal wirklich zuhören würden und dass vielleicht doch endlich etwas dagegen getan werden konnte.

-0-0-0-0-

Am Nachmittag gegen drei Uhr trudelten allmählich die Slytherinerstklässler in Harrys Zimmer ein.

Als letztes kamen Draco, Blaise, Milli und Pansy, die Hermine und Neville vom Gryffindorturm abgeholt hatten. Harry selbst hatte in der Zwischenzeit etwas anderes entdeckt.

Am schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum hängte ein Zettel aus, auf welchem stand, dass die Slytherins zusammen mit den Gryffindors am Donnerstag ihre erste Flugstunde hätten.

Schulterzuckend hatte Harry die Nachricht zur Kenntnis genommen und war dann zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen, um den Hauselfen zu sagen, wo sie Kaffee und Kuchen abstellen sollten.

Aus Mangel an Platz standen die drei verschiedenen Kuchen, die die Hauselfen am Vormittag noch extra für das Treffen gebacken hatten, auf dem Schreibtisch, während auf dem Couchtisch neben dem Kamin der Kaffee und Tee stand und der Tisch gedeckt war.

Das war nun mal der einzige Ort, wo genug Platz gewesen war um alle Gäste unterzubringen.

Als alle versammelte waren und sich jeder etwas genommen hatte, ergriff Harry das Wort.

„Der Grund, weshalb ich euch schon für heute Nachmittag eingeladen habe und wir uns nicht erst abends treffen, ist folgender.

Tom und ich haben gestern beschlossen, an Weihnachten einen Ball zu geben, zu welchem ich euch alle mit euren Familie einladen möchte.

Natürlich erhalten eure Eltern noch schriftliche Einladungen, aber ich ziehe die persönliche Einladung doch vor."

„Was wird das für ein Ball?", fragte Pansy mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Der Ball selbst dient für drei verschiedene Anlässe und wird nach einer Versammlung der Lords stattfinden.

Die Anlässe sind, erstens meine Verlobung mit Tom, zweitens meine offizielle Bekanntmachung mit den anderen Lords und drittens, natürlich Weihnachten."

„Ähm, Harry, ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, von dir eingeladen zu werden, aber ich glaube, ich pass da nicht so gut hin.", meinte Hermine leise.

„Hermine, bitte, red keinen Unsinn. Du bist eine sehr begabte Junghexe und eine gute Freundin von mir. Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass du teilnimmst. Zusammen mit deinen Eltern. Ich würde sie nämlich wirklich gerne kennen lernen."

„Aber...meine Eltern sind Muggel. Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wie wir uns da verhalten müssen."

„Und du glaubst ernsthaft, ich weiß das?", fragte Harry sie zweifelnd. „Vor allem werden die Weasleys auch teilnehmen. Sie wohnen bei mir und da wäre es ziemlich gemein, sie auszuschließen. Du musst dir deshalb auch keine Gedanken machen.

Für mich persönlich hat der Ball nämlich noch einen weiteren Anlass.

Ich möchte eure Eltern kennen lernen.

Und da ich Trottel zu Tom gesagt hat, er darf sich um die Gästeliste kümmern, denke ich, dass die hälfte aller Slytherins anwesend sein wird, wenn nicht sogar alle.

Ein paar Löwen können da nicht schaden."

Nachgiebig nickte Hermine. Aber die Sorge konnte sie dennoch nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen.

„Hermine, wie wär's, wenn ich dir zeige, wie du dich zu verhalten hast. Du hast dann von Ferienbeginn bis zum Ball Zeit es deinen Eltern zu zeigen. Das klappt bestimmt.", meinte Elischa. Ihre Eltern hatten eine Schule für Etikette, daher wusste sie sehr viel zu diesem Thema.

„Wie wär's, wenn du das bei uns allen machst. Kann ja nicht schaden.", meinte Harry zu ihr.

„Wenn ihr möchtet, gern."

Zustimmendes Nicken kam von allen.

„Dann ist es beschlossen. Das können wir dann abends immer machen. Muss ja nicht so viel auf einmal sein. Immer nur in kleinen Stücken und dafür jeden Tag etwas."

„War das alles, was du wolltest?", fragte Michal misstrauisch.

Er kannte Harry. Das hätte der Schwarzhaarige auch während ihrer abendlichen Übungsstunde machen können.

„Du hast mich durchschaut.", grinste Harry ihn an. Bei seinen Klassenkameraden fühlte er sich wohl und zeigte es ihnen auch. Er vertraute ihnen. „Wir ihr alle wisst, bin ich jetzt ein geprüfter und eingetragener Zauberer mit dem Magielevel sieben. Das heißt, für mich entfällt die Anwesenheitspflicht im Unterricht und ich kann, wenn ich möchte, alles selbstständig erlernen.

Bei einigen Fächern, wie Geschichte der Zauberei, werde ich das auch machen. Bei anderen Fächern werde ich es entscheiden, je nachdem, wie weit wir hier bei unseren Übungsstunden kommen.

Aber, es ist mir gestattet, im Gegensatz zu euch, dunkle Künste offiziell zu erlernen."

„Aber Harry, schwarze Magie ist sehr gefährlich.", meinte Neville sofort, was einige Slytherins zum protestieren brachte.

„Das stimmt nicht, Neville, schwarze Magie ist genauso gefährlich wie weiße, nur ist sie seltener und darum mächtiger.", meinte Mandy überzeugt.

„Ruhe, bitte. Hört mir mal zu.", durchbrach Harry das Stimmengewirr und rief seine Klassenkameraden zur Ruhe. Nach einigen Minuten, und der Hilfe von Rowena, gelang es ihm auch. „Ihr Slytherins wisst das, was ich jetzt erzähle wahrscheinlich schon. Darum möchte ich, dass ihr ruhig seid, damit auch Hermine und Neville es verstehen."

Harry blickte alle Slytherins noch ein mal mahnend an ehe er, an Hermine und Neville gewandt, weitersprach.

„Wisst ihr zwei, woher die Magie kommt?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Also ganz von vorne.

Der Ursprung der Magie, ist der Planet selbst. Jedes Lebewesen, jeder Stein, jeder Grashalm, jeder Baum einfach alles, was hier existiert, sogar die Luft die wir atmen ist von sogenannter reiner Magie durchzogen. Diese reine Magie ist eine ausgewogene Mischung aus schwarzer und weißer Magie.

Wie eben gesagt hat jedes Lebewesen Magie.

Auch Muggel besitzen Magie, nur dass sie sie nicht nutzen können. Das ist das sogenannte 1. Magielevel. Jeder hat es, da er sonst nicht existieren würde. Die Magie, die dafür benötigt wird, entspringt vom Ursprung, also vom Planeten.

Ab dem 2. Magielevel kann das Lebewesen seine Magie auch nutzen.

Jedes mal, wenn wir Magie benutzen, dann Bündeln wir etwas von der Magie, die in uns wohnt um zu erreichen, was wir wollen. Nachdem die gebündelte Magie ihre Aufgabe erledigt hat, zum Beispiel etwas schweben zu lassen, oder etwas zu reinigen, dann verbindet sich die freigesetzte Magie mit der Ursprungsmagie, die überall um uns herum ist.

Zur Zeit ist es allerdings so, dass der Planet zwar jedem Wesen den Gehalt an schwarzer Magie gibt, die in jedem innewohnt, so wie er auch die weiße Magie gibt, allerdings wird die schwarze Magie, durch das Verbot, nicht an den Planeten zurückgegeben, einfach darum, weil sie nicht genutzt werden darf.

Dadurch wird der Kreislauf, der den Planeten und alle Lebewesen, die darauf existieren, am Leben erhalten, durchbrochen und mit der Zeit zerstört.

Irgendwann kommt also der Punkt, an dem das Defizit des Planeten zwischen schwarzer und weißer Magie so groß ist, dass alles, was er an freier Magie hat, also die Magie, die wir automatisch aufnehmen, um unseren Magiehaushalt im Gleichgewicht zu halten, selbst benötigt.

Langsam und allmählich würden die Lebewesen schwächer werden, auch die, die sie nur zum Leben benutzen, wie die Muggel.

Doch damit der Planet das Gleichgewicht auch vollständig wiederherstellen kann, müssen alle Lebewesen erst verschwinden, damit sämtliche auf dem Planeten existierende Magie zu ihrem Ursprung zurückkehren kann.

Im Klartext, wenn die dunklen Künste nicht bald wieder legalisiert werden, besiegeln wir damit den Untergang sämtlichen Lebens auf diesem Planeten, weil wir durch das Verbot den existierenden und benötigten Kreislauf beschädigen und mit der Zeit immer mehr zerstören."

Einige Zeit herrschte absolute Stille im ganzen Raum, nachdem Harry geendet hatte.

Hermine und Neville sahen ihn nur ungläubig an.

Beide waren, je mehr Harry erklärt hatte, immer blasser geworden.

„Aber...warum wurde sie dann verboten?", fragte Hermine um Fassung bemüht.

„Wie eben gesagt, besitzt jeder Mensch so wohl schwarze, wie auch weiße Magie. Allerdings in unterschiedlichem Maße.

Die leichten Zauber der beiden Magiearten kann jeder erlernen, doch je mehr Magie man benötigt, um so weniger beherrschen es.

Allerdings ist es häufiger, dass bei einem Menschen die weiße Magie stärker ausgeprägt ist.

Dafür ist die schwarze Magie stärker.

Und genau deshalb haben die Weißmagier Angst vor den Schwarzmagiern. Sie sind zwar mehr, aber die Magie der Schwarzmagier ist stärker.

Aus dieser Angst wurde Abscheu und aus dem Abscheu Hass.

Sie wissen nicht, dass sie durch diesen unbegründeten Hass alles zerstören. Sie lassen sich von ihrer Angst, ihrem Hass leiten und verbieten, was sie nicht verstehen und beherrschen.

Weil sie es fürchten.

Darum wurde die schwarze Magie verboten. Einige Weißmagier, wie Dumbledore, versuchen alles um die schwarze Magie weiterhin zu verbieten.

In ihrer angeblich edlen Aufgabe haben sie auch kein Problem damit, andere zu verletzten oder zu töten, um sie zu erfüllen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Neville.

Harry seufzte ein mal schwer und sprach einen Verschließ- und einen Lautloszauber um das Zimmer.

„Neville, weder deine noch meine Eltern waren Opfer von Todesserangriffen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Voldemort hat es mir gesagt.", meinte Harry lächelnd.

Hermine und Neville zogen erschrocken die Luft ein, während die Slytherins nur desinteressiert zuhörten.

Sie wussten, dass Tom Lord Voldemort war. Ihre Eltern hatten es ihnen schon früh erzählt und sie alle hatten ihn schon mindesten ein Mal gesehen, als er ihre Eltern besucht hatte.

„Und du glaubst ihm das?", kreischte Hermine.

Neville hingegen musterte Harry genau.

„Ich wüsste es, würde er mich belügen. Er kann Dinge vor mir Geheim halten, ja, aber er kann mich nicht belügen."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du ihm trauen kannst?", fragte Neville.

„Ja."

„Gut. Ich glaube dir und ich vertraue dir, Harry. Das bin ich dir schuldig für alles, was du bisher für mich getan hast."

„Aber Neville, was ich für dich getan habe, tat ich gerne. Du bist mir nichts schuldig."

„Doch Harry. Das bin ich, ganz egal, was du auch sagen magst. Du hast dir mein Vertrauen verdient. Schon mehr als einmal. Und deshalb bin ich es dir schuldig, dir zu vertrauen."

Harry seufzte schwer.

„Wenn du meinst."


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

---zwei Monate später---

_Vor nicht mal ganz einem halben Jahr hätte ich niemals geglaubt, je so glücklich wie jetzt sein zu können._

_Die letzten Wochen, die ich seit meinem Eintritt in die magische Welt verbracht hatte, waren die schönsten meines Lebens. und allmählich verschwindet auch meine Angst._

_Die Angst, dass das alles nur ein schöner Traum ist, der eines Tages wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt._

_Ich denke, richtig realisiert, dass das alles Realität ist habe ich erst an dem Tag der Verhandlung der Dursleys._

_Sie sind selbst Schuld, dass sie jetzt bis Ende Januar in Askaban sitzten._

_Wären sie kooperativer gewesen und hätten nicht das Gericht und die Lords beleidigt, wären sie mit einer geringeren Strafe davongekommen._

_Eigentlich ist das alles immer noch zu schön um wahr zu sein._

_Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass es doch wahr ist._

_Ich bin glücklich. Ohne wenn und aber._

_Wenn mich Molly warm anlächelnt, wenn ich zum Frühstück komme, oder aber wenn ich mit Fred, George, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Herm und Pansy auf dem Besen durch die Luft jage und wir Quidditch spielen. Wenn Tom da ist und nicht mehr von meiner Seite weicht, während Sirius die ganze Zeit um uns rumschleicht und aufpasst, dass Tom auch ja nichts tut, was ich nicht will oder was mir schaden könnte. Wenn Severus vorbeikommt und wir mal wieder über die verscheidensten Trankrezepte philosophieren. Wenn Narzissa mich mit zum Einkaufen schleift oder aber wenn Lucius mich verschmitzt lächelnd zu einer Partie Schach herausfordert, die ich so oder so wieder verliere, dann weiß ich, dass ich zu Hause bin. Das ich willkommen bin._

_Es ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl._

_Ich weiß, ich bin nicht mehr alleine und ich spüre, dass sie es ehrlich mit mir meinen._

_Sie sind bei mir, weil sie es wollen. Weil sie mich mögen. und zwar nur mich. Nicht wegen dem Titel, nicht wegen den Heldengeschichten, sonder weil ich ich bin._

_Ich genieße es. Jeden Tag aufs Neue._

_Natürlich ist es nicht immer leicht und oft macht es mir auch noch etwas Angst und ich zweifle, aber sie helfen mir, meine Angst und meine Zweifel zu überwinden. Einfach dadurch, dass sie bei mir sind._

_Und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, sie zu schützen. Ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten kommen._

_So, wie sie mir halfen, als ich ihre Hilfe benötigte und so, wie sie mir auch jetzt noch helfen._

_Ich werde sie schützen. Meine Freunde, meine Heimat, meine Familie._

Glücklich lächelnd schloss Harry das schwarze Notizbuch. Er würde sich bald ein neues kaufen müssen, da dieses allmählich voll wurde, aber was sollte es. Er müsste so oder so in die Winkelgasse, da er in den letzten Wochen einen Wachstumsschub hatte. jetzt war er nur noch fünf Zentimeter kleiner als Draco, wobei es bei Schuljahresanfang noch zehn Zentimeter waren. Zwar noch immer recht klein, für sein Alter, aber inzwischen annehmbar.

Harry stand vom Schreibtisch auf, warf sich seine Robe über und verließ sein Zimmer.

In wenigen Stunden würden die ersten Lords hier eintreffen, um der Versammlung beizuwohnen. Tom, Severus und Lucius hatten, zusammen mit Narzissa und Draco, die Nacht auf Potter Manor verbracht. Sie würden wahrscheinlich in ein bis zwei Stunden ebenfalls aufstehen.

Sirius hatte am vergangenen Abend einen Aufstand gemacht, weil Tom eigentlich bei Harry schlafen wollte. Schlussendlich hatte Sirius sich durchgesetzt und Tom war, wütend und in seinem Stolz gekränkt, in eines der Gästezimmer gezogen. Harry hatte ihn mit einer Stunde kuscheln wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, als Molly Sirius freundlicherweise abgelenkt hatte, indem sie ihn dazu verdonnert hatte, mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen.

Wenn Harry jetzt so daran dachte, musste er unwillkürlich Grinsen. Tom und Sirius benahmen sich schlimmer als Kleinkinder. Wenn Tom da war, vergaß Sirius sogar gemein zu Severus zu sein.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum Severus jetzt auch öfter mal vorbeischaute, überlegte sich Harry. Tom verbrachte ja seit Beginn der Weihnachtsferien jede freie Minute auf Potter Manor. Da war Severus vor Sirius Beleidigungen sicher.

Seltsamerweise schien Severus diese Tatsache aber zu stören, da er immer öfter von sich aus einen Streit provozierte.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Harry weiter.

Manchmal fragte er sich ernsthaft, wer der größere Kindskopf war, die Kinder hier auf Potter Manor, ganz vorn dabei natürlich Fred und George, Sirius, Severus oder Tom.

Lucius schien sich meist einfach nur köstlich über das Verhalten seiner Freunde zu amüsieren, was Harry, der meist mittendrin im Chaos war und versuchte alle wieder zu beruhigen, zwar verstand, ihn aber regemäßig zur Weißglut trieb, da Lucius, seiner Meinung nach, auch mal mithelfen konnte, diese verrückte Meute zu beruhigen.

Glücklicherweise hatte er bald ein Allheilmittel gegen diese Streitereien gefunden.

Molly.

Da musste sogar er sich zusammenreißen um nicht, wie zum Beispiel Draco, lauthals loszulachen, wenn Molly wie ein Racheengel vor den drei Herrn stand und sie zusammenstauchte.

Anfang der Ferien waren die Weasleys noch äußerst vorsichtig beim Umgang mit den drei Erwachsenen Lords gewesen, doch je öfter Tom, Severus und Lucius auf Potter Manor waren, um so mehr verbesserte sich auch das Verhältnis unter ihnen und inzwischen waren sie gute Freunde geworden. Somit hatte Molly auch keine Skrupell mehr, die drei Herrn der Schöpfung zusammenzustauchen, wenn sie mal wieder Mist bauten.

Auch die Fehde zwischen der Familie Malfoy und der Familie Weasley legte sich allmählich.

Draco und Ron waren schon des öfteren zusammen. Meist waren auch noch Hermine, Neville, Pansy und Harry selbst dabei.

Hermine verbrachte ihre Ferien bei Harry auf Potter Manor, da ihre Eltern leider ein Seminar in Europa besuchten. Deshalb konnten sie auch nicht am Ball teilnehmen, was ihnen wirklich Leid tat.

Harry hatte sie auf das nächste Jahr vertröstet. Da würden sie nämlich wahrscheinlich wieder einen Weihnachtsball ausrichten. Die Grangers hatten daraufhin versprochen, sich den Termin freizuhalten und waren beruhigt nach Europa geflogen.

Seufzend öffnete Harry die Tür zum Esszimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Da saß doch tatsächlich Sirius am Tisch. An sich schon eine sensation, da Sirius meist nicht vor dem Mittagessen aus den Federn zu bekommen war. Doch das, was Harry wirklich im ersten Moment schockte war die Tatsache, dass Severus auf Sirius Schoß saß und die beiden sich gerade leidenschaftlich küssten.

Als Harry sich wieder gefangen hatte, verließ er leise das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Breit grinsend lehnte er sich an diese. Sah so aus, als wüsste er jetzt, warum Severus immer wieder versucht hatte, Sirius zu reizen.

Er wollte von dem anderen beachtet werden.

Und wenn dieser damit beschäftigt war Tom mit Argusaugen zu überwachen, ging Severus selbst dabei meist unter.

Fröhlich vor sich hin peifend machte Harry sich jetzt auf den Weg in die Küche um dort zu Frühstücken.

Er wollte die beiden Turteltäubchen jetzt nicht stören.

-0-0-0-0-

Gegen Mittag war das ganze Haus auf den Beinen. Die Kinder, bis auf Harry, wurden von Molly und Narzissa dazu verdonnert, zusammen mit Sirius bei den letzten Vorbereitungen für den Ball am Abend zu helfen.

Severus, der schon den ganzen Tag ein warmes Funkeln in den Augen hatte, saß jetzt zusammen mit Lucius und Tom, der Harry mal wieder auf dem Schoß sitzten hatte, im Kaminzimmer und sie besprachen noch ein mal, was sie alles dem Rat vorzutragen hatten.

Severus hatte Lucius und Tom inzwischen davon überzeugt Harry zu den anderen sprechen zu lassen. Der Junge hatte einfach eine Ausstrahlung, die alle in ihren Bann zog. So konnte sichergestellt werden, dass die andern Lords dieses mal zuhören und die Sache ernst nehmen würde.

Für Harry selbst wurde es eine Bewährungsprobe als Lord, weshalb er auch dementsprechend nervös war.

Um Punkt zwölf trafen, wie verabredet, die restlichen Lords mit ihren Familien ein.

Den Ladys wurden Extrazimmer zugewiesen, auf denen sie sich gegen Abend für den Ball noch einmal frischmachen konnten.

Auch das Ehepaar Longbottom war dabei. Sie waren anfang Dezember aus dem Sankt Mungo entlassen worden und hatten seitdem schon des öfteren einen Tag auf Potter Manor verbracht.

Freundlich lächelnd begrüßten sie Harry, Tom, Severus und Lucius.

Neville gesellte sich nach kurzem zu Draco, Hermine und den Weasleys, welche sich im Hintergrund hielten.

Narzissa beschlagnahmte auch sofort Nevilles Mutter, welcher das überhaupt nichts auszumachen schien. Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich sehr gut, wie sie in den letzten Wochen bemerkt hatten.

Auch die restlichen Lords und Ladys wurden, zusammen mit dem entsprechenden Nachwuchs, begrüßt und teilten sich allmählich auf.

Gegen halb eins trafen sich dann wieder alle um zu Mittag zu essen.

-0-0-0-0-

Es war kurz vor zwei Uhr Nachmittags, als die fünfzehn Lords sich in den Konferenzraum in Potter Manor zurückzogen, um ihre Versammlung abzuhalten.

Harry saß, zusammen mit Tom, am Kopfende des Tisches, da er der Gastgeber war. Nachdem auch die restlichen Lords sich ihren Platz gesucht und sich gesetzt hatten, übernahm Harry das Wort.

„Zuerst möchte ich sie alle noch ein mal herzlichst auf Potter Manor willkommen heißen und ihnen allen danken, dass sie meine Einladung angenommen haben. Einige unter euch kenne ich schon und ich hoffe, die anderen ebenfalls bald richtig kennen zu lernen.

Doch nun zum geschäftlichen.

Sie alle fragen sich sicherlich, weshalb ich diese Versammlung, mit der Unterstützung von Lord Riddle, Lord Malfoy und Lord Snape einberufen haben, nun es gibt mehrere Gründe, die jedoch alle mehr oder minder einen Ursprung haben.

Doch bevor ich ihnen diese Gründe nenne, muss ich ihnen etwas dazu erzählen. Dazu muss ich etwas ausholen, nämlich mit meinem Eintritt in die magische Welt.

Als ich hier her kam, nicht wissend, dass ich ein Lord bin und auch nicht wissend, was mich erwarten würde, hatte ich, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hier, keinerlei Vorurteile gegenüber anderen. Seien es nun Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter und Reinblüter, oder aber auch Schwarzmagier und Weißmagier.

Ich bin mir ziemich sicher, dass einige von ihnen jetzt protestieren möchten und sagen, dass auch sie keine Vorurteile über diese Themen besitzten, aber ich frage sie jetzt ganz einfach mal, ist das wahr.

Wurden sie nicht, so wie jeder andere, dazu erzogen, eine der Magierichtungen, sei es jetzt schwarz oder weiß, als besser, gefährlicher oder schwieriger zu sehen, als die andere.

Wurden sie nicht von ihren Eltern dazu erzogen, die anderen, gleich ob Muggelgeboren, Halbblut und Reinblut als weniger wert anzusehen, wie sie selbst. Immerhin sind sie Lords, gleich ob eingeheiratet oder nicht und haben somit die Plicht, der Zaubererwelt zu zeigen, dass sie etwas besseres sind.

Als Lord Malfoy mir half, mich in dieser Welt zurecht zu finden, erklärte er mir, der erst kurze Zeit vorher ein Lord geworden war, dass wir, als alle Lords, immer Würde, Eleganz und Macht ausstrahlen müssen, wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen.

So wurden sie erzogen. So lebten sie. und damit ist nun mal verbunden, dass man bestimmte Meinungen und Sichtweisen von den Eltern anerzogen bekommt, welche, meist in der Gesellschaft gefestigt werden.

Und nun, wünsche ich eine ehrliche Antwort. Wer von ihnen war, als er seinen Titel annahm, ohne Vorurteile gegenüber anders geborenen, seien es jetzt Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter, Reinblüter, von der Gesellschaft weniger oder mehr geachtete, Schwarzmagier oder Weißmaiger?

Wer?"

Harry verstummte.

Alle dachten über das eben gehörte nach und lange Zeit geschah nichts.

Bis Tom die Hand hob.

Harry sah ihn an.

„Auch ich wuchs, wie hier sicher alle wissen, bei Muggeln auf und hatte, wie Lord Potter, keine Ahnung von dem, was in der magischen Welt zählte und was nicht.

Ich machte meine eigenen Erfahrungen und bildete mir mit der Zeit meine eigene Meinung, aber auch ich hatte zu Beginn keinerlei Vorurteile und habe versucht, dies so gut wie möglich beizubehalten, da die Entscheidungen, die man so trifft, für alle wesentlich besser sind, als sonst."

Lächelnd nickte Harry Tom zu.

Dann began er wieder zu sprechen.

„Ich möchte niemanden hier dafür verurteilen, dass er so handelte, wie er erzogen wurde. Doch bitte ich euch, all das, was sie bezüglich dieser Vorurteile jemals gehört hatten, zu vergessen.

Ich möchte jetzt versuchen ihnen allen etwas zu erklären.

Viele werden es schon kennen, diese möchte ich bitte, dennoch ruhig zuzuhören.

Doch zuerst habe ich noch eine Frage: Wer kann mir sagen, wo der Ursprung der Magie liegt?"

Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über den Raum.

Tom, Severus, Lucius und vier weitere hoben die Hand. Zu Harrys Verwunderung tat dies auch Lord Longbottom. Harry nahm an, Neville hatte seinen Eltern die Geschichte erzählt.

Harry seufzte ein mal schwer.

„Eigentlich ist dies ein äußerst trauriger Anblick. Die Lords, höchste politische und in der Öffentlichkeit angesehene Macht ganz Großbritanniens weiß nicht, wo der Ursprung der Magie liegt.

Etwas, das eigentlich jedes kleine Kind mit magischen Eltern wissen müsste.

Doch, wenn wir als Elite es nicht wissen, woher sollten dann die anderen es wissen?

Nun gut, wenn dem so ist, möchte ich versuchen, es so zu erklären, wie mein Verlobter es mir erklärte.

Der Ursprung der Magie, ist der Planet selbst. Dies kann ich, durch meinen Stand und meine Magie als Geistmagier, wohl bestätigen, da ich die Magie sehen kann, wenn ich es wünsche.

Das heißt, um uns befindet sich ein gleichmaßiger Fluss aus reiner Magie, die sich aus schwarzer, wie auch weißer Magie zusammensetzt.

Wir selbst gleichen unseren Magiehaushalt dadurch aus, dass wir die Magie aus unserer Umgebung automatisch in uns aufnehmen und unsere eigenen Magie hinzufügen.

Nun verhält es sich so, dass jedes Lebewesen schwarze und weiße Magie besitzt und auch beide Arten der Magie aus dem Ursprung aufnimmt.

Durch das Anwenden von Magie geben wir dem Planeten einen gewissen Anteil an Magie zurück, je nachdem wie viel Magie benötigt wird, um einen bestimmten Spruch auszuführen.

Durch das Verbot der Schwarzen Magie erhält der Planet von uns allerdings nur beziehungsweise fast nur weiße Magie zurück.

Der ausgeglichene Magiefluss des Planeten kommt ins Stocken, da ein ungleichgewicht entsteht. Er hat mehr weiße, als schwarze Magie. Folglich erhalten die Kinder, die geboren werden mehr weiße, als schwarze Magie um so das ungleichgewicht wieder auszugleichen. Aber es können nicht genug Kinder geboren werden, um den ausgleich zu erreichen.

Ab einem bestimmten Punkt hat der Planet keine andere wahl mehr, als keine Magie mehr an die Lebewesen, welche diese so nötig haben, abzugeben. Unsere Magie regeneriert sich nicht mehr, wir werden schwächer und sterben.

Dadurch kehrt sowohl die uns innewohnende weiße, wie auch die schwarze Magie zum Planeten zurück. Ein keiner Ausgleich findet statt.

Doch damit sich die Magie des Ursprungs wieder vollständig ausgelichen kann, müsste sämtliches Leben auf dem Planeten sterben.

Und genau das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich heute die Versammlung einberufen habe.

Wenn wir die schwarze Magie nicht in Naher Zukunft wieder legalisieren, so dass sie vermehrt angewandt und der Ursprüngliche Kreislauf sich allmählich wieder regenerieren kann, könnte es zu spät sein und wir, nicht nur die magische, sondern auch die nicht-magische Bevölkerung zum Tode veruteilen.

Wollen wir das wirklich? Wollen wir es durch unsere Unwissenheit verantworten, alles zu zerstören, was die vielen Generationen vor uns aufgebaut haben? Die Entscheidung, liegt jetzt noch bei uns. Doch schon sehr bald, haben wir schon zu viel zerstört, als das wir noch etwas änder können.

Ich bitte sie alle, denke sie jetzt über dieses Problem nicht in dem Muster, dass ihnen von klein an anerzogen wurde.

Denken sie nicht, dass schwarze Magie böse und weiße Gut ist.

Diese Verteilung, dass schwarze Magie mächtiger als weiße ist, musste der Planet irgendwann durchführen, da immer weniger schwarze, dafür mehr weiße Maige eingesetzt wurde.

Entscheiden sie sich, noch ist es nicht zu spät."

Damit verstummte Harry und ließ das eben gesagte bei den überigen Lords sacken.

Tom tastet unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und nahm sie in seine, während er ihm stolz und beeindruck anlächelte. Erleichtert erwiderte Harry das Lächeln seines Verlobten.

Es sah so aus, als hätte er seine Botschaft verständlich vermittelt.

Mehrere Minuten herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen im Raum.

Harry wartete, bis alle das Gesagte verarbeitet hatten und hoffte, dass sie die richtigen Schlüsse daraus zogen.

Lord Longbottom war derjenige, der die Stille im Raum brach.

„Nach dem, was sie, Lord Potter, uns eben nahe geracht haben, würde ich sagen, wäre es das sinnvollste, wenn nicht sogar notwendigste, dass wir das Gesetz zum verbot der schwarzen Magie außer Kraft setzten."

„Doch was ist mit den Gefahren, die daraus auftauchen? In der schwarzen Magie gibt es, im Gegensatz zur weißen, wesentlich mehr schädliche Flüche.", erwiderte ein anderer Lord.

„Meine Herrn, bitte, dies ist nichts, was man nicht eindämmen kann. Ich verstehe, dass nicht sämtliche schwarze Magie erlaubt werden kann, aber dies ist bei der weißen Magie ja auch nicht der Fall. Auch dort gibt es Sprüche, die verboten sind.

Wie wäre es, wenn wir in der schwarzen Magie Stufen einführen. Die erste Stufe beinhaltet die Sprüche, die auch Weißmagier einsetzten können. Je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad, Wirkungsweise und Macht des Spruches, wird er in eine bestimmte Kategorie eingeteilt. Die höchste Stufe, in welcher die Gefährlichsten und Schädlichsten Sprüche stehen werden, wird verboten, während der Rerst erlaubt ist.

Dies würde zwar seine Zeit dauern, bis alle Zauber auf diese Weise eingestuft werden, allerdings wäre es eine wesentlich bessere Lösung, als die jetzige und würde auf lange Sicht gesehen dazu beitragen, das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen.", meinte jetzt Tom. Er hatte sich schon früher eingehend mit dem Thema befasst, bevor er diesen Vorschlag vor einigen Jahrzehnten selbst dem Rat der Lords vortrug. Damals wurde er abgelehnt.

„In Anbetracht aller bisherigen vorgebrachten Argumente würde ich sagen, es wäre sogar die beste Lösung. Stimmen wir also darüber ab.

Wer ist dafür, die scharze Magie unter den eben erläuterten Vorgaben von Lord Riddle, wieder zu legalisieren?", fragte Lucius.

Harry, Tom, Lucius, Severus und einige weitere hoben sofort die Hand. Nach einigen Sekunden folgten weitere, unsicher, aber dennoch.

Harry sah sich am Tisch um.

Alle waren sich, nach eingehender Bedenkzeit, einig.

„Dann würde ich sagen, ist es beschlossene Sache. Wir werden dem Ministerium mitteilen, dass wir darüber abgestimmt haben und ein einstimmiges Ergebnis dabei erzielt haben.

Nun zu einem weiteren Punkt.

Dazu übergebe ich das Wort an Lord Snape.", meinte Harry erleichtert.

Ebenfalls erleichtert nahm Severus dies mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und begann nun seinerseits zu sprechen.

„Mir ist in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts etwas äußerst ineressantes aufgefallen.

Aus nicht so bekannten oder angesehenen Schwarzmagierfamilien waren kaum noch Kinder dort.

Ich selbst kenne um die zwanzig Kinder zwischen elf und siebzehn, die ein äußerst großes magisches Potential inne haben, allerdings vom Direktor nicht auf Hogwarts aufgenommen wurden und keine Schule außerhalb Großbritanniens besuchen.

Ihre Eltern jedoch besitzen genug Geld um die Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

Der Platz dieser Kinder wurde an andere Kinder, mit wesentlich weniger magischen Potential, eingenommen, welche der Direktor auf der Schule aufnahm, auch, wenn Hogwarts dafür das Schulgeld an die entsprechenden Schüler verleihen musste.

Durch diese Kinder mit weniger magischem Potential wird der Unterricht in Hogwarts immer einfacher. Der Unterschied zwischen den Schülern immer größer.

Wie auch ihnen bekannt sein muss, sind in den letzten zwanzig Jahren wesentlich mehr Schüler in den Prüfungen durchgefallen, als davor.

Das Ausbildungniveau wird immer niedriger und unsere Schüler haben außerhalb Großbritanniens keine Chance auf eine Ausbildungs- oder Arbeitsstätte.

So kann es nicht weitergehen.

Ich beantrage Albus Dumbledore als Schulleiter abzusetzten und durch einen entsprechenden Eignungstest zu ermitteln, welche Schüler Hogwarts weiterhin besuchen dürfen.

Ich bin mir sicher, Lord Potter wird die Missstände an Hogwarts ebenfalls kennen."

„In diesem Punkt muss ich Lord Snape zustimmen. Einige meiner Klassenkameraden und ich üben seit beginn des Jahres jeden Abend für drei Stunden. Wir haben schon jetzt sämtliche Zauber, Geschichtsdaten und Theoretisches Wissen in Zaubertränke und den anderen Fächern des ersten Jahres abgeschlossen und das obwohl wir nur täglich drei Stunden über vier Monate geübt haben.

Wir haben sogar beschlossen, in den Ferien Bücher für das zweite und dritte Jahr zu besorgen um weiterüben zu können.", erzählte Harry.

„Mein Sohn hat mir schon von dieser Gruppe erzählt. Er sagte, sie hätten ein äußerst großes Talent darin, ihren Mitschülern verständlich zu machen, wie ein Zauber ausgeführt werden soll. Und sie achten darauf, dass jeder den Spruch beherrscht, bevor sie zu einem anderen Thema übergehen.", schaltete sich jetzt Lord Longbottom ein, welcher von Lucius Zustimmung erhielt.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Diese Übungsstunden sind freiwillig und dazu da, das alle es lernen. Ich selbst übe die Sprüche entweder schon vorher oder beherrsche sie schon, so, dass ich weiß, worauf ich achten muss um den anderen zu helfen. Wir sind, insgesamt, dreizehn Leute.

Kurz vor den Ferien habe ich sogar von Zweit-, Dritt- und Viertklässlern eine Anfrage bekommen, ob sie unserer Gruppe beiwohnen dürfen.

Bedenken sie, Erstklässler, die gerade ein mal seit vier Monaten an der Schule sind, haben durch das Selbstständige lernen jeden Abend schon das Niveau erreicht, welches ein Zweitklässler von den Lehrern vermittelt bekommt. Soetwas darf nicht sein.

Es ist beschämend für die Schule und für die Lehrer."

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass wir das Schulsystem an sich überdenken.", warf ein anderer ein. „Wir haben bis heute nie die verschiedenen Magiestufen bei der Ausbildung bedacht, doch Lord Potter zeigte uns, dass auch ein Jungzauberer schon ein beachtliches Magielevel besitzten kann. Dies muss berücksichtigt werden.

Zur Zeit sind in einer Klasse mehrere verschiedene Magielevel vertreten. Die Differenzierung zwischen Fortgeschrittenen und Normalem Unterricht erfolgt viel zu spät.

Man sollte diese vielleicht schon nach dem ersten Jahr durchnehmen.

Wenn wir schwarze Magie wieder legalisieren, wird dies sowieso notwenidg sein, da ja nur die erste Stufe auch von Weißmagiern erlernt werden kann.

Vielleicht sollten wir schon viel früher in Kurse einteilen."

„Dies würde wahrscheinlich nicht nur bei schwarzer Magie sinnvoll sein. Auch in Zaubertränke wäre es wohl besser. Es gibt, schon in unserem Jahr, sehr viele Schüler, die keinerlei Talent in Zaubertränke besitzen. Sie behindern den Unterricht und nehmen den anderen Schülern, wie auch unserem Lehrer, Lord Snape, den Spaß am Unterricht und wenn dies geschieht, wird der Lernerfolg gemindert.

Viele Lehrer in Hogwarts unterrichten dort, weil sie sonst nichts anderes tun können oder weil sie es schon so lange tun. Sie rasseln monoton ihren Lehrstoff herunter und vermitteln den Schülern nicht das richtige Gefühl für das Fach.

Unser Geschichtsprofessor ist ein Geist, dem es nicht interessiert, dass fast die gesamte Klasse während seiner Unterrichts schläft. Er redet einfach weiter, ohne den Schülern überhaupt etwas zu vermitteln. Die, die die Prüfungen bestehen, sind die, die es selbstständig nachschlagen.

Meine Freunde und ich haben bei unseren Übungsstunden Spaß am lernen. Deshalb sind sie auch so erfolgreich.

Der Unterschied zum normalen Unterricht ist gravierend. Nicht nur in der Art des Unterrichts, sondern auch im Ergebnis.", meinte Harry nun.

„Ich denke, wir sind uns alle einig, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Doch leider haben wir heute nicht mehr genug Zeit, ein entsprechendes System auszuarbeit und sämtliche Änderungen zu besprechen. Deshalb Stelle ich den Antrag, dass wir sämtliche Änderungen des Schulsystems an Lord Snape und Lord Potter überlassen. Sie wissen am besten um die Probleme und sehen sie von zwei Seiten, nämlich von der Schüler- und der Lehrerseite. Ich denke, dies wäre die Beste Lösung.

Wer stimmt mir zu?", wollte Lord Zabini wissen.

Alle, bis auf Harry und Severus, die zu geschockt waren, um zu reagieren, hoben die Hand, wobei Tom sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste, bei dem entgeisterten Gesicht seines Verlobten.

„Ich würde sagen, es ist somit beschlossen. Dann liegt alles weitere in den Hände von Lord Potter und Lord Snape. Die Änderungen müssen nicht mit den restlichen Lords besprochen werden.", meinte Lucius zusammenfassend und musste nun ebenfalls ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Moment. Ich finde, da es Hogwarts betrifft, haben sämtliche Erben der Gründer die Plicht, an den Änderungen teilzunehmen. Immerhin gehört Hogwarts ja eigentlich ihnen.", meinte Harry.

„Da haben sie recht, aber weder meine Frau, noch ich, haben die Zeit und das nötige Wissen. Ich denke, es genügt, wenn zwei Hogwartseben sich darum kümmern. Ich denke, ihr Verlobter wird ihnen gerne helfen und sie nach Weihnachten nach Hogwarts begleiten."

Tom nickte nur zustimmend zu diesen Worten.

„Sehr schön. Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu besprechen?", wollte Lucius wissen und blickte in die Runde. Könnte ja sein, dass einer der anderen Lords noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Etwas wäre da noch. Durch die Verhandlung gegen Mister Black, welche durch Lord Potter ermöglicht wurde, wurden wir darauf Aufmerksam gemacht, dass viele, die damals Verurteilt wurden, dies vielleicht zu unrecht. Damals waren, wie ihr alle sicher wisst, gemessen an der Zahl der Inhaftierungen nur sehr wenig Verhandlungen. Es könnte sein, dass noch mehr zu Unrecht verurteilt beziehungsweise nach Askaban gebracht wurden. Vielleicht sollten wir und darum kümmern? Es wirft kein sonderlich gutes Licht auf das Ministerium, wenn dies nicht zumindest überprüft wird.", warf ein weiterer Lord ein.

„Nun, in dem Punkt gebe ich ihnen Recht, Lord Lacoure. Viele wurden damals ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban gebracht. Dieser Fehler sollte behoben werden und das so bald wie möglich. Wer stimmt diesem Vorschlag zu?", fragte ein weiterer Lord.

Wieder hob die Mehrheit die Hand.

„Sehr gut, dann ist es beschlossen. Sonst noch etwas?", wollte Tom, dem dieser Vorschlag äußerst gelegen kam, da viele seiner Freunde grundlos nach Askaban gekommen waren, wissen.

Da niemand noch etwas vorzutragen hatte, übernahm Harry wieder das Wort.

„Nun, es hat den Anschein, wir hätten alles wesentliche geklärt. Wenn niemand mehr etwas zu sagen hat, erkläre ich die Versammlung für beendet. Ich werde die Ergebnisse, mit ihrem Einverständnis, an das Ministerium übersenden, damit die Entsprechenden Änderungen vorgenommen werden können."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam auf. Als Harry sich gerade erheben wollte, da die Versammlung ja beendet war, wurde er durch Lucius Stimme daran gehindert.

„Ich hätte noch etwas zu sagen, auch wenn es an sich nichts zur Versammlung beitragen würde.

Ich persönlich empfinde es als Schande, dass diese Versammlung und diese wirklich wichtigen Änderungen erst jetzt, nachdem wir von einem Kind, nichts für ungut, Lord Potter, darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden sind, vorgenommen werden.

Eigentlich sollten wir als Erwachsene genug Verstand und Kooperationsbereitschaft besitzen, solche Dinge auch selbst zu erkennen und ehrlich gesagt, schäme ich mich dafür, von einem Elfjährigem, der gerade ein mal vier Monate in der magischen Welt zu Hause ist, auf eine solch extreme Art und Weise vorgeführt zu werden."

Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Man konnte einige schwer Schlucken hören, als sie diese Worte hörten. Es war ihnen allen augenscheinlich äußerst unangenehm, dass Lucius das angesprochen und so unverblümt ausgesprochen hatte.

„Lord Malfoy.", durchbrach Harry mit einer sanften Stimme die bedrückende Stille. Sämtliche Augenpaare, welche bis eben noch betreten die Tischplatte betrachtet hatten, wandten sich ihm zu. „Ich denke, es liegt eben daran, dass ich erst so kurze Zeit hier bin. Viele dieser Dinge waren einfach so, weil sie Jahrelang so waren. Man gewöhnt sich an die Umstände, aber auch an die Missstände und sieht sie nicht mehr. Für jemanden, der hier erst kurze Zeit ist, sieht es da eher als jemand, der darin aufgewachsen ist.

Doch nun, da wir darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurden können wir ja auch versuchen, es nicht mehr so weit kommen zu lassen. Jeder, nicht nur wir, sondern auch alle anderen Hexen und Zauberer Großbritanniens, haben die Pflicht, solche Missstände, sollten sie ihr oder ihm auffallen, an die entsprechende Stelle weiterzugeben.

Wir sollten einfach nur versuchen unsere Augen offen zu halten und unsere Ohren nicht vor den Worten derer, die nicht so hoch gestellt sind in der Gesellschaft wie wir, verschließen. Es liegt in unserer Hand, etwas zu ändern und Einsicht ist bekanntlich der erste Schritt zur Besserung.

In diesem Sinne, danke für ihre aufrichtigen Worte. Wollen wir hoffen, und dafür arbeiten, dass sie nicht nur unser Ohr, sondern auch unser Herz erreichen, auf das wir sie nicht vergessen.

Ich wünsche Ihnen allen noch einen angenehmen weitern Tag. Verzeiht, aber ich muss nach den Vorbereitungen für den heutigen Ball sehen.", damit erhob Harry sich und verließ das Zimmer. Zurück ließ er vierzehn nachdenklich Erwachsene, die, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter Harry geschlossen hatte, in eine angeregte Diskussion über das Kind, welches eben den Raum verlassen hatte, verfielen.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry seinerseits machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg in den großen Saal im Erdgeschoss, in welchem der Ball am Abend stattfinden sollte.

Als er den Saal betrat, blieb er erst mal stehen.

Zwischen den vielen hohen Fenstern des Raumes, die auf die Terasse und in den überdachten Wintergarten führten, hingen abwechselnd Banner mit dem Wappen der Familien Potter und der Familie Riddle.

Die Decke war dezent mit goldenen und silbernen Girlanden geschmückt.

Die Kronleuchter glänzten schon jetzt.

Auf der linke Seite des Saal stand das kalte Büffee und die Getränke.

Auf der mitte des Tisches stand eine, aus kristall geschliffene Skulptur, welche aus einer geflügelte Schlange bestand, die das Wappen der Potters umschlungen hatte.

Sich bewundernd umsehend betrat Harry den Saal vollkommen und ging auf Molly, die in der Mitte des Saales stand und die Hauselfen anhielt, noch einige Kleinigkeit zu richten, zu.

„Hallo Molly, das sieht ja schon richtig toll aus.", meinte Harry lächelnd, als er bei der Frau angekommen war.

„Hallo Harry, mein Lieber. Danke für das Kompliment, aber das meiste hat Zissa gemacht. Ich schau nur, dass die letzten Kleinigkeiten noch gemacht werden, während sie sich mit den anderen Ladys herrichtet.", antwortete Molly lächelnd.

„Ist es schon so spät?", fragte Harry verwirrt und schaute sich nach einer Uhr um, da er seine eigene am Morgen im Zimmer vergessen hatte.

Molly lachte hell auf.

„In knapp eineinhalb Stunden kommen die ersten Gäste. Die Kinder richten sich auch schon her."

„Dann hopp, hopp. Geh dich umziehn, sonst wirst du nicht fertig. Ich pass auf, dass die Hauselfen inzwischen alles erledigen.", meinte Harry gespielt ernst und schob Molly Richtung Tür.

„Aber was ist mit dir? Du musst dich doch auch herrichten?", protestierte diese.

„Meine Sachen hat Tom, die alte Glucke, vorhin schon rausgelegt. Ich muss es nur noch Anziehen und meine Haare machen. Geduscht hab ich heute morgen schon. Da reichts, wenn ich ne Viertel Stunde bevor die Gäste kommen gehe und mich umziehe. Und jetzt geh schon, oder willst du ernsthaft in deiner Schürze auf dem Ball aufkreuzen?"

Mit einem resignierendem Seufzer und einer kurzen Umarmung für Harry verließ Molly jetzt den Saal um sich für den Abend umzuziehen.

-0-0-0-0-

Drei Stunden später lehnte Harry erschöpft gegen eine Wand des Saals.

Er trug eine eng geschnittene, schwarze Hose aus edlem Stoff, welchen wusste er nicht, und ein dunkelgrünes Seidenhemd. Darüber trug er eine schwarze Seidenrobe, auf deren Rücken das Potterwappen Handgestickt war.

Sein Haar war mit einem dunkelgrünen Seidenband zurückgebunden und nur eine einzelne Strähne fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

Die letzte halbe Stunde war er von einem Ende der Halle in die Andere gehechtet, um alle Gäst, von denen er die meisten nicht ein mal kannte, zu begrüßen.

Sein Verlobter hechtete derweil selbst von einem zum Anderen, um seine Freunde ebenfalls zu begrüßen. Beide wären schon ein paar mal fast ineinander gerannt, weil sie in verschiedene Richtungen unterwegs waren.

Jetzt waren sämtliche Gäste Anwesend und begrüßt und Harry hatte die Schnauze voll von dem Ball und sich mit einem Glas alkoholfreien Punsch in ein ruhige Ecke zurückgezogen.

Aus den Augenwinklen sah er Hermine, die einsam auf einem Stuhl saß.

Sie hatte ein gut geschnittenes, dunkelbraunes Kleid an, dessen Farbe mit ihrer Augenfarbe harmonierten.

Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt.

Schwer seufzend ging Harry zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hey.", grüßte er.

„Hey. Ziemlich viel los hier.", meinte Hermine.

„Hm. Warum sitzt du hier so alleine?"

„Na ja...Draco ist bei den anderen Lordkindern. Die Slytherins sind bei ihren Eltern. Die Weasleys stehn hier auch irgendwo zusammen rum. Ich fühl mich hier nicht wohl. Ich möchte ja niemandem zur Last fallen. Sorry, dass ich dich mit meinen Problemen aufhalte."

„Schon gut. Ich versteh, was du meinst. Ich seh Tom nur, wenn wir grade mal wieder aneinander vorbeihechten. Severus ist bei Lucius. Zissa rennt hier auch irgendwo rum. Wo meine Klassenkameraden sind weiß ich nicht, geschweige denn wo Molly und die anderen Weasleys stecken.

Ich hätte echt nie gedacht, dass das ganze hier so stressig ist."

„Tja, sieht so aus, als wäre das hier für uns beide nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei."

„Hm. Dann schaun wir doch, dass es besser wird."

„Und wie?"

„Das ist doch ein Ball, also komm, lass uns tanzen.", meinte Harry und stand auf.

Hermine tat es ihm nach kurzem zögern gleich.

„Aber...möchtest du nicht lieber erst mit Tom tanzen? Ihr seid immerhin verlobt."

„Wenn du mir sagen kannst, wo er ist, gerne.", antwortete Harry keck, nahm Hermine bei der Hand und führte sie aufs Parket. Zum Glück hatte Mandy ihnen beim Etiketteunterricht auch gleich Tanzunterricht gegeben. Harry musste natürlich das Tanzen auf beiden Seiten erlernen. So übte er zum einen mit Hermine, da sie die kleinste von den Mädchen war und es somit nicht ganz so lächerlich aussah wie, beispielsweise mit Milli, die sogar um ein paar Zentimeter größer war als Draco und zum Anderen mit Theodore, da er der größte der Jungen war und Harry somit etwas Gefühl für das Tanzen mit einem wesentlich größeren zu bekommen. Ein mal hatten sie sogar Severus dazu gebrach, mit Harry zu tanzen. Danach hatte der Tränkemeister jedes Mal die Flucht ergriffen, wenn sie mit dieser Bitte ein weiteres Mal auf ihn zukamen, da Harry ihm an dem Tag mindesten zwanzig Mal auf die Füße getreten war.

Charmant lächelnd nahm Harry seine Position ein. Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln schüchtern und nahm ebenfalls ihre Position ein.

Wie schon so oft zuvor bei ihren Übungsstunden begannen sie zu der im Hintergrund klingenden Musik zu tanzen. Zum Glück war Harry ja inzwischen gewachsen und die beiden waren jetzt in etwa gleich groß, war Hermines letzter Gedanke, ehe sie sich in die Musik fallen ließ und einfach darauf vertraute, dass Harry sie richtig führen würde.

-0-0-0-0-

Die nächste Stunde brachte Harry damit zu zu tanzen.

Bei seinem Tanz mit Hermine hatte Tom ihn schließlich doch noch, nach knapp einer halben Stunde Sucherei, gefunden und ihn dann glücklich lächelnd ebenfalls zum tanzen aufgefordert.

Auch Severus tanzte ein mal mit Harry um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass der Junge es inzwischen auch wirklich konnte. Danach gab er ihn wieder an einen ihn mit Blicken aufspießenden Tom ab und machte sich daran Sirius wieder zu beruhigen, der auch gar nicht glücklich darüber war, dass die beiden miteinander getanzt hatten.

Hermine war von Draco aufgegabelt worden und stand jetzt zusammen mit Neville bei den Slytherin Erstklässlern und unterhielt sich mit ihnen.

-0-0-0-0-

Gegen ein Uhr Nachts verabschiedeten sich dann auch die letzten Gäste.

Severus und Sirius hatten sich schon vor Stunden verzogen.

Lucius hatte Draco auch schon vor einiger Zeit ins Bett geschickt, welcher von Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Hermine und den Weaslykindern begleitet wurde.

Die Malfoys, die Zabinis, die Longbottoms und die Parkinsons würden die Nacht auf Potter Manor verbringen, da sie ihre Kinder nicht wieder aufwecken wollten.

Nachdem der letzte Gast dann verabschiedet war, schleppten sich Harry und Tom in das Zimmer des Jüngeren, wo dieser vollkommen erledigt aufs Bett fiel und erleichtert aufseufzte.

Tom verschwand schmunzelnd im Bad und zog sich seine Schlafsachen an.

Als er ins Zimmer zurück kam war Harry schon tief und fest am Schlafen.

Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung zog Tom den Jüngeren um, legte sich zu ihm ins Bett, zog ihn in seine Arme und legte die Decke um die beiden. Dann löschte er mit einer weiteren Handbewegung das Licht und folgte seinem Verlobten wenige Minuten später ins Reich der Träume.

-0-0-0-0-

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte er eine ihm unbekannte Wärmequelle neben sich.

Dem Gefühl der Gebortenheit und Wärme folgend kuschelte sich Harry näher an die Person neben sich.

Dann erst dachte er nach, wer das sein könnte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fiel ihm ein, dass Tom ja am vorherigen Abend, oder besser gesagt, heute am frühen Morgen, mit ihm aufs Zimmer gegangen war. Er hatte wohl die Gunst der Stunde, Sirius war nicht anwesend und allen Anschein nach abgelenkt, wahrgenommen und sich zu seinem Verlobten gelegt.

Ein mal glücklich Seufzend versuchte Harry sich noch näher an Tom zu kuscheln, was mit einem Glucksen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Sah so aus als wäre Tom auch schon wach.

Probehalber öffnete Harry eins seiner Augen und linste zu Tom, der ihn aus azurblauen Augen warm ansah.

„Morgen, Harry, was wird das wenns fertig ist?"

„Morgen, ich versuch in die reinzukriechen, weils hier so schön gemütlich ist.", antwortet Harry müde, schloss sein Auge wieder und schlang seine Arme um Tom, zufrieden aufseuzend.

„Wenn du meinst. Aber wir sollten allmählich aufstehen. Nicht das sich die anderen noch Sorgen um dich machen, es ist nach neun."

„Ich wette mit dir Molly ist sowieso die einzige, die schon wach ist. Also kuscheln wir jetzt noch ein bisschen und stehen dann auf."

„Ist gut.", meinte Tom nur und gab seinem verschlafenen Liebling einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sirius hätte ihn dafür wahrscheinlich gelyncht, aber der war ja, allen Göttern sei Dank, nicht da.

-0-0-0-0-

Gegen Mittag versammelten sich alle Bewohner des Hauses im Esszimmer zu einem verspäteten Frühstück.

Die letzten, die den Raum betraten, waren Sirius und Severus, Hand in Hand.

Beide strahlten über das ganze Gesicht, was Tom ein anzügliches Grinsen entlockte.

„Na, schöne Nacht gehabt?", fragte er hinterlistig.

„Eine sehr schöne.", antwortete Severus bereitwillig. „Und damit ihr es wisst, Sirius und ich sind seit gestern Abend verlobt."

„Na dann, glückwunsch ihr zwei.", meinte Harry als erster. Er hatte ja schon am Vortag mitbekommen das die beiden sich doch sehr viel bedeuteten. Toms Bemerkung war eigentlich nur ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen, auf Grund der glücklichen Gesichter der Beiden und der Tatsache, dass sie Hand in Hand den Raum betreten hatten.

„Na endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit.", meinte Lucius dazu und wandte sich wieder seinem Kaffee zu, während alle anderen, bis auf Harry, die beiden Frischverloben aus großen Augen ansahen. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ich dachte ihr hasst euch.", war Mollys Kommentar, die sich als erste wieder gefangen hatte.

„Liebe und Hass sind zwei sehr starke Gefühle, die wegen ihrer Intensität nah beieinander liegen. Das eine kann sehr schnell in das andere Umschlagen.", meinte Harry dazu, während er sich ein weiteres Brot strich.

„Wenn du damit sagen möchtest, ich sollte Dumbledore lieben, kannst du das vergessen. Der ist mir viel zu alt, da bleib ich lieber bei dir.", antwortete Tom.

„Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, der Altersunterschied zwischen dir und Dumbledore ist nicht größer als zwischen mir und dir. Also sei vorsichtig, dass ich mir später nicht einen anderen Suche, der jünger ist als du.", meinte Harry locker und biss von seinem Brot ab. Das geschockt-flehende Gesicht seines Verlobten nicht beachtend.

Dafür sahen es aber alle anderen, die daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Harry grinste zufrieden.

-0-0-0-0-

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und Tom mehrere Minuten lang mit Engelszungen auf Harry eingeredet hatte, das er es doch nicht so gemeint habe und er nur ihn allein liebe, was ihm einen finsteren und misstrauischen Blick von Sirius einbrachte, den Tom gekonnt ignorierte, stellte Molly eine Frage, die wohl auch ein paar andere im Raum interessierte.

„Tom, aus deiner vorherigen Bemerkung schließe ich, dass du Dumbledore nicht wirlich magst. Warum nicht?"

„Ähm.", war Toms einziger Kommentar dazu.

Severus schnappte sich Sirius Hand, dirigierte ihn zum Tisch, wo er ihn auf einen der freien Stühle drückte, setzte sich neben seinen Verlobten und grinste Tom erwartungsvoll an.

„Na auf die Erklärung bin ich gespannt.", meinte er dann.

Tom schickte ihm nur einen wütenden Blick. dann wandte er sich wieder Molly zu.

„Um das zu erklären, muss ich wohl etwas weiter ausholen.

Ich wuchs in einem Muggelwaisenhaus auf. Den Lordtitel erhielt ich durch meine Mutter, welche bei meiner Geburt starb. Meine Eltern waren nie verheiratet. Mein Vater ein Muggel, weshalb mein Großvater meine Mutter aus der Familie verbannte. Den Titel konnte er ihr aber nicht entsagen, da sie sein einziges Kind war.

Mein Vater machte mit meiner Mutter schluss, als sie schwanger war und er herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe war. Mein Großvater wollte sie nicht mehr bei sich aufnehmen.

Ich wurde im Waisenhaus geboren und wuchs dort auf.

Als ich dann elf wurde kam Dumbledore und brachte mir die Nachricht, dass ich ein Zauberer sei. Ich hatte zwar schon vorher bemerkt, dass ich irgendwie anders als die restlichen Heimkinder bin, aber das hätte ich nicht vermutet.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, dass mein Großvater fünf Jahre zuvor gestorben war. Ich wusste ja noch nicht mal, dass ich ein Lord bin.

In Hogwarts selbst hab ich dann angefangen über meine Eltern zu forschen.

Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, dass wusste ich aus dem Brief, den sie in Gringotts vor meiner Geburt für mich hinterlegt hatte. Bevor sie starb konnte sie mir noch meinen Namen geben, sonst hätte ich es wohl nie erfahren.

Ich wusste also das mein Vater Tom, so wie ich, hieß und mein Großvater Vorlost. Mit diesen Informationen fing ich an in Hogwarts nachzuforschen.

Bald schon stieß ich auf Lord Vorlost Slytherin, der einige Jahre zuvor gestorben war.

Erst dachte ich, es wäre Zufall, dass ein Lord so heißt, wie mein Großvater, doch bald schon merkte ich, dass er in ganz Großbritannien der einzige war, der Vorlost hieß und alt genug war, mein Großvater zu sein.

Allerdings schien Dumbledore etwas gegen meine Suche nach meiner Vergangenheit zu haben.

Er ließ mich so oft Nachsitzten, wie er konnte und gab mir Unmengen an Extraarbeit auf, für die geringsten Vergehen.

In den Ferien zu meinem vierten Schuljahr machte ich mich dann auf den Weg ins Zaubereiministerium und versuchte dort herauszubekommen, ob Lord Slytherin Kinder hatte oder ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, herauszufinden, ob ich einer seiner Nachfahren bin.

So ließ ich also, nachdem ich erfahren hatte, das Lord Slytherin nur eine Tochter hat, da seine Frau bei der Geburt des Kindes ebenfalls verstorben war, im Sankt Mungo, auf anraten eines Ministeriumsbeamten einen Test machen lassen, der meine Vorfahren bstimmen sollte.

Da dieser Test aber einige Monate brauchte, ging ich nach den Ferien ohne ein Ergebnis zurück.

Fast das ganze Jarh wartete ich auf das Ergebnis, ohne, dass es ankam.

An einem Hogsmeadwochenende hab ich mich dann auf den Weg ins Santk Mungo gemacht, um nachzufragen.

Dort erfuhr ich, dass sie mir die Ergebnisse aber schon vor Weihnachten übersendet hatten.

Sie gaben sie meinem Professor mit, als dieser ein mal zufällig im Sankt Mungo war, um einen Freund zu besuchen.

Dieser Professor war Dumbledore.

Da sie im Hospital aber noch eine Kopie der Ergebnisse hatte, gaben sie mir diese.

Darauf stand, dass ich der letzte lebende Nachfahre von Lord Vorlost Slytherin bin.

Mit dem Testergebnis machte ich mich noch am gleichen Tag auf nach Gringotts um meinen Titel anzunehmen.

Zum Glück noch rechtzeitig, denn nur vier Stunden später wäre die 10-Jahresfrist verfallen gewesen und der Titel wäre an Dumbledore übergegangen.

Ich habe ihm nie verziehen, dass er mir nicht die Wahrheit sagte und die Testergebnisse behalten hatte, nur, um an meinen Titel zu kommen.

Von dem Tag an hat Dumbledore mich nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen und versucht, mir meine restliche Schulzeit so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Auch später, nach der Schule, sind wir noch oft aneinander gerasselt.

Er hat mir nie verziehen, dass ich ihm den Titel, seiner Meinung nach, vor der Nase weggeschnappt habe, ebenso wie ich ihm nie verziehen habe, dass er mich vier Jahre lang belogen und hintergangen hat.

Man könnte also sagen, der Hass aufeinander beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Was für Dumbledore aber ein weiterer Grund war, mich zu hassen, war, dass ich ein sehr großes, schwarzmagischens Potential habe und Dumbledore ist ein mächtiger Weißmagier, der die Meinung vertritt, alle Schwarzmagier müssen zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit ausgelöscht werden.

Dass er dann zu einem Gewissen Grad auch sich selbst und alle anderen Weißmagier auslöschen müsste, sieht er nicht."

Einige Zeit herrschte absolute Stille im Esszimmer, bis Molly sie durchbrach.

„Hätte er bei Harry nicht dasselbe versucht, würde ich dir nicht glauben, Tom. Dumbledore war immer so freundlich und hilfsbereit. Selbst jetzt kann ich es mir nicht so wirklich vorstellen, aber selbst ich musste einsehen, dass ein elfjähriger keinen Grund hat jemanden zu Beschuldigen, den er nicht ein mal wirkich kennt."

„Molly, hättest du, bevor du hier eingezogen bist, je vermutet, dass Lucius und Severus so nette Menschen sind?", wollte Harry wissen.

Diese konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Das ist, weil wir uns öffentlich anders geben, als wir privat sind. Wir müssen den Schein waren und haben uns deshalb eine Maske für die Öffentlichkeit zugelegt, allerdings brauchen wir unsere Privatsphäre um diese Maske auch mal ablegen und entspannen zu können. Sonst würden wir das auf dauer nicht durchhalten.

Dumbledore macht dasselbe, nur das er eben eine Maske aus Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundlichkeit in der Öffentlichkeit aufsetzt. Was dahinter vor sich geht, kann niemand sagen.", meinte Lucius, der verstanden hatte, auf was Harry hinaus wollte.

„Jemand der die Ensprechende Person nicht wirklich kennt, kann auch nicht die Maske durchschauen, die er oder sie auf hat.

Severus zum Beispiel.

Alle Schüler hier am Tisch können mir bestätigen, dass Severus ein sehr guter Lehrer ist, der wirkich Spaß daran hat, zu unterrichten. Das sieht man an seinen Augen, während des Unterrichts.

Die restlichen Hogwartsschüler, die ihn nicht kennen, würden dir sagen, er sei ein äußerst strenger, unfairer und miesgelaunter Lehrer. Einfach, weil sie sehen, was Severus durch seine Maske darstellt und nicht dahinter blicken können.", erläuterte Harry weiter.

Molly nickte verstehend. Ebenso die restlichen Weasleys.

Sie hatten verstanden, dass der Schein manchmal trügen kann.

-0-0-0-0-

Am Nachmittag setzten sich Harry, Tom und Severus zusammen, um eine neues Konzept für die Schule zu bearbeiten.

Sirius wurde, trotz Protest und Drohungen, vor die Tür gesetzt, auch wenn es Severus sehr schwer fiel, seinen Verlobten einen Wunsch abzuschlagen, so blieb Tom hart und setzte sich gnadenlos durch.

Er hatte es Sirius immer noch nicht verziehen, dass dieser ihn so oft in den letzten Wochen von Harry ferngehalten hatte.

Sirius seinerseits setzte sich beleidgt vor die Tür und wollte warten, bis die drei fertig waren.

Nach einer Stunde wurde es ihm aber zu blöd und er verzog sich zu Fred und George, um mit den beiden einen Streich zur Rache zu planen.

Im Zimmer selbst wurde derweil fleißig disskutiert.

Zwar waren sich alle drei einig, dass Dumbledore seines Postens enthoben werden würde, aber sonst wussten sie auch nicht, wie sie weiter vorgehen könnten.

Also wurden erst mal die verschiedensten Vorschläge gesamelt, um sie später auf ihre Vor- und Nachteile zu prüfen.

-0-0-0-0-

Am Ende des Tages stand fest, dass Tom als Direktor und Lehrer für Dunkle Künste an die Schule zurückkehren würde.

Severus würde weiterhin seine geliebten Tränke unterrichten und Sirius würden sie als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für die Fortgeschrittenen mitnehmen.

Die restlichen Professoren würden bis zum Ende des Schuljahres auf ihre Lehrtauglichkeit geprüft werden.

Um die Schüler mit dem geringsten Magiepotential herauszufiltern würde zwei Wochen nach den Ferien ein Test für alle stattfinden.

Je nach Ergebnis würden die Schüler dann in die verschiedenen Kurse und Klassen eingeteilt werden.

Des weiteren würde ein Test für alle Kinder zwischen elf und siebzehn durchgeführt werden, welche nicht nach Hogwarts gingen, da Dumbledore sie abgelehnt hatte.

Sollten sie ein entsprechendes Ergebnis erzielen, würden sie auf der Schule aufgenommen und in die verschiednen Kurse eingeteilt werden.

Am Ende des Jahres würde man ja sehen, ob die Änderungen erfolgreich waren.

-0-0-0-0-

Keine zwei Tage später standen die Änderungen, wie auch das Ergebnis der Versammlung der Lords im Tagesproheten. Das Gesetzt zum Verbot der schwarzen Magie wurde vom Ministerium verabschiedet.

Dumbledore erhielt seine Kündigung und wurde, fluchend und zeternd, aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen.

Tom, Severus und Sirius waren nach Hogwarts gegangen, um alles weitere in die Wege zu leiten.

Nach einer weitern Woche zu Hause im Lernstress mit seinen Klassenkameraden hielt Harry es nicht mehr auf Potter Manor aus und reiste seinem Verlobten nach.

Von dieser Nacht und Nebel Aktion Harrys empört folgten ihm seine Freunde, nur, um ihn für die nächsten Tage zu ignorierend.

Das fiel Harry allerdings gar nicht auf, da er Tom, Severus und Sirius bei den Vorbereitungen für die Tests half und somit voll im Stress war, so wie auch die anderen beiden Lords.

-0-0-0-0-

Die Zeit flog unter den ganzen Vorbereitungen nur so dahin und bald war Ende Januar.

Die Test waren geschrieben und wurden ausgewertet.

Der Test war ein Einheitstest, der sämtliche Wissengebiete der sieben Jahrgänge beinhaltete. Je nach Ergebnis würden die Schüler in die Kurse verteilt werden.

Daraus restultierte, dass auch ein jüngerer Schüler, der das entsprechende Wissen und Können besaß, in einem Fortgeschrittenen Kurs teilnehmen konnte.

Die Ausbildung des Schülers wäre dann zu Ende, wenn er in sämtlichen Kursen eine gewisse Anzahl an Punkte, die sich aus den verschiedenen Klausuren zusammensetzten, innerhalb von sieben Jahren gesamelt hatte.

Wer die entsprechende Punkteanzahl schon vorher erreicht hatte, hätte seinen Abschluss schon früher erreicht.

-0-0-0-0-

Anfang März hatte sich dann der große Stress, der seit Ende der Weihnachtsferien unter den Schülern und Professoren geherrscht hatte, gelegt.

Die Testergebnisse waren ausgeteilt worden und knapp ein Drittel aller Schüler musste Hogwarts verlassen.

Zu Harrys großer Freude war keiner seiner Freunde davon betroffen und Ron durfte die Schule nun ebenfalls besuchen, da er einen entsprechenden Test geschrieben hatte und aufgenommen worden war.

Fred und George waren weiterhin in allen Kursen der zweiten Stufe, außer in Zaubertränke. Da hatten sie es in die vierte Stufe geschafft.

Die Slytherinerstklässler, Hermine und Neville wurden in sämtlichen Kursen auf Stufe zwei angesetzt.

Harry selbst hatte den Test nicht mitschreiben müssen, da er ja auf Grund seines hohen Magielevels ein Selbststudium machen durfte.

Aus Spaß hatte er den Test jedoch trotzdem mitgeschrieben und war in sämtlichen Fächern, die er sich schon selbst beigebracht hatte, auf Stufe drei mit tendenz zu Stufe vier gelandet.

Daraufhin hatte Tom fies lächelnd gemeint, dass es Harry bei seinen recht guten Durchschnitt ja sicher nichts ausmachen würde, einen Nachhilfekurs in sämtlichen Fächern anzubieten.

Dieser Kurs sollte für alle Schüler zugänglich sein und würde so abgehalten werden, wie die Übungsstungen der Slytherins, nur, dass sie in den verschiedenen Freistunden abgehalten wurden.

Dadurch das Harry sich jetzt auch mit Zaubern befassen musste, die in den Fortgeschrittenenkursen, welche aber der vierten Stufe, die man erreichte begannen, gefordert waren, lernte er selbst auch täglich neuen Stoff dazu.

Des weitern wurde beschlossen, dass alle Schüler, ab der fünften Stufe einen Test zur Erfassung des Magiepotentials machen mussten, um die Kurse weiter aufteilen zu können.

Nach zwei weiteren Wochen hatte Tom es dann endlich geschafft auch genug Lehrer für die ganzen Kurse zu finden und das neue Schulsystem wurde jetzt auch unter den Lehrern, die bis jetzt noch voll im Stress wegen des Unterrichts standen, zusehendst beliebter.

-0-0-0-0-

Das Jahr schritt immer weiter fort und der geregelte Schulalltag hatte sich wieder eingestellt.

Nun mussten sich Harry, Tom und Severus mit den Problemen außerhalb der Schule rumschlagen, die Lucius während der Einführungsphase des neuen Schulsystems so gut wie möglich von den dreien ferngehalten hatte.

Die Verhandlungen für die Askabanhälftlinge standen an und die ersten Stimmen der Bevölkerung gegen die dunklen Künste wurden laut.

Einige Weißmagier schlossen sich mit Dumbledore zusammen, der eine Art Wiederstandsgruppe gegen die schwarze Magie ins Leben gerufen hatte.

Harry hatte, bei einer Versammlung aller Schüler in der großen Halle den Schülern noch ein mal erklärt, warum es so wichtig war, dass auch die schwarze Magie gelehrt wurde.

Dieselbe Erklärung wurde auch im Tagesproheten abgedruckt mit dem Vermerkt, dass dies die Worte des Geistmagiers waren.

Die meisten beruhigten sich wieder, doch die Angst blieb.

Mitte Juni erschütterte ein Bericht des Tagesproheten die Zauberergemeinschaft und wieder wurden Stimmen gegen die schwarze Magie laut.

Es hieß, Todesser haben ein Muggeldorf überfallen und die Einwohner mit der wieder legalisierten dunklen Magie gefoltert. Einige behaupteten sogar, sie hätten Lord Voldemort bei den Todessern gesehen.

Durch dieses Ereignis sah Tom sich genötigt, den Menschen endlich zu offenbaren, dass er Lord Voldemort war und sein einziges Ziel die Legalisierung der dunklen Künste gewesen war.

Bei einer Öffentlichen Stellungnahme, bei welcher Tom sich sogar freiwillig unter einen starken Wahrheitszauber setzten ließ, damit man ihm auch glaubte, beantwortete Tom die Fragen der Zauberergemeinschaft bezüglich seiner Zeit als Lord Voldemort.

Die Menschen glaubten ihm, das weder er noch seine Todesser etwas mit den Morden und den Folterungen zu tun hatten. Doch kam nun die Frage auf, wer es dann war.

Ein Schwarzmagier stellte die These auf, dass Dumbledore wohl diese Angriffe inszinierte, um die Angst der Bevölkerung vor den dunklen Künsten zu schüren und sie somit wieder verbieten zu lassen.

Diese These schien sich zu bewahrheiten, da der selbe Schwarzmagier wenig später tot in einer Gasse aufgefunden wurde.

Eine Großfahndung nach Dumbledore wurde gestartet, doch schien der Alte wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Tom war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als das Ministerium sich öffentlich bei ihm und den Todessern entschuldigte und sämtliche Freunde Toms aus Askaban ließ, damit sie bis zum Tag ihrer Verhandlung bei ihren Familien sein konnten.

-0-0-0-0-

Die Zeit verging wieder und die ersten Verhandlungen gegen Todesser wurden geführt.

Harry und Severus, der zu Toms Stellvertreter ernannt worden war, überwachten das Schulgeschehen, während Tom dem Zaubergamot beiwohnte, um seine Freunde zumindest mit seiner Anwesenheit zu unterstützen.

In Hogwarts begannen in der Zwischenzeit die Jahresabschlussprüfungen, an denen auch Harry teilnehmen musste.

Er hatte zuvor mit Severus ausgehandelt, dass er sämtliche Prüfungen der Stufen eins bis fünf mitmachte, aus diesen Test würden sich dann seine Punkte zusammensetzten.

Durch die ganzen Änderungen im Schulsystem waren, zum Missmut der Schüler, allerdings vorerst alle Quidditchspiele abgesagt worden, was Severus dadurch kompensierte, dass die letzte Woche nach den Prüfungen, welche Extra für diesen Zweck um eine Woche vorverlegt worden waren, Quidditchspiele stattfanden. Allerdings nicht wie gewohnt, dieHausmannschaften gegeneinander, sondern die Stufen.

Jede Stufe würde eine Mannschaft zusammenstellen, welche dann gegeneinander antreten würde.

Die daraus entstandenen sieben Teams wechselten sich täglich mit dem Training ab, bis die Spiele stattfanden.

Der Vorteil dabei war, dass die Teams aus Spielern aus allen vier Häusern stammten. Dadurch mussten sich die Schüler, wenn sie gewinnen wollten, miteinander arrangieren.

Harry wurde ins Team der vierten Stufe gesteckt, da er das Jahr über ja meist in deren Unterricht war.

Am ersten Trainingstag der Stufen versammelten sich alle Schüler der vierten Stufe am Quidditchfeld um herauszufinden, wer auf welcher Position spielen sollte.

Harry war etwas nervös. Natürlich hatte er in den Ferien zusammen mit den Weasleys und seinen Freunden Quidditch gespielt, aber es war doch etwas anderes, wenn man Zuschauer hatte.

Die restlichen Mitglieder der vierten Stufe, meist ehemalige Dritt- und Vierstklässler, staunten nicht schlechte, als Harry vorspielte.

Er war auf allen Positionen wirklich gut, aber die Beste Leistung gab er auf der Postition des Suchers ab.

Als Draco, der Sucher der zweiten Stufe war, das am Abend hörte, schluckte er erst mal schwer. Er wusste wie Harry spielte. Deshalb wusste er auch, wie schwer es sein würde, Harry im Quidditch den Schnatz wegzuschnappen.

Anfang der nächsten Woche kamen dann die neuen Besen an, die Severus bestellt hatte, da die derzeigiten Schulbesen nicht mehr anständig funktionierten und kein Team gegenüber einem anderen einen Vorteil haben sollte, nur weil die Spieler der einen Mannschaft bessere Besen hatte, als die der anderen.

Aus diesem Grund haben Harry und Tom entschlossen, neue Besen zu kaufen. Sponsort bei den beiden Lords.

-0-0-0-0-

Der Glücksrausch der Schüler von Hogwarts war auf dem gesamten Schlossgelände zu spüren.

Endlich war die letzte Prüfung geschrieben.

Jetzt begann das bange warten auf die Ergebnisse.

Dadurch das die nächste Woche ganz dem Quidditch gewidmet war, hatten die Lehrer jetzt auch Zeit, zu korrigieren und da auch die Schüler der sechsten und siebten Stufe bei der Korrektur der niedrigeren Stufen mithalf, würden sie noch bis vor den Ferien fertig werden.

Am Sonntag Mittag in der großen Halle wurden dann die Teams die gegneinander spietlen ausgelost.

Da es so viele Mannschaften waren, und man nur eine Woche Spielzeit hatte, würde das ganze mehr oder weniger nach dem K.O.-System gehen. Jedes Team würde pflichtgemäß zweimal spielen.

Wer beide Spiele gewann, käme in die nächste Runde.

Am Samstag würden dann diese, höchstens, vier Teams gegeneinander spielen.

Sonntag wäre dann das Finale.

Sollten es weniger als vier Teams mit klarem Ergebnis, zwei gewonnene Spiele, geben, würden die restlichen Teams am Freitag Abend einen Freiwurfwettkampf machen.

Dabei würden die Jäger abwechselnd von der Freiwurflinie aus auf die Tore werfen und zwar so lange, bis einer der beiden Suche, welche erst eingesetzt wurden, nachdem jedes Teammitglied jeweile einen Freiwurf gemacht hatte, den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Die Mannschaft, die dabei insgesamt die meisten Punkte machte, war weiter.

-0-0-0-0-

(Da ich keine Ahnung hab, wie ich die Quidditchspiele beschreiben soll, brech ich hier ab. Das Ergebnis erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht zu böse.)


End file.
